


Johnlock Tale from Darkover

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, Parent John Watson, Parent Sherlock, Possessive Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pianeta lontano e freddo, dove la tecnologia non è possibile ed i poteri della mente distinguono i potenti dalla gente comune. Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton e John Regis Watson Di Asturien: due ragazzi destinati a salvare Darkover, ma a quale prezzo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Johnlock Tale from Darkover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906340) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)
  * Translation into English available: [Beneath the Red Moon of Darkover - (English translation by k8ec)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529244) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



Futuro remoto.

La Terra era un pianeta popoloso e tecnologicamente molto progredito.

Per poter porre rimedio al sopraffollamento del pianeta, l’umanità si espanse nella Galassia.

 

Una delle prime spedizioni, a causa di un guasto tecnico, finì completamente fuori rotta.

Le astronavi, danneggiate ed impossibilitate a tornare indietro od a raggiungere un mondo su rotte battute, furono costrette ad atterrare sul quarto pianeta del sistema Cottman, l’unico che sembrasse in grado di ospitare la vita umana.

 

Il pianeta, grande quasi quanto la Terra, era caratterizzato da un clima rigido e freddo per buona parte dell’anno, a causa del sole, una Stella Rossa. Le estati erano brevissime. La vita, come conosciuta dall’umanità, era possibile solo nella zona equatoriale. Inoltre, splendevano alte nel suo cielo quattro lune.

Le caratteristiche magnetiche del pianeta interferirono con il funzionamento delle apparecchiature elettroniche terrestri, rendendole inutili pezzi di ferro.

Con il trascorrere del tempo, la speranza dell’arrivo di aiuti dalla Terra svanì.

 

Impossibilitati a lasciare questo nuovo mondo, desolato e molto spesso inospitale, i sopravvissuti lo battezzarono Darkover ed entrarono in contatto con una delle razze native senzienti del pianeta, i Chieri.

Questi erano una razza umanoide evoluta, molto longeva, ma in via di estinzione.

Fisicamente ricordavano gli Elfi, descritti in tanti racconti fantastici sulla Terra: erano bellissimi, eterei e dotati di notevoli poteri mentali, che definivano con la parola laran.

 

Alcuni Chieri si unirono agli Umani, risvegliando, involontariamente, i poteri mentali latenti nella razza umana e furono costretti ad insegnare ai terrestri a catalizzare e controllare tali facoltà attraverso pietre speciali chiamate Matrici.

Tali pietre entravano in risonanza con i poteri mentali del possessore, amplificandoli e permettendogli di gestirli. Se venivano, però, strappate ai proprietari, questi morivano o potevano subire danni cerebrali gravi e permanenti.

 

Non tutti gli Umani acquisirono facoltà mentali: quelli che li avevano, diventarono i governanti del nuovo mondo con il nome di Comyn.

Al loro interno, vi erano diverse famiglie, caratterizzate da poteri diversi e più o meno pericolosi, ma tutti erano telepati, in grado di comunicare utilizzando il solo pensiero.

Per imparare ad usare coscienziosamente i propri poteri, i bambini venivano mandati alle Torri, dove erano addestrati dai Custodi o leronis.

 

Con il trascorrere del tempo venne completamente perso il ricordo dell’arrivo sul pianeta da un altro mondo: tutto ciò che riguardava quel lontano passato fu completamente distrutto o dimenticato.

 

Dopo un periodo di pace, tra le famiglie si scatenò una violenta guerra per la conquista del potere assoluto, che portò le Torri a fabbricare armi sempre più micidiali, utilizzando le matrici.

Questo funesto periodo, chiamato le Ere del Caos, terminò quando la Torre di Hali venne attaccata utilizzando la pece nera: i telepati al suo interno, non potendo fare nulla per salvarsi, trasmisero telepaticamente ad ogni umano, dotato anche solo di una traccia di potere, quello che stavano provando durante l’agonia della morte.

L’orrore fu talmente grande, che tutte le famiglie, tranne gli Aldaran, firmano il Patto di Varzin: le armi create dalle Torri furono distrutte e vennero dichiarate illegali tutte le armi che potevano ferire od uccidere ad una distanza maggiore di un braccio.

In questo modo, chi volesse uccidere qualcuno, era costretto a mettere a repentaglio la propria vita.

 

Un altro effetto delle Ere del Caos fu la creazione dei Sette Regni, governati ognuno da una famiglia, che caratterizzavano l’attuale assetto politico di Darkover:

Ø gli Ehlalyn erano i regnanti di nome, ma praticamente tutti malati di mente;

Ø gli Hastur erano i regnanti di fatto e la loro caratteristica era essere matrici viventi;

Ø gli Alton erano i più pericolosi, perché portatori del rapporto forzato, che consisteva nel riuscire ad obbligare chiunque a fare quello che volessero usando la Voce del Comando;

Ø gli Ardais erano catalizzatori e risvegliavano il laran latente;

Ø gli Aillard, erano l’unica famiglia in cui il potere era trasmesso in via matriarcale;

Ø i Ridenow erano empatici;

Ø gli Aldaran prevedevano il futuro.

Esistevano, poi, altre famiglie minori con laran diversi, ma la loro influenza politica era praticamente nulla.

In realtà, gli incroci matrimoniali fra le famiglie erano stati talmente tanti, che da secoli non nascevano più bambini con un potere caratteristico unico, ma possedevano facoltà diverse.

Questo faceva sì che la forza del laran fosse inferiore a quella che si avrebbe avuta nel caso di un potere puro.

Inoltre, se per cinque delle famiglie più importanti il potere puro sarebbe stato comunque quasi inoffensivo, un erede Hastur od Alton con il laran puro sarebbe stato un essere praticamente onnipotente.

 

Darkover stava attraversando un lungo periodo di pace, quando venne nuovamente scoperto da navi terrestri in esplorazione in quella sperduta sezione dello spazio.

I nuovi arrivati riuscirono a costruire una base nel territorio della famiglia Aldaran, in quanto gli effetti magnetici erano minori e interferivano meno con le apparecchiature elettroniche.

In tutto il resto del pianeta, le navicelle terrestri non erano in grado di volare.

 

I Comyn erano sospettosi verso i Terrestri (che loro chiamavano Terrani), che erano affascinati ed interessati ai poteri mentali di quelli che una volta erano esseri umani proprio come loro ed avrebbero voluto carpirne i segreti.

 

(dalla “Saga di Darkover” di

Marion Zimmer Bradley)

 

 

Oggi…

 

 

Castello Armida

 

 

Lo sposo era impettito, al centro della sala affollata di parenti, amici, alleati e sconosciuti.

Se anche fosse nervoso, non lo lasciava vedere.

Era alto, con un fisico asciutto, i capelli neri come la pece e mossi. Gli occhi azzurri fissavano la porta di accesso alla sala.

Era in attesa che lei arrivasse.

E lei, Eileen Yllana Sherman Ardais, entrò nella stanza fasciata da un raffinato abito bianco, che ne sottolineava il fisico perfetto. I capelli biondi erano ordinati in una elaborata acconciatura che non lasciava scoperta la nuca, cosa che sarebbe stata giudicata impudica.

Il padre la accompagnò fino al punto in cui si trovava il promesso sposo:

“Io Mycroft Dyan Sherman Ardais concedo mia figlia Eileen Yllana in sposa a te Rafael Kennard Holmes Alton. Che sia una madre per i tuoi figli ed una moglie amorevole per il suo sposo.”

Detto questo, l’uomo si allontanò.

 

 

Questo era il matrimonio dell’anno: due delle più importanti famiglie Comyn stavano celebrando la loro alleanza attraverso l’unione dell’erede della casata con la figlia del capo dell’altra.

I loro figli sarebbero stati gli eredi di un enorme potere sia materiale che mentale.

Erano secoli che non nasceva un Alton con un potere puro. Il vecchio capo famiglia mirava ad ottenere un nipote maschio da usare per detronizzare gli Hastur e prenderne il posto che, secondo lui, sarebbe spettato a loro come famiglia dotata del laran più potente fra tutti quelli che caratterizzavano la casta dei Comyn, ma, soprattutto, come vendetta per la morte del figlio.

Gli importava veramente poco che il nipote non condividesse i suoi piani: avrebbe obbedito ugualmente.

Del resto, anche il vecchio Ardais aveva apprezzato la sua proposta ed accettato di essere suo complice.

I ragazzi si sarebbero adattati agli ordini dei capi famiglia.

Persino la cerimonia celebrata nell’immensa e fortificata residenza degli Alton, non era altro che uno sfoggio del loro potere nei confronti degli Hastur.

 

 

Il sacerdote avvolse intorno ai polsi sinistri dei due sposi il braccialetto nuziale.

Finita la cerimonia, il Castello Armida, la magnifica ed imprendibile residenza della potente famiglia Alton, si riempì dei rumori della festa di matrimonio, che si concluse all’alba.

 

 

Trascorsero solo pochi mesi all’annuncio che Eileen era incinta.

Fu in un pomeriggio di un inizio di primavera che Mycroft Damon Holmes Alton emise il suo primo vagito.

 

 

Castello Comyn – Cinque anni dopo

 

 

Era primavera.

La breve, splendente e travolgente primavera darkovana era arrivata, portandosi appresso il tradizionale ballo.

Il Castello dei Comyn era stato bardato per l’occasione con i fiori più belli.

I profumi provenienti dalla cucina, fin dal mattino presto, facevano intuire che la cena sarebbe stata degna dell’annuncio che sarebbe stato dato quella sera: Liriel Deanna Winston Hastur, figlia del fratello del reggente e nipote prediletta dello stesso, sarebbe andata in sposa a Mikhail Danilo Redcliff Aillard, come garanzia per un accordo politico vantaggioso per le rispettive famiglie.

 

 

Il ballo era in pieno svolgimento. Tutti si stavano divertendo, in attesa del momento in cui i vecchi sarebbero andati a letto, lasciando campo libero ai giovani di poter amoreggiare sotto la luce delle quattro lune che illuminavano la notte.

Liriel era sulla grande terrazza ad ammirare malinconicamente la più grande delle lune, da cui aveva preso il nome. La serata era fresca e sentiva brividi di freddo percorrerle il corpo, ma li ignorava.

Improvvisamente qualcuno le posò una giacca sulle spalle. Liriel non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per capire che quella calda e confortevole giacca apparteneva a Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien.

“Ti prenderai un malanno, preciosa.” Le disse.

“Credi che a mio padre importerebbe?” chiese Liriel arrabbiata.

Gabriel si appoggiò alla ringhiera della terrazza sorridendole:

“Non so cosa possa importare a tuo padre, ma io ti preferisco sana.”

Liriel fece un piccolo sorriso, poi lo guardò con occhi tristi:

“Perché non possiamo realizzare i nostri sogni?”

Gabriel distolse lo sguardo per non farsi travolgere dall’azzurro profondo di quegli occhi così tristi:

“Cosa potrei mai offrirti io, preciosa? Sono il figlio cadetto di una delle famiglie con meno potere di tutta la casta dei Comyn. Mikhail non è male. Sono stato suo attendente e ti rispetterà.”

“Sì, lo so. – ribatté Liriel – Mikhail è educato e garbato, ma non mi ama. Penso, piuttosto, che preferirebbe sposare mio fratello Danvar.”

Gabriel la guardò di sottecchi:

“Lo penso anch’io, ma temo che non sia una opzione proponibile ai vostri genitori.”

Improvvisamente, Liriel abbracciò con disperazione Gabriel appoggiando il volto alla schiena di lui.

“Scappiamo, Gabriel! Ti prego! Portami via!”

Lui le prese le mani:

“Non ho nulla da offrirti, a parte me stesso.”

“E ti sembra poco?” ribatté Liriel.

Gabriel si girò per fissarla negli occhi:

“Te ne pentirai, Liriel.” Sussurrò.

“Se sarò con te, non mi importa di altro.”

Gabriel le prese la mano e scapparono dal Castello dei Comyn.

 

 

Torre di Neskaya – Due settimane dopo

 

 

L’uomo dai capelli rossi striati di bianco stava procedendo per i corridoi della torre a grandi falcate. Non era necessario essere dotati di laran per capire che Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur fosse arrabbiato.

Ad alcuni passi lo seguiva un uomo leggermente più anziano, che gli assomigliava molto.

Sul viso di Regis Garris Winston Hastur c’era un’espressione triste.

Regis era molto legato al fratello e, non avendo avuto figli propri, adorava quelli del fratello.

Avendo capito che Liriel non sarebbe mai stata felice con Mikhail, Regis aveva inutilmente tentato di convincere il fratello a desistere dal suo obbiettivo di legare politamente gli Aillard agli Hastur attraverso un matrimonio fra i due ragazzi.

In fin dei conti, il vecchio Alton era morto e Rafael si stava dimostrando più ragionevole del nonno.

Il Nobile Hastur era stato profondamente legato al padre di Rafael, Kennard, ed era stato ben felice di poter riallacciare i rapporti con la casata di Alton.

Quando Caryl fece irruzione nella stanza, Liriel e Gabriel erano in piedi vicino al camino che riscaldava l’ambiente con il suo fuoco scoppiettante.

“Cosa ti è venuto in mente di rapire mia figlia!” urlò l’uomo.

Gabriel si mise davanti a Liriel ed affrontò Caryl:

“Dom Caryl, io amo vostra figlia.”

“Amore! – ribatté Caryl come se fosse stata una parolaccia – Io ho dato la mia parola d’onore agli Aillard che ci sarebbe stato un matrimonio e tu hai rapito mia figlia!”

“Non mi ha rapita! – intervenne furiosa Liriel – Io sono fuggita con Gabriel per non sposare quel mollusco che tu hai scelto per me!”

Caryl divenne paonazzo. Regis temette che potesse avere un attacco di cuore e si intromise:

“Bredu ti prego, calmati. – si rivolse alla nipote – Liriel avresti dovuto dirlo, se non volevi sposarti, non scappare come se foste dei criminali.”

“Io ho detto a mio padre che non volevo sposare quell’uomo, zio, ma lui non mi ha ascoltato. Ha pensato solo al tornaconto politico del matrimonio, senza considerare la mia felicità.”

Caryl sbuffò:

“Felicità! Cosa vuoi saperne della felicità? Sei solo una ragazzina. È mio compito trovarti un uomo che possa prendersi cura di te, garantirti un futuro sereno e tranquillo ed essere un buon padre per i tuoi figli.”

La voce di Liriel era gelida:

“Sì, padre, conosco questa parte. Però, io non amo l’uomo scelto da te.”

Caryl emise un grugnito:

“Avresti imparato ad amarlo, come ho fatto io con tua madre.”

“Ma io non voglio diventare vecchia prima di innamorarmi di mio marito. – ribatté Liriel – Infatti, amo già mio marito.”

Un silenzio glaciale scese nella stanza.

Caryl apriva e chiudeva la bocca incapace di formulare la domanda che gli era balenata in mente.

Regis notò i braccialetti e si passò una mano sul viso:

“Avete solo pronunciato i voti o vi ha sposati un Custode?”

La voce che giunse dalle spalle dei due fratelli, non li colse del tutto impreparati: quella era la sua torre ed era strano che non fosse stato nella stanza già al loro arrivo:

“Li ho sposati io. – disse Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, il terzo dei fratelli – E nessuno può sciogliere questo legame, se non la morte.”

Regis afferrò al polso Caryl prima che si avventasse su Beltran.

Caryl, allora, si rivolse alla figlia, furioso:

“Hai fatto la tua scelta, Liriel. Hai scelto di disobbedire a tuo padre, di disonorare la tua famiglia sposando questo Di Asturien. Per me sei morta. Non farti mai più vedere.”

Detto questo, voltò le spalle alla figlia ed uscì dalla stanza, con lo stesso spasso con cui era arrivato.

Liriel si accasciò fra le braccia del marito. Regis e Beltran erano sconvolti quanto i due ragazzi: nessuno dei due si aspettava una reazione di quel genere. Pensavano che sì, Caryl fosse furioso, ma che, una volta messo davanti al fatto compiuto, avrebbe perdonato la figlia ed accettato il genero.

Gabriel guardò Regis: nei suoi occhi l’orgoglio ferito aveva lasciato il posto al dolore provocato alla moglie:

“Mi prenderò cura di Liriel e dei nostri figli senza bisogno dell’aiuto degli Hastur. – disse – Riferisca pure a suo fratello che non ci vedrà mai più.”

E voltò le spalle al reggente per abbracciare la moglie.

Regis capì che non era il momento giusto per parlare e seguì il fratello, sperando che, sbollita la rabbia, in qualche giorno potesse andare tutto a posto.

 

 

I piani di Regis, però, non poterono realizzarsi. Quando riuscì a convincere Caryl a tornare alla torre per fare pace con la figlia, Liriel e Gabriel era già partiti e nessuno seppe mai dove fossero andati.

 

 

Monti Hellers – Un anno dopo

 

 

Era una gelida giornata invernale, quando Harriet Romilda Watson Di Asturien vide la luce.

Era la primogenita di Liriel e Gabriel Watson, una giovane coppia che si era trasferita da un anno nel villaggio sperduto ai piedi dei secondi monti più alti del pianeta.

Nessuno era al corrente delle origini nobili della giovane coppia.

Erano sempre disponibili e gentili, quindi a nessuno importò di scoprire perché avessero deciso di andare a vivere in un posto da cui tutti sarebbero scappati.

 

 

Monti Hellers – Sei anni dopo

 

 

La giovane coppia aveva cresciuto una bella bambina bionda e vivace.

Erano felici, anche se la vita era dura e non vivevano certo nel lusso.

Gabriel temeva che Liriel potesse avere dei rimpianti, ma lei era felice: non aveva bisogno del lusso, quando aveva l’amore del marito e della figlia.

La felicità della giovane coppia, fu ancora più completa quando venne alla luce il loro secondogenito, un maschietto che chiamarono John Regis Watson Di Asturien.

Anche John nacque in pieno inverno.

Una tempesta di neve aveva sferzato i piedi dei monti Hellers per giorni, ma quando John venne alla luce, le nuvole bianche, cariche di neve, lasciarono posto ad un cielo di un azzurro intenso ed il sole rosso brillò alto.

Tutti quello che lo conoscevano, giuravano che il cielo gli avesse donato i colori che aveva il giorno in cui era nato: il biondo con riflessi rossi per i capelli e l’azzurro più intenso per gli occhi.

 

 

Castel Armida – Due anni dopo

 

 

Ormai pensavano che non avrebbero più avuto figli, che Mycroft sarebbe stato il loro unico erede. Non che fossero insoddisfatti del loro primogenito, anzi!

Mycroft aveva dimostrato di avere un’intelligenza decisamente superiore alla media.

Non aveva il Dono degli Alton, ma Rafael ne era contento: il potere della sua famiglia era troppo pericoloso. Quindi, rimasero molto sorpresi quando scoprirono che Eileen era rimasta incinta.

La gravidanza era stata delicata e pericolosa sia per la madre che per il figlio.

Il bambino nacque in pieno inverno, durante una delle bufere di neve più violente che si fossero mai abbattute su Castel Armida a memoria d’uomo.

Il travaglio fu lungo e mise a repentaglio la vita sia della madre che del bambino.

Grazie, però, alla bravura della levatrice e della Custode, tutto si risolse per il meglio.

Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, si presentò al mondo con i suoi capelli neri color dell’ebano, la pelle bianca come il latte e gli occhi colore del ghiaccio.


	2. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due bambini si incontrano nel Supramondo.  
> E nasce una grande amicizia.

Il Supramondo è un luogo/non luogo. Un posto fuori dal tempo e dallo spazio, oscuro e spirituale.

È qui che le anime dei morti transitano prima di arrivare al luogo a cui sono destinate ed è anche la casa degli spiriti dei viventi, coscienti ed incoscienti.

È il primo posto in cui arrivano coloro che si addormentano, prima di addentrarsi nella valle dei sogni.

È qui che i telepati addestrati possono incontrarsi e parlarsi anche trovandosi a distanze notevoli.

Infatti, essi possono proiettarsi in questo posto con il loro corpo astrale.

Non è un’operazione priva di rischi, deve sempre esserci qualcuno a sorvegliare il corpo fisico affinché non gli accada nulla di male e che costringa il telepate ad uscire dallo stato di profonda meditazione in cui deve entrare per accedere al Supramondo, nel caso in cui non riesca a tornare da solo.

 

(da “Storia di Darkover” di

Marion Zimmer Bradley)

 

 

Save me

 

 

John Watson era un vivace bambino biondo e con gli occhi azzurri, sempre sorridente, felice ed allegro. Viveva in un piccolo e sperduto villaggio ai piedi dei monti Hellers, appena fuori dai domini degli Aldaran. Da quelle parti non si vedevano mai Comyn perché era un territorio ostile e povero, che dava appena di che vivere al piccolo villaggio.

 

Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton era un bambino moro, con la pelle bianchissima e gli occhi chiari di un colore indefinibile, sempre serio: sembrava che scrutasse nell’anima delle persone e che su di lui gravasse il peso del mondo. Viveva nello splendido ed imprendibile Castello Armida, la tenuta della famiglia Alton.

Era accudito e riverito, ma soprattutto, era temuto.

Malgrado la sua tenera età, la serietà che dimostrava intimidiva tutti.

 

 

Era una notte d’inverno e una furiosa tempesta di neve stava imperversando su un largo territorio compreso fra i monti Hellers e la pianura in cui si trovava Armida.

A John era già capitato di proiettarsi nel Supramondo, anche se non sapeva cosa stesse facendo.

Quella notte si trovò davanti la figura eterea e splendente di un altro bambino.

Era alto più o meno come lui, magro, scuro di capelli.

Sembrava studiare il posto come se dovesse sezionarlo.

“Ciao. – lo salutò John – È la prima volta che arrivi qui?”

Il bambino si girò a guardarlo. Non era spaventato, solo perplesso:

“Tu cosa sei?” chiese.

John gli fece un gran sorriso:

“Mi chiamo John. Questo è il mondo dei sogni.”

Il bambino inclinò la testa da un lato:

“Vuoi dire che ti sto sognando? E perché mai dovrei sognare qualcuno che non conosco? Perché è tutto scuro? Cosa sono le altre forme evanescenti che ci sono qui?”

“Questo è un luogo speciale. Puoi decidere tu cosa vedere. Guarda.”

John chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò: apparvero delle montagne con dei contorni un po’ confusi.

Nel giro di pochi secondi sparirono.

“Non è facile mantenere l’immagine. – si scusò John – Richiede molta concentrazione.”

Il viso serio del bambino dai capelli neri era affascinato:

“Insegnami.” Ordinò.

John sorrise, per nulla infastidito dal tono dell’altro:

“Devi concentrare la mente su un posto o una persona e desiderare di vederlo.”

Il bambino chiuse gli occhi e pochi secondi dopo apparve un cavallo pezzato, dai contorni nitidi e delineati.

“WOW! – urlò John – È fantastico! Sei bravissimo!”

Il bambino moro sorrise compiaciuto dal complimento di John:

“È il cavallo che mi ha regalato mio padre alcuni giorni fa, per il mio ottavo compleanno.”

John sgranò gli occhi:

“Ti hanno regalato un cavallo per il tuo compleanno? Chi sei?”

“Mi chiamo Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton.” Rispose il bambino moro serio e impeccabile.

“Oh, che nome lungo. – ribatté John – Io sono solo John Watson.”

Sherlock gli fece un altro sorriso:

“Piacere di conoscerti, John.”

“Piacere di conoscerti, Sherlock.”

 

 

A quella notte, ne seguirono tante altre, durante le quali i due bambini si incontravano, parlavano, si raccontavano come trascorressero le giornate, giocavano e si divertivano.

Quando la mattina dopo si svegliavano, erano sempre particolarmente stanchi, ma felici.

L’amicizia di John e Sherlock, però, non era destinata a rimanere vincolata al Supramondo.

 

 

Sherlock aveva compiuto dieci anni da pochi giorni.

Si trovava a cena con la famiglia, ma era impaziente e lo si notava da come spiluccava il cibo, facendo finta di mangiare, mentre, invece, tagliuzzava la carne distribuendola nel piatto.

I genitori non riuscivano a capire perché fosse così ansioso di andare a dormire, quando per anni avevano dovuto lottare contro il suo desiderio di stare alzato fino a tardi.

“Posso andare?” chiese per l’ennesima volta.

Rafael gli fece cenno di sì e Sherlock si alzò di scatto, uscendo dalla sala da pranzo ed andando a dormire.

Quando arrivò nel Supramondo, John era già lì ad attenderlo.

“Ciao Sherlock.”

“Ciao John. Per stasera ho preparato una cosa bellissima.”

Nel Supramondo prese forma il Castello di Armida.

John lo guardò con meraviglia:

“Questa è casa tua?”

“Sì. Ti faccio fare un giro.”

Allungò una mano che John prese senza esitare, lasciandosi guidare nella visita a Castel Armida.

Negli occhi di John, la meraviglia si alternava al divertimento per gli aneddoti che Sherlock gli raccontava.

“Vivi in un posto bellissimo. – gli disse – Devi essere molto felice.”

Sherlock divenne triste:

“Non molto, in verità.”

“Perché?” chiese sorpreso John.

“Non ho amici. – rispose Sherlock – Sono il figlio del signore di Alton e già questo li mette in soggezione. Inoltre, tutti pensano che io sia strano.”

“Ah, sì? E perché” domandò John stupito.

Sherlock sembrava quasi in imbarazzo:

“Credo sia perché gli dico delle cose che non gli piacciono.” confessò infine.

“Cose tipo?”

“Cosa hanno fatto, dove sono stati. A volte ho svelato cose che altri non avrebbero dovuto sapere.”

John gli sorrise:

“Bhè, sì. Questo avresti potuto evitarlo. A volte si deve essere diplomatici.”

“Ma non lo faccio apposta! – ribatté con tono lamentoso Sherlock – Vedo le cose e le dico.”

“Non è sempre un bene. A volte le persone preferiscono non sapere.”

“Perché?” chiese Sherlock.

John alzò le spalle:

“Non lo so. Mio padre dice sempre che sono cose da grandi e che le capirò quando sarò adulto.”

“Io non so se voglio diventare adulto.” disse Sherlock.

John lo guardò scandalizzato:

“Ma cosa dici! – esclamò con veemenza – Certo che diventerai adulto! Come farei a conoscere tutte queste cose, se non ci fossi tu?”

Sherlock sorrise felice:

“Vorrei che tu fossi qui ad Armida con me. Sarebbe bellissimo. Potremmo stare insieme tutto il giorno e divertirci come matti.”

“Piacerebbe anche a me. – John ricambiò il sorriso – Semmai un giorno, quando saremo più grandi.”

La forma di John iniziò a tremolare:

“Mi stanno chiamando. A domani notte, Sherlock.”

“A domani notte, John.”

 

 

La notte dopo Sherlock non si presentò nel Supramondo e nemmeno nelle due notti seguenti.

John cominciava a preoccuparsi, pensando che Sherlock non lo volesse più come amico.

La quarta notte, John andò nel Supramondo senza troppo entusiasmo, pensando che Sherlock non si sarebbe presentato, invece lo vide da lontano, pallidissimo e più evanescente del solito.

“Sherlock! – lo chiamò – Cosa c’è che non va?”

 

Nello stesso istante, nel castello di Armida c’era una grande agitazione.

Sherlock era stato colto dal male della soglia: il suo potere si stava svegliando completamente.

A causa della potenza del laran che si stava attivando, Sherlock aveva la febbre altissima e delirava, ormai in stato incosciente da tre giorni.

I genitori erano disperati, perché pochi bambini superavano una crisi di mal della soglia di quella gravità.

Come ultima speranza, era stato chiamato Beltran Hastur dalla Torre di Neskaya, che, in quel momento, aveva formato un cerchio con la leronis di Armida e la giovane Haramis.

In questo modo, le tre matrici permettevano ai leronis di unire i loro poteri ed agire come se fossero un’unica persona con un laran superiore a quello del singolo.

 

John si avvicinò a Sherlock: l’amico era apatico, come se non si rendesse conto della sua presenza.

“Sherlock! – lo afferrò per le spalle scuotendolo – Sherlock! Sono io, John! Mi senti?”

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano spenti ed assenti. John si impaurì e lo abbracciò forte:

“Ti prego rispondimi, mi stai spaventando.”

Improvvisamente, John venne pervaso da un dolore fortissimo, che gli attraversò tutto il corpo.

Sentiva dolore ovunque, ma era soprattutto la testa che faceva male: sembrava che qualcosa stesse cercando di uscirne.

John non capiva che il dolore, che provava, proveniva da Sherlock.

In modo inconscio, assorbì la sofferenza dell’altro e cercò di allontanarla.

 

Mentre il corpo di Sherlock era colpito dalle convulsioni, Beltran, attraverso la matrice, si rese conto della presenza di un’altra coscienza oltre a quella del giovane Holmes:

“Rafael, presto. – disse – Sostituiscimi nel cerchio. Io devo andare nel Supramondo.”

Senza chiedere spiegazioni, Rafael estrasse la propria matrice e sostituì Beltran nel cerchio.

 

Nella piccola casa ai piedi dei monti Hellers, Harry venne svegliata improvvisamente da un movimento insolito del letto. Ancora assonnata, controllò che John non avesse un incubo e lo sentì tremare violentemente.

Completamente sveglia, accese la candela ed iniziò a chiamare a gran voce i genitori: John era in preda alle convulsioni.

 

Beltran trovò velocemente Sherlock nel Supramondo, guidato dalla propria matrice, e vide che un ragazzino biondo lo stava abbracciando, assorbendone le convulsioni ed il dolore, ma subendone le conseguenze.

Beltran si avvicinò e si rese conto, con sgomento, che il ragazzino biondo era John.

Da quando Liriel e Gabriel erano fuggiti dalla Torre di Neskaya, Beltran era l’unico familiare a sapere dove fossero ed era rimasto in contatto con loro, conoscendo i due figli, Harriet e John.

Aveva insistito affinché i ragazzi, appena arrivati all’età giusta, venissero mandati in una torre per essere addestrati, in quanto aveva appurato che entrambi avevano il laran.

Era rimasto particolarmente colpito da quello di John, perché gli era sembrato che potesse avere il potere puro degli Hastur e voleva essere sicuro che fosse veramente così.

Erano secoli che non nascevano bambini con il laran puro ed ora sembrava che ne fossero arrivati due: un Hastur ed un Alton.

John, però, ora, stava facendo una cosa molto pericolosa: trasferendo su se stesso i sintomi del male della soglia che aveva colpito Sherlock, gli stava salvando la vita, mettendo a rischio la propria.

Con dolcezza, Beltran prese una mano di John:

“John, devi lasciarlo andare.”

Il ragazzo biondo alzò su Beltran uno sguardo disperato:

“Non mi risponde. Sta male.”

“Sono qui per aiutarlo. Devi lasciarlo andare o starai male anche tu.”

Sherlock si girò a guardare Beltran, poi John:

“John, cosa sta succedendo?”

John sorrise felice, allentando l’abbraccio:

“Sherlock! Mi riconosci!”

“Cosa è successo? Perché Beltran è qui?”

Beltran non rispose:

“È ora che ti svegli. – ordinò a Sherlock – Ed anche tu, ragazzo.”

John svanì senza salutare.

Sherlock fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo, prima di rendersi conto di stare guardando il volto della madre.

 

Nella casetta ai piedi dei monti Hellers, Liriel e Gabriel stavano abbracciando John, che si era finalmente svegliato, intontito e debole.

 

 

Beltran Hastur e Rafael Holmes erano nello studio di Alton.

Stavano bevendo un the, per riprendersi dallo sforzo fatto per salvare Sherlock, che ora stava riposando nella sua stanza, sorvegliato dalla madre.

Prima di lasciare che si addormentasse, Rafael e Beltran si erano fatti raccontare da Sherlock tutto quello che sapeva sul ragazzino che lo aveva aiutato nel Supramondo.

Beltran non aveva potuto celare la presenza di John, in quanto tutti i membri del cerchio, collegati alla mente di Sherlock, avevano percepito la presenza di un’altra persona.

“Cosa mi dici di questo John, di cui ci ha parlato Sherlock?” chiese Rafael.

Beltran alzò le spalle:

“Deve essere il figlio illegittimo di qualche Comyn. Per fare quello che ha fatto, deve possedere un po’ di laran.”

“Non potrebbe essere un Di Asturien?”

“Non più di quanto siano Alton tutti quelli che si chiamano Holmes.”

Rafael rimase in silenzio per lungo tempo, fissando il liquido ambrato che si stava raffreddando nella tazza.

“Sherlock è sempre stato un bambino strano. – riprese Holmes – Non è mai riuscito a legarsi a nessuno e tutti ne hanno soggezione. Ed ora salta fuori questo ragazzino con cui ha contatti regolari da due anni. Lo voglio qui ad Armida.”

Beltran si irrigidì:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Da quello che ha raccontato Sherlock, penso di aver capito dove abiti questo John Watson. Domani manderò Anton Lestrade a prenderlo.”

Hastur lo guardò sorpreso:

“Vorresti separare quel ragazzino dalla sua famiglia?”

Rafael era risoluto:

“Devo pensare a mio figlio. Quel ragazzino sembra far star bene Sherlock, quindi lo voglio qui. Inoltre, se è vero che è un telepate, potrà ricevere un po’ di addestramento. Visto dove vive, non credo che i suoi genitori abbiano capito cosa abbiano fra le mani. Forse sono il padre o la madre ad essere figli illegittimi. Il laran potrebbe aver saltato una generazione. Sono cose che capitano in questi incroci impuri.”

Beltran si arrabbiò:

“Rafael, ne stai parlando come se fossero bestie!”

Holmes si girò leggermente verso Hastur:

“Scusa, Beltran. Sono stanco e preoccupato. Ho rischiato di perdere mio figlio.”

“E vuoi portare via il figlio ad un altro padre.”

“Non ho scelta.” Ribatté risoluto.

Beltran aveva la mascella rigida: sperava che John potesse vivere ancora qualche anno sereno, ma il destino sembrava avere deciso diversamente.

“Andrò anche io con Lestrade. – disse infine in tono gelido – Sono un Custode ed un Hastur. Forse riuscirò a far capire a quei genitori perché tuo figlio sia più importante del loro e tu abbia il diritto di strapparglielo.”

Finito di parlare, Hastur si alzò e lasciò solo Holmes, con il suo disagio.

 

 

A causa del cattivo tempo, Beltran Hastur, Anton Lestrade e gli uomini della scorta impiegarono quattro giorni per arrivare al piccolo villaggio ai piedi degli Hellers dove viveva John.

Beltran aveva insistito perché li accompagnasse anche Greg, il figlio di Lestrade, affermando che la presenza di un altro ragazzo, anche se un po’ più grande, avrebbe rassicurato il piccolo John.

Arrivati al villaggio, vennero accolti dal capo, Phillip Carter, un uomo alto e grosso, con pochissimi capelli e una barba foltissima, che faceva il fabbro e li guardava in modo ostile.

La presenza di un distaccamento di soldati agli ordini dei Comyn era segno di guai, soprattutto se portavano i colori degli Alton: non potevano essere così lontani da Armida per caso.

“Cosa volete?” chiese senza cortesia.

Anton Lestrade era un uomo sui quaranta anni, dai capelli prematuramente ingrigiti, con gli occhi neri ed un fisico asciutto ed agile. Non approvava la missione che gli era stata affidata, ma, da bravo soldato, doveva obbedire all’ordine che il suo signore gli aveva impartito. Rispose, quindi, in tono gentile:

“Stiamo cercando un ragazzino. Si chiama John Watson. Ha dodici anni, i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.”

Carter strinse gli occhi:

“Cosa volete da lui? Non è certo un criminale pericoloso che giustifichi questo spiegamento di forze.”

“Vorremmo parlare con i suoi genitori. – rispose sempre amichevole Lestrade – Abbiamo un’offerta per loro.”

“Non ci sono. Siete venuti qui per nulla. Andatevene.”

E fece per voltarsi per tornare al lavoro, ma Beltran lo fermò:

“Sta mentendo. I genitori non ci sono, ma il ragazzino è qui. Laggiù.”

Ed indicò un ragazzino in piedi sotto il portico di una casa. Carter si irrigidì e strinse i pugni:

“Si sbaglia. Quello è mio figlio.”

Beltran scoprì il capo:

“Sono Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, Custode della Torre di Neskaya. Il capitano Lestrade prenderà il bambino e partirà per Armida, mentre io aspetterò i genitori per spiegare loro cosa stia succedendo. Nessuno si opponga e nessuno si farà del male.”

Sentendo il nome Hastur, Carter si bloccò: avevano davanti a loro il fratello minore del reggente; se fosse successo qualcosa, non avrebbero avuto guai solo con gli Alton.

Digrignando i denti, si diresse verso John:

“John, vieni qui, per favore. – disse sorridendo gentilmente – Devi andare con quel signore, ma non ti preoccupare, non ti faranno del male. Tuo padre ti verrà a prendere presto.”

John passava lo sguardo da Carter a Hastur a Lestrade.

Non capiva perché lo zio Beltran facesse finta di non conoscerlo.

Era vero che non era mai venuto al villaggio e che si erano sempre incontrati in luoghi isolati e poco frequentati, ma non capiva proprio cosa stesse accadendo.

Nonostante ciò, obbedì alla richiesta di Carter e si avvicinò a Lestrade che, con un sorriso, gli allungò una mano e lo issò a cavallo, dietro di sé.

Girato il cavallo, Lestrade si fermò davanti ad Hastur:

“Le lascio un paio di uomini. Spero che bastino.”

“Basteranno.” Ribatté secco Beltran.

Lestrade fece per andare, ma si fermò ancora un attimo:

“Grazie per non avermi costretto ad affrontare i genitori di questo ragazzino. Non vorrei essere nei loro panni, quando gli dirà che abbiamo preso il figlio.”

Beltran rivolse a Lestrade uno sguardo benevolo. In fin dei conti era un bravo uomo.

“Nessuno vorrebbe essere nei panni di quei genitori. – sospirò – Andate.”

 

 

Era sera quando Gabriel e Liriel Watson tornarono a casa.

Avevano accompagnato Harriet a Nevarsin, dove avrebbe trascorso un breve periodo di addestramento prima di trasferirsi a Naskaya.

Avevano lasciato John a casa perché non affrontasse un viaggio così faticoso, dopo la notte in cui aveva avuto le convulsioni.

Arrivati al villaggio, furono accolti da Carter, che spiegò velocemente cosa fosse successo:

“Mi dispiace, Gabriel, non ho potuto fare nulla per impedire che portassero via John. Erano uomini degli Alton ed avevano con loro un Custode di Neskaya, un Hastur. Lui vi sta aspettando in casa.”

“Non hai colpe Phillip.” Lo rassicurò Gabriel.

Si avviò a grandi falcate verso la casa e spalancò la porta furioso, pronto ad avventarsi su Beltran.

Le due guardie si misero in mezzo, ma Beltran alzò una mano:

“Fermi. Non mi farà nulla. Andate fuori ad aspettarmi.”

Le due guardie esitarono, ma gli ordini di un Hastur erano gli ordini di un Hastur e li eseguirono.

Rimasti soli, Liriel si avvicinò a Beltran:

“Cosa hai fatto, zio? Perché ci hai portato via John?”

Beltran sentiva il dolore della nipote e ne era rattristato, ma non poteva evitarle quel dispiacere:

“John ha incontrato il figlio di Rafael Holmes Alton nel Supramondo, lo sapevate? Lo ha aiutato a superare un attacco di male della soglia.”

“È successo quattro notti fa? John è stato male. È per questo motivo che lo abbiamo lasciato a casa.”

“Sì, è stato quattro notti fa. Alton vuole fare di John lo scudiero del figlio. Sono diventati amici. Sherlock è un ragazzo molto solo e la vicinanza di John non potrà che fargli bene.”

Liriel scattò furiosa:

“E a John non pensi? Strapparlo così alla sua famiglia!”

“Non rimarrà ad Armida a lungo. – disse Gabriel – Lo andrò a riprendere subito.”

“Tu non lo farai. – ribatté risoluto Beltran – Se andassi ad Armida, Holmes ti riconoscerebbe subito e capirebbe chi è John. La sua identità deve rimanere segreta, fino a quando non verrà il momento giusto per rivelarla.”

Liriel e Gabriel lo guardarono stupiti:

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Liriel.

“Ho avuto diverse visioni sul futuro di John e tutte erano legate a Sherlock. Loro due insieme sono destinati a salvare Darkover da un grave pericolo che lo minaccia ed a governare il pianeta, ma, per fare ciò, nessuno deve sapere che John sia un Comyn e soprattutto un Hastur, fino a quando non dovrà compiere il suo destino.”

“Rafael chi pensa che sia?” domandò Gabriel.

“Gli ho fatto credere che sia il figlio illegittimo di un Comyn. Quando Sherlock verrà a Neskaya, farò in modo che ci porti anche John, così potrò addestrarlo. Ho insistito a portare a Neskaya anche Harriet, così nei sei anni che John trascorrerà lì, potranno passare del tempo insieme.”

“Gabriel ed io non lo potremo vedere, però.” Disse con un sussurro appena percettibile Liriel.

A Beltran si strinse il cuore per il dolore che stava dando alla nipote:

“Esatto. Non potrete vederlo per molto, molto tempo. Vi farò avere sue notizie, ma …”

“Il bene di Darkover prima di tutto, vero zio? – lo interruppe con voce dura e tagliente Liriel ergendosi in tutta la sua disperazione – È per questo che ci hai aiutati a fuggire da mio padre diciannove anni fa: sapevi già che avremmo avuto John e che lo avresti usato per i tuoi fini.”

“Per salvare il popolo di Darkover, Liriel. Non per i miei fini.” Mormorò Beltran.

Liriel lo fissò furiosa e gelida:

“Non sei diverso da mio padre. Né lui né tu ci considerate delle persone, ma solo pedine nei vostri giochi. Vattene e non farti più vedere. Non avrei dovuto fidarmi di te. Avrei dovuto sapere che un Hastur è sempre un Hastur e che usare le persone è nel vostro sangue.”

“È anche il tuo sangue, Liriel. E quello di John. Non esiste un modo per ostacolare il destino. Qualsiasi cosa tu facessi, il fato troverebbe il modo di compiersi, forse portando solo più dolore. Lascia John ad Armida e poi a Neskaya. TI prometto che veglierò su di lui, in modo che sia felice.”

Liriel girò le spalle a Beltran, che abbassò gli occhi e se ne andò.

Gabriel e Liriel si guardarono negli occhi disperati: sapevano che Beltran aveva ragione, sapevano che qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto, John era perso, per loro.

Se anche fossero andati a riprenderlo ad Armida, Rafael Holmes li avrebbe riconosciuti ed avrebbe svelato a Regis Hastur l’esistenza di un altro erede Hastur.

Regis sarebbe andato a cercare John per portarlo a Thendara.

Anche volendo sottrarre John agli Hastur, non avrebbero trovato un altro posto in cui nascondersi.

Si strinsero in un abbraccio disperato, maledicendo il fatto di non essere riusciti ad andare abbastanza lontano dalla famiglia da proteggere il loro bambino.


	3. Here With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portato via dalla sua famiglia, John Watson incontra fisicamente per la prima volta la persona che tanto influenzerà la sua vita: Sherlock Holmes.

Anton Lestrade fece fermare i suoi uomini per la notte al riparo di una grotta.

Aiutò John a scendere da cavallo, poi scese lui stesso.

Greg Lestrade si avvicinò al padre osservando, incuriosito, il ragazzino che erano andati a prelevare.

Da quando avevano lasciato il villaggio, John non aveva detto una parola, ma aveva studiato gli uomini che lo avevano preso, come se stesse valutando il modo migliore per scappare.

Anton gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo rassicurante:

“Non sei molto loquace, giovanotto.”

John alzò gli occhi azzurri direttamente in quelli neri di Lestrade:

“Di solito non parlo molto con chi mi rapisce.”

Lestrade rise:

“Oh. Sei stato rapito spesso?” chiese divertito.

John rispose seriamente:

“No, signore, mai. Però non sto venendo con voi perché io lo voglia o perché me lo abbia ordinato mio padre, quindi direi che si possa parlare di rapimento. Non crede?”

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Lestrade. Non gli piaceva molto ammetterlo, ma il ragazzino non aveva proprio tutti i torti:

“Non vogliamo farti del male. – cercò di rassicurarlo – Ti stiamo portando in un posto molto bello, dove si prenderanno cura di te e starai bene.”

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Io sto bene con i miei genitori, che si prendono cura di me, senza farmi mancare nulla. Mi piace la mia casa, anche se non è maestosa ed imponente. Quindi, perché devo venire con voi? Vorrei tornare a casa. Posso?”

Anton sospirò:

“Mi dispiace, John, non puoi.”

“Sono vostro prigioniero? Avete intenzione di legarmi?”

Lestrade reagì scandalizzato:

“Per Aldones, no! Non sei un prigioniero e non ti legheremo.”

“Allora cercherò di tornare a casa.” Disse in tono risoluto John.

Lestrade si preoccupò: era inverno, le bufere di neve erano improvvise e violente, non voleva certo che quel ragazzino si perdesse nel tentativo di ritornare dai suoi genitori:

“Se ti chiedessi di darmi la tua parola d’onore di non fare una certa cosa, sapresti mantenerla?”

John strinse le labbra:

“Perché dovrei prometterle di non scappare?” chiese con tono irato.

Lestrade ammirava il suo coraggio e la sua intelligenza:

“Perché non voglio che ti capiti qualcosa. Siamo in inverno. Se ti perdessi …”

“Non mi perderei.” Lo interruppe deciso John.

“… se ti perdessi – continuò Anton, come se non fosse stato interrotto – e non riuscissimo a trovarti, potresti morire. Vorresti dare questo dolore ai tuoi genitori?”

“Io non mi perderei.” Ripeté cocciuto John.

“Puoi esserne sicuro al cento per cento?”

John incrociò le braccia, gli occhi scintillanti di rabbia, le labbra strette a formare una linea sottile.

Anton capì di avere intaccato la sua sicurezza e gli dispiacque, ma non poteva permettere che John fuggisse, mettendo a rischio la propria vita:

“Allora? – lo sollecitò gentilmente – Posso fidarmi della tua parola che non cercherai di scappare?”

Lestrade vide che delle lacrime stavano facendosi strada negli occhi azzurri di John.

Lacrime più di rabbia e frustrazione che di paura.

Quel ragazzino gli piaceva proprio e si rammaricava di averlo portato via dalla sua famiglia.

“Ha la mia parola.” Sussurrò infine John, abbassando il capo, sconfitto.

Non una lacrima, però, gli rigò il volto.

“Grazie. – disse gentilmente Lestrade – Vorrei presentarti mio figlio Gregory.”

“Puoi chiamarmi Greg.” Disse il ragazzo, sorridendo.

Era alto, con i capelli scuri e gli occhi neri, di qualche anno più vecchio di John.

Prima che potessero aggiungere altro, vennero raggiunti da Beltran e dai due uomini della scorta.

Anton si avvicinò subito a lui:

“Tutto bene Dom Beltran?” chiese sollecito.

Beltran scese da cavallo, stanco ed avvilito:

“Se si può dire bene. – lanciò un’occhiata a John – Il ragazzo come sta?”

Anton seguì lo sguardo di Beltran e sorrise:

“Coraggioso e testardo. Sono riuscito a farmi dare la sua parola che non scapperà. Penso che la manterrà.”

Hastur si avvicinò a John e Greg:

“Io sono Beltran Felix Winston Hastur, Custode della Torre di Neskaya. Possiamo parlare da soli?”

John, perplesso, fece di sì con la testa.

 

 

Beltran e John si allontanarono dagli altri facendo alcuni passi fuori dalla caverna.

Stava calando la sera e il cielo era limpido.

La piccola Mormallor brillava bianca e pallida in cielo, mentre di Idriel e Kyrrdin si intravedevano semplici

falci rispettivamente di colore verde e blu.

Non si vedeva Liriel, la luna violacea da cui la madre di John aveva preso il nome.

Del resto, erano in inverno e solo all’inizio della primavera era possibile ammirare le quattro lune di Darkover brillare insieme in cielo. Durante gli altri mesi dell’anno, una delle lune era sempre nascosta dall’altra faccia del pianeta.

Si addentrarono un po’ nel bosco, per essere sicuri che nessuno potesse ascoltare quello che si sarebbero detti. Beltran si fermò e si sedette su un tronco caduto, facendo cenno a John di accomodarsi di fianco a lui.

John rimase in piedi davanti a Hastur e disse:

“Preferisco stare in piedi. Voglio sapere perché io sia qui e perché tu faccia finta di non conoscermi.”

Beltran sorrise: decisamente un tono da Hastur.

“Hai ragione ad essere arrabbiato, John, ma non potevamo fare in altro modo. Ci sono cose che ora non posso spiegarti, ma ti chiedo di fidarti di me.”

John lo fissava serio:

“Perché non posso tornare a casa?”

“Per i ragazzi Comyn della tua età è normale andare presso un’altra famiglia per ricevere un’educazione adeguata al rango.”

“Io non sono un Comyn.” Affermò John.

Beltran fece una smorfia:

“In realtà lo sei anche tu: tuo padre è un Di Asturien e tua madre è una Hastur.”

John era sbalordito:

“Perché mamma e papà non me lo hanno mai detto?”

“I tuoi genitori hanno litigato con mio fratello, il padre di tua madre, e si sono allontanati dalla famiglia. Quello che ora devi capire, John, è che nessuno deve sapere chi siano veramente i tuoi genitori. Quando ti verrà chiesto, dirai che si chiamano Deanna ed Alderic Watson. Sono i loro secondi nomi, quindi non sarà una bugia.”

“Perché nessuno deve sapere chi siano?”

“Così nessuno ti farà domande sul tuo laran. Ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi?”

“Quello che faccio con la mente, come leggere i pensieri degli altri.”

“Esatto. Quando Sherlock verrà mandato a Neskaya …”

“Sherlock? Il mio amico Sherlock? È da lui che mi state portando?” lo interruppe John.

“Sì. Ti stiamo portando ad Armida da Sherlock. Gli farai da scudiero. Riceverai un’educazione adatta al tuo rango, anche se nessuno lo saprà. Fra sei anni Sherlock verrà mandato a Neskaya e tu andrai con lui, così sarai sottoposto al cerchio. Ti sarà consegnata una matrice e sarai addestrato al suo uso. È importante che nessuno sappia che tu hai una matrice.”

“Perché?” chiese John sempre più confuso.

“Perché tu e Sherlock siete destinati a fare grandi cose per Darkover ed il suo popolo, ma nessuno deve sapere chi tu sia fino al giorno giusto. Quando sarà il momento che tu sappia tutto, sarò io stesso a parlarti,

John. Per ora, ti chiedo di fidarti di me e di mantenere il tuo segreto. Anche con Sherlock.”

Watson rifletté un po’, poi domandò:

“Perché dovrei fidarmi di chi mi porta via dai miei genitori e mi chiede di avere dei segreti con chi è mio amico?”

Beltran sorrise:

“Non posso risponderti ora, ma solo chiederti di avere fiducia in me e di darmi la tua parola d’onore che non dirai a nessuno chi siano i tuoi genitori e quale sia il tuo reale potere.”

John valutò Beltran e quello che gli chiedeva: i suoi genitori avevano sempre voluto bene a questo zio, quindi non aveva motivo per non fidarsi.

“Va bene. – rispose infine – Mi fiderò di te e manterrò il segreto.”

“Un’ultima cosa: ad Armida tutti pensano che tu sia il figlio illegittimo di un qualche Comyn incosciente. Devi lasciare che lo credano, per la tua sicurezza e quella della tua famiglia.”

Gli occhi di John scintillarono di rabbia:

“Farò come chiedi.” Disse a denti stretti.

“Grazie, John. – ribatté Hastur alzandosi – I tuoi genitori ti salutano. Ti amano tanto e si raccomandano che tu stia attento e ti comporti come ti hanno insegnato.”

John strinse gli occhi:

“Se vuoi che mi fidi di te, non mentirmi. Non hai messaggi da parte dei miei genitori per me.”

Beltran sospirò:

“Scusa, hai ragione. I tuoi genitori sono arrabbiati con me perché ti ho portato via da loro. Però, sono sicuro che avrebbero voluto dirti quello che ti ho detto io.”

John annuì.

“Torniamo dagli altri. – concluse Beltran – Mangiamo e riposiamoci; avremo un paio di giorni faticosi.”

 

 

Il tempo fu clemente ed impiegarono solo due giorni per tornare ad Armida.

John aveva fatto amicizia con Greg Lestrade ed avevano trascorso il tempo a raccontarsi aneddoti.

Quando arrivarono ad Armida, John osservò la fortezza dal vero, con grande meraviglia.

Hastur e Lestrade furono ricevuti dagli Holmes nel salotto di casa:

“Cosa mi dite del ragazzo?” chiese subito Rafael.

“Non è contento di essere stato strappato ai genitori, ma non farà capricci.” Rispose Beltran in tono secco.

“È in gamba. – intervenne Lestrade – Sembra molto maturo e ben educato.”

Rafael fece un cenno e Lestrade andò alla porta facendo entrare Watson.

John entrò nella stanza senza mostrare la minima paura o soggezione. Si guardò intorno, ma si soffermò a studiare soprattutto le persone presenti nella stanza.

Ritto in piedi davanti a lui, c’era un uomo alto e magro con i capelli neri e lo sguardo severo, un po’ più vecchio di suo padre. Era sicuramente Rafael Holmes Alton.

Seduta ad una poltrona, una donna dai lineamenti dolci e fini, con i capelli biondi perfettamente ordinati, gli sorrideva rassicurante. Quella era Eileen Holmes Alton.

In piedi, appoggiato in modo indolente al caminetto, c’era un giovane uomo, poco più vecchio di Harriet, con i capelli neri e gli occhi azzurri, un po’ più basso dell’altro uomo e con un po’ di pancetta, che si studiava intensamente un’unghia, ma che, in realtà, stava osservando attentamente il nuovo arrivato. Sembrava proprio il tipo di persona da cui stare alla larga o guardarsi sempre le spalle. La descrizione calzava perfettamente a quella che Sherlock gli aveva fatto di suo fratello Mycroft Holmes Alton.

John si esibì in un perfetto inchino, come gli aveva insegnato sua madre, e salutò cortesemente:

“Nobile Alton, Domna Eileen, Nobile Mycroft, mi chiamo John Watson e sono onorato di fare la vostra conoscenza.”

I tre rimasero sorpresi, ma, vedendo la reazione altrettanto stupita di Beltran e Lestrade, capirono che non erano stati loro a preparare il ragazzo.

Intanto nella stanza fece irruzione un ragazzino magro, scuro di capelli, con gli occhi di un azzurro ghiaccio, tutto sporco e pieno di graffi.

John lo studiò un po’:

“Sei più alto di quello che pensavo. Ed anche più magro. Mangi?”

“Non le persone, anche se tutti sembrano crederlo.”

“Forse dovresti iniziare a farlo. Metteresti su qualche chilo e non staresti male.”

I due ragazzini si stavano guardando con espressione seria.

“Sherlock Holmes.” Disse uno allungando la mano.

“John Watson.” Rispose l’altro, stringendo la mano che gli era stata porta.

I due ragazzi si strinsero la mano in modo solenne, fissandosi negli occhi e scoppiando a ridere senza un motivo preciso, ma già complici.

Gli adulti rimasero sorpresi soprattutto dalla reazione di Sherlock: era la prima volta che lo vedevano così a proprio agio con qualcuno.

Mycroft sorrise:

“Attenti a quella coppia. – sentenziò sornione – Darkover potrebbe non essere pronta per Sherlock Holmes e John Watson. Nel bene e nel male, quei due saranno la salvezza e la perdizione l’uno dell’altro.”

 

 

A John era stata assegnata una piccola stanza attigua a quella di Sherlock.

Le prime notti che John trascorse ad Armida, Sherlock si andò ad infilare nel suo letto, per dormire con lui.

All’inizio John non disse nulla.

Alla quinta notte, senza aprire gli occhi, sussurrò:

“Non andrò mai da nessuna parte, senza prima avvisarti.”

Sherlock sussultò perché pensava che John stesse dormendo, ma sorrise alle parole dell’amico.

“Mi dispiace che ti abbiano portato via dalla tua famiglia. Non è giusto. Però, sono contento che tu sia qui, con me. Mi odi per questo?”

John aprì gli occhi e si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Non è stata colpa tua. E non potrò mai odiarti, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Siamo amici, ricordi?”

“E gli amici si sostengono e proteggono a vicenda.”

“Giusto. Ora dormi.”

Sherlock si sistemò meglio nel letto di John. Gli piaceva sentire il calore del suo corpo:

“Buonanotte, John.”

“Buonanotte, Sherlock.”

Sherlock andò ancora, ogni tanto, ad infilarsi nel letto di John, soprattutto nelle notti fredde e tempestose, ma aveva meno timore del fatto che l’amico potesse scappare per tornare a casa.

 

 

I due ragazzi trascorrevano ogni istante insieme, seguendo le lezioni, allenandosi con la spada e nella lotta.

Sherlock insegnò a John ad andare a cavallo.

Erano inseparabili.

In presenza di John, Sherlock sorrideva ed era meno indisponente verso le persone.

A John bastava un’occhiata per fargli capire che stava facendo o dicendo la cosa sbagliata.

Questo, però, non impediva a Watson di essere il complice di ogni guaio che il giovane Holmes combinava.

Come quando decisero di andare, a notte fonda, nella torre nord per scoprire se fosse veramente stregata, invece sorpresero una delle cameriere di Domna Eileen che amoreggiava con una guardia o quando spennarono una ventina delle galline perché Sherlock voleva confrontare il tempo di ricrescita delle penne.

Malgrado i guai e gli scherzi che i ragazzi combinavano, tutti erano contenti della buona influenza che John aveva su Sherlock.

 

 

Erano trascorsi due anni, da quando John era stato portato ad Armida.

Beltran era venuto in visita per controllare che il laran di Sherlock si stesse risvegliando nel modo giusto e non gli causasse altri problemi.

Rafael e Mycroft erano a Thendara per una riunione straordinaria del Consiglio dei Comyn: l’erede di Hastur, Danvar, era morto in quello che sembrava un incidente di caccia.

Fu Eileen, quindi, a fare gli onori di casa.

Beltran ed Eileen erano nel salotto del castello e stavano osservando Sherlock e John alle prese con la costruzione di una scultura di ghiaccio.

Sherlock all’inizio sembrava trovare l’occupazione noiosa, ma, quando si accorse che John si stava veramente impegnando per fare una bella scultura, anche Holmes si concentrò nell’impresa.

“Li vedi Beltran? Sherlock sembra un altro bambino, da quando John è qui.”

La voce di Eileen era triste e Beltran se ne accorse:

“Se Sherlock sta bene, cosa ti preoccupa?”

Eileen fissava John con malinconia:

“Non riesco a non pensare alla madre di John. – rispose – Se fossi al suo posto, se qualcuno mi avesse portato via mio figlio, sarei impazzita. Ogni giorno che passa, mi aspetto di vedere arrivare i genitori di John, che chiedono la restituzione del figlio. Se lo facessero, come potrei negarglielo? Come potrei chiedere ad un’altra madre di continuare a rinunciare alla sua creatura? Sarei un’egoista. Inoltre, a volte scopro John mentre scruta l’orizzonte verso gli Hellers, con uno sguardo triste e, al tempo stesso, pieno di speranza, come se fosse in attesa di qualcuno che lo venisse a prendere. Mio figlio è felice, come non è mai stato, ma a quale prezzo? Che diritto ho di rendere infelice un altro ragazzo ed un’altra madre?”

Beltran osservò John:

“Eileen guarda John: ti sembra infelice?”

“Ora, no, certo, ma …”

“Sono solo momenti di malinconia di un ragazzino che è lontano dalla sua famiglia. – la interruppe Hastur – Sia John che i suoi genitori sanno che per lui è meglio e più sicuro stare qui. Nessuno verrà a prenderlo.”

“Vorrei conoscere quella donna per poterla ringraziare.”

Beltran scosse la testa:

“Sarebbe una pessima idea. Per quanto quella donna possa capire che il meglio per suo figlio sia vivere qui, non sarebbe contenta di vederti e non accetterebbe di buon grado i tuoi ringraziamenti. Sei pur sempre la donna che le ha portato via il figlio.”

Eileen si girò verso Beltran:

“Non posso continuare a fare finta di nulla! Così sembra che io ritenga che mio figlio e la mia famiglia siano più importanti dei suoi. Ed io non sono così.”

Lo sguardo di Beltran era severo:

“Eileen avete già agito come se i sentimenti di quelle persone non contassero. Sono trascorsi due anni. Ora è tardi sia per scusarsi che per ringraziare. Lascia le cose come stanno. Fare qualcosa potrebbe provocare più danni che portare sollievo.”

Eileen non era convinta che le cose andassero veramente bene così, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai convinto il marito senza l’aiuto di Hastur e Beltran si stava dimostrando irremovibile.

Tornò a fissare i ragazzi che confrontavano le loro opere.

Quella di Sherlock era perfetta, mentre quella di John era leggermente inclinata.

I due ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere per qualcosa che si erano detti, poi iniziarono a lanciarsi palle di neve.

Eileen suonò il campanello per ordinare che preparassero un bagno caldo e tanto the.

Quando avessero finito di giocare, i ragazzi avrebbero avuto bisogno di qualcosa di caldo.

 

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, Beltran si incontrò con Regis e Caryl nelle stanze degli Hastur a Castel Comyn, nella capitale di Darkover, Thendara.

L’atmosfera era tesa.

Caryl non aveva mai perdonato a Beltran di avere aiutato Liriel nella sua fuga, soprattutto ora che Danvar era morto.

C’erano molti dubbi, su come si fosse svolto l’incidente di caccia, ma non c’era modo di dimostrare che qualcuno avesse provocato intenzionalmente la morte di Danvar Hastur.

Il problema era che, ora come ora, non c’erano eredi diretti degli Hastur ed i primi in linea di successione alla reggenza di Darkover erano i membri di un ramo della famiglia Aldaran, i Moriarty, conosciuti per la loro alleanza con i Terrani e per la loro crudeltà.

Nessuno nel consiglio voleva che i Moriarty diventassero i reggenti di Darkover, ma non c’era modo di impedirlo, salvo trovare un altro erede Hastur.

Né Regis né Caryl né Beltran, però, avevano figli, anche illegittimi.

Della figlia di Caryl, erano anni che nessuno aveva notizie e tutti pensavano che fosse morta, dato che non si era nemmeno presentata ai funerali del fratello.

Regis sentiva la tensione fra i fratelli, ma non aveva la forza di fare da intermediario.

L’idea di dover nominare erede un Moriarty, lo metteva in crisi.

“Non capisco cosa tu faccia qui.” Disse irritato Caryl.

Beltran azionò un disturbatore di laran che aveva portato con sé e fece in modo di avvicinarsi ai fratelli per poter parlare con il tono di voce più basso possibile:

“Liriel e Gabriel hanno avuto due figli. – esordì – Una femmina di nome Harriet ed un maschio di nome John.”

Regis e Caryl lo fissarono stupiti:

“Tu hai sempre mantenuto i contatti con Liriel!” esclamò Caryl.

“Fino a due anni fa, sì. – rispose Beltran – Ora non mi parla. Le ho portato via John, per ordine di Alton.”

“Cosa … ?”

“Non importa ora il motivo. – Beltran interruppe Caryl – L’importante è che John stia ricevendo la giusta educazione. Sarà un degno Hastur. In tutto.”

Regis sgranò gli occhi:

“Lui ha il laran puro degli Hastur?”

“Penso di sì. – rispose Beltran – La certezza la avrò solo quando fra quattro anni verrà a Neskaya e lo potrò analizzare con il cerchio. Comunque, ha un laran potente. Ed è destinato a salvare Darkover insieme a Sherlock Holmes Alton.”

“Devo nominarlo mio erede il prima possibile.” Affermò Regis.

“No. – lo contraddisse Beltran - È troppo presto. Aldaran potrebbe eliminarlo facilmente. Lascia che diventi adulto. Quando saremo sicuri che sia pronto a succederti, potrai nominarlo erede degli Hastur.”

“Gli Aldaran faranno fuoco e fiamme se non nomino nessuno.”

“Fino a quando non nomini un erede, non potranno fare nulla a nessuno. Temporeggia. Prendi moglie.”

“Alla mia età?” rise Regis.

“Questo terrà occupati gli Aldaran per i prossimi anni e non cercheranno Liriel e i suoi eredi.”

“Posso vedere mio nipote?” chiese Caryl.

“No. – rispose Beltran – Sarebbe troppo pericoloso. Liriel e Gabriel hanno dovuto rinunciare a lui perché fosse al sicuro, tu puoi evitare tranquillamente di conoscerlo fino al momento opportuno.”

Caryl fissò Beltran e disse in tono sarcastico:

“Tutto nelle tue mani, vero fratellino? Ne sarai contento.”

Beltran lo fissò furioso:

“Non lo faccio per il potere, Caryl! Sono un Hastur anche io e faccio la mia parte per Darkover ed il suo popolo.”

I tre fratelli rimasero in silenzio.

Il destino del pianeta era nel futuro di un ragazzino di quattordici anni, inconsapevole della propria importanza.


	4. Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diventati ragazzi, Sherlock e John vanno alla Torre di Neskaya per imparare ad usare i loro poteri.

Era un autunno caldo e piovoso, decisamente strano per Darkover.

Sherlock avrebbe compiuto sedici anni durante l’inverno ed erano in pieno svolgimento i preparativi per il suo periodo di addestramento a Neskaya.

Sherlock era contento di andare alla torre perché pensava che avrebbe potuto imparare tante cose, ma questo significava separarsi da John.

Infatti, alla torre sarebbe stato un ragazzo come gli altri, quindi non poteva portarsi dietro uno scudiero.

Per quanto ne sapeva, John sarebbe tornato al villaggio in cui aveva vissuto con i suoi genitori e non lo avrebbe più visto.

Questo fatto sconvolgeva Sherlock, che non riusciva a pensare di non poter più trascorrere del tempo con quello che era diventato la sua inseparabile metà.

Da parte sua, John ricordava che Beltran gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato a Neskaya con Sherlock, per essere addestrato, ma nessuno sembrava esserne al corrente.

 

 

Alcuni giorni prima della partenza di Sherlock per Neskaya, Beltran Hastur arrivò ad Armida.

Rafael lo accolse nel suo studio stupito:

“Beltran! Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sono venuto a parlare di Sherlock.”

“Per quale motivo?” chiese perplesso.

“Sappiamo tutti che Sherlock è sempre stato un ragazzo con un carattere piuttosto difficile. – rispose Beltran – Durante l’addestramento alla torre sarà a stretto contatto con i figli di diverse famiglie Comyn. Con quante di loro vuoi avere dei problemi?”

Rafael non sapeva come reagire alla domanda di Beltran.

Se, da una parte, avrebbe voluto arrabbiarsi con lui per la sua impudenza, da un’altra parte sapeva che Beltran aveva perfettamente ragione: Sherlock avrebbe causato problemi con tutti i ragazzi dei Comyn.

“Cosa mi suggerisci?” sospirò.

“Manda John con Sherlock.”

Rafael lo guardò stupito:

“Dovrei mandare John a Neskaya?”

“Sì. Lui ha un’ottima influenza su Sherlock e potrebbe fare da barriera fra tuo figlio e i figli degli altri Comyn. Inoltre, anche John ha dimostrato di avere un po’ di laran e vorrei sottoporlo al cerchio, per capire con cosa abbiamo a che fare. Sai anche tu che un telepate non addestrato è un pericolo per sé e per gli altri.”

Rafael era allettato della proposta di Beltran:

“In effetti, potrebbe essere una buona soluzione. – disse – Sappi, però, che, in questi anni, John non ha dimostrato di avere un gran potere. Potrebbe essere un Mac Aran: è veramente bravo con i cavalli e con i falchi, quindi potrebbe avere il loro laran. Se è vero solo la metà di quello che raccontano del vecchio Lorill, non ci sarebbe da stupirsi se scoprissi che il nostro John è figlio suo.”

Rafael sorrise, divertito all’idea di ospitare un figlio illegittimo di Lorill Mac Aran.

Beltran, invece, si chiese se non si fosse sbagliato su quello che aveva percepito da John.

 

 

La notizia che John sarebbe andato a Neskaya con Sherlock, ebbe l’effetto di rendere entrambi i ragazzi euforici, perché non sarebbero stati separati.

John, inoltre, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare l’addestramento, anche se gli dispiaceva dover fare tutto alle spalle di Sherlock.

Avrebbe preferito condividere questa esperienza con lui, ma Beltran era stato categorico nel fargli promettere che nessuno dovesse sapere quale fosse il suo potere.

 

 

L’arrivo a Neskaya di un Alton fece molto scalpore, soprattutto perché era già girata la voce che fosse accompagnato da uno scudiero, diversamente da quanto era accaduto per gli altri ragazzi Comyn.

Quando entrarono nel cortile interno della Torre di Neskaya, era ora di pranzo, quindi tutti gli allievi assistettero all’ingresso del piccolo gruppo formato da Beltran Hastur, Sherlock Holmes Alton, John Watson ed un manipolo di guardie degli Alton, comandato da Gregory Lestrade, come scorta.

Beltran accompagnò Sherlock e John all’alloggio che era stato appositamente allestito per loro.

Diversamente dagli altri novizi, che dividevano la stanza in tre o quattro, a Sherlock era stata assegnata una delle stanze solitamente riservate per gli ospiti, in modo che John potesse avere una piccola stanza tutta per sé.

Questo trattamento diverso per il giovane Holmes, aveva già causato qualche mugugno da parte di alcuni ragazzi di famiglie importanti, primo fra tutti James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran, che non accettava di essere trattato come se fosse inferiore all’Alton.

 

 

“È una bella stanza, non credi?” chiese John mettendo a posto le cose di Sherlock.

Sherlock stava guardando fuori dalla finestra e si esibì in uno di quei suoi sospiri tragici, che John conosceva tanto bene e che erano associati alla noia che travolgeva il giovane Holmes appena passata la novità:

“Sei anni. Mi chiedo perché debba sprecare sei anni della mia vita in questa torre quando potrei imparare tutto quello che mi insegneranno in metà del tempo.”

John stava infilando ordinatamente delle casacche nell’armadio:

“Ti vogliono tenere prigioniero qui per sei anni, proprio per permetterti di far sfigurare tutti gli altri ragazzi che non hanno la tua stessa intelligenza e la tua capacità di apprendimento.”

Sherlock si girò verso di lui, perplesso. John stava continuando a togliere i vestiti dalle borse.

“Sarcasmo?” chiese Sherlock.

“Sarcasmo.” confermò John.

Sherlock si esibì in un altro sospiro tragico:

“Non capirò mai perché tu ami tanto fare del sarcasmo. A cosa serve, dato che non è una risposta alla mia rimostranza?”

“Adoro il sarcasmo perché mi permette di prenderti in giro senza che tu te ne accorga.” rispose John.

Finalmente si girò a guardare Sherlock che lo stava fissando cercando di capire cosa dovesse fare.

In teoria avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi per l’insolenza di John, in realtà gli occhi di Sherlock brillavano per il divertimento. Dopo essersi fissati per alcuni secondi, serissimi, scoppiarono a ridere.

 

 

Dopo avere sistemato i bagagli, era arrivato il momento di andare a cena.

John si era dato una veloce rinfrescata:

“Vado a raggiungere Lestrade ed i suoi uomini, così ceno con loro.”

Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo, corrugando la fronte:

“Perché vuoi andare a mangiare con Gary e i soldati? La mia compagnia non ti piace più?”

John lo guardò sorpreso:

“Sai benissimo che mi piace stare in tua compagnia, ma non posso venire a cena con te. E si chiama Greg, non Gary.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, ostinandosi a non voler capire:

“Perché non vuoi? Ad Armida ceniamo sempre insieme.”

John sospirò: sapeva che sarebbe una discussione inutile, perché se Sherlock si metteva in testa qualcosa era impossibile fargli cambiare idea, ma doveva almeno provarci:

“Non si tratta di ciò che voglio o non voglio io, ma di quello che è consono alle regole sociali.”

Sherlock sbuffò disgustato:

“Le regole sociali sono solo inutili orpelli.”

“Forse hai ragione, ma …”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi ed appoggiò il libro al tavolino:

“Visto che ho ragione, andiamo a cena. E poi hai il laran anche tu e qui alla torre si è tutti uguali, figli legittimi od illegittimi. Quindi hai il diritto di sedere alla mensa degli studenti come me.”

John incrociò le braccia sul petto:

“Non ti ho dato ragione. Anzi! – disse in tono secco – Non si saprà se ho davvero il laran fino a quando non sarò sottoposto al cerchio. Per quanto ne sappiamo, non ho nessun potere, quindi non ho diritto di venire alla mensa degli allievi. Fino a quando non avrò conferme, non verrò a cena con te, né stasera né le prossime.”

Sherlock si fermò davanti a John. Dato che Holmes era molto più alto di Watson, stava letteralmente incombendo su di lui. Con voce bassa e grave, fissandolo negli occhi, sussurrò:

“Vuoi dire che intendi disobbedire ad un mio ordine?”

John sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena, come se qualcosa stesse cercando di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua volontà. Allontanò quella spiacevole sensazione con uno sforzo e disse:

“No. Io non voglio disobbedire ad un tuo ordine. Tu hai intenzione di darmi un ordine?”

Nel tono di John c’era una nota di tristezza.

Sherlock la ignorò:

“Se è l’unico modo per farti venire a cena con me, sì: ti ordino di venire a cena nella mensa dei Comyn.”

Sherlock fissò John negli occhi azzurri e capì che lo aveva ferito. Prima che potesse aggiungere altro, John ribatté:

“Come lei comanda Dom Sherlock.”

Ed andò alla porta aprendola ed aspettando che Sherlock uscisse per chiuderla alle loro spalle.

Sherlock non riuscì ad assaporare la propria vittoria, ma non lo diede a vedere.

 

 

Quando entrarono nella sala mensa, Beltran non ebbe bisogno di sondare la mente dei due ragazzi per capirne l’umore.

John aveva le spalle incassate, i pugni stretti e teneva il volto rosso fisso sul pavimento, evidentemente furioso perché Sherlock lo aveva costretto a seguirlo alla mensa.

Perfettamente conscio delle convenzioni sociali e sapendo quale fosse il posto che tutti si aspettavano che lui dovesse occupare, Beltran capì che John non avrebbe voluto essere lì.

Neanche Sherlock, comunque, era di buon umore a causa della discussione avuta con John.

Stava zitto, cosa insolita per lui, con l’espressione di uno pronto a fare a pugni con il primo che lo provocasse.

E i guai non tardarono ad arrivare, vestendo i panni di James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran.

Il ragazzo si piazzò davanti a Sherlock e lo fissò negli occhi in atteggiamento di sfida.

Sherlock lo scrutò attentamente: alto più o meno come John, il ragazzo aveva alcuni anni in più di Holmes, era scuro di capelli. Gli occhi neri non stavano sorridendo, rendendo falso il sorriso che increspava le labbra:

“Forse non te lo hanno detto, Alton, ma i cani da compagnia devono essere lasciati nelle loro cucce, non portati in sala mensa. Salvo che tu non voglia farlo stare sotto la tavola, a farti qualche servizietto mentre mangi. In questo caso, posso usufruirne anche io? Giusto per capire se sia così bravo da non potersene separare nemmeno per mezz’ora.”

I ragazzi che si trovavano vicini a Sherlock e James si allontanarono velocemente.

Alle spalle di James rimase solo un ragazzo, alto, moro e con gli occhi verdi.

Dal suo atteggiamento, si capiva che non voleva lo scontro, ma che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, se fosse stato necessario difendere il suo amico.

“Non ho il dispiacere di conoscerti. – disse Sherlock in tono gelido – Però posso dirti che non sei certo tu quello che sta sopra, ma l’amico che hai alle spalle. E lui è anche l’unico che potresti chiamare amico: gli altri ti temono, perché tu aneli solo al potere e pensi che l’unico modo per dimostrare di possederlo sia fare del male a tutti quelli che ti sono intorno, a cominciare da quelli che si definiscono tuoi amici. Tu prendi solo e non dai nulla in cambio. Fino a quando non saprai cosa voglia dire essere un vero amico, non accetto certo consigli da te. Inoltre, non ti azzardare mai più a paragonare John ad un animale, perché lui è mille volte superiore a te.”

Il sorriso sul volto di James si trasformò velocemente in una smorfia furiosa:

“Come osi tu …”

Prima che potesse aggiungere altro o fare qualcosa, James volò in terra: John lo aveva colpito al naso con un pugno.

James urlava e sbraitava con una vocetta stridula e fastidiosa:

“Mi ha rotto il naso! Quel cane mi ha rotto il naso! A me! Ad un Aldaran! Quell’essere inutile senza un briciolo di laran ha OSATO alzare le mani su un Comyn! Lo voglio morto!”

Sherlock era sconvolto dalla reazione di John, che era trattenuto da un paio di adulti.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi alle spalle di Moriarty, invece, fissava John con un misto di ammirazione e stupore: Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais si chiese se quel ragazzo biondo si rendesse conto del guaio in cui si era cacciato per avere colpito James, ma apprezzava che fosse intervenuto in difesa del suo amico ed al suo posto, evitando problemi tra le rispettive famiglie Comyn.

Decisamente aveva carattere e più buon senso del giovane Alton.

Beltran arrivò velocemente vicino ai ragazzi, insieme ad altri istruttori e a delle guardie della torre:

“Portate James in infermeria. – ordinò con tono duro – Lo stalliere inizierà a conoscere le prigioni della torre. Ci passerà le prossime quattro settimane. Ne uscirà solo per andare a lavorare nelle stalle e per riordinare le stanze di Sherlock, mentre i ragazzi saranno nelle classi. Forse, così, imparerà come ci si comporta in presenza di un Comyn e quale sia il suo posto.”

Sherlock si piazzò davanti a Beltran:

“Non chiami John stalliere! Quello che è successo, non è colpa sua! Siamo stati io e questo a …”

Beltran alzò una mano, bloccando le rimostranze di Holmes:

“Ognuno è responsabile delle proprie azioni. Lo stalliere ha picchiato un Comyn e deve essere punito. Però, hai ragione Sherlock: siete stati tu e James a cominciare e John ha colpito Moriarty solo per evitare che lo facessi tu, cosa che avrebbe causato problemi decisamente maggiori. Che questo ti sia di lezione: le azioni che facciamo hanno delle conseguenze e non sempre siamo noi a pagarne il prezzo.”

Un paio di guardie avevano già portato via John e Beltran li seguì.

Passando di fianco a Sherlock, James gli fece un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Così non avrai il tuo cane da compagnia per un po’ di tempo. – si avvicinò all’orecchio di Sherlock – Però, non credere che finisca qui: questo è solo l’inizio del gioco. Prima o poi, mi prenderò il tuo cagnolino, lo avrò nelle mie mani e tu non potrai che stare a guardare mentre mi divertirò con lui. Inoltre, ho una piccola profezia per te: John ti lascerà, spezzandoti il cuore che diventerà più freddo del ghiaccio.”

E se ne andò ridendo di gusto.

Sherlock rimase solo, in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, con la sua rabbia e la sua frustrazione.

 

 

Beltran raggiunse John nella cella con un vassoio.

Lo trovò seduto in terra, con le spalle appoggiate al muro della stanza.

“Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. Ti ho condannato ad un mese di prigione, non a morire di fame.”

John non lo guardava, lo sguardo fisso al pavimento.

Beltran sorrise:

“Hai fatto felici molti ragazzi, con quel pugno a James Moriarty. Tanti avrebbero voluto colpirlo. Ti sei reso simpatico a tutti quelli a cui Moriarty ha fatto brutti scherzi. E sono molti.”

John continuava a non parlare.

“Tu capisci perché ho dovuto punirti, vero John?”

Finalmente John alzò uno sguardo irato su Beltran:

“Se essere un Comyn vuol dire comportarsi come Sherlock e Moriarty, non voglio esserlo!”

Beltran si sedette sulla brandina:

“Capisco come tu possa vederci, John. Il fatto che tu sia cresciuto in quel villaggio sperduto ti renderà un Comyn migliore di tanti. Però, non giudicarci solo guardando questi due ragazzi. Pensa ai tuoi genitori od ai genitori di Sherlock. Anche loro sono Comyn, ma sono persone giuste. Tutti dobbiamo imparare dai nostri errori, John. Anche Sherlock e James lo faranno.”

“Ma non miglioreranno. Impareranno solo a fare più male.”

Beltran capì che non era il momento giusto per convincere John che essere un Comyn non era una cosa negativa. Decise di affrontare un altro argomento, che gli stava decisamente più a cuore:

“So che la punizione ti sarà sembrata severa, ma ho pensato di prendermi un mese di tempo per addestrarti, senza che Sherlock debba sapere dove tu sia in ogni istante del giorno. Domani sarai sottoposto all’esame del cerchio, per capire con quale tipo di potere abbiamo a che fare, poi inizieremo l’addestramento vero e proprio. Sarà un mese molto intenso, quindi ora mangia e riposa.”

Beltran si alzò ed andò verso la porta. John non si era mosso: era sempre seduto sul pavimento e ora fissava la finestra. Con un sospiro, Beltran uscì e fece venire la guardia a chiudere la porta.

Si recò dal capo delle guardie e disse, con tono minaccioso:

“Voglio che sia ben chiara una cosa: nessuno deve avere accesso alla cella di John Watson né quando lui è dentro né quando lui è fuori. Se gli dovesse accadere qualcosa, avrò la testa di tutta la guarnigione. Sono stato chiaro? Non mi importa se chi cercherà di vedere quel ragazzo sia un Alton od un Aldaran o chi per loro. Saprò se qualcuno verrà qui. Io sono un Hastur.”

Le guardie annuirono.

 

 

Dalla finestra della sua stanza, Sherlock fissava la torre in cui avevano sede le prigioni, cercando di individuare la cella in cui John era stato rinchiuso.

Erano appena arrivati e lo aveva già perso.

Sapeva che John era stato punito per la sua arroganza: se lo avesse lasciato andare a cenare con Lestrade e gli altri uomini della scorta, come avrebbe voluto fare, non sarebbe accaduto niente.

“Ti proteggerò, sempre. – sussurrò al nulla – Non permetterò mai più a nessuno di portarti via da me. Se qualcuno dovesse riuscirci, non avrò pace fino a quando non gli avrò tolto l’ultimo respiro.”

 

 

La mattina dopo, di buonora, una delle guardie scortò John alle stalle, affinché potesse accudire i cavalli.

Poi, mentre i ragazzi Comyn erano a lezione, lo portò alle stanze di Sherlock, per riordinarle.

Il letto era intatto.

Conoscendo Sherlock, John sapeva che non aveva dormito.

Alzò lo sguardo alla finestra che dava verso la torre dove c’era la sua cella: doveva avere trascorso la notte lì, aspettando che lui si affacciasse, cercando di immaginare se stesse bene.

Si avvicinò alla finestra. Guardando il vetro in controluce, poté leggere un messaggio di Sherlock:

“La notte è lunga senza te.”

Con un gesto di rabbia lo cancellò.

 

 

Mentre i ragazzi erano a mensa, John fu accompagnato nello studio di Beltran, dove lo aspettava con altri tre leronis: Camilla Syrtis, Haramis Lanart e Ruyven Castamir.

Sherlock era stato sottoposto al controllo del cerchio la mattina presto.

Come tutti si aspettavano, era risultato che possedesse in pieno il laran degli Alton.

Gli istruttori non ne furono particolarmente entusiasti, perché sapevano che Sherlock aveva una propria morale, che non sempre coincideva con quella comune: sarebbe stato difficile fargli capire quando usare un potere complesso come quello degli Alton.

Come controllare un ragazzo che può imporre la propria volontà senza nessuno sforzo?

Come fargli capire quando fosse il caso di usare la Voce del Comando, con cui poteva costringere chiunque a fare quello che lui volesse, senza che la vittima potesse opporre resistenza?

 

 

Era con questo pensiero che si trovarono ad esaminare John Watson.

Camilla e Ruyven non capivano perché dovessero esaminare in segreto lo scudiero del giovane Alton, mentre Haramis si ricordava di avere già visto il ragazzo biondo che aveva davanti.

Misero John in mezzo a loro ed estrassero le matrici iniziando ad entrare nella mente del ragazzo lentamente, esaminandolo.

Watson rimase tranquillo fino a quando cercarono di entrare in quell’angolo della sua mente che controllava il laran.

A questo punto, si sentì invadere e respinse l’intrusione.

Non si era accorto di avere chiuso gli occhi e, quando li aprì, si rese conto che i quattro leronis erano senza fiato: Ruyven, Camilla e Haramis lo guardavano sorpresi, mentre Beltran aveva dipinto sulle labbra un sorriso soddisfatto.

“John, potresti uscire? – gli disse Beltran – C’è una sorpresa per te.”

John non fece domande ed uscì.

Davanti alla porta lo stava aspettando una ragazza bionda con gli occhi azzurri che gli sorrise felice: Harriet.

I due fratelli si abbracciarono, così sopraffatti dalla gioia di rivedersi, dopo tanti anni, da non riuscire a parlare.

 

 

Nello studio di Beltran, intanto, si stava svolgendo un colloquio privato.

“Tu lo sapevi!” esclamò Ruyven fissando Beltran.

“Ne avevo il sospetto. – rispose Hastur – John è il figlio di mia nipote Liriel e di Gabriel Di Asturien.”

“È parente di Harriet Di Asturien?” disse Camilla.

“Sì. John è il fratello minore.” Confermò Beltran.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Ruyven domandò:

“Tuo fratello Regis sa di avere un erede legittimo?”

“Sì. – rispose Beltran – Gli ho parlato di John quattro anni fa, ma ne stiamo tenendo nascosta l’esistenza. Non mi sembra che debba spiegare il perché. Sappiamo tutti che se gli Aldaran sapessero che esiste un erede legittimo Hastur, John non vivrebbe a lungo.”

“John sa di essere l’erede di Hastur?” chiese Haramis.

“No. – ribatté Beltran – Sa che i suoi genitori sono dei Comyn e di essere imparentato con gli Hastur, ma non sa nulla più di questo. E nulla in più deve sapere, per ora.”

Cadde ancora il silenzio, poi Ruyven fece un piccolo sorriso malizioso:

“Ed è per caso che l’erede di Hastur, con un laran puro, sia finito a fare lo scudiero all’Alton con un potere altrettanto puro?”

Beltran rispose con un sorriso:

“Puoi non credermi, ma i due ragazzi si sono conosciuti nel Supramondo e sono diventati amici. Io ho usato questa amicizia per portare qui John, affinché potessimo addestrarlo senza che nessuno lo sapesse.”

Camilla sussurrò:

“Se dovremo fare tutto in segreto, quel ragazzo si troverà a dover svolgere i compiti che gli sono stati assegnati ed essere addestrato con sedute più intense degli altri. Potrebbe essere un rischio per la sua vita. Te ne rendi conto, Beltran?”

Hastur assentì gravemente:

“Non abbiamo altra scelta. Naturalmente cercheremo di fare correre meno rischi possibili a John. Non vi ho detto che è stato lui a far superare la crisi di mal della soglia a Sherlock.”

“Erano secoli che non nascevano due ragazzi con un potere puro così potente. Sembra quasi che il pianeta sappia che ne abbiamo bisogno.”

“E sappia anche che un Alton può essere controllato solo da un Hastur. Quel ragazzo sarà l’unico essere vivente su questo pianeta a non subire l’influenza del potere di Sherlock.”

Beltran si avviò alla porta:

“Facciamoli entrare e parliamo con i due Di Asturien.”

 

 

John ed Harriet erano in piedi davanti ai quattro leronis. A parlare, però, fu sempre Beltran:

“Vi abbiamo fatto entrare entrambi perché vogliamo che sappiate cosa sta per succedere. – Hastur fece una breve pausa – Gli Hastur e i Di Asturien si sono sposati spesso, fra di loro, così non è troppo strano che sia nato un Di Asturien con il laran puro degli Hastur.”

Harriet si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un grido di sorpresa.

John la fissò confuso, poi spostò lo sguardo verso lo zio e gli altri leronis che lo guardavano sorridendo, ma anche con rispetto.

“Cosa vorrebbe dire?” domandò disorientato.

“Vi siete sbagliati.” sibilò Harriet.

Beltran la guardò severo, ma ignorò il suo commento:

“Il potere puro degli Hastur consiste nell’essere una matrice vivente. Questo significa che in te sono racchiusi i poteri caratteristici di ogni famiglia e che puoi utilizzarli senza usare un cristallo.”

John sbarrò gli occhi. Beltran continuò:

“Abbiamo deciso di sintonizzarti con una matrice ugualmente, perché il potere degli Hastur ti renderebbe troppo sensibile e vulnerabile. Con un cristallo, invece, potrai gestire al meglio il tuo potere.”

Beltran si fermò un attimo per permettere a John di capire bene le informazioni che gli aveva dato:

“Il tuo laran ti rende completamente invulnerabile a quello di Sherlock. – riprese Hastur – La Voce del Comando non avrà nessun effetto su di te, ma non dovrai farglielo capire, per nessun motivo.”

John impallidì e strinse i pugni:

“Perché continui a chiedermi di mentire al mio migliore amico?”

“Per la sicurezza di Darkover. Ne abbiamo già parlato John, ricordi? Ti chiedo solo di continuare a mantenere la parola che mi hai dato quando ti ho portato ad Armida.”

“Vorrai dire quando lo hai strappato alla sua famiglia! – intervenne furiosa Harriet – Non ci hai dato possibilità di scelta allora, non ce ne dai nemmeno ora. Cosa ti dà il diritto di decidere della vita di John?”

Lo sguardo di Beltran era un misto di ira e compassione:

“Siamo Hastur. Siamo al servizio di Darkover. Abbiamo tanto potere, certo, ma siamo prigionieri del dovere che abbiamo verso quelli che comandiamo.”

“Io non sono un Hastur.” sibilò John a denti stretti.

Beltran lo guardò con dolcezza e tristezza:

“Nessuno è più Hastur di te, John.”

Watson aprì e chiuse i pugni diverse volte, prima di riprendere a parlare:

“Cosa vi aspettate da me?”

“Faremo credere a tutti che la potenza del laran che possiedi non sia sufficiente da giustificare un cristallo e l’inserimento nelle classi di addestramento con gli altri ragazzi. – rispose Beltran – In questo modo gli Alton, che sono gli unici a sapere che possiedi un qualche tipo di potere, non si insospettiranno quando sapranno che non hai una matrice. Dovrai svolgere i compiti che ti sono stati assegnati per non destare sospetti. Contemporaneamente, sarai anche addestrato all’uso della matrice e, soprattutto, del tuo laran. Abbiamo appurato che non si è ancora sviluppato completamente, quindi ti seguiremo e ti aiuteremo mentre questo avverrà. Non sarà facile. Ti sto chiedendo di fare qualcosa che potrebbe anche mettere a rischio la tua vita. Però non posso evitare di farlo.”

Harriet si mise fra il fratello e lo zio fronteggiando quest’ultimo:

“Invece di fare tutto in segreto, mettilo nelle classi con gli altri ragazzi, in modo che possa seguire l’addestramento senza correre dei rischi.”

Beltran scosse la testa:

“Non è possibile, Harriet. Se addestrassimo John alla luce del sole, tutti capirebbero in poco tempo che tipo di laran abbia e si farebbero troppe domande. Non possiamo permetterlo.”

Harriet, allora, si voltò verso il fratello, afferrandogli entrambe le braccia ed implorandolo:

“Non farlo, John. Non sei costretto. Non devi nulla né a Beltran né a nessun altro.”

John fissò per alcuni minuti gli occhi azzurri e preoccupati della sorella. Si liberò delicatamente dalla sua stretta e le accarezzò una guancia:

“Nessuno mi costringe, ma che uomo sarei se mi tirassi indietro? – le disse con dolcezza – Mamma e papà non mi hanno insegnato ad essere un vigliacco.”

Harriet distolse lo sguardo. John si voltò verso i quattro leronis che aspettavano solo la sua risposta:

“Non dirò a nessuno di questa conversazione né del mio laran. Neppure a Sherlock. Svolgerò i compiti che mi sono stati assegnati e seguirò l’addestramento. Volete altro?”

Beltran sostenne lo sguardo del nipote:

“No.”

Non c’era altro che potesse dire o chiedere.

John stava sacrificando se stesso per il futuro del popolo di Darkover, prigioniero di un’identità che non sapeva nemmeno di avere.


	5. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John torna da Sherlock, ma le lezioni hanno svegliato il suo laran e la sua vita è in pericolo.

Il mese di punizione di John trascorse in fretta.  
Sherlock si comportò in modo irreprensibile per tutto il periodo, riuscendo persino ad essere quasi gentile con gli altri ragazzi e con gli istruttori: il timore che Beltran potesse prolungare la punizione di John, tenendolo lontano da lui, era un ottimo deterrente alla sua consueta irriverenza.  
Comunque, Sherlock era riuscito a lasciare piccoli messaggi a John, che li trovava nei posti più disparati, quando andava a riordinare la stanza.  
All’inizio, Watson era stato arrabbiato con Sherlock, ma la rabbia era passata in fretta ed aveva cominciato a sentire nostalgia delle loro risate e delle loro chiacchierate.  
La prima notte che John tornò nella loro stanza, venne svegliato da Sherlock che si infilava nel suo letto.  
Ancora assonnato, si girò verso l’amico:  
“Cosa c’è? Non stai bene?”  
Sherlock si mise in riva, nel piccolo letto, per non infastidire troppo John:  
“No, è solo che volevo essere sicuro che stanotte tu fossi qui.”  
John sorrise:  
“Non ho intenzione di tornare a dormire in cella, se è questo che pensi. – disse – Quel lettino era scomodo. Preferisco questo. Quindi cerca di non provocare nessuno e non andrò da nessuna parte.”  
“Cercherò di farlo. – promise Sherlock – Tu, però, non prendere a pugni qualcuno solo perché non vuoi prendere a pugni me. La prossima volta, colpiscimi. Tanto me lo meriterei sicuramente.”  
John lo fissò negli occhi e scosse la testa:  
“Dormi.”  
E si girò, dando la schiena a Sherlock, per non fargli capire quanto lo avesse colpito quello che gli aveva detto.

 

La vita alla Torre di Neskaya procedeva a ritmi regolari, stabiliti dalle lezioni alle quali i ragazzi dovevano partecipare.  
Per John, si trattava di un doppio lavoro: se da una parte andava in segreto da Beltran, Camilla, Ruyven ed Haramis che, a turno, lo istruivano sull’uso della matrice e del suo laran, dall’altra non poteva essere esentato dai lavori nelle scuderie e nella stanza di Sherlock, per mantenere il segreto sull’addestramento.  
Tutto era incastrato in modo tale che nessuno si accorgesse di quello che stesse realmente facendo John, ma Sherlock notò lo stesso che qualcosa non andava.  
Si rese conto che John era sempre troppo stanco per le semplici mansioni che avrebbe dovuto svolgere alla torre ed iniziò a preoccuparsi:  
“John, – chiese una sera – sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
John evitò accuratamente lo sguardo indagatore di Sherlock e chiuse la mente ad una sua eventuale intrusione telepatica, come gli aveva insegnato a fare Beltran fin dai primi giorni:  
“Sì, sto bene. – rispose finendo di riporre alcuni oggetti che Sherlock aveva sparso per la stanza – Ho solo tante cose da fare. Mi tengo occupato, mentre tu sei a lezione, così, almeno, giustifico la mia presenza qui.”  
Si avviò velocemente verso la porta:  
“Vado alle cucine a prendere da mangiare, a meno che tu non voglia andare alla mensa con gli altri.”  
Si girò verso Sherlock facendogli un sorriso tirato.  
Sherlock studiò attentamente il viso di John: le occhiaie erano così profonde che gli occhi sembravano un po’ infossati, c’erano piccole rughe di stanchezza sulla fronte, leggermente corrugata, ed il sorriso era spento, debole.  
Quello, però, che lo lasciava più perplesso, era il fatto di non riuscire a leggere la mente di John.  
Sherlock non aveva mai avuto difficoltà ad entrare nella mente degli altri per carpirne i segreti, giusto per avere conferma delle proprie deduzioni.  
Il fatto di riuscire a dedurre John dalle sue condizioni fisiche, senza, però, ricevere una conferma dalla lettura della sua mente, gli faceva capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava.  
“Certo che mangio qui. – rispose stizzito – Non ho alcuna intenzione di mischiarmi a quegli zoticoni. Vedi anche di sbrigarti perché ho fame. Fatti tenere qualcosa in cucina, così potrai cenare con i servitori.”  
E gli girò le spalle.  
John capì perfettamente che Sherlock era arrabbiato perché non riusciva a leggergli la mente.  
Non se la prese più di tanto, rispose con un sarcastico:  
“Come lei comanda, Dom Sherlock.”  
E lasciò la stanza per andare alle cucine.  
La signora Hudson, una donna di mezza età, magra e alta, con i capelli tendenti al grigio infilati sotto una cuffia bianca, era la capo cuoca della Torre di Neskaya e lo accolse con il solito sorriso cordiale:  
“Scricciolo, cosa ci fai qui? Il signore di Alton si sente sempre troppo superiore agli altri ragazzi per degnarli di mangiare con loro?”  
John ricambiò il sorriso. Sapeva che, in realtà, la signora Hudson era affezionata a Sherlock quanto lo era a lui, ma non voleva darlo a vedere, quindi ne parlava sempre come se Holmes fosse seccante:  
“Direi che sia meglio per gli altri che Sherlock non ceni con loro. L’ultima volta che era di pessimo umore ed è sceso a mensa, ha quasi scatenato una rissa ed io ho fatto un mese in cella.”  
Si avvicinò ad un tegame e ne sollevò il coperchio.  
La signora Hudson gli diede una leggera cucchiaiata sulla mano:  
“Non si toccano le pentole!” disse in finto tono irato.  
John impallidì. Erano alcuni giorni che soffriva di un fortissimo mal di testa, ma non lo aveva detto a nessuno, per non fare preoccupare Beltran, Harry o uno degli altri istruttori.  
La signora Hudson lo vide impallidire e si preoccupò subito:  
“Caro, stai bene?”  
“Sì, certo. – rispose rassicurante John – È pronta la cena per Sherlock?”  
La signora Hudson gli rivolse uno sguardo indagatore, per nulla convinta della risposta ricevuta:  
“Potrei mandare Sally a portare da mangiare a Dom Sherlock e tu potresti rimanere qui.”  
John vide Sally Donovan, una ragazza di colore con una enorme massa di capelli ricci, trasalire: la ragazza non amava particolarmente Sherlock, perché lui l’aveva insultata diverse volte, neanche velatamente.  
“Grazie, signora Hudson, ma preferisco portargli tutto io. Come le stavo dicendo, stasera Sherlock non è particolarmente di buon umore.”  
John prese il vassoio e tornò in camera da Sherlock.  
Lo trovò che stava leggendo un libro, seduto in una delle poltrone che si trovavano davanti al caminetto.  
Non alzò nemmeno gli occhi, quando John entrò nella stanza.  
John sentiva la testa girargli ed aveva una forte sensazione di nausea, ma non disse nulla, e si avvicinò al tavolo, facendo appena in tempo ad appoggiarvi sopra il vassoio, prima di crollare a terra in preda ad un attacco di convulsioni.  
Sherlock balzò in piedi e si precipitò da lui per soccorrerlo, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per John. Spalancò la porta ed iniziò ad urlare.  
Nel giro di pochi minuti arrivarono Beltran ed Haramis, seguiti da Harriet Di Asturien.  
Beltran ed Haramis si avvicinarono a John e gli scoprirono il petto, rivelando un sacchetto che Sherlock riconobbe subito: era una custodia in seta per la matrice.  
Harry afferrò Sherlock per le braccia scuotendolo violentemente:  
“Che cosa gli hai fatto Alton! – urlò furiosa – Hai usato il tuo potere su di lui?”  
Beltran si alzò e prese Harry per un braccio:  
“Non è stato lui. – disse secco – Si tratta della matrice e del laran di John: non sono sintonizzati.”  
Harry si voltò verso Beltran spaventata:  
“Non può essere il male della soglia! – ribatté – Sono anni che il laran di John si è svegliato e non è mai stato male, a parte quella notte e per colpa del risveglio del potere di Sherlock.”  
Beltran lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock che non stava perdendo una sola parola, malgrado stesse controllando attentamente cosa stesse facendo Haramis per curare John:  
“L’addestramento deve avere completato il risveglio del laran di John più velocemente del previsto e la matrice potrebbe non essere riuscita ad adattarsi.”  
Le convulsioni si erano calmate. Sembrava che John dormisse.  
Haramis alzò uno sguardo preoccupato verso Beltran:  
“Dovremo seguirlo tutta la notte, non sono sicura che la crisi sia finita. Non possiamo lasciarlo qui.”  
Beltran si voltò verso Haramis:  
“Per fortuna è successo durante la cena. Potremo portarlo nella mia stanza senza che nessuno ci veda.”  
“Vi aiuto.” si offrì Sherlock.  
“Non lo toccare! – ringhiò Harry – Stai lontano da lui!”  
“Harry smettila. – la rimproverò irritato Beltran – Lui non farebbe mai del male a John, non volontariamente, almeno. E non è colpa sua se John è stato allontanato dalla sua famiglia. Lo sai bene chi abbia preso la decisione.”  
Harry guardò Beltran irata, ma non disse altro, andò da John ed aiutò Haramis a sollevarlo delicatamente.  
Beltran le raggiunse a prese John per le gambe:  
“Sherlock resta qui, torno dopo. Intanto cena.”  
I tre adulti uscirono, portando John lontano da Sherlock.

 

Trascorsero ore prima che Beltran ritornasse.  
La cena si era raffreddata nel piatto.  
Beltran la guardò con disapprovazione, ma non fece commenti:  
“So che hai delle domande. Risponderò a quelle che posso.”  
“Chi è John?” chiese Sherlock.  
“Il figlio di un Comyn.” rispose Beltran.  
“Perché lo state addestrando in segreto?”  
“È una storia complicata, iniziata molto prima che John nascesse. Ci sono persone che non devono sapere che lui esiste o sarebbe in pericolo di vita. Ciò non toglie che un telepate non addestrato sia un pericolo, così ho raggiunto questo accordo con i genitori: io lo addestro in segreto e loro lo lasciano ad Armida con te. Nessuno deve sapere che John abbia il laran ed una matrice, così nessuno farà domande sulle sue origini. Nessuno, Sherlock. Nemmeno tuo padre o tuo fratello. Nessuno.”  
Sherlock valutò attentamente le risposte di Beltran: stava dicendo la verità, almeno in parte.  
Lo aveva avvisato che non gli avrebbe detto tutto, quindi non si stupì di percepire una parte di menzogna in quello che stava dicendo.  
“John è in pericolo?” era la domanda che gli premeva di più.  
“Ha avuto un altro attacco. – rispose Beltran – Stiamo cercando di capire da cosa siano provocati. Ora sta dormendo tranquillo. Se passa la notte senza altre crisi, dovrebbe stare bene.”  
“Voglio vederlo.” il tono di Sherlock non ammetteva che la risposta fosse no.  
Beltran sorrise:  
“Sherlock, mangia e dormi. Se John dovesse stare meglio, te lo lascerò vedere, domani. Ora sta dormendo e non avrebbe senso che perdessi una notte di sonno anche tu.”  
La smorfia che apparve sul volto di Sherlock dimostrava tutto il suo disappunto per la risposta, ma capì che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla insistendo.  
“Un’ultima domanda: perché Harriet Di Asturien è così arrabbiata con me?”  
“È molto affezionata a John. Anni fa ha perso un fratello più piccolo.”  
Sherlock pensava che non fosse tutto, ma sapeva che Beltran non avrebbe aggiunto altro.  
“Hai altre curiosità?” chiese Hastur.  
Sherlock fece cenno di no con la testa, così Beltran lo salutò e se ne andò.

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò nel letto di Beltran con la testa che gli faceva ancora male.  
Si guardò intorno e vide Harry, che stava dormendo su una sedia, appoggiata con le braccia al letto e la testa sopra le braccia, e Beltran, che dormiva su una poltrona non distante dal letto.  
John si alzò, cercando di non fare rumore per non svegliare Beltran e Harry, si vestì e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso le cucine: era ora di colazione e doveva portarla a Sherlock, accertandosi che mangiasse.  
Arrivato in cucina, la signora Hudson lo accolse con uno sguardo critico:  
“Scricciolo, cosa ci fai fuori dal letto? Hai un aspetto orrendo!”  
John le fece un sorriso:  
“Grazie per l’incoraggiamento, però sto bene. Sono venuto a prendere la colazione per Sherlock.”  
La signora Hudson si mise le mani sui fianchi:  
“Siediti e mangia. Ci penserà Sally a portargli la colazione.”  
Il tono sembrava non ammettere repliche.  
Sally intervenne con voce lamentosa:  
“Signora Hudson, vuole davvero che io vada da sola da quel matto?”  
La signora Hudson si girò verso Sally arrabbiatissima:  
“E tu vuoi davvero mantenere il tuo posto di lavoro?”  
Prima che potesse sorgere una discussione, John intervenne:  
“Potremmo fare così: Sally prende il vassoio con la colazione e lo porta fino alla camera. Io vado con lei.”  
La signora Hudson non era convinta, ma non voleva mettersi a discutere con John.  
Preparò il vassoio facendo sbattere il vasellame più del necessario, poi si girò verso John con tono risoluto:  
“Ti aspetto qui per fare colazione. Non costringermi a venirti a prendere per un orecchio.”  
Poi tornò ai fornelli.  
John sorrise e fece strada a Sally che portava il vassoio.  
Durante il tragitto, la ragazza si lasciò andare a commentare la situazione:  
“Non so come tu faccia a sopportare quel pazzo. Non lo trovi inquietante? Quegli occhi che sempre scrutano tutto, come se volesse levarti la pelle di dosso. Davvero. Quel tipo mi mette i brividi.”  
John non aveva mai pensato che gli occhi di Sherlock fossero inquietanti, anzi, li aveva sempre trovati affascinanti.  
Arrivati alla porta della stanza, John prese il vassoio dalle mani di Sally:  
“Lo porto dentro io. Grazie per essere arrivata fino a qui.”  
Aperta la porta, entrò cercando di non fare rumore, per non svegliare Sherlock.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, John si trovò davanti Sherlock che, preso il vassoio dalle sue mani, lo appoggiò al tavolo. Dalle occhiaie che notò, John capì che Sherlock aveva trascorso la nottata in bianco:  
“Perché non hai dormito?” chiese irritato.  
“Ero preoccupato per te. – rispose altrettanto stizzito Sherlock – Quando ti chiedo se stai bene, mi devi dire la verità, non mentirmi. E non devi fare questi sforzi. Invece di essere gentile con quella stupida sguattera scansafatiche, avresti dovuto lasciare che portasse dentro il vassoio: non sarebbe certo morta per la fatica!”  
Sherlock notò le occhiaie ed il viso pallido di John:  
“Perché ti sei alzato dal letto? Perché sei andato a prendere la colazione per me? Dannazione, John, ti sei visto? Sembra che tu faccia fatica a stare in piedi!”  
John trasalì, come se la rabbia di Sherlock lo avesse colpito fisicamente.  
Sherlock lo prese per un braccio e lo accompagnò a una poltrona:  
“Siedi. – ordinò più gentilmente – Adesso ti porto da mangiare.”  
“Dovresti mangiare anche tu.” disse John con la voce roca.  
Sherlock prese il vassoio e lo portò sul tavolino davanti al caminetto. Versò il the per John, poi prese una tazza abbandonata sul tavolo e, senza curarsi troppo se fosse più o meno pulita, versò il the per se stesso.  
Allo stesso modo, allungò a John un pezzo di dolce:  
“Mangialo. – comandò in tono brusco, che subito addolcì – È molto energetico e ti farà bene.”  
Ne prese un pezzo per sé. Iniziarono a mangiare in silenzio.  
John poteva sentire il cervello di Sherlock rimuginare:  
“Cosa vuoi sapere?” chiese senza guardarlo.  
“Perché non mi hai detto che hai una matrice e che ti stanno istruendo? Ti sei affaticato inutilmente, rischiando la tua vita, per cosa?”  
“Per proteggere la mia famiglia. – sussurrò John – Non posso entrare nei dettagli, perché, in realtà, non li conosco nemmeno io, ma tutto questo è solo per proteggere la mia famiglia.”  
“Sai chi sia tuo padre?” domandò lentamente Sherlock.  
“Certo che lo so, cosa credi?” rispose John alzando uno sguardo infastidito sull’altro.  
Sherlock non voleva far arrabbiare John, non nelle sue condizioni, quindi lasciò perdere l’argomento.  
Pochi istanti dopo, la porta venne spalancata senza troppe cerimonie.  
“John! – la voce di Harry era un misto di sollievo ed ira – Cosa ci fai qui? Perché ti sei alzato senza dirmi nulla? Dovresti essere a letto. Non mi dirai che sei andato a prendere la colazione per questo qui!”  
Il tono dispregiativo sulle parole “questo qui” non sfuggì a Sherlock, che si chiese da cosa derivasse, veramente, la profonda antipatia che Harriet Di Asturien provava per lui.  
“Sto bene. – rispose John – È stata Sally a portare la colazione fino a qui e Sherlock me la sta servendo.”  
Beltran aveva chiuso la porta alle proprie spalle, dopo aver fatto passare anche Haramis.  
Harry lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita alla scena che si trovava davanti e Sherlock aggiunse secco:  
“Non sono un irresponsabile. Ho capito che John è stato molto male e non gli ho permesso di fare sforzi.”  
John fece per alzarsi:  
“Ciò non toglie che debba fare il mio turno nelle scuderie, come ogni giorno, se non vogliamo che comincino a spettegolare sulla mia assenza.”  
Tre voci all’unisono dissero:  
“Non se ne parla!”  
John si lasciò cadere di colpo sulla poltrona, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno.  
Passò lo sguardo da Sherlock a Harry a Beltran, corrugando la fronte:  
“Potreste essere un po’ meno d’accordo voi tre?”  
Haramis fece un sorrisetto divertito:  
“Stavo per unirmi al coro. – disse – Però John ha ragione. Dobbiamo trovare un motivo valido per non farlo uscire dalla stanza di Beltran per la prossima settimana.”  
“Perché dalla stanza di Beltran? – chiese Sherlock – Basta che lui resti qui. Possiamo dire che quello che sta male sia io e che lui mi debba accudire. Nessuno si meraviglierà del fatto che John sia costretto a rimanere ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con me. Tutti pensano che io sia un insopportabile, arrogante, irritante e fastidioso attaccabrighe pieno di me e presuntuoso, quindi nessuno si offrirà di prendersi cura di me al suo posto. Tutti si chiedono come faccia a sopportarmi!”  
John gli lanciò un’occhiata offesa:  
“Io non penso che tu sia un insopportabile, arrogante, irritante e fastidioso attaccabrighe pieno di sé e presuntuoso! Io so che sei un meraviglioso essere umano con un grande cuore ed una mente brillante!”  
Sherlock gli sorrise:  
“Tu non sei tutti. Tu sei tu.”  
Harry li studiò attentamente. Osservò il sorriso che il fratellino stava riservando solo a quello strano ragazzo ed il modo in cui Sherlock continuava a valutare le condizioni di John facendo scivolare il proprio sguardo sul corpo dell’altro senza perderne un solo movimento.  
Spostò lo sguardo su Beltran ed Haramis:  
“Potrebbe essere una buona idea.” Ammise con riluttanza.  
Anche Beltran si disse d’accordo:  
“Io posso passare a vedere come stia John senza problemi. Il fatto che Sherlock sia un Alton e con il laran puro, giustifica ogni privilegio ed ogni favore che io gli riservi.”  
Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona soddisfatto:  
“Bene. Potete andare. Mi prenderò cura io di John. Tanto sono malato e non posso uscire. Lo porto subito a letto. Ha bisogno di dormire. Se avrò bisogno, vi chiamerò.”  
Senza aspettare altro, si avvicinò a John per aiutarlo ad alzarsi:  
“Andiamo. Ti porto a letto.”  
Passò un braccio dietro i fianchi di John e con l’altra mano gli prese la mano, conducendolo verso il proprio letto. John si fermò perplesso:  
“Quello non è il mio letto.”  
“Il mio è più grande e più comodo. Inoltre, qui c’è più luce e fa più caldo.”  
Beltran sorrise:  
“Penso che non ci sia bisogno di noi. – disse rivolto alle due donne – Dobbiamo comportarci in modo normale. Io verrò più tardi a vedere come stia il malato.”  
Né Sherlock né John gli risposero perché erano arrivati al letto e Holmes stava aiutando Watson a sdraiarsi sistemandogli i cuscini dietro la testa in modo che fosse comodo.  
Beltran, Haramis e Harry li lasciarono soli.

 

John era sdraiato da una decina di minuti sul letto di Sherlock, che stava in piedi vicino al caminetto ad osservarlo.  
“Vieni a letto.” Sussurrò.  
Sherlock trasalì:  
“Ti darei fastidio.”  
John si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo:  
“Secondo tutti voi, dovrei dormire, ma non ci riuscirò mai, con te che stai lì ad osservarmi, in ansia. Inoltre, hai passato la notte in bianco e devi riposare anche tu, quindi vieni a letto e dormi. Il letto è abbastanza grande per ospitare tutti e due. E non è la prima volta che dormiamo insieme, no?”  
Sherlock esitò solo un attimo, poi andò verso l’altro lato del letto e si infilò sotto le coperte, dove percepì il calore del corpo di John.  
Si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di serenità e di pace, diversa da quella che provava quando si infilava nel letto di John da bambino.  
Avrebbe voluto stringersi a John, abbracciarlo, baciarlo ed accarezzarlo, ma temeva che lo avrebbe respinto.  
Sherlock allungò solo una mano, per prenderne una di John.  
“Posso? – chiese timidamente – Se dovessi avere una crisi, me ne accorgerei subito.”  
John gli strinse la mano, come per riceverne forza:  
“Certo che puoi. – rispose – Ora riposa.”  
Si addormentarono così, John che stringeva la mano di Sherlock, sdraiato su un fianco vicino a lui.  
Entrambi avevano un’espressione serena e felice sul viso, per quella vicinanza.  
La loro amicizia si stava trasformando in qualcosa di profondo ed unico.


	6. Save a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty cerca vendetta su Sherlock, ma è John che si trova in pericolo.

John e Sherlock trascorsero una settimana chiusi nella loro stanza.  
I ruoli si erano invertiti: era Sherlock che si prendeva cura di John, lo costringeva a mangiare ed a riposare, riordinava la stanza e faceva sì che l’amico non si affaticasse.  
L’unica cosa che Sherlock permettesse a John di fare, era ritirare il vassoio con i pasti, che veniva portato fino alla stanza da Sally, perché sarebbe sembrato strano che il malato si presentasse alla porta a prelevare il cibo, ma era l’unica eccezione che Holmes concedesse al riposo di Watson.  
Ogni tanto Sally allungava il collo per vedere come stesse Sherlock e sussurrava:  
“Non lo hai ancora ucciso? Non so come tu possa resistere ventiquattro ore al giorno con lui. Io, al tuo posto, sarei già impazzita! Quello non è mica normale, sai? Vedrai che un giorno ne combinerà una così brutta che rimarrà nella storia, dai retta a me.”  
John la ignorava, perché, tanto, non sarebbe mai riuscito a farle capire che Sherlock era un essere umano normale, solo molto più intelligente e meravigliosamente imprevedibile.  
Sherlock, invece, era irritato da questi commenti, perché aveva paura che John potesse darle retta ed iniziare a vederlo con gli occhi di Sally:  
“Quella stupida cameriera cosa crede, che io sia sordo? Parla così forte che la sentiranno fino a Thendara! E chissà mai cosa pensa che potrei combinare! Nella sua testolina si sarà fatta l’idea che io abbia una qualche antica matrice con cui dare fuoco a tutto il pianeta! Lascia stare quel piatto! Siedi che ci penso io a servire.”  
Anche in questo caso, John evitava di ribattere, perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a convincere Sherlock che non poteva farsi influenzare dalle critiche della ragazza.  
Sapeva che Sherlock era spaventato dall’idea di perderlo, perché lui era l’unica persona, nella sua vita, che lo avesse accettato dal primo momento per quello che era e che lo trovasse meraviglioso, malgrado tutti i difetti che gli imputava il resto del mondo.  
John si sentiva ogni giorno più forte ed anche i mal di testa erano passati.  
Una sera Beltran si presentò nella stanza insieme a Haramis, Camilla e Ruyven per sottoporre John al controllo del cerchio di matrici.  
I quattro leronis si disposero intorno a John e lo esaminarono.  
Stavolta, John notò velocemente la loro intrusione e li cacciò dalla propria mente.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, vide che gli istruttori stavano sorridendo.  
Haramis, Camilla e Ruyven salutarono e se ne andarono.  
Beltran si accomodò insieme a John e Sherlock:  
“L’esame del cerchio è andato bene. – esordì con un sorriso – Da domani potrai riprendere la vita normale che conducevi prima. Tu, potrai andare a lavorare alle scuderie, mentre Sherlock ritornerà a lezione.”  
“Va bene. – disse John – Posso ricominciare anche l’addestramento al laran?”  
“Sì, certo. – concesse Beltran – Però, ad un ritmo minore, almeno all’inizio. Tu devi svolgere lo stesso addestramento degli altri ragazzi avendo meno a tempo a disposizione. Il tuo laran ha finito di svilupparsi solo ora. È stato questo a causare gli attacchi di mal della soglia. Mentre il laran completava il suo risveglio, l’addestramento intensivo ha affaticato il tuo corpo. Ora riprenderemo con più calma. Se tutto dovesse andare bene, ricomincerai le lezioni come prima, semmai alternando periodi intensi ad altri più tranquilli.”  
Sherlock era stato ad ascoltare con un viso serio e tirato.  
John lo guardò sogghignando:  
“Avanti, Sherlock, dì quello che pensi o farai saltare in aria la torre.”  
Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio, quasi offeso:  
“Solo perché non sono d’accordo con voi, non significa che farò saltare in aria la torre.”  
Ed incrociò le braccia sul petto come se avesse intenzione di chiudersi in un ostinato mutismo.  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Non alzare gli occhi al cielo in quel modo! – sbottò irritato Sherlock – Credo che sia troppo presto perché tu riprenda a fare tutto quello che facevi prima. Dovresti aspettare ancora un po’. Inoltre, perché il tuo laran ha finito di svilupparsi solo ora? Se ricominci ad affaticarti potresti avere un altro attacco.”  
John inclinò la testa:  
“Se tu tenessi più in ordine il nostro alloggio, io mi stancherei meno.”  
Sherlock si guardò intorno perplesso: sparsi nella stanza c’erano libri, quaderni, armi di varie dimensioni, alambicchi, vestiti ed avanzi di cibo, che occupavano lo spazio della stanza in modo caotico e con un equilibrio precario.  
“Cosa c’è che non va nel mio ordine?”  
John lo fissò esterrefatto:  
“Ordine? Tu questo lo chiami ordine?”  
“Sì, certo. Solo perché non corrisponde ai tuoi canoni di ordine, non significa che per me non sia ordine. Per me è disordine quando tu sposti le cose e le nascondi. Così tutto è visibile e di facile reperibilità.”  
John non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie:  
“Guarda come è ridotta questa stanza dopo solo una settimana che non mi hai permesso di toccare nulla! Se lasciassi fare a te ed al tuo senso dell’ordine, non rimarrebbe un solo centimetro di pavimento libero su cui camminare!”  
Sherlock sbuffò:  
“Se ti fa piacere, cercherò di rispettare il tuo senso dell’ordine. Va bene così?”  
John gli sorrise, facendo un cenno di ringraziamento con la testa.  
Beltran aveva osservato il battibecco fra i due ragazzi.  
Beltran Hastur aveva il dono della preveggenza ed aveva avuto diverse visioni sui due ragazzi che aveva davanti, fin da quando erano nati. Vedendoli così legati ed in armonia, si chiese se avesse il diritto di non dire loro cosa avesse visto. Certo, il futuro non era determinato e spesso le visioni avevano un significato solo nel momento in cui accadevano i fatti a cui si riferivano.  
Rivelare cosa avesse visto, poteva evitare loro il tanto dolore che li avrebbe attesi in futuro?  
Oppure avrebbe cambiato il futuro, provocandone di più?  
I due ragazzi stavano ridendo.  
Beltran si era perso il motivo della risata, ma si unì volentieri a loro.  
Quando si calmarono, disse:  
“Se ti può tranquillizzare, Sherlock, abbiamo deciso di sottoporre John al controllo del cerchio una volta a settimana per essere sicuri che quello che stiamo facendo non pregiudichi la sua salute.”  
“Potevate pensarci prima. – borbottò Sherlock – John si sarebbe risparmiato di stare così male.”  
Beltran fece un sorriso indulgente e decise di ignorare il commento di Holmes:  
“Allora, da domani si torna alla vita di tutti i giorni, continuando a mantenere il segreto di John. Siamo d’accordo?”  
I due ragazzi annuirono.

 

Il mattino dopo, John si alzò di buonora ed andò a prendere la colazione per entrambi.  
La signora Hudson lo accolse con un gran sorriso:  
“John, caro, come stai? Sei sopravvissuto ad una settimana chiuso in camera con Dom Sherlock?”  
John ricambiò il sorriso:  
“Come vede, sono in perfetta forma ed anche Sherlock è vivo e sta bene.”  
“Chissà quanto si sarà lamentato. – intervenne Sally – Immagino che sia stato noioso e petulante per tutto il tempo. Ora che sta meglio, sarai contento di tornare a frequentare gente normale. Sai che stasera c’è una festa nella torre?”  
John stava guardando la signora Hudson che preparava il vassoio e rispose con un disinteressato:  
“Sì?”  
Sally gli si avvicinò, come una gatta pronta a fare le fusa:  
“Stavo pensando … potremmo andarci insieme …” e si strusciò al braccio di John.  
Preso completamente alla sprovvista, John si scostò bruscamente e divenne paonazzo:  
“Cosa …?”  
Sally incrociò le braccia sul petto, spazientita:  
“Ti sto invitando al ballo con me. Con chi altri potresti andare? Tutte le altre sono figlie di Comyn che non ti guarderebbero nemmeno se fossi l’ultimo uomo sul pianeta! Allora? Vieni? O ti piacciono i ragazzi?”  
John era rimasto a bocca aperta.  
Il “NO!” che gli uscì fu molto più deciso di quello che avrebbe voluto pronunciare e sembrava rispondere ad ogni domanda posta dalla ragazza.  
Sally se ne andò senza dire nulla, talmente offesa da travolgere qualsiasi cosa si trovasse sul suo percorso.  
La signora Hudson, invece, iniziò a ridere e John divenne ancora più rosso.  
Prese il vassoio, bofonchiò un “Grazie.” mortificato e tornò alla stanza di Holmes.  
Quando arrivò, Sherlock capì subito che era accaduto qualcosa:  
“Non stai bene? – chiese preoccupatissimo – Sei tutto rosso, hai il battito accelerato e le pupille dilatate.”  
John, imbarazzato e divertito, gli raccontò cosa fosse successo con Sally.  
Quando ebbe finito, iniziò a ridere:  
“Non posso crederci! Sally Donovan mi ha fatto una proposta ed io non ho saputo come gestirla, facendo la figura dello stupido.”  
Alzò gli occhi su Sherlock e lo vide serio. Avrebbe quasi potuto dire che fosse arrabbiato, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché:  
“Ti ha fatto piacere che Sally ti abbia invitato? – chiese Sherlock con voce fredda – Avresti voluto dirle di sì?”  
John era confuso dalla reazione di Sherlock, tanto quanto dalla proposta di Sally:  
“Bhè, sì, mi ha fatto piacere. È bello essere notati.”  
Il tono di Sherlock divenne gelido:  
“Il vero motivo per cui ti ha notato è che tu sei l’unico ragazzo non Comyn presente in questa torre. Come ha detto Sally, per puro caso giustamente, nessun Comyn inviterebbe mai al ballo qualcuno che non sia della sua casta. Quindi non aveva altra scelta. Se vuoi andare con lei, buon divertimento.”  
E detto questo, se ne andò impettito sbattendo la porta, senza toccare la colazione.  
Sempre più stupito dalla piega che aveva preso la giornata, John si chiese cos’altro potesse andare storto.

 

Circa tre ore più tardi, John era nelle scuderie a strigliare i cavalli.  
Come primo giorno di addestramento dopo la crisi di mal della soglia, aveva fatto una lezione leggera ed aveva più tempo del solito da dedicare agli animali.  
Questa era una mansione che gli permetteva di scaricare nervosismo e tensione, ritrovando pace e tranquillità. Inoltre, la presenza dei cavalli gli donava una serenità che raramente provava in compagnia degli esseri umani.  
“Allora sei tornato a lavorare, piccolo John.”  
Watson non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere a chi appartenesse quella voce: James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran stava usando quella vocetta acuta e fastidiosa che gli piaceva tanto utilizzare, quando si preparava a fare uno di quegli scherzi crudeli per cui era diventato tristemente famoso nella torre.  
Se c’era Moriarty, doveva esserci la sua ombra, Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais.  
E chissà chi altro.  
John raddrizzò la schiena e si voltò con un sorriso:  
“Posso fare qualcosa per lei, Dom James?”  
Intanto che aspettava la risposta, John osservò attentamente chi ci fosse con Moriarty: oltre a Moran, c’erano un Rockraven ed un Lindir di cui non ricordava il nome, ma che gravitavano sempre intorno agli altri due, eseguendone pedissequamente gli ordini, con estremo e perverso piacere.  
I quattro ragazzi si stavano spostando in modo da circondare John.  
Il Rockraven si stava portando alle sue spalle, il Lindir a destra, Moran a sinistra e Moriarty davanti a lui.  
Se anche avesse tentato di scappare, John non sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire a tutti e quattro.  
La prima cosa che gli venne in mente di fare, fu di mandare una richiesta di aiuto telepatica a Sherlock.  
Intanto, James continuava a parlare:  
“So che tu e Sherlock siete stati chiusi dentro la vostra stanza per ben una settimana. Chissà come avete trascorso il tempo.”  
I due scagnozzi si misero a ridere, mentre Moran guardava John con compassione.  
John pensava freneticamente a come uscire da quella situazione, ma non vedeva soluzioni.  
“Si dice che tu sia qui per soddisfare i bisogni del giovane Sherlock, così, mi chiedevo, quante volte ti ha sbattuto in questa settimana? Potremmo controllare e fare delle scommesse, che ne dite ragazzi?”  
I due scagnozzi risero ancora più forte.  
“James – la voce di Moran era un sussurro – ci metteremo nei guai per nulla. Lascialo stare.”  
Moriarty spalancò gli occhi e lanciò uno sguardo meravigliato a Moran:  
“Come Sebastian? Non sei curioso di sapere?”  
Moran non rispose: sapeva che era inutile. La sua pietà per John crebbe ulteriormente.  
Rockraven afferrò John per il collo, mentre Lindir gli immobilizzava le braccia.  
Con un ghigno beffardo sulla bocca, Moriarty slacciò i pantaloni di John e tirò giù tutto con un unico colpo secco, denudandolo dai fianchi in giù. I due scagnozzi, allora, spinsero John con la faccia contro una pilastro di sostegno bloccandogli braccia e gambe.  
John era alla completa mercé dei quattro ragazzi:  
“Non pensare di cavartela solo perché sei un Aldaran. – urlò furioso – Puoi farmi quello che vuoi perché siete così vigliacchi da essere in quattro contro uno, ma non la passerete liscia.”  
James ed i due scagnozzi risero sguaiatamente:  
“Sei una nullità, piccolo John. – disse Moriarty, mentre con le mani iniziò a tormentargli le natiche – A nessuno importerà quello che ti farò. Probabilmente nemmeno al tuo caro Sherlock. Finché ti fotte, va tutto bene, ma pensi che ti vorrà ancora, dopo che ti avremo usato anche noi? – la sua voce diventò un sussurro maligno nell’orecchio di John – No, caro piccolo John, ti butterà via, come si fa con un pezzo di carne avariata, perché è questo che facciamo noi Comyn con la gente come te.”  
Moriarty spinse con forza il proprio corpo contro quello di John, mentre lo penetrava senza riguardi con due dita. John sussultò per il dolore, ma non emise un solo lamento.  
Moran era interdetto:  
“James, cosa hai intenzione di fargli?”  
Moriary si girò verso Moran con un’espressione dura sul volto:  
“Divertirmi. E lo farai anche tu, altrimenti mi darai un grande dispiacere. – la voce divenne tagliente – E tu sai che posso diventare cattivo, quando qualcuno non mi compiace, vero Sebastian?”  
Moriarty tolse le dita dal corpo di John, si piazzò davanti a Moran e gli mise una mano fra le gambe:  
“Inoltre – aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso – sento che qualcuno è già pronto per fare il proprio dovere. Prendilo per primo, fammi vedere che cosa sei disposto a fare per me e ti darò la ricompensa che meriti.”  
Gli slacciò i pantaloni, liberando l’erezione già pronunciata di Moran dal vincolo dei vestiti.  
Improvvisamente, una voce fredda e feroce spezzò il silenzio che era seguito alle parole di Moriarty:  
“Tocca John e non potrai mai più usare quel coso pendulo che hai fra le gambe.”  
Moriarty e Moran si girarono verso la voce: la figura magra e slanciata di Sherlock si stagliava scura contro la luce dell’ingresso. E non era solo: dietro di lui c’erano alcuni istruttori e delle guardie della torre.  
Un lampo furioso attraversò gli occhi di Moriarty, ma non poteva fare nulla, se non cercare di evitare una punizione troppo severa:  
“Dom Beltran, non è successo nulla. – disse con voce melliflua – Siamo venuti a vedere come stesse John, dopo essere stato chiuso per una settimana con Sherlock nella sua stanza, e lui si è offerto di dare conforto ai nostri bisogni corporali, dietro pagamento di un piccolo compenso.”  
Sherlock stava per avventarsi contro Moriarty, ma Beltran lo afferrò per un braccio:  
“È inutile che menti, James. – disse con voce calma e piatta – Sappiamo tutti cosa volevate fare. Sarete rinchiusi nelle celle della torre fino all’arrivo dei vostri genitori ed espulsi da Neskaya. Non è degno di far parte dei Comyn, chi si comporti come voi.”  
James sbarrò gli occhi incredulo:  
“Tu, piccolo inutile Hastur, stai punendo me? Sai chi sono io?”  
Beltran lo fissò con freddezza:  
“Sì, so chi sei James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran: un uomo indegno di essere chiamato tale.”  
Senza aggiungere altro, raggiunse John, che, liberato dalla stretta dei due scagnozzi, si era velocemente rivestito ed appoggiato alla trave, con la testa bassa.  
Beltran gli circondò le spalle con un gesto protettivo e lo portò via dalle scuderie.  
Sherlock li seguì in silenzio.  
James venne portato via dalle guardie scalciante ed urlante, mentre i due scagnozzi cercavano di convincere tutti che non era stata un’idea loro, ma di Moriarty.  
Sebastian Moran seguì le guardie senza protestare od opporre resistenza, grato di essere stato fermato prima di commettere un gesto orribile, solo per compiacere il proprio amante.  
Si voltò un attimo verso John, a cui Beltran stava sussurrando parole di conforto.  
Era rimasto colpito dal coraggio dimostrato da Watson in quella situazione disperata.  
Sebastian Moran si chiese cosa sarebbe cambiato nella sua vita se, invece di essere stato conquistato dal fascino perverso di James Moriarty, si fosse innamorato di John Watson.

 

Beltran aveva portato John nel proprio studio, sempre scortato da Sherlock.  
Lo avevano messo davanti al caminetto, con una coperta sulle spalle.  
Dopo pochi minuti, fece irruzione nella stanza la signora Hudson, indignatissima ed arrabbiatissima:  
“John, caro, povero piccolo tesoro, cosa ti hanno fatto! Quei ragazzi sono crudeli e malvagi! Era ora che venissero espulsi dalla Torre di Neskaya. Non meritano di essere istruiti come telepati né di far parte dei Comyn! Dovrebbero essere espulsi dall’intero pianeta, invece, che punizione riceveranno? Saranno spediti a casa ed in un’altra torre, dove ricominceranno a fare i bulli, come se nulla fosse! Se comandassi io, questi mostri verrebbero rinchiusi a vita!”  
Mentre il fiume in piena di parole della signora Hudson investiva i tre uomini, la donna aveva versato del the in una tazza e l’aveva messa in mano a John, sistemandogli meglio la coperta sulle spalle ed aggiustandogli il ciuffo di capelli che gli era caduto sulla fronte.  
Il fiume si arrestò con un sospiro:  
“Caro, cosa posso fare per te?” chiese con voce dolce e compassionevole.  
Fu Beltran a risponderle:  
“Penso che sia il caso che gli prepari qualcosa che gli piaccia da mangiare. Sa, lo shock. Probabilmente non avrà molta fame, ma uno dei suoi manicaretti potrebbe stuzzicarlo.”  
“Certo! – gorgheggiò con entusiasmo la signora Hudson – So cosa fare. Vedrai, caro, mangerai tutto.”  
Uscì di corsa dalla stanza, diretta alle cucine.  
Beltran sorrise:  
“La signora Hudson è una donna dal cuore d’oro, ma veramente inarrestabile.”  
Si girò verso i due ragazzi. John stava tremando leggermente. Sherlock lo osservava pronto ad intervenire.  
“Non ti hanno fatto del male, vero John?” chiese Beltran con tono dolce.  
“Non hanno fatto in tempo. – rispose John con voce ferma – Siete arrivati giusto in tempo. Grazie.”  
Rabbrividì sentendo ancora la sensazione delle dita di James dentro al proprio corpo.  
Non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe successo se non fosse stato un telepate, in grado di chiedere aiuto senza che i suoi aggressori se ne rendessero conto.  
Sherlock era teso per la rabbia:  
“Dovrebbe lasciarmi qualche minuto solo con loro.” Sibilò.  
Beltran sospirò:  
“Non mi sembra il caso. Sono pur sempre figli di Comyn e non è il caso che tu scateni una guerra.”  
Sherlock balzò in piedi indignato:  
“Anche John è figlio di un Comyn! Solo perché suo padre non lo ha riconosciuto, non significa che non abbia gli stessi diritti dei figli legittimi! E poi, Comyn o non Comyn, nessuno ha il diritto di fare ad un altro essere umano quello che Moriarty ed i suoi accoliti stavano per fare a John!”  
Sherlock non si era reso conto di stare urlando, né di avere offeso John definendolo figlio illegittimo.  
Un silenzio teso cadde nella stanza.  
Beltran e Sherlock si fissavano negli occhi, mentre John non li alzava dalla sua tazza di the.  
Hastur si chiese per l’ennesima volta quanto fosse giusto tenere quei due ragazzi all’oscuro di tutto.  
Sherlock tornò a sedersi, fissando John: la mascella di Watson era contratta, il respiro irregolare, il battito del cuore accelerato.  
Sherlock allungò una mano e la appoggiò al ginocchio di John:  
“Perdonami.” Sussurrò.  
John alzò gli occhi su Sherlock, stupito: non gli aveva mai chiesto scusa una sola volta da quando lo conosceva:  
“Per cosa?” domandò.  
“Per tutto. – rispose Sherlock – Per la mia reazione di stamattina al tuo racconto della proposta di Sally, per quello che volevano farti Moriarty e compagni, per aver detto che tuo padre non ti abbia riconosciuto. Non voglio che tu soffra. Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?”  
John si perse negli occhi color ghiaccio di Sherlock, che mostravano tanto dolore per lui:  
“Smetti di essere gentile e di chiedere perdono. – borbottò fra il serio ed il faceto – Questa giornata è già stata abbastanza strana. Non vorrei che capitasse altro, capisci vero?”  
Le loro labbra si inclinarono in un sorriso complice, poi iniziarono a ridere, spazzando via la tensione.  
Beltran notò che Sherlock non aveva tolto la mano dal ginocchio di John, che vi aveva appoggiato sopra una delle proprie mani stringendola.  
I due ragazzi continuavano a ridere, un barlume di serenità in quella giornata buia.  
Uscì dallo studio, lasciandoli soli.  
Avevano diritto ai loro momenti di felicità, perché non sarebbero durati a lungo.  
Fuori dalla porta c’era Harry, furiosa:  
“Perché c’è Sherlock con John? È mio fratello! Dovrei essere lì dentro a consolarlo ed abbracciarlo.”  
Beltran rimase davanti alla porta chiusa:  
“Il perché lo sai, Harriet. Nessuno deve sapere chi sia John. Tu sei qui con il solo cognome di famiglia, ma se Sherlock capisse che sei sua sorella, comprenderebbe che John è un Di Asturien e potrebbe collegarlo agli Hastur. Non deve accadere: è troppo presto.”  
Harry aveva lacrime di rabbia agli occhi che ne offuscavano l’azzurro:  
“Non è giusto! Ci hai chiesto di rinunciare a John per il bene di Darkover. Io mi accorgo di come lo guardi, zio Beltran. Cosa hai visto nel suo futuro che non ci hai mai detto?”  
Beltran distolse lo sguardo:  
“Sai che il futuro è perennemente in movimento, quindi il mio potere è inutile. Posso solo dirti che John un giorno si perderà e che solo Sherlock potrà riportarlo indietro. Per questo è importante che là dentro ci sia lui.”  
Non le disse dell’acqua e delle fiamme che avrebbero travolto il suo fratellino.  
Questo era un fardello che spettava portare solo a lui.  
Per tutti gli altri, sarebbe stato sufficiente vivere la sofferenza nei giorni che stavano arrivando.


	7. Blowing in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock e John tornano ad Armida, dove li attende un annuncio decisamente sconvolgente.

Dopo la partenza di Moriarty e dei suoi accoliti dalla Torre di Neskaya, non vi furono più problemi per John e Sherlock che trascorsero i seguenti cinque anni ad addestrarsi e studiare.

John si dedicò con passione ad imparare a curare uomini ed animali, mentre Sherlock preferì studi più empirici e si interessò allo sviluppo della deduzione.

Il loro legame divenne sempre più profondo: anche se non fossero stati telepati, avrebbero previsto le mosse l’uno dell’altro senza problemi, complici ed alleati in ogni circostanza, pronti a coprirsi le spalle a vicenda ed a proteggersi senza pensarci troppo.

Il giorno in cui partirono per tornare al Castello Armida, erano due giovani uomini.

John aveva ventiquattro anni, era sempre disponibile e comprensivo con tutti, molto apprezzato e stimato.

Sherlock aveva ventidue anni, ma aveva un portamento elegante e serio non proprio adeguato alla sua età.

A causa della sua abitudine a dedurre tutto quello che poteva dall’apparenza delle persone, non era molto ben visto, ma a lui non importava, perché John era affascinato da questa sua caratteristica e trovava meraviglioso il suo modo di capire le persone solo guardandole.

Ed a Sherlock non importava altro.

Forse perché la loro non era più una semplice amicizia.

In molti li guardavano sorpresi, chiedendosi come potesse un ragazzo solare come John amare un tipo ombroso come Sherlock, ma i due diretti interessati non si erano mai posti la domanda, perché non erano ancora consapevoli di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altro.

 

 

La sera prima della partenza, Beltran aveva convocato John nel proprio studio:

“Accomodati, ho fatto preparare la cena qui. Ho fatto dire a Sherlock che ti avrei sottoposto agli ultimi esami, prima che tornaste ad Armida, per essere sicuro che tu stia bene, quindi non verrà a cercarti. Fra qualche minuto ci raggiungerà anche Harry, così sarà una vera cena di famiglia.”

John guardò Beltran irritato:

“In tutti questi anni, ho avuto solo quella crisi. Continuo a non capire il motivo di tutte queste menzogne.”

Beltran gli fece cenno di sedere a tavola:

“So che sei molto legato a Sherlock, ma non è ancora tempo che sappia tutto.”

John si sedette:

“Ed io, quando avrò il diritto di sapere il perché di tutto questo?”

“Capisco che sia frustrante per te mantenere il segreto, senza nemmeno sapere perché, ma ti prego di avere fiducia in me. Tutto quello che è accaduto e che accadrà, ti servirà per portare a compimento il tuo destino.”

John sbuffò rassegnato:

“Farò come chiedi, come sempre. Però spero che il giorno in cui mi rivelerai tutto sia vicino. Sono stanco di mentire a Sherlock.”

Beltran sorrise:

“Siete molto legati.”

“Siamo amici.” Tagliò corto John.

L’arrivo di Harry mise fine ai discorsi sul destino di John e sul suo legame con Sherlock.

C’era una parte dei sentimenti che John provava per Sherlock di cui preferiva non parlare, soprattutto con un Custode che avrebbe facilmente scoperto quello che nascondeva persino a se stesso.

Non capiva perché dovesse continuare a celare la propria identità, ma sentiva di potersi fidare di Beltran ed avrebbe obbedito ai suoi ordini fino al giorno in cui gli avrebbe spiegato tutto.

Inconsciamente, John sapeva che il giorno in cui avesse saputo cosa Beltran si aspettasse da lui, avrebbe dovuto abbandonare Sherlock.

Quel giorno avrebbe sofferto, perché gli sembrava che l’amico fosse una parte indispensabile di sé.

Si era trovato a fantasticare ed a sognare di fare cose con Sherlock che non gli avrebbe mai confessato, perché era sicuro che lo avrebbe perso.

Sherlock non era interessato a minuzie inutili come l’amore o il sesso.

John, d’altra parte, si era convinto che non gli interessassero i ragazzi, primo fra tutti Sherlock, che quelle fantasie fossero solo una fase della fine dell’adolescenza e che presto si sarebbe innamorato di una donna, l’avrebbe sposata ed avrebbe avuto dei figli.

A quel punto, avrebbe raccontato a Sherlock delle sue fantasie e ne avrebbero riso insieme.

Ma anche no.

Sherlock non avrebbe capito ed avrebbe solo pensato che John fosse strano.

No, non avrebbe rovinato la loro amicizia rivelando sogni che non avevano radici che negli ormoni dell’adolescenza.

 

 

Il viaggio di ritorno a Castel Armida fu molto diverso per Sherlock e John.

Sherlock era felice di tornare a casa e di non dover più sottostare alle ridicole ed antiquate regole della torre.

John, invece, era inquieto perché sentiva che lasciare Neskaya equivaleva alla fine della loro spensierata giovinezza e che ora avrebbero dovuto entrare nel mondo degli adulti, adeguando le loro vite alle aspettative delle loro famiglie.

La scorta con cui viaggiavano era composta da quattro uomini comandati da Gregory Lestrade, che aveva assunto il comando delle guardie degli Alton al posto del padre, ritiratosi nella fattoria di famiglia.

Sherlock non faceva altro che parlare, libero di dedurre quello che avevano fatto o che stavano pensando gli uomini del padre, senza doversi aspettare punizioni o sguardi di biasimo da parte di qualche istruttore.

John taceva e non trovava divertenti certe deduzioni di Sherlock, che ferivano gli uomini della scorta.

Quando si fermarono per trascorrere la notte, il suo umore era veramente nero.

Si mise a mangiare appoggiato al tronco di un albero, mentre gli altri si erano seduti intorno al fuoco.

Abituato al freddo degli Hellers, quella serata di tardo autunno, seppur fresca, non gli dispiaceva: per lui era come ritrovare le atmosfere di casa.

La famiglia e la casa che era stato costretto ad abbandonare anni prima, non gli erano mai mancate tanto come in quel giorno.

La presenza di Sherlock, Harry e Beltran alla torre, le lezioni con i leronis, l’amicizia degli altri ragazzi che lo avevano accettato come se fosse stato uno di loro, anche se non sapevano che avesse il laran, avevano fatto sì che gli anni trascorsi a Neskaya fossero stati veramente felici per John.

Si era sentito un’altra volta a casa.

L’unica cosa che lo legava ad Armida, invece, era Sherlock, che gli era veramente amico e per cui provava un sentimento che andava anche oltre l’amicizia.

Sherlock che conosceva e custodiva una parte del suo segreto.

 

 

Sherlock gli si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lui, guardando il cielo stellato:

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese.

John alzò un’occhiata irritata su di lui:

“Oh, Dom Sherlock vuole davvero sapere cosa ci sia che non va?”

Sherlock incrociò lo sguardo di John:

“Sei arrabbiato perché ad Armida tornerai ad essere un semplice scudiero?”

“Sono arrabbiato perché tu ti stai comportando in maniera deprecabile con questi uomini. – ribatté John – Sì, mi manca Neskaya, mi mancano gli amici che mi sono fatto là, la libertà di cui ho potuto godere ed il rispetto che mi sono guadagnato. Però, sono irritato con te per come ti stai comportando!”

“Io sono sempre stato così, lo hai sempre saputo.” Disse secco Sherlock.

“Il fatto che tu sia il figlio del signore, non ti autorizza a prenderti gioco degli uomini che lavorano per tuo padre e che mettono a repentaglio la loro vita per te.”

Sherlock rifletté un po’:

“È per quello che ho detto a Barrett? Che sua moglie lo tradisce con il mugnaio? Ma è vero! Cosa c’è di male nella verità? Perché non dovrebbe saperla?”

John emise un lamento, esasperato:

“Come fai a non capire? Anche se fosse vero …”

“È vero!” puntualizzò stizzito Sherlock.

“Va bene, è vero. – concesse John – Hai ragione, Barrett ha il diritto di saperlo, ma non spetta a te dirglielo e non in quel modo, davanti ai suoi colleghi. Hai idea di cosa potrebbe succedere ora?”

“Barrett affronterà la moglie. – rispose Sherlock riluttante – La lascerà. Dato che è un uomo abituato alla violenza, potrebbe anche decidere di uccidere lei ed il mugnaio.”

“Esatto. Bravo. – disse John – Ottima deduzione. Peccato che tu non ci abbia pensato prima. Inoltre, se anche Barrett non arrivasse ad uccidere la moglie e l’amante, diventerà lo zimbello dei colleghi.”

“Il che lo porterebbe ad uccidere la moglie e l’amante, per salvare il suo onore, o a togliersi la vita per la vergogna.” Concluse Sherlock.

“Prima di aprire bocca per dimostrare quanto tu sia intelligente e meraviglioso, dovresti pensare alle conseguenze delle parole che dirai. Essere il figlio del signore di Armida, non ti dà il diritto di rovinare la vita delle persone che ti stanno intorno!”

John si mise a guardare il cielo, rosso in volto. Sherlock fece la stessa cosa, rimanendo in silenzio per un po’.

Quando ruppe il silenzio, la sua voce era malinconica:

“A te, come ho rovinato la vita?”

John si voltò a guardarlo. Il cuore gli aveva mancato un colpo.

Sherlock continuava guardare il cielo:

“È colpa mia se sei stato portato via dalla tua famiglia quando eri solo un ragazzino. Sono anni che non li vedi. A Neskaya avevi riscoperto il calore della famiglia da cui ti abbiamo allontanato. È per questo che sei arrabbiato? Vorresti tornare a casa dai tuoi genitori? Vorresti lasciarmi?”

John non sapeva cosa rispondere. Mise una mano sulla mano di Sherlock e gli strinse le dita:

“Non è stata colpa tua, se mi hanno portato via dai miei genitori. – sussurrò – Anche se è vero che mi piacerebbe vederli. Sono dodici anni che sono lontano da loro. Metà della mia vita. Non si tratta di tornare ad essere un semplice scudiero. Penso di non sbagliarmi quando dico che siamo amici. Però …”

John si fermò, tornando a guardare il cielo e stringendo più forte le dita affusolate di Sherlock:

“Però non sarà così per sempre. Un giorno le cose cambieranno. – continuò a voce bassissima – Ti giuro, però, che non ti lascerò, senza prima avere parlato con te.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo dal cielo stellato al profilo di John che aveva un’espressione triste sul volto.

Avrebbe tanto voluto rivelargli i propri sentimenti, confessargli che per lui era molto più che un amico.

Questa poteva essere la giusta occasione, ma John aveva appena finito di dire che le cose sarebbero cambiate e Sherlock non poté fare a meno di ripensare alle parole di James Moriarty:

“John ti lascerà, spezzandoti il cuore, che diventerà più freddo del ghiaccio.”

 

 

Nei tre giorni seguenti di viaggio, Sherlock tentò di essere più cordiale e meno supponente.

Non che la cosa gli riuscisse molto bene, ma gli bastava un’occhiataccia di John per capire che stesse esagerando o dicendo la cosa sbagliata.

Lestrade era affascinato e divertito dallo strano rapporto che si era instaurato fra i due ragazzi.

Aveva già notato come John avesse un effetto rilassante su Sherlock, ma, ora, sembrava che avesse un’influenza decisamente maggiore.

 

 

Arrivati al castello, Sherlock si presentò nel salone principale dove fu accolto dai genitori e dal fratello.

Eileen abbracciò forte il figlio, mentre Rafael gli strinse la mano.

Mycroft rimase seduto sul divano, accanto al fuoco ed alla moglie, che teneva fra le braccia un neonato:

“Bentornato a casa, Sherlock. – disse con tono annoiato Mycroft – Ti ricordi di mia moglie Anthea Romilda Aillard. Questo è nostro figlio, tuo nipote Kennard Damon Holmes Alton.”

Sherlock lanciò appena un’occhiata alla cognata, una ragazza più vicino alla sua età che a quella del fratello, con delicati lineamenti incorniciati da una folta capigliatura nera ben ordinata, e fissò il piccolo incuriosito:

“Sicuro che sia tuo figlio? – chiese perplesso – Sembra avere un aspetto esteticamente migliore del tuo.”

Anthea alzò i profondi occhi neri su Sherlock, offesa, ma Mycroft intervenne:

“Tranquilla, cara. – la rassicurò con tono di sufficienza – Il mio fratellino non ha mai capito quando tacere, quando parlare e, soprattutto, cosa dire. Perciò, non vedo l’ora di vedere la sua faccia, quando mio padre gli darà la grande notizia.”

Sherlock guardò curioso il padre:

“Che notizia, padre?”

“Mentre tu eri a Neskaya, ho contrattato il tuo matrimonio con Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow.”

Mycroft aveva un sorrisetto soddisfatto dipinto sulle labbra, vedendo la faccia sconvolta di Sherlock:

“Hai fatto, cosa?”

“La prossima primavera ti sposerai con Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow.” Ripeté paziente Rafael.

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte:

“E cosa me ne faccio di una moglie?”

Mycroft emise un verso a metà fra una risata ed un lamento:

“Te lo avevo detto, padre, che non avrebbe saputo cosa farsene di una moglie!”

Sherlock lo fulminò con uno sguardo, poi si rivolse al padre:

“Perché mi dovrei sposare?” chiese pedante.

Rafael sospirò:

“Mycroft è stato nominato consigliere nel Consiglio ristretto dei Comyn, al mio posto. Per i prossimi due anni rimarremo entrambi a Castel Comyn per ottemperare a questo passaggio di consegne, quindi tu resterai a governare Armida. E gli Alton hanno bisogno di un erede.”

Sherlock guardò il bambino, ghignando sarcastico:

“Allora non è veramente figlio di Mycroft! Cosa c’è? Il mio caro fratellone non può procreare?”

Mycroft scattò in piedi:

“Io almeno so cosa farci con una donna. – ribatté stizzito – Mentre dubito che tu sappia cosa fartene di quel coso che hai fra le gambe!”

“Mycroft! – lo rimproverò Eileen – Non essere volgare! E tu, Sherlock, smettila di insultare Anthea, che ci ha fatto dono di un bellissimo e sano nipotino. Quello che chiediamo a te, è un altro erede Alton.”

“Possibilmente con il mio laran puro, giusto?” concluse con tono tagliente Sherlock.

Un silenzio gelido cadde nella stanza.

Sherlock passò lo sguardo da un parente all’altro, poi disse:

“Scusate, sono molto stanco per il viaggio. Non aspettatemi a cena. Mangerò qualcosa nelle mie stanze.”

Fece un rigido inchino e se ne andò.

 

 

La mattina dopo Sherlock era ancora di pessimo umore e decise di allenarsi nel combattimento con la spada.

Essendo un ottimo spadaccino e riuscendo a prevedere con molta facilità le mosse dei suoi avversari, disarmò e mortificò, nel giro di pochi minuti e senza problemi, ogni guardia del padre che si trovasse nel cortile per allenarsi.

Stanco di sentirlo insultare senza ritegno uomini che non avevano colpa del suo cattivo umore, John decise di affrontare Sherlock:

“Sei proprio bravo, sai? – disse ironicamente – È veramente facile disarmare qualcuno, se gli leggi nella mente quello che sta per fare.”

Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa:

“Stai insinuando che io stia imbrogliando?”

Con tono serafico, John rispose semplicemente:

“Sì.”

Sherlock lo fissò senza ribattere, ma la postura rigida del corpo magro faceva capire perfettamente quanto fosse arrabbiato per l’insinuazione di John.

“Vuoi batterti tu con me?” chiese parlando lentamente.

Senza rispondere, John si alzò in piedi, prese una spada e si posizionò di fronte a Sherlock.

I primi scambi furono semplici tocchi tra le lame, con Sherlock che tirava qualche colpo e John che parava. Quando Sherlock tentò qualche affondo più deciso, John lo bloccò, parando ogni tipo di colpo che l’altro tentasse. Lo scontro si fece rapidamente intenso, con Sherlock che faceva finte e affondi e John che si difendeva da ogni mossa, come se non stesse facendo alcuno sforzo.

Gli uomini della Guardia iniziarono ad incitare i combattenti, ma parteggiavano praticamente tutti per John.

I due ragazzi si isolarono da quello che stava accadendo loro intorno, per evitare di esserne distratti.

Sherlock fece alcune mosse in rapida successione e John, dopo aver respinto l’attacco, riuscì a colpirlo al sedere con il piatto della lama.

Questo causò un eccesso di ilarità in quelli che stavano assistendo.

Anche John si lasciò scappare un sorriso sarcastico:

“Come ci si sente ad essere lo zimbello di tutti?”

Sherlock era furioso.

Stavano girando in tondo, disegnando un immaginario cerchio sul terreno, con le spade abbassate.

Studiandosi.

Sherlock aveva capito che John lo stava facendo arrabbiare per fargli commettere un errore.

Continuando a muoversi lentamente in circolo, riprese il controllo della respirazione e ritrovò la calma.

Alzò anche delle barriere mentali per evitare che John potesse sentire i suoi pensieri.

John si immerse nella matrice e riuscì a recepire le intenzioni di Sherlock, quindi si difese dall’affondo portato dall’altro. Finirono per trovarsi con le spade incrociate, i corpi vicinissimi.

Senza preavviso, Sherlock allungò la mano libera dalla spada per fare il solletico a John, che gli bloccò la mano e lo respinse.

“Il solletico? Davvero?” rise John.

“Devo pur fare qualcosa per sorprenderti. – sorrise Sherlock – Eppure tu mi precedi sempre.”

John si irrigidì. Senza rendersene conto, aveva utilizzato il proprio laran in un modo che lo metteva pericolosamente allo scoperto.

Doveva lasciare che Sherlock vincesse.

Si ritirò dalla mente di Sherlock, che in poche altre mosse lo disarmò, facendogli lo sgambetto.

John finì con la schiena in terra e Sherlock gli puntò la spada alla gola, fissandolo in modo strano.

Rimasero in quella posizione per alcuni secondi, poi Sherlock allontanò la spada da John e gli allungò una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

John afferrò la mano e si rialzò, ma la spinta lo portò con il volto a pochi millimetri da quello di Sherlock.

I loro sguardi si incrociarono, intensi.

John arrossì, mentre Sherlock gli sorrideva, malizioso.

“Bello scontro. – disse Sherlock, tenendo sempre ben stretta la mano di John – Anche se penso che tu mi abbia lasciato vincere.”

“No. – mentì John – Non ti ho lasciato vincere.”

La voce di Lestrade arrivò improvvisa ad interrompere la conversazione:

“John, potresti venire con me?”

John e Sherlock si girarono curiosi verso di lui:

“Dove andiamo?” chiese John.

“Il Nobile Alton avrebbe bisogno di parlarti. – rispose Lestrade – Da solo.” Sottolineò guardando Sherlock.

I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso, ma gli ordini di Rafael non erano discutibili.

 

 

John seguì Lestrade nel salotto del castello dove lo aspettavano sia Rafael che Mycroft.

Watson fece un inchino:

“Nobile Alton, in cosa posso esserle utile?” chiese curioso.

“Abbiamo assistito all’esibizione nel cortile. – esordì Rafael – Sei bravo con la spada.”

“La fortuna del principiante.” Si schermì John.

“Non direi proprio. – intervenne Mycroft – Non certo con Sherlock.”

“Mi avrà concesso di resistere più degli altri per allenarsi un po’.” Insisté John.

Sia Rafael che Mycroft fissarono John per cercare di stabilire quali fossero le sue reali capacità.

Sherlock, non invitato al colloquio, si era intrufolato nella stanza attigua al salotto e ascoltava attraverso la porta quello che stavano dicendo il padre ed il fratello a John.

Rafael domandò:

“Da quanto tempo va avanti la vostra relazione?”

John trasalì stupefatto:

“Quale relazione?” chiese allibito.

“Nessuno ti vuole rimproverare, John. – rispose Rafael – Non c’è nulla di male in quello che fate. Meglio avere rapporti sessuali con un altro ragazzo, che correre il rischio di generare figli bastardi con la prima donna che passa. Quello che voglio sapere è se durante i vostri amplessi, Sherlock riesca a controllare il proprio laran.”

John era arrossito fino alla punta delle orecchie ed aveva irrigidito la mascella, serrando i pugni.

Sherlock afferrò la maniglia della porta per fare irruzione nella stanza, quando Rafael aggiunse:

“Ti offro di tornare a vivere dai tuoi genitori, se convinci Sherlock ad accondiscendere a questo matrimonio, a cui non sembra particolarmente propenso. Ho bisogno di un altro erede, possibilmente con lo stesso laran di Sherlock, ma non posso permettermi che distrugga la mente della moglie durante la luna di miele. Voi avete questa relazione, quindi, insegnagli come controllarsi e come si deve comportare un marito con una moglie. Subito dopo il matrimonio sarai libero di tornare a casa dai tuoi genitori.”

Gli occhi di Rafael e Mycroft si fissarono su John, in attesa.

Tornare a casa dai propri genitori.

Casa.

Finalmente casa.

Finalmente libero di essere se stesso.

Una volta che si fosse ricongiunto con loro e che non avesse più dovuto custodire il proprio segreto, avrebbe potuto chiedere a Beltran di riprenderlo a Neskaya.

 

 

Sherlock si era gelato sul posto, con la mano ancora stretta intorno al pomello della porta.

John avrebbe accettato la proposta del padre per essere libero da lui.

Stava per abbandonarlo.

In preda ad una rabbia incontrollata, Sherlock lasciò la maniglia e si diresse a grandi passi verso le sue stanze.

John doveva addestrarlo per essere un buon marito ed un buon amante?

Avrebbe avuto quello che voleva e non lo avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.

 

 

Intanto, Watson era ancora fermo rigido in mezzo alla stanza, lo sguardo furioso:

“Senza offesa, Nobile Alton, ma se Sherlock ed io facciamo sesso non sono affari suoi …”

Rafael strinse gli occhi:

“Giovanotto …” tentò, ma John lo bloccò subito:

“Io non l’ho interrotta, signore, quindi le chiedo la stessa cortesia. – entrambi gli Holmes non reagirono e Watson proseguì – Non posso negare che la sua offerta mi alletti e che mi piacerebbe rivedere i miei genitori, ma Sherlock è un amico e non agirò mai alle sue spalle.”

Rafael era un po’ a disagio per la reazione di John:

“Non ti sto chiedendo di tradire mio figlio. – ribatté – Voglio che lo aiuti per …”

“Vuole che io lo convinca ad ubbidirle e lo prepari ad essere un buon marito, cosa che lui non vuole essere. Se non avesse voluto che agissi alle spalle di Sherlock, ci avrebbe convocati insieme, chiedendoci se fossimo amanti e se fosse questo ad essere un ostacolo al suo matrimonio. Invece, avete già pianificato tutto: io uso la mia influenza da amante per convincerlo a sposare questa donna che avete scelto per lui, poi ottengo in premio la mia libertà ed il ritorno a casa.”

La voce tagliente di John stava facendo infuriare Rafael, ma Mycroft mise una mano sul braccio del padre:

“Non volevamo offenderti, John. – disse – Volevamo solo che ci aiutassi a convincere Sherlock a fare il proprio dovere verso la sua famiglia.”

“Non conosce suo fratello, Nobile Mycroft. – ribatté John con tono duro – Perché, se lo conoscesse, saprebbe che ha già deciso di sottostare alla vostra volontà e che è per questo che oggi è più scontroso del solito. Se invece di agire alle sue spalle gli aveste chiesto cosa avesse deciso di fare, non avremmo avuto questa imbarazzante conversazione.”

John fissò i due Holmes in attesa che ribattessero qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due sembrava avere altro da dire.

Watson fece un inchino rigido:

“Se è tutto, andrei a fare il mio dovere verso Sherlock.”

Ed uscì senza attendere una risposta.

 

 

John si diresse verso le stanze di Sherlock a passo di carica, con l’intenzione di raccontargli tutto quello che era successo, in modo che fosse pronto al seguente agguato del padre e del fratello.

Quando entrò, si rese conto immediatamente che qualcosa non andava: tutte le candele erano state spente e solo il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto faceva sì che la stanza non fosse totalmente al buio.

“Sherlock?” chiamò preoccupato.

Nessuno rispose.

Eppure percepiva chiaramente la presenza di Sherlock, era sicuro che dovesse essere lì, quindi si diresse alla camera da letto.

Anche quella stanza era al buio, illuminata solo dalla luce dal caminetto.

Davanti al caminetto, si stagliava la figura alta e magra di Sherlock, che indossava la vestaglia viola.

John era confuso sia dalla situazione che dalla rabbia violenta che gli arrivava da Sherlock.

Si avvicinò con circospezione, cercando di capire se nella stanza vi fosse qualcun altro, ma c’erano solo loro due.

“Sherlock? – chiamò dolcemente a voce bassa – Va tutto bene?”

Sherlock si girò finalmente verso di lui.

La scarsa luce del fuoco nel caminetto non permetteva a John di vederne il volto.

“Sei arrivato. – sibilò a voce bassa – Allora sei pronto per la lezione?”

John aggrottò la fronte interdetto:

“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Con due passi rapidi, Sherlock arrivò di fianco a John e gli afferrò i capelli con rabbia, tirando indietro la testa con violenza.

John si trovò gli occhi furiosi color ghiaccio di Sherlock a pochi centimetri dai propri.

Un brivido di paura gli percorse la schiena: era la prima volta che lo vedeva così infuriato:

“Io sono pronto. Possiamo cominciare.”

Con la mano libera slacciò la cintura della vestaglia che si aprì svelando il corpo completamente nudo di Sherlock.

Con orrore di John, Sherlock usò la Voce del Comando su di lui:

“Ora tu ti metterai nudo, come il verme che sei, per soddisfare ogni mia voglia e desiderio.”

John sentì come se fosse stato investito da una cascata di acqua gelida.

Una parte della sua coscienza sarebbe stata disposta a cedere al comando e fare tutto quello che gli era stato ordinato, ma quella parte di lui che era il potente laran degli Hastur si ribellò, combatté contro il comando ed oppose al gelo della voce di Sherlock, la calda luce della matrice.

John sconfisse il potere di Sherlock senza che questi se ne rendesse conto, ma sapeva di non essere in salvo: doveva custodire gelosamente il proprio segreto e, per farlo, era costretto ad obbedire a quello che l’altro aveva appena ordinato.

Qualsiasi cosa Sherlock avesse avuto in mente di fargli, John doveva lasciarglielo fare.


	8. Di Sole e D'Azzurro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei arrivare al tuo cuore.

La stanza era silenziosa. Si poteva sentire lo scoppiettio della legna nel caminetto, ma nulla di più.  
John guardava gli occhi di ghiaccio che lo fissavano furenti con un senso di panico crescente: non poteva disobbedire a Sherlock, ma non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalla sua rabbia.  
Non era mai accaduto che avesse usato la Voce del Comando su di lui, volontariamente.  
Malgrado tutto, lo aveva sempre rispettato e trattato quasi come un suo pari.  
Essere alla completa mercé di quell’uomo freddo e furioso, che non conosceva, lo spaventava moltissimo.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli, cercare di capire cosa fosse accaduto, ma avrebbe svelato il proprio segreto e Beltran gli aveva fatto giurare che per nessuna ragione avrebbe fatto capire che poteva resistere al potere di Sherlock.  
Alzò le mani ed iniziò a slacciare i bottoni della propria camicia, cercando disperatamente una soluzione.  
Sherlock gli lasciò i capelli, si tolse la vestaglia, buttandola sul pavimento e rimanendo completamente nudo, e si sedette sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, le gambe leggermente raccolte e aperte.  
John finì di spogliarsi e rimase in piedi, nudo, davanti a Sherlock, in attesa che lui dicesse qualcosa.  
Gli occhi di Sherlock avevano un colore più vicino al ghiaccio del solito.  
“Vieni qui. – gli ordinò con voce tagliente – Per cominciare, prendilo in bocca e fammi godere.”  
John si avvicinò al letto, vi salì sopra e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Sherlock, prendendo in bocca il pene dell’altro ed iniziando a succhiare e leccare.   
John aveva immaginato quel momento tante volte, ma ora che si stava realizzando nel modo sbagliato, avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non essere lì.  
Improvvisamente, Sherlock gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli, allontanò la sua bocca dal proprio pene e spinse John con la faccia sopra al cuscino. Preso qualcosa da sotto la coperta, gli legò i polsi alla testiera del letto.  
Poi, gli spinse con forza l’interno delle cosce, obbligando le gambe di John ad allargarsi, quindi afferrò con le mani le natiche, in modo da infilarvi il proprio pene duro.  
“Preparati, John. – gli sussurrò con rabbia all’orecchio – Ti farò molto male.”  
Sempre più in preda al panico, John si rese conto che Sherlock stava per stuprarlo.  
Con un ultimo disperato tentativo, John inviò alla mente di Sherlock il ricordo di quando lo aveva salvato dalle grinfie di Moriarty e dei suoi amici e di come avesse reagito per quello che volevano fargli.  
Il ricordo arrivò vivido e potente nella mente di Sherlock, che ne fu sconvolto.  
Improvvisamente conscio di cosa stesse per fare in un momento di rabbia, Sherlock lasciò andare le natiche di John e rotolò sul letto, di fianco all’amico.

 

Rimasero per molto tempo in quella posizione: John legato al letto, con la faccia sul cuscino e Sherlock che fissava il soffitto.  
“Perché?” chiese infine John.  
Sherlock non rispose subito. Continuò a fissare il soffitto.  
Girò la testa verso John e vide gli occhi azzurri puntati su di lui, che mostravano uno sguardo ferito.  
“Ho sentito quello che ti ha detto mio padre.” Rispose semplicemente, con una profonda rabbia nella voce.  
John era confuso, dato che non capiva la reazione dell’amico:  
“Hai deciso di stuprarmi perché ho detto a tuo padre che avere o non avere rapporti sessuali con te non era affare suo?”  
Sherlock ribatté furioso:  
“No. Hai accettato di tornare a casa dai tuoi genitori, dopo avermi convito a sposarmi ed addestrato ad essere il marito perfetto!”  
“Ma io non ho accettato la proposta di tuo padre!” replicò con veemenza John.  
Sherlock capì subito che John non gli stava mentendo: aveva sempre letto l’amico come un libro aperto, quindi non aveva bisogno di altre prove per capire che fosse sincero.  
“Tu, razza di idiota! – continuò John, arrabbiato – Stavi per farmi passare le pene dell’inferno perché non sei stato ad origliare fino alla fine?”  
“Non avevo bisogno di origliare fino alla fine! Io so che tu non sei felice di essere il mio scudiero. – ribatté offeso Sherlock – È da quando sei arrivato che non vorresti fare altro che andartene. Pensavo che avresti colto l’occasione per realizzare i tuoi sogni.”  
“Anche se fosse stato così – ringhiò John – ti sembra un motivo plausibile per stuprarmi!?”  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al soffitto:  
“Ero arrabbiato. – borbottò – Generalmente ottengo tutto quello che voglio, quindi non ho saputo gestire questa situazione come sarebbe stato giusto. Poi, dovevi insegnarmi ad essere un buon marito …”  
“Sei un idiota.” Ribadì infuriato John.  
“Va bene, hai ragione, non ho pensato.” Ribatté stizzito Sherlock.  
John lo fissò stupito:  
“Tu non hai pensato?”  
Sherlock era imbarazzato:  
“Mi succede spesso, quando si tratta di te. Agisco senza riflettere su quello che sto facendo. È come se tu avessi la capacità di inibire la mia parte razionale facendo emergere solo quella emotiva. – si interruppe un attimo – Dovresti aver capito che non sono particolarmente esperto nel gestire la mia emotività, vero?”  
Sherlock lo guardò avvilito. Vedendolo così vulnerabile, John provò una profonda tenerezza:  
“Ti dispiacerebbe slegarmi?” chiese in tono più dolce.  
Sherlock lo slegò.  
John si mise su un fianco e fissò l’amico che aveva di nuovo portato la propria attenzione al soffitto.

 

Rimasero così per un po’ di tempo. Stavolta fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio.  
“Tu sei importante per me. – bisbigliò, con un tono di voce così basso che John poteva a stento sentirlo – Da quando sei arrivato, ho sempre vissuto nel terrore che tu decidessi di andare via. Finché eri un bambino, sapevo che non saresti andato lontano e che mio padre ti avrebbe riportato da me. Alla Torre, ti stavano addestrando, quindi non mi avresti lasciato. Ora … ora mio padre mi ha trovato questa moglie e ti ha proposto di andare a casa. Ero sicuro che tu accettassi e non ho ascoltato fino alla fine.”  
John scuoteva la testa:  
“Sei proprio uno stupido, sai? – ribatté con un sorriso – Cosa devo fare per farti capire che non andrò da nessuna parte, senza prima parlarne con te?”  
Sherlock lo guardò in quegli occhi azzurri così profondi e sinceri, ma non riusciva ad allontanare dalla propria mente le parole di Moriarty: John lo avrebbe abbandonato.  
Certo Moriarty poteva avere mentito. Sicuramente aveva detto quelle cose solo per ferire Sherlock, ma lui non riusciva a scordare quella profezia.

 

Prima che Sherlock potesse aggiungere qualcosa, John si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
Da principio fu un bacio delicato, uno sfioramento di labbra quasi impacciato.  
Poi, John schiuse la bocca per permettere alla lingua di leccare le labbra di Sherlock  
Sherlock, di riflesso, aprì le proprie labbra, in modo che le lingue potessero intrecciarsi, sfiorarsi, infilarsi nella bocca l’uno dell’altro per studiarne la forma ed il sapore, per giocare insieme.  
La mano destra di John iniziò a scivolare sul corpo di Sherlock, accarezzandogli il torace, disegnando figure astratte durante il cammino, fino ad arrivare al basso ventre ed al pene.  
Quando lo toccò, sentì che era già in piena erezione.  
Sempre baciandosi, Sherlock spinse John, lo costrinse a sdraiarsi sul letto e gli andò completamente sopra con il proprio corpo. Allungò una mano a cercare il basso ventre di John e sentì che anche l’altro aveva il pene già eretto.  
Sherlock gli allargò le gambe, in modo da potersi mettere in mezzo a quelle di John.  
I due uomini staccarono le labbra per riprendere fiato:  
“Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo? – chiese Sherlock fissando John negli occhi – Perché non potrai più tornare indietro.”  
“È da tanto tempo che lo aspetto. – rispose John – Se lo vuoi anche tu.”  
Con un ghigno soddisfatto, Sherlock si riappropriò delle labbra di John, appoggiando le mani di fianco alla sua testa, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava la schiena.  
Sherlock cominciò a muovere il bacino, inarcando la schiena, in modo che i loro peni si sfiorassero.  
I gemiti erano soffocati nella labbra che continuavano a baciarsi voraci.  
La ricezione dei loro sensi era amplificata dai loro laran, che si cercarono e si aprirono l’uno all’altro in maniera totale, fondendosi ed unendosi ad un livello che andava ben oltre il semplice amplesso fisico.  
Quando i due uomini raggiunsero l’orgasmo, nello stesso istante, chiamando il nome dell’altro, anche le loro anime si erano unite per sempre, in un legame profondo e unico che solo la morte avrebbe spezzato.

 

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sopra a John.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, ansanti e sudati, e scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Decisamente meglio di quello che avevo in mente di farti io.” Sogghignò Sherlock.  
“Decisamente meglio.” Confermò John.  
Rimasero così, sdraiati uno sopra all’altro, prendendo fiato.  
“Ti amo, John.” Disse Sherlock.  
John lo guardò sorpreso:  
“Oh.” Rispose semplicemente.  
Sherlock si appoggiò sul braccio destro, mettendosi di fianco per scrutare John.  
“Oh? – ripeté socchiudendo gli occhi – Io ti dico che ti amo e tu rispondi OH?!”  
Prima che John potesse ribattere, Sherlock prese di nuovo la corda con cui lo aveva legato prima e lo legò coi polsi nuovamente alla testiera del letto, stavolta lasciandolo con la testa appoggiata al cuscino.  
“Sherlock …”  
“Zitto!” intimò l’altro.  
John obbedì. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma essere legato ed alla completa mercé di Sherlock era una cosa che, ora, non trovava per nulla spaventosa, ma solo eccitante.  
Notò il sorriso malizioso sulle labbra di Sherlock:  
“Vedo che qualcuno è eccitato. – bisbigliò all’orecchio di John, con voce bassa e calda – Interessante. Ti piace essere legato ed a mia completa disposizione. Dovrò ricordarmene.”  
John divenne paonazzo, ma non poteva certo negare di essere eccitato dalla situazione, anche perché era il suo stesso corpo che lo stava tradendo.  
Sherlock cominciò a segnare con lievi e delicati baci la distanza dal collo all’inguine di John, che rabbrividiva ad ogni tocco, in spasmodica attesa del seguente, che l’altro centellinava con sadica lentezza.  
Una volta arrivato all’inguine, Sherlock si sdraiò vicino a John, prendendo con una mano e muovendo dolcemente il pene dell’altro.  
Improvvisamente, Sherlock si fermò e fissò intensamente John.  
Dolorosamente vicino all’orgasmo eppure così lontano, John gemette con voce roca:  
“Sherlock … ”  
Sherlock sorrise malizioso:  
“Oh.”  
“Sherlock! Non fare lo stupido!” ringhiò John.  
Per nulla impressionato e con aria innocente, l’altro ribatté:  
“Mi adeguo alla tua risposta. Devi solo dire le parole magiche.”  
John gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa: ammettere i propri sentimenti per Sherlock, sarebbe stato come spalancargli la propria anima, dandogli modo di farlo a pezzi.  
Sherlock, però, non si mosse.  
John, con il corpo che tremava in attesa straziante di raggiungere l’orgasmo, chiuse gli occhi:  
“Va bene. – sibilò – Hai vinto. Sì, dannazione, ti amo! Sei contento?”  
Riaprì gli occhi e lo guardò indifeso, ora veramente alla mercé di Sherlock.  
Sherlock lo studiò un attimo e venne preso da una specie di timore: non voleva portare John al punto di supplicarlo, né voleva punirlo od umiliarlo.  
Voleva solo che ammettesse i propri sentimenti, come aveva fatto lui, e non capiva perché dovesse essere così difficile farlo.  
Prese delicatamente con una mano l’erezione di John e, con pochi colpi, lo fece venire.  
John mugolò di piacere, inarcando la schiena.  
Sherlock lo liberò dalla corda, rimanendo sul fianco.  
John si mise a sua volta sul fianco, per vedere in faccia l’altro.

 

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche minuto, terribilmente coscienti di quello che si erano appena confessati reciprocamente.  
Dopo anni in cui avevano definito il loro rapporto come una profonda e sincera amicizia, far fare al loro rapporto questo salto verso una vera relazione amorosa, proprio ora, era decisamente una follia.  
Il padre di Sherlock gli aveva procurato una moglie e questo avrebbe compromesso ogni possibilità di essere felici insieme.  
Come dando voce a questa realtà, Sherlock disse:  
“Tanti Comyn sposati hanno delle amanti. Diciamo che io non correrò il rischio di mettere al mondo dei figli bastardi. A meno che tu non possa rimanere incinto.” Finì corrugando la fronte dubbioso.  
John si mise a ridere di cuore, alla bizzarra battuta di Sherlock.  
Però, era triste essere paragonato alle amanti dei vari signori Comyn.  
Se avesse accettato di portare avanti questa relazione con Sherlock, tutto ciò che avrebbero avuto sarebbero stati brevi momenti di passione e sesso rubati.  
Del resto, cos’altro poteva aspettarsi?  
Se John fosse stato una donna, Sherlock avrebbe potuto dire al padre che voleva sposarsi con lui. Aveva un laran potente quanto quello di Sherlock e le sue reali origini gli avrebbero spalancato le porte della felicità.  
John, però, era un uomo.  
Tutte le grandi famiglie miravano solo a ottenere eredi, sani, forti e con un laran potente.  
Lui non poteva offrire nulla di tutto questo a Sherlock.  
Poteva dargli solo il suo amore.  
Sherlock sembrò dare voce un’altra volta ai loro pensieri:  
“Non è colpa nostra se ci amiamo. Nessuno di noi due lo ha scelto. Io non voglio rinunciare all’unica persona che mi faccia sentire vivo, meraviglioso, importante, amato e normale.”  
John continuava a tacere. Percepiva chiaramente dentro di sé il dolore e la sofferenza di Sherlock per il fatto di essere sempre stato considerato anormale e strano a causa del suo potere.  
Sherlock non sapeva come interpretare quel silenzio:  
“Nulla è più importante, per me, dell’amore che provo per te, ma non voglio importi nulla. Quando sei entrato ero furioso perché pensavo che ti avrei perso, ma ora so che sarei un mostro, se ti imponessi di stare con me, per non sentirmi più solo. Non voglio la tua compassione. Voglio il tuo amore.”  
John gli sorrise teneramente, sfiorandogli una guancia con le dita.  
Sherlock prese la mano fra le sue e ne baciò le dita, il palmo e il polso.  
John si avvicinò a Sherlock. Sfilò la mano da quelle dell’altro e la fece scivolare fino al pene.  
Lo prese in mano ed iniziò a frizionarlo, mentre avvicinava le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock.  
Quando sentì che il pene di Sherlock era eccitato e duro, John fece un sorriso invitante all’altro e si girò a pancia in giù, pronto ad accoglierlo.  
Sherlock, quasi incredulo, si portò sopra a John, gli prese i fianchi con le mani e lo penetrò delicatamente.  
La prima reazione di John fu di irrigidire i muscoli.  
Percependo questa tensione, Sherlock si allungò sulla schiena di John e gli sussurrò piano all’orecchio:  
“Ti faccio male?”  
John cercò di rilassarsi e di non fare resistenza alla penetrazione:  
“No.” Rispose.  
Sherlock gli baciò il collo e scese lungo la spina dorsale, poi risalì ancora la schiena e si fermò a baciare e solleticare con la lingua un punto del collo di John, che si era accorto essere particolarmente sensibile, in modo da distrarlo, mentre riprendeva a penetrarlo pazientemente, dandogli il tempo di adattarsi alla sua intrusione:  
“Se ti faccio male, devi dirmelo. Non ti azzardare a lasciarmi fare solo per farmi piacere.”  
Riuscì a dire con la voce bassa e roca, quasi sul punto di perdere il controllo per lasciarsi travolgere dal piacere.  
“Va tutto bene. – lo rassicurò John – Va tutto bene.”  
Sherlock continuò a spingere, ancora lentamente, poi sempre più velocemente.  
Ansimava e gemeva e non riusciva più a sentire e capire se facesse del male a John.  
Essere dentro John era come riunire a sé una parte che prima era separata dal resto del suo corpo.  
All’apice del piacere, John si rese conto che Sherlock aveva completamente perso il controllo del proprio laran e sentì un’enorme pressione lacerante, come qualcosa che cercasse di penetrare la sua mente e di impossessarsene insieme al corpo.  
John si immerse nella propria matrice e si oppose a quella forza travolgente, riuscendo ad arginarla ed a rimetterla sulla giusta linea.  
Sherlock non si accorse della battaglia di laran che si era svolta mentre lui si muoveva dentro John.  
Quando venne, si accasciò sulla schiena di John, avviluppandosi attorno al corpo dell’amante, avvolgendolo con le braccia e le gambe, in un senso di possesso che lo faceva sentire felice e completo.  
John, da parte sua, accolse dentro di sé Sherlock nel corpo e nell’anima, insieme al suo dolore ed alla sua sofferenza, allontanandole da lui e donandogli quell’amore e quella serenità che aveva sempre inconsciamente cercato.


	9. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non sono rose e fiori. Un annuncio porta nuvole nere sul rapporto fra John e Sherlock.

A quella prima notte, ne seguirono diverse altre.  
Il breve autunno darkovano aveva lasciato il posto al lungo e rigido inverno, ma le notti di Sherlock e John non erano più solitarie e fredde.  
John aveva insegnato a Sherlock come mantenere il controllo del proprio laran anche all’apice del piacere ed erano state pochissime le volte in cui aveva dovuto lottare contro il potere del giovane Holmes.  
Tutti al castello sapevano quello che accadeva fra i due ragazzi e ne erano contenti.  
La presenza di John aveva sempre mitigato il carattere volubile ed indisponente di Sherlock, ma, da quando era iniziata la loro relazione, il secondogenito degli Holmes era felice.  
Questo lo rendeva affabile e cordiale praticamente con tutti, quindi nessuno si scandalizzava quando vedeva i due ragazzi amoreggiare apertamente.  
Li lasciavano semplicemente soli, soprattutto perché John, a differenza di Sherlock, era decisamente imbarazzato dalle effusioni che l’altro gli rivolgeva in pubblico.  
Non era raro che Sherlock lo sorprendesse, mentre stava facendo qualcosa, e lo costringesse a prestargli attenzione baciandolo, accarezzandolo o palpeggiandolo in modi che John riteneva veramente inopportuni, da mostrare in pubblico.  
Allo stesso tempo, John era perfettamente consapevole che la primavera avrebbe portato la futura sposa al castello e che tutto sarebbe finito, spezzandogli il cuore.  
Watson razionalizzava la situazione dicendosi che, certo, si erano confessati reciprocamente di amarsi, quella prima indimenticata notte, ma erano state parole sussurrate dalla passione.  
In realtà erano solo due ragazzi alla scoperta del sesso che stavano divertendosi.  
Il gioco presto sarebbe finito e loro sarebbero tornati ad essere … amici?  
Avrebbero potuto tornare ad essere amici?  
O avrebbero perso anche questo, oltre alla loro relazione?  
John tentava di vivere quell’amore alla giornata, cercando di non porsi domande sul domani, per non offuscare quei momenti di felicità e per non far capire a Sherlock quanto fosse angosciato per il futuro.  
Sherlock, invece, non si rendeva conto né dell’imbarazzo né della tristezza di John e viveva la loro relazione come la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata nella vita, come qualcosa di eterno che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

 

La bufera di neve imperversava all’esterno del castello.  
John e Sherlock erano sdraiati sul letto, nudi e stremati.  
Sherlock si era addormentato con la testa appoggiata al petto di John che, invece, ascoltava il vento sibilare attraverso il caminetto e le fessure delle finestre, accarezzandogli la testa delicatamente.  
John sapeva che sarebbe stata una delle ultime bufere invernali, prima dell’arrivo della primavera.  
“Perché non dormi?” sussurrò improvvisamente Sherlock.  
John trasalì:  
“Tu stavi dormendo! Perché sei sveglio?”  
Sherlock si sollevò, appoggiandosi ad un gomito per vedere il volto di John:  
“Non ti ho trovato nel Supramondo e ti ho sentito pensare. Cosa c’è John?”  
John studiò quegli occhi di ghiaccio che lo scrutavano fin dentro l’anima, ma che, a volte, sembravano non capire quali fossero i suoi sentimenti:  
“Sta per finire tutto, lo sai, vero?”  
Sherlock corrugò la fronte:  
“Cosa sta per finire?”  
“Quello che stiamo facendo ora.” rispose John.  
“Dormire?”  
John sbuffò esasperato:  
“Non fare lo stupido! Sai benissimo di cosa stia parlando!”  
Sherlock si sollevò completamente, mettendosi a sedere ed incombendo su John:  
“Perché sei così irritato?”  
John si massaggiò gli occhi:  
“Scusa, non volevo essere irriverente.”  
Sherlock allontanò le mani di John dagli occhi perché non gli piaceva non riuscire a vederli:  
“Sai che non mi importa che tu sia irriverente. Voglio sapere cosa ti dia tanto fastidio. Credi che non mi sia accorto che quando ti bacio o ti tocco sei infastidito? Ti sei già stancato di me?”  
John lo fissò negli occhi sbalordito:  
“Come puoi pensare che mi sia stancato di te? Lo sai che ti amo!”  
“Non si direbbe.” ribatté risentito Sherlock.  
John si mise a sedere per tentare di avere gli occhi alla stessa altezza di quelli di Sherlock, ma l’altro sedeva in posizione talmente rigida che gli era difficile mettersi alla pari:  
“Sherlock, tu sei il figlio del signore di Castel Armida e qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, nessuno oserebbe mai criticarti. Io sono un uomo semplice e …”  
“Semplice è riduttivo, – lo interruppe Sherlock – se parliamo di te. Tu sei molto di più. A volte non riesco ad inquadrarti. È come se ci fosse qualcosa che mi nascondi, su te stesso, qualcosa a cui non mi fai accedere.”  
John distolse gli occhi perché sapeva a cosa si riferisse Sherlock e maledisse l’istante in cui Beltran gli aveva strappato la promessa di non rivelare mai le sue reali origini:  
“Sherlock, ti prego, lasciami parlare. Non è semplice.”  
Sherlock gli mise un paio di dita sotto il mento per costringerlo a voltare il viso verso di lui:  
“Cosa mi nascondi?”  
John si sentì stringere il cuore. Doveva mentirgli, anche se non completamente:  
“Quando sarai sposato, la nostra storia, se così si può chiamare, dovrà finire.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché non è normale che due uomini abbiano una relazione, soprattutto se uno dei due è sposato!”  
“È per questo che sarai sposato anche tu.” Affermò Sherlock, come se questo mettesse tutto a posto.  
John lo fissò stralunato pensando di avere capito male:  
“Cosa sarò io?” domandò perplesso.  
“Irene ha una dama di compagnia che si chiama Mary Morstan. – rispose Sherlock con tono annoiato – Il padre della ragazza non voleva permetterle di seguire Irene, ma ha accettato subito di lasciarla venire quando ha saputo che avrebbe sposato il mio scudiero.”  
Sherlock non si accorse che John stava arrossendo ed irrigidendosi:  
“Chi lo ha deciso?” chiese gelido.  
“Lo hanno proposto a mio fratello, che mi ha chiesto cosa ne pensassi e gli ho detto che ero d’accordo.”  
John si allontanò da Sherlock andando verso il bordo del letto:  
“Da quanto tempo lo hai deciso?” domandò John, la rabbia appena soffocata.  
“Da circa tre mesi.” Rispose perplesso Sherlock.  
“Non hai pensato che potessi avere qualcosa da dire anche io e che volessi saperlo prima dell’arrivo della tua promessa sposa?”  
“Oh, ma tu sei d’accordo. – ribatté Sherlock – In fin dei conti, io mi sposo con Irene, tu ti sposi con questa Mary, ma le cose fra noi non cambieranno. E te lo sto dicendo adesso.”  
John scese dal letto ed iniziò a raccogliere i propri indumenti con gesti rabbiosi.  
Sherlock lo guardava sorpreso:  
“Cosa c’è che non va? Perché sei arrabbiato?”  
John si girò verso di lui tremando di rabbia:  
“Stai scherzando, vero? Non ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai fatto? Come ti sei permesso di decidere una cosa del genere, al mio posto, senza nemmeno pensare di chiedermi cosa ne pensassi?”  
Sherlock strinse gli occhi:  
“Non vedo cosa ci sia di sbagliato in quello che ho fatto.” Sibilò a voce pericolosamente bassa.  
John, invece, ormai urlava:  
“Che cosa sono per te? Una tua proprietà che puoi decidere di usare o fare usare agli altri a tuo piacimento? È questo che vuol dire amare, secondo te? Vendere la mia vita ad una sconosciuta così tua moglie potrà portarsi dietro la sua dama di compagnia? E quando vorrai divertiti, verrai alla stalla a fottermi o terrai una stanza apposta per i nostri incontri clandestini? Oppure pensi di organizzare incontri a quattro?”  
“John …” la voce di Sherlock era bassissima e minacciosa, ma John non se ne accorse o non gliene importò.  
Infilato qualcosa addosso, si precipitò fuori dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

 

John si ritrovò all’aperto, nel bel mezzo della bufera di neve, praticamente svestito.  
Incurante di tutto, si diresse alla stalla: voleva fuggire, tornare a casa dai suoi genitori.  
Sentiva la nausea e voleva vomitare.  
Come aveva fatto a sbagliarsi così tanto?  
Come era possibile che avesse scambiato per amore il senso di possesso che Sherlock aveva per le sue cose, proprietà di cui lui stesso faceva parte?  
Non erano mai stati amici.  
Non erano mai stati amanti.  
Erano sempre stati padrone e servo.  
La testa gli girava, avrebbe voluto urlare, ma il grido non trovava la strada per uscire.  
Si sentì afferrare per un braccio e reagì, colpendo la persona che lo aveva preso.  
E continuò a colpire.  
Ancora.  
Ancora.  
Ancora.  
L’altro non stava facendo nulla per reagire. Si riparava solo dai colpi, per cercare di non essere ferito.  
Quando la furia si calmò, John cadde in ginocchio, respirando a fatica.

 

La persona che John aveva preso a pugni fino a quel momento, lo abbracciò ed iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente i capelli sussurrandogli in continuazione:  
“Va tutto bene.”  
John lo riconobbe dall’odore e dalla sensazione di protezione che riusciva ad infondergli: Gregory Lestrade si era dimostrato suo amico fin da quando il padre, Anton, lo aveva portato via dal villaggio ai piedi degli Hellers, nel quale viveva con i genitori e la sorella.  
Durante tutto il viaggio, la sua presenza aveva rassicurato John sul fatto che non gli avrebbero fatto del male, anche più delle parole di Beltran ed Anton.  
Greg lo aveva sempre sorvegliato e protetto da lontano, come se fosse stato il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto.  
John, lentamente, riprese a respirare normalmente.  
Quando Greg reputò che si fosse calmato, lo liberò dall’abbraccio, facendolo gentilmente appoggiare con la schiena alla parete della stalla e sedendosi di fianco a lui.  
John non riusciva ad alzare gli occhi verso l’altro uomo e continuò a mantenere lo sguardo fisso al pavimento.  
Greg rimase in attesa che John si sentisse pronto a parlare.  
“Pensavo che fosse diverso.” sussurrò finalmente.  
“Cosa intendi per diverso?” chiese gentilmente Greg.  
“Pensavo che non fosse egoista e prepotente come tutti gli altri Comyn.”  
Greg sorrise:  
“Lui È un Comyn. Perché dovrebbe comportarsi in modo diverso da ciò che è? È quello che gli hanno insegnato ad essere.”  
John alzò finalmente gli occhi da terra e lo sguardo che rivolse a Greg era ferito e furioso:  
“Essere un Comyn gli dà il diritto di disporre della mia vita come più gli aggrada? – sibilò – È questo essere un Comyn? Hanno diritto di vita e di morte su chi non abbia il laran o non appartenga alla loro ristretta minoranza?”  
Greg sospirò:  
“Essere un Comyn non è facile. – rispose – Il laran mette a rischio la loro vita fin da quando vengono al mondo. La mortalità infantile è altissima e …”  
“Non giustifica nulla. – lo interruppe John – Il potere non deve darti il diritto di fare quello che vuoi, ma essere messo a disposizione del dovere, per proteggere e servire al meglio quelli che governi.”  
Greg fece un risata sarcastica:  
“Oh John, sei proprio ingenuo! Mi piacerebbe che tu fossi un Comyn!”  
John era un po’ offeso:  
“Perché pensi che sia ridicolo?”  
Greg gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio:  
“Scusa, non volevo offenderti. – sorrise – Sei così giovane e fiducioso verso gli altri. Sarebbe bello se tu potessi rimanere così per sempre. E sarebbe ancora più bello se tu fossi un Comyn e ricordassi cosa voglia dire essere trattati come la maggior parte di loro tratta le persone normali. Loro sono superiori …”  
“Non è vero! – lo interruppe irritato John – Il fatto che abbiano delle facoltà che non tutti hanno, non fa di loro degli esseri superiori!”  
Greg scosse la testa:  
“Dici così solo perché tu non hai il laran. Se lo avessi ti comporteresti come lui.”  
John si girò a guardare uno dei cavalli che aveva nitrito.  
Rifletté su quello che Greg gli stava dicendo.  
John si chiese se fosse diverso da Sherlock solo perché era stato allevato lontano dalla corte dei Comyn e se si sarebbe comportato come lui, se fosse cresciuto in mezzo ai suoi simili.  
Si accorse che il cavallo era nervoso ed espanse i propri sensi attraverso la matrice: Sherlock era fuori dalla porta della stalla che stava ascoltando la conversazione fra lui e Lestrade.  
Furioso, si alzò e spalancò la porta, venendo investito da una ventata di aria gelida:  
“Non finirai mai di spiare quello che faccio?”  
Sherlock aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile e John era troppo arrabbiato per interessarsi a percepire quello che provasse:  
“Ti ho portato un mantello. – rispose Sherlock – C’è freddo e potresti ammalarti seriamente.”  
“Non sia mai che io muoia prima di sposare la cara Mary! – ribatté sarcastico John – Domna Irene sarebbe costretta a rinunciare alla sua dama di compagnia e ti metterebbe subito il broncio. Non sia mai che io sia fonte di imbarazzo per la nobile e grande casata di Alton! Oppure, in caso mi succeda qualcosa, tu hai già un sostituto?”  
A causa del legame psichico che si era creato tra loro dopo la prima notte trascorsa insieme, Sherlock avvertiva tutta la rabbia ed il dolore di John.  
Era la prima volta che percepiva i sentimenti di un altro come se fossero i propri.  
E capì quanto si sentisse ferita ed umiliata l’unica persona che lo avesse trattato sempre come se fosse stato normale e non come il mostro che tutti credevano che fosse.  
Senza rispondere, mise il mantello sulle spalle di John e lo chiuse in modo che non prendesse freddo, poi si voltò e tornò al castello.  
John rimase completamente spiazzato dalla reazione di Sherlock e lo guardò allontanarsi.

 

La bufera di neve continuò anche la mattina seguente.  
John aveva trascorso la parte restante della notte nell’alloggio di Greg.  
Quando si era alzato, era sceso ed aveva trovato Lestrade che stava preparando la colazione.  
“Grazie per avermi ospitato. – disse – Spero che questo non ti procuri dei problemi con Sherlock.”  
L’uomo gli sorrise:  
“Non credo proprio. Anzi, penso che mi sarà davvero grato per non aver permesso alla persona più importante della sua vita di dormire in una stalla.”  
John fece una smorfia:  
“Non penso proprio di essere la persona più importante per lui.” Mormorò con voce malinconica.  
Greg smise di tagliare il pane e corrugò la fronte:  
“Quanti anni sono trascorsi da quando siamo venuti a prenderti a casa tua?” domandò.  
John lo guardò perplesso:  
“Sono passati dodici anni, lo sai.”  
“Giusto. Ed in dodici anni non hai ancora imparato a conoscere Sherlock?”  
John arrossì:  
“Ecco … io … pensavo di conoscerlo … fino a ieri sera … ora …”  
Lestrade si avvicinò a lui e gli appoggio le mani sulle spalle:  
“Io conosco Sherlock da quando è nato. – disse – Sai bene che mio padre era il comandante delle guardie degli Alton prima di me e che ho sempre bazzicato il castello. Ti posso garantire che tu sei la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a quel ragazzo. Prima che tu arrivassi, nessuno poteva avvicinarlo. Tutti avevano paura del suo potere, ma, soprattutto, di quel suo modo di scoprire e svelare, senza nessuna pietà, ogni più piccola debolezza delle persone che lo circondavano. Questo portava tutti ad allontanarsi da lui ed a isolarlo. E più si vedeva isolato, più era acido e pungente, persino cattivo, a volte. Poi, sei arrivato tu.”  
“Oh, sì, certo, è davvero migliorato!” esclamò sarcastico John.  
Greg rise:  
“Puoi anche non crederci, ma è notevolmente migliorato. Quando ci sei tu, riesce ad essere quasi gentile, come se vedesse le persone anche attraverso i tuoi occhi e capisse che cosa siano i sentimenti. Non so cosa sia accaduto ieri sera fra voi due, ma non mettere in dubbio quello che lui prova per te. – tornò al tavolo a tagliare il pane – Ricorda che ti ha portato il mantello affinché tu non prendessi freddo. E non lo avrebbe fatto per nessuno.”  
John sospirò e si mise ad aiutare Greg a preparare la colazione.

 

Era trascorsa qualche ora e la bufera era finalmente calata di intensità.  
John era tornato al castello ed aveva bussato alla porta delle stanze di Sherlock.  
“Avanti.”  
Lo trovò seduto davanti al caminetto che stava leggendo un libro.  
Si avvicinò a lui. Sherlock non alzò gli occhi, ma John sapeva che stava facendo finta di leggere.  
Si sedette nella poltrona a fianco di quella di Sherlock ed attese.  
Holmes continuò nella sua farsa, senza nemmeno voltare pagina.  
John rimase a sedere, in attesa.  
Dopo quasi dieci minuti, durante i quali nessuno dei due si era mosso od aveva parlato, finalmente Sherlock mise fine a quel silenzio:  
“Anche io sono stato messo davanti al fatto compiuto. – disse – Nessuno mi ha chiesto se volessi sposare questa donna che non ho mai nemmeno visto. Tutto quello che vede in me la mia famiglia è un cavallo di razza che deve lasciare un erede.”  
“È per colpa del laran, vero? Per il fatto che tu abbia il laran degli Alton allo stato puro. Mi hanno detto che erano secoli che non nasceva qualcuno come te.”  
“Sai che fortuna. – borbottò Sherlock – Mi hanno scelto la moglie giusta nella speranza che io lasci la mia maledizione a qualcuno della prossima generazione. Quello che mi chiedo è come potrebbe sopravvivere senza avere al proprio fianco uno come te.”  
John corrugò la fronte sorpreso:  
“Ti riferisci al fatto di superare il male della soglia? – chiese – Non è stato merito mio. Qualunque leronis poteva aiutarti.”  
“Non è quello che risulta a me. – rispose Sherlock – Però non è questo il problema. Il fatto è che tu ti sei arrabbiato perché hai pensato che avessi agito alle tue spalle senza considerare i tuoi sentimenti. Hai ragione. È quello che hanno fatto con me, quindi ho pensato che non ci fosse nulla di sbagliato a farlo anche a te.”  
John distolse gli occhi, fissando il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto:  
“Non è solo questo. – ammise con riluttanza – Non avrei mai creduto possibile che la nostra amicizia potesse trasformarsi in questa … relazione. – espirò ed inspirò un paio di volte prima di continuare – Ho sempre saputo che non ci sarebbe stato un futuro per noi, ma non volevo che finisse.”  
Sherlock chiuse il libro con un gesto rabbioso, fissando John furioso:  
“Perché pensi che tutto finirà? Chi ci impedirà di continuare ad amarci? Faremo il nostro dovere verso le nostre mogli, ma perché dovremmo rinunciare al nostro amore?”  
“Perché non ci permetteranno di continuare. Tu sei Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton ed io sono John Watson. Potevamo divertirci fino a quando eravamo ragazzi, ma ora che siamo cresciuti e che ti hanno caricato delle responsabilità verso la tua famiglia, dobbiamo cedere il nostro amore al dovere o ci distruggeranno. E lo sai anche tu.”  
Sherlock non ribatté.  
Spostò lo sguardo dal volto di John al fuoco.  
Rimasero così per il resto del pomeriggio, seduti nelle poltrone, senza più parlare, a fissare la fiamma nel caminetto che piano piano si spegneva, consumata dal vento gelido dell’inverno.


	10. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivano le spose, che portano sorprese decisamente inaspettate.

La primavera era arrivata.  
La natura era rinata e la pianura intorno ad Armida era di un verde brillante punteggiato da una miriade infinita di colori.  
Gli abitanti del castello erano in piena attività per accogliere la sposa di Sherlock.  
Il matrimonio sarebbe stato celebrato il giorno dopo l’arrivo della donna.  
John aveva lasciato la stanza attigua a quella di Sherlock e si era trasferito in una piccola casetta, nel quartiere dei servitori, dove avrebbe vissuto con una ragazza che nessuno aveva mai visto.

 

La mattina dell’arrivo di Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow, Sherlock si alzò presto.  
John si presentò da lui pochi minuti dopo, per aiutarlo a prepararsi:  
“Come si dorme nella casa nuova?” chiese Sherlock, cercando di fare conversazione.  
“Bene.” rispose lapidario John.  
Erano giorni che cercava di trascorrere meno tempo possibile con Sherlock e gli rispondeva a monosillabi.  
Sherlock non riusciva a capire questo atteggiamento, ma non voleva ferire John costringendolo a fare qualcosa che non voleva.  
Però, sentiva la mancanza delle loro chiacchierate e della loro complicità.  
Questa situazione lo stava esasperando.  
John percepiva chiaramente i sentimenti di Sherlock:  
“Da oggi inizia una nuova vita. Per entrambi. Ciò che c’è stato fra noi è stato bello, ma è finito.”  
Non si voltò a guardare Sherlock, perché faceva troppo male.  
Senza aggiungere altro né aspettare che Sherlock dicesse qualcosa, andò alle scuderie per accudire i cavalli.

 

Finalmente, le guardie vennero ad annunciare che il convoglio con la sposa era in vista.  
La carrozza padronale era verniciata di rosso, con le rifiniture in nero e lo stemma dei Ridenow sulle portiere.  
Quando si fermò nel cortile d’onore, un valletto degli Alton si avvicinò velocemente e ne aprì lo sportello.  
Il primo a sporgersi fu Damon Kadarin Adler Ridenow, un uomo di mezza età, grasso e pacioso, con i capelli bianchissimi e gli occhi neri, che, appena sceso, si avvicinò a Rafael Holmes per stringergli la mano:  
“Rafael! Che piacere rivederti! Lascia che faccia scendere mia figlia.”  
E tornò verso la carrozza allungando una mano.  
La mano di Damon venne presa da una ragazza che si affacciò sorridendo.  
Sherlock studiò la sua promessa sposa: era una giovane donna mora, non troppo alta, magra e con i lineamenti del viso decisi, ma piacevoli, con profondi occhi neri ed un sorriso innocente e sfrontato.  
Quello che colpì di più il giovane Holmes fu il fatto di non riuscire ad inquadrarla immediatamente.  
Sembrava che Irene fosse tutto ed il contrario di tutto: delicata e dura, debole e forte, remissiva e aggressiva, timida e impertinente.  
Era un vero mistero per Sherlock, che ne rimase affascinato.  
John se ne rese subito conto e il cuore si strinse in una morsa di dolore, perché stava perdendo Sherlock, ma si disse che stava tutto andando come doveva andare.  
Damon portò la figlia davanti al signore di Alton:  
“Rafael, ti ricordi di mia figlia Irene, vero?”  
Holmes le sorrise cortese:  
“Come si può dimenticare una tale bellezza? Permettetemi di presentarvi mio figlio Sherlock.”  
Dicendo così, fece un cenno al figlio, che si fece avanti immediatamente:  
“Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton al suo servizio ora e per sempre.” disse rivolto alla promessa sposa.  
“Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow ora e per sempre tua.” rispose con voce suadente la giovane donna.  
Sherlock ed Irene, seguiti dai genitori, si avviarono verso il castello.  
Sulla porta della carrozza si affacciò una giovane donna bionda, vestita con abiti semplici.  
Gli occhi azzurri studiarono il cortile e il castello, curiosi e vivaci.  
John le si avvicinò:  
“Benvenuta ad Armida. Io sono John Watson.”  
La giovane donna gli fece un sorriso radioso: John sentì chiaramente che era sollevata nello constatare che il suo aspetto fosse piacevole.  
Solo in quel momento Watson realizzò che anche lei era stata costretta ad un matrimonio non voluto.  
“Mary Morstan.” si presentò con voce melodiosa.  
John ricambiò il sorriso e la aiutò a scendere dalla carrozza.  
In quel momento, Sherlock si voltò indietro, cercando John con lo sguardo, e lo vide sorridere ad una giovane donna bionda.  
Il viso di Sherlock si fece improvvisamente serio e sentì una fastidiosa fitta alla bocca dello stomaco.  
Quella era la donna con cui avrebbe dovuto dividere John e sperava che fosse stata meno accettabile.  
Vederla così graziosa e radiosa, fece temere a Sherlock di perdere l’amore di John.  
John, invece, si sentiva prigioniero.  
Prigioniero di Hastur e del suo segreto potere.  
Prigioniero di questo matrimonio, che non avrebbe mai voluto.  
Prigioniero del suo amore per Sherlock, che non sapeva o non poteva soffocare.  
John si sentiva in balia di tutto ciò, impotente di fronte alle decisioni che gli altri prendevano sulla sua vita, senza che lui potesse opporre la minima resistenza o rifiutarsi di soddisfare le loro aspettative.  
Ed era con questa oppressione nel cuore che John Watson stava accogliendo nella propria esistenza l’ennesima persona verso cui avrebbe avuto dei doveri e che non aveva scelto, sapendo di dover rinunciare a Sherlock e sperando che lui glielo avrebbe lasciato fare.

 

Il sole splendeva sul giorno del matrimonio di Sherlock ed Irene.  
John si era presentato al mattino presto nelle stanze di Holmes per aiutarlo a vestirsi.  
Sembrava che Sherlock avesse trascorso la notte in bianco.  
La sera prima c’era stato un banchetto di benvenuto, durante il quale Sherlock aveva parlato e riso a lungo con Irene.  
John era stato sistemato in un tavolo lontano, accanto a Mary, ed aveva trascorso la serata a chiacchierare piacevolmente con lei, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Greg Lestrade.  
Quando si trovarono il giorno dopo, i due uomini non avevano molto da dirsi.  
John non voleva parlare del futuro con Sherlock, perché gli sembrava che il cuore si fermasse ogni volta che ci pensava.  
Sherlock era infastidito dalla chiusura di John nei suoi confronti, perché non capiva o non voleva capire, che le cose stessero cambiando.  
Il silenzio fra loro era pesante e Sherlock tentò di romperlo:  
“Come è la tua futura sposa?”  
“Sembra una brava ragazza, simpatica e dolce.” Rispose John.  
“Mi fa piacere.”  
John stava sistemando alcuni oggetti che Sherlock aveva lasciato in giro.  
Sapeva che sarebbero venuti a preparare la stanza per la prima notte di nozze, ma Sherlock era geloso di certi oggetti e non voleva che i servitori li toccassero, così era sempre stato John a sistemarli, quando li trovava fuori posto.  
Sherlock osservava John mentre finiva di riordinare la stanza.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e baciarlo, fare l’amore con lui e rimanergli sdraiato accanto, per assorbire il calore rassicurante emanato dal corpo di John, ma sentiva che, se lo avesse fatto, l’amico-amante sarebbe andato in pezzi, come una scultura di vetro caduta in terra.  
Dopo tanti anni, era la prima volta che lo sentiva così lontano e quasi estraneo.  
Ne percepiva il dolore e l’infelicità che si mischiavano ai suoi, ma non sapeva come affrontare la situazione.  
Così decise di tacere.  
John fece lo stesso.  
Ed attesero in silenzio che venissero a chiamarli per l’inizio della cerimonia.

 

Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow era nella stanza degli ospiti accudita da Mary che la stava aiutando a vestirsi.  
Un sorriso soddisfatto era dipinto sulle sue labbra rosse:  
“Poteva andarmi peggio. – disse – Avendo visto Mycroft mi aspettavo un piccolo mostro come lui, invece Sherlock è proprio un ragazzo affascinante. Sarà divertente essere sua moglie e fare sesso con lui. Avrò tante cose da insegnargli. Cosa mi dici del tuo futuro sposo? Non mi è sembrato male nemmeno lui.”  
Mary sorrise:  
“In effetti è un uomo dolce e gentile. A volte mi sembra molto triste, ma è una sensazione fugace.”  
“L’importante è che nessuno abbia dei sospetti sul nostro piano. – ribatté Irene – Questi matrimoni non dureranno a lungo, quindi il nostro sarà un breve sacrificio con una grande ricompensa. Godiamoci quello che i nostri mariti possono darci, quando non ci saranno più, potremo divertici come meglio crederemo.”  
Mary la fissò seria:  
“Pensi davvero che dovremo ucciderli per ottenere quello che vogliamo?”  
Irene alzò un sopracciglio, sorpresa:  
“Cosa c’è, Mary? Non mi dirai che ti sei innamorata dello scudiero! Stai diventando sentimentale?”  
Mary distolse gli occhi:  
“Non essere ridicola, non si tratta di amore. – ribatté infastidita – Credo solo che potremmo ottenere il controllo di Armida anche senza uccidere Sherlock. Tu sei sempre stata brava a costringere gli altri a fare quello che vuoi. Non credi di poter manovrare Sherlock come un burattino? Non pensi che sarebbe più gratificante controllare un Alton, piuttosto che eliminarlo? Per gli estremi rimedi c’è sempre tempo.”  
Gli occhi neri di Irene brillarono maligni:  
“Controllare un Alton dal potere puro e manovrarlo a mio piacimento? – sussurrò intrigata – Sarebbe davvero fantastico. James, però, non sarebbe contento di questo cambio di piani …”  
“Ma se seguissimo il piano di Moriarty, tu non saresti veramente la signora di Armida. – la interruppe Mary – Come vedova di Sherlock, saresti sottomessa a James ed in balia dei suoi capricci. Fino a quando sarai la moglie di Holmes, invece, Moriarty non ti potrà toccare, nemmeno se suo fratello venisse veramente nominato erede di Hastur, come tutti pensano. E sarai tu a comandare, se giocherai bene le tue carte con tuo marito, senza dover obbedire a nessuno. Sherlock non mi è sembrato così esperto, in fatto di donne e sesso, da poter competere con te. O pensi che sia vero quello che dicono di lui? Che nessuno possa controllarlo perché ha il potere puro degli Alton?”  
Irene la guardò offesa:  
“Non è ancora nato l’uomo a cui io non possa far fare quello che voglio!” disse con tono duro.  
Mary soppresse un sorriso di soddisfazione:  
“Allora perché vuoi obbedire a James Moriarty, quando potresti essere tu a comandare su tutti?”  
“E tu, cosa ci guadagneresti? – chiese Irene sospettosa – In fin dei conti sposi solo lo scudiero.”  
Mary sorrise rassicurante:  
“Sono sicura che tu saprai come ricompensare la mia lealtà. Entrambe tradiremmo James, quindi dovremo essere sempre unite, non credi?”  
Irene socchiuse gli occhi:  
“Rifletterò sul tuo suggerimento.”

 

Il sole del tardo pomeriggio illuminò di luce soffusa rossa il giardino di Armida, quando Beltran Hastur intrecciò il braccialetto intorno ai polsi degli sposi.  
Non aveva avuto occasione di parlare con John, ma sapeva che stava soffrendo.  
E non poteva nemmeno impedire le nozze con la donna scelta dagli Holmes, perché avrebbe dovuto spiegarne i motivi e non era ancora giunto il tempo di svelare la vera identità di John.  
Il problema del matrimonio con Mary Morstan sarebbe stato risolto una volta che John fosse stato proclamato erede di Hastur.  
Regis stava già valutando le ragazze che avrebbero potuto diventare una moglie adatta per John.  
Beltran aveva cercato di dissuadere il fratello dal cercare una donna per il nipote, perché pensava che la vita di John fosse già stata abbastanza in balia del volere di tutti fuorché del diretto interessato.  
Però, essere un Hastur era anche questo: non avere parola in capitolo sulla propria vita.  
Il banchetto che seguì la cerimonia fu sontuoso e degno di un Alton.  
Gli sposi sorrisero felici a tutti gli invitati e ballarono eleganti e leggiadri, per tutta la sera, dimostrando di essere una coppia fatta per stare insieme.

 

John non prese parte alla festa, perché, mentre il banchetto iniziava nella sala principale del castello, lui si sposava con Mary in quella che sarebbe diventata la loro piccola casa.  
Alla cerimonia ed al banchetto di John e Mary prendevano parte solo pochissimi servitori e soldati, conoscenti più di John che di Mary.  
Lestrade era sempre rimasto al fianco di John, silenzioso.  
Non approvava questo matrimonio, ma sapeva che non si poteva disobbedire agli ordini di un Alton.  
Vedeva John sorridere a tutti e sembrare felice, ma lo conosceva troppo bene per non capire che fosse tutta una felicità apparente.

 

La festa nella piccola casa non durò a lungo e gli sposi vennero lasciati soli.  
Mary si diresse alla camera da letto e si mise la camicia da notte, rimanendo in attesa del marito.  
John entrò nella stanza e la osservò: era bella nella camicia da notte rossa.  
Era un modello semplice, di cotone, che arrivava poco sotto il ginocchio, aveva le maniche lunghe fermate ai polsi da piccoli fiocchi neri, la scollatura che scopriva appena le spalle, ed era bordata con un basso pizzo nero, unico vezzo alla sensualità.  
Sarebbe stato facile abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia e dimenticare, ma John non voleva farlo:  
“Sei molto bella, Mary. – sussurrò con voce dolce – Non voglio ferirti, ma non verrò a letto con te, stanotte. Ci siamo conosciuti solo ieri e quello che faremmo sarebbe solo sesso, per portare a termine un compito, qualcosa che non ha nulla a che fare con l’affetto ed il rispetto che due persone sposate dovrebbero provare l’una per l’altra. Non sarebbe giusto iniziare così la nostra vita insieme. Ti chiedo scusa, non ti sto respingendo e ti prometto che mi comporterò da marito, prima o poi, ma stanotte non posso.”  
Si avvicinò al letto con un coltello e si fece una piccola ferita alla mano, lasciando cadere alcune gocce di sangue sul lenzuolo nuziale.  
Alzò gli occhi azzurri verso la moglie, che lo stava fissando sorpresa, ed uscì di casa.  
Sollevando il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa, John si diresse alla torre nord, sapendo che non vi avrebbe trovato nessuno. Salito nella parte alta della torre, estrasse la matrice e vi si immerse, per raggiungere la mente di Sherlock. Rimase ai limiti della sua coscienza, per non fargli capire che lui fosse lì.

 

Sherlock era nella stanza nuziale con la moglie.  
Irene aveva indossato una camicia da notte nera, di seta finemente lavorata, che arrivava fino alle caviglie, ma che la fasciava, facendo risaltare i fianchi, mentre le maniche lunghe, con un’apertura dalla spalla al polso, permettevano di intravedere la pelle bianchissima delle braccia e la scollatura non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione, mettendo in evidenza i seni.  
Con i capelli neri sciolti sulla spalle, Irene si avvicinò al marito ed iniziò a spogliarlo lentamente, fissandolo negli occhi e lasciandogli casti baci sulle labbra e sul collo.  
Sherlock sentiva l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lui, insieme al desiderio ed alla curiosità di fare sesso con la donna che aveva sposato, ma non riuscì ad evitare di chiedersi se John avesse già fatto l’amore con sua moglie, se gli fosse piaciuto e se stesse sentendo la sua mancanza.  
Irene lo distrasse dal pensiero di John e lo portò al loro letto, dove lo fece sdraiare e si mise sopra di lui.  
Toltasi la camicia da notte e rimasta nuda, Irene coprì Sherlock di baci sempre più passionali, leccandolo e accarezzandolo, fino a quando si accorse che il membro del marito era pronto per penetrarla.  
A quel punto, si sdraiò sul letto e lo fece mettere sopra di sé, facendolo entrare e muovendo il bacino all’unisono con le spinte di Sherlock, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo, gemendo insieme a lui per il piacere.  
Sentì, per qualche secondo, un enorme peso sulla mente, come se qualcosa stesse tentando di prenderne il controllo, ma la sensazione svanì in fretta ed Irene non vi fece caso.  
Irene rimase sorpresa constatando che Sherlock non era così inesperto come si aspettava, ma pensò che gli Holmes lo avessero fatto istruire da qualche prostituta, per non fargli fare brutta figura la prima notte di nozze.  
Soddisfatta del risultato raggiunto nel compiacere il giovane sposo, ricominciò ad eccitarlo: avrebbe fatto in modo che dipendesse così tanto da lei da non poterle rifiutare nulla.  
Irene riportò velocemente il marito vicino all’orgasmo, ma il nome che lui chiamò, all’apice del piacere, le fece gelare il sangue nelle vene: invece di invocare il suo nome, Sherlock urlò “JOHN!”.

 

John si trovava sulla torre ed aveva impedito al potere di Sherlock di devastare la mente della moglie. Evidentemente, il vino e l’eccitazione gli avevano fatto perdere il controllo del proprio laran.  
John rimase ai limiti della mente di Sherlock fino a quando si rese conto che si era addormentato, quindi, stanco e infelice, ripose la matrice nel suo sacchetto.  
“Puoi uscire dal tuo nascondiglio.” Disse alla notte.  
Dalle ombre della torre, se ne staccò una che si avvicinò a John:  
“Da quanto tempo sai che sono qui?” chiese Greg Lestrade.  
“Da quando sono uscito di casa e tu mi hai seguito. – rispose John, abbassando il cappuccio del mantello e scoprendo i capelli biondi, su cui si riflesse la lieve luce delle quattro lune di Darkover – Avevi paura che volessi buttarmi giù dalla torre?”  
“Qualcosa del genere.” borbottò un po’ imbarazzato Lestrade.  
“Grazie per essermi amico, Greg. – ribatté John – Anche se non sono così disperato da uccidermi, è bello sapere che c’è qualcuno che si preoccupi per me.”  
“Dom Sherlock si preoccupa sempre per te.” affermò Lestrade.  
“Lo so, ma nulla sarà come prima. – la voce di John era molto flebile, perché aveva usato molta energia per controllare Sherlock ed ora era molto stanco – Sono contento che tu sia qui. Non credo di poter arrivare a casa da solo.”  
“Hai una matrice, vero? – chiese Lestrade – Chi sei veramente, John? Me lo chiedo dal giorno in cui ti siamo venuti a prendere al villaggio in cui vivevi con i tuoi genitori.”  
John lo fissò con uno sguardo pieno di tristezza:  
“Sono un prigioniero. – rispose – Ho doveri verso tante persone e nessuna possibilità di scelta.”  
Watson non aggiunge altro e Lestrade decise di rispettare il suo riserbo:  
“Se avrai bisogno di un amico, sappi che io ci sarò. Sempre.” Disse semplicemente.  
John gli sorrise riconoscente.

 

Il giorno dopo, il risveglio del castello fu movimentato dalla notizia che i due novelli sposi sarebbero andati a trascorrere qualche giorno nella piccola tenuta che gli Alton avevano poco lontano da Armida.  
Quando John e Mary si presentarono nelle stanze di Sherlock e Irene per aiutarli a prepararsi, li trovarono pronti e con i bagagli già fatti.  
“Partiamo subito. – disse Irene felice e soddisfatta – E voi due rimarrete qui. Dato che vi siete appena sposati, abbiamo deciso di farvi un regalo e vogliamo che abbiate qualche giorno tutto per voi. Mentre noi staremo via, voi potrete godervi le gioie del matrimonio, proprio come faremo noi.”  
E, dicendo così, portò un braccio dietro la schiena di Sherlock, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrò la nuca e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi in modo da poterlo baciare in modo passionale sulla bocca.  
Sherlock rispose al bacio, che si prolungò per diverso tempo.  
John distolse lo sguardo, mentre Mary sorrise soddisfatta, pensando che il suo piano stesse funzionando.  
Quando i due sposi smisero di baciarsi, John cercò di non far capire quanto gli avesse fatto male assistere a quel bacio.  
“Se è tutto pronto, – disse con un sorriso teso – andiamo ad iniziare la nostra luna di miele.”  
Sherlock lo fissava perplesso, incapace di decifrare quello che proveniva da John.  
“Certo andate. E buon divertimento.” Ribatté maliziosa Irene.

 

Gli sposi partirono per la luna di miele subito dopo colazione, mentre John e Mary facevano una passeggiata per il castello.  
Mary ascoltava gli aneddoti che le raccontava John e sorrideva alla sue battute.  
Anche quella notte, John non fece l’amore con sua moglie e lasciò la casa per andare alla torre nord.  
Malgrado la lontananza fisica fra Sherlock e John, grazie al legame che si era creato la prima notte che avevano fatto l’amore ed alla matrice, Watson riusciva a sentire la mente di Holmes e ad impedirgli di devastare quella della moglie.  
John non capiva perché fosse così difficile per Sherlock mantenere il controllo del proprio potere, ma immaginò che fosse dovuto all’eccitazione che gli procurava Irene e che lui non gli aveva mai dato.  
Le giornate seguenti, trascorsero allo stesso modo per Mary e John: mentre gli Holmes si godevano la loro luna di miele, i Watson non avevano ancora consumato il loro matrimonio.

 

Sherlock ed Irene erano partiti da una settimana. Nelle ultime notti John si era reso conto che, finalmente, l’amico non aveva più messo in pericolo la mente della moglie, così aveva preso una decisione.  
Tornato a casa, trovò Mary che lo stava aspettando sveglia.  
John si sedette sul letto, accanto a lei:  
“Immagino che tu ti stia chiedendo che razza di uomo ti abbiano costretta a sposare.” Esordì con un sorriso.  
Mary lo fissò divertita:  
“Un uomo dolce che non pretende molto dalla moglie.”  
John sospirò:  
“Se abbiamo aspettato tanto è stata solo colpa mia, non certo tua. Tu sei una donna bellissima e nulla mi farebbe più piacere che fare l’amore con te, ma non volevo che fosse un dovere. So che non è trascorso molto tempo, ma ora ci conosciamo un po’ e penso che potremmo fare questo passo, se tu lo vuoi ancora.”  
“Nulla mi farebbe più piacere che renderti felice.” Ribatté Mary.  
John scosse la testa:  
“Non devi rendere felice me, ma essere convinta anche tu. Se devi farlo solo perché pensi che sia quello che tutti si aspettano da te, non farlo. Posso ancora aspettare.”  
Mary osservò quell’uomo strano che aveva sposato: non era riuscita a classificarlo, ma si trovava bene in sua compagnia ed aveva scoperto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per un suo sorriso.  
Non capì mai perché decise di essere così sincera con lui:  
“La notte in cui ci siamo sposati, tu hai versato alcune gocce di sangue sul lenzuolo.”  
John fece cenno di sì con la testa:  
“È tradizione che le donne di famiglia vengano a controllare il letto, la mattina dopo, per accertarsi che il matrimonio sia stato consumato e che la sposa fosse vergine. Io non ho una famiglia qui, ma alcune donne del castello mi considerano come un figlio e non volevo che ti mettessero in imbarazzo per una decisione che ho preso io.”  
Mary lo stava guardando dritto negli occhi e, senza provare vergogna, confessò:  
“Quando faremo l’amore, ti accorgerai che non sei il mio primo uomo.”  
John le sorrise rassicurante:  
“Né io lo pretendo. Il tuo passato è il tuo passato, Mary, ed io non ti chiederò di darmi spiegazioni, perché non ne ho il diritto. Quello che mi importa è il nostro futuro: non posso pretendere che tu mi ami, perché l’amore è qualcosa che non si può esigere, ma, visto che ci siamo sposati e che abbiamo pronunciato dei voti, ti chiedo solo di rispettarli e di non tradirmi. Io ti do la mia parola che farò lo stesso.”  
Mary sentì un grande calore provenirle dal cuore, una sensazione mai provata prima.  
Accarezzò una guancia del marito:  
“Ti giuro che ti sarò fedele, fino al giorno in cui uno di noi due morirà.”  
E lo baciò sulla bocca.  
John rispose al suo bacio e si lasciò svestire.  
Mary trovò il sacchetto che conteneva la matrice:  
“Sei dotato di laran?” chiese sorpresa.  
John sospirò, ormai così abituato a mentire sul proprio potere da farlo senza riflettere:  
“No, non è una matrice. È un regalo di mia madre e non me ne separo mai.”  
Mary sorrise:  
“Lo dicevo solo perché sarebbe stato bello avere un figlio con il laran, ma, anche così, sarà bello lo stesso.”  
John rabbrividì: non aveva nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di diventare padre, quando si era sposato, ma era, decisamente, una eventualità.  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato di questo bambino?  
Mary, intanto, lo aveva fatto sdraiare sul letto, si tolse la camicia da notte e si mise sopra di lui.  
Non c’erano dubbi che fosse lei quella con più esperienza e la usò in modo che entrambi provassero piacere nel loro primo rapporto.  
John si lasciò trascinare da Mary in quel vortice di piacere e passione, dimenticando, anche se per poco, il suo vero amore.

 

Quando la settimana seguente gli sposi rientrarono dalla luna di miele, la leronis di Armida ebbe il piacere di annunciare che erano in arrivo due nuove vite: sia Irene che Mary erano in attesa di un bambino.


	11. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vendetta va gustata fredda.

La breve estate darkovana era trascorsa, lasciando il posto ad un tiepido autunno.

Le gravidanze di Irene e Mary procedevano senza problemi.

Sherlock e John si erano prodigati in attenzioni e gentilezze verso le mogli, cercando di esaudire ogni loro desiderio, mentre tentavano di reprimere i sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro.

Si dicevano che erano stati due ragazzi che si erano divertiti, alla scoperta del sesso, ma ora erano uomini in attesa di un figlio e quello che avevano vissuto doveva essere dimenticato.

Il fatto era che il ragionamento filava alla perfezione fino a quando non si trovavano nella stessa stanza e si fissavano negli occhi.

Allora, il desiderio di baciarsi, di accarezzarsi e di fare l’amore, li travolgeva.

Avevano sperato che il trascorrere del tempo mettesse fine al tormento di questo amore infelice ed impossibile, ma sembrava che non ci fosse modo di impedire ai loro cuori di battere più velocemente ed alle pupille di dilatarsi, quando si trovavano vicini.

Con una decisione unilaterale, John aveva deciso di evitare Sherlock il più possibile.

Aveva chiesto a Rafael di essere esentato dai suoi compiti di scudiero di Sherlock, per essere assegnato alla cura dei cavalli, per cui Armida era famosa su tutto il pianeta.

Rafael accettò subito la richiesta, sia perché sapeva quanto John fosse bravo con gli animali sia perché voleva allontanarlo dal figlio minore, per evitare che la nuora capisse cosa fosse accaduto tra i due uomini in passato.

Sherlock non aveva protestato per questo cambio di mansioni ottenuto da John e non aveva fatto trapelare quanto ne fosse stato infastidito.

Con l’arrivo dell’autunno, Rafael e Mycroft, insieme a Eileen, erano andati a Thendara per partecipare alla vita del governo del pianeta, affidando Armida a Sherlock.

 

 

John era nella stalla e strigliava un cavallo, accarezzandolo e parlandogli dolcemente.

Non si accorse che qualcuno lo stava osservando.

“Vedo che lo stai coccolando.”

John fu colto di sorpresa dalla voce gelida di Sherlock.

Si irrigidì, sapendo che erano soli.

Sherlock chiuse il portone della stalla e ne bloccò la serratura dall’interno.

John continuava a rimanere girato di spalle, con i muscoli tesi, in allerta, in attesa della mossa seguente di Sherlock.

Lo sentì avvicinarsi lentamente, percependo la sua irritazione, prima ancora di vederne il volto.

Sherlock si fermò alle sue spalle, senza toccarlo.

John poteva sentirne il respiro sul collo, così vicino, così lontano.

“Perché mi eviti? – chiese Sherlock con tono irato – E non osare dire che non sia vero!”

John non voleva fare la parte dell’amante abbandonato e geloso, ma, se avesse risposto sinceramente alla domanda, sarebbe sembrato proprio questo.

Sherlock non gli diede tempo di pensare ad una risposta e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui, per guardarlo negli occhi:

“Ho fatto una domanda! Voglio una risposta!”

John non sapeva se lo avesse fatto apposta o se fosse così arrabbiato da non avere il controllo del proprio potere, ma Sherlock aveva usato la Voce del Comando.

Era la seconda volta che accadeva. John sapeva che doveva rispondere subito e cercò di dire qualcosa di verosimile:

“Siamo sposati. – disse – Quello che c’è stato fra noi non ha più senso di esistere.”

“Chi lo dice? – ringhiò Sherlock a bassa voce – Tu? Mary? Irene?”

“Domna Irene non viene certo a parlare con me del vostro matrimonio. – rispose John – Mia moglie non sospetta nulla.”

“Credi che non mi sia accorto che ogni volta che ho rapporti sessuali con mia moglie tu sei lì? Perché lo fai? Ti diverti? È questo il tuo potere tanto speciale che ti ha fatto apprezzare da Beltran Hastur? Fare il guardone? Ti ecciti ad entrare nella mia mente mentre faccio l’amore con mia moglie?”

John arrossì violentemente:

“Non lo faccio per piacere! – sibilò, iniziando ad arrabbiarsi – Non sono un pervertito! Mi metto ai margini della tua coscienza, senza intromettermi nei tuoi pensieri o vedere quello che fai o sentire quello che provi, solo per essere sicuro che tu non perda il controllo di te stesso e faccia del male a tua moglie! Soprattutto quando vi eravate appena sposati, ho dovuto arginare il tuo potere perché ne stavi perdendo il controllo ed avresti potuto distruggerle la mente!”

Sherlock lo guardò sorpreso: in alcune occasioni si era reso conto di stare perdendo il controllo, ma non aveva capito che fosse riuscito a superare la crisi grazie alla presenza di John.

Era come quando erano bambini, quando John calmava le sue paure e i suoi dolori. 

Sherlock continuò a guardare John negli occhi, aspettandosi che li abbassasse, ma lui sostenne lo sguardo con fermezza.

“Perché ti stai allontanando da me?” chiese con più gentilezza.

John sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, ma aveva sperato che non accadesse:

“Sherlock, davvero vuoi una risposta?” domandò desiderando che l’altro capisse senza dover rispondere.

“Sì.” Fu la lapidaria risposta di Sherlock.

Un lampo di disperazione attraversò gli occhi azzurri di John. Sherlock si sentì stringere il cuore. Lo stava ferendo. Un’altra volta. Si stava imponendo sull’unica persona che gli era sempre stata vicina e lo aveva accettato senza pretendere di cambiarlo o trasformarlo. Si chiese fino a quando John avrebbe sopportato il suo modo di fare senza ribellarsi veramente. Fino a quando lo avrebbe perdonato.

“Ne abbiamo già parlato: che futuro abbiamo? – sussurrò John – Siamo sposati. Stiamo per diventare padri. Abbiamo il diritto di rendere infelici due persone che ci amano, per cosa? Per il nostro amore?”

“E noi? Non abbiamo diritto di essere felici?” chiese Sherlock.

John fece una mezza risata:

“Tu sei felice con Irene. Sei affascinato da lei, dal suo essere una donna fuori dal comune.”

“È vero. – ammise Sherlock – Irene mi ha affascinato, è decisamente una donna carismatica e superiore a tante altre. Mi stimola e mi fa divertire, ma non la amo. L’amore è diverso. Lo so persino io, malgrado tutti pensino che io non sappia cosa voglia dire amare. E io SO di amare TE.”

John continuava a scuotere la testa.

“Tu mi ami?” chiese Sherlock.

“Ha davvero importanza?” domandò di rimando John.

“Certo che ne ha! – rispose con veemenza Sherlock – Se mi ami tutto cambia!”

“Cosa cambia? – ribatté John con rabbia – Facciamo gli amanti clandestini? Sarebbe ridicolo! Inoltre, ci siamo scambiati dei voti con le nostre mogli. Per me sono importanti.”

“Non è necessario avere per forza una relazione fisica. – disse Sherlock – Non è necessario fare sesso con qualcuno per essere sicuro che ti ami. Io ho bisogno di te, di sentirti vicino, di sapere che ci sei e che posso contare sulla tua comprensione, sul tuo aiuto, sulla tua complicità. Possiamo non fare l’amore, ma non abbandonarmi, per questo. Non allontanarti da me. Tu sei la mia ancora, l’unica persona che mi abbia accettato con la mia forza e la mia debolezza. Sei la metà che completa la mia anima. Senza di te sono un essere gelido e razionale, mentre attraverso te sento compassione e comprensione. Almeno tento.”

John sussurrò piano, quasi per non farsi sentire:

“Ti amo anche io, Sherlock, lo sai.”

Ammetterlo fu come demolire tutte le barriere che si era costruito dopo i loro matrimoni.

Ammettere di amare Sherlock era come superare una sottile linea e non poter più tornare indietro.

“Ed ora che facciamo?”

Sherlock continuava a guardarlo negli occhi:

“Non lo so.” Rispose.

 

 

Dopo il confronto nella stalla, John e Sherlock avevano trascorso più tempo insieme, ma senza più affrontare l’argomento né ricominciare la loro relazione. Si comportavano come se nulla fosse accaduto.

Questo stato di cose, faceva sentire entrambi infelici ed incompleti, ma si accontentavano di quello che avevano per non ferire le rispettive mogli.

L’autunno, intanto, volgeva al termine.

Sherlock decise che dovevano risolvere la questione della loro relazione prima che il rigido inverno darkovano li costringesse ad una vicinanza insopportabile.

Convocò Lestrade nello studio.

“Domani partiamo per una battuta di caccia. – disse – Voglio che tu venga con noi e che scelga quattro uomini di fiducia, di quelli che non parlino, qualsiasi cosa possa accadere.”

“Cosa intende per noi, Dom Sherlock?” chiese Greg, immaginando già la risposta.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi da quello che stava leggendo, studiando il comandante delle guardie:

“Secondo te?”

“John?” chiese con finta innocenza Lestrade.

Sherlock ribatté, irritato:

“Perché mi domandi una cosa di cui conosci già la risposta?”

“Per essere sicuro che non vi siano equivoci e per poter selezionare gli uomini che ci dovranno accompagnare al meglio.”

Sherlock sbuffò, ma sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente di Lestrade:

“Andremo alle Cascate Reichenbach. Lì potremo parlare con calma e tranquillità.”

“Bene, signore, organizzerò tutto.”

 

 

Lestrade uscì dallo studio, ma non vide Irene, che svoltava l’angolo con un sorriso di trionfo: questa battuta di caccia era l’occasione propizia per uccidere Sherlock.

Si diresse alla torre ovest e prese il suo falco personale. Mise un messaggio in un piccolo contenitore, che legò alla zampa del rapace, e lo lanciò.

Si immaginava già la faccia di chi lo avrebbe ricevuto.

Dopo alcune ore di volo, il falco arrivò alla torre del Castello di Aldaran, dove fu preso da un falconiere che portò il messaggio all’uomo che lo stava aspettando con ansia.

James Moriarty sorrise soddisfatto nel leggere dove e quando Sherlock Holmes sarebbe morto.

 

 

Il giorno dopo. Sherlock e John partirono per la battuta di caccia.

Cavalcare all’aria aperta con la leggera brezza autunnale che stava diventando sempre più fresca, metteva di buon umore sia Sherlock che John.

I cinque uomini che li scortavano rimanevano sempre ad una certa distanza per permettere loro di parlare senza essere sentiti.

Sherlock e John, però, non parlavano molto, se non per commentare il tempo o decidere se inseguire una certa preda o no.

Si stavano godendo la serenità della compagnia reciproca, senza le costrizioni di Castel Armida.

Sherlock notò che John era molto più rilassato ed a proprio agio.

Trascorsero, così, il primo giorno di viaggio.

 

 

La mattina dopo la partenza di Sherlock e John, Mary si presentò nelle stanze padronali alle prime luci dell’alba.

Irene era ancora pigramente sdraiata sul letto.

“Dov’è il falco?” chiese Mary con voce secca e senza preamboli.

Irene si stirò e le rispose con tono duro:

“Dove vuoi che sia? L’ho mandato da James per avvisarlo che Sherlock sta andando alle cascate Reichenbach. In questo modo, potrà organizzare un’imboscata. Presto saremo entrambe vedove.”

Mary la guardò furiosa. Irene aggrottò la fronte:

“Questo è sempre stato il nostro piano, Mary. – disse scendendo dal letto – Perché sei così sconvolta?”

“Io amo John. – rispose Mary – Non voglio perderlo!”

Irene fece una risata secca:

“Amore! Quanto è sopravvalutato questo sentimento.”

Mary le si avvicinò:

“Tu non ami Sherlock?”

Il volto di Irene si rabbuiò:

“In realtà, Sherlock mi piace ed anche molto. – ammise con voce tesa – Lui, però, non mi vede nemmeno: ama tuo marito.”

Mary la fissò stupita. Irene sogghignò beffarda:

“Non te ne sei accorta, piccola Mary, che John e Sherlock sono perdutamente innamorati l’uno dell’altro? Per noi non c’è posto nelle loro vite. Noi siamo la seconda scelta, quella che gli permette di perpetrare la specie, ma null’altro. – il tono di voce diventò freddo e tagliente – Ed io non sono la seconda scelta di nessuno. Se Sherlock si fosse innamorato di me, avrei anche potuto rinunciare a mettere in atto il piano di James e non lo avrei mai tradito. Sherlock, però, ha scelto John ed io non posso perdonarlo. Visto che lui non mi vuole, avrò Armida, attraverso il figlio che porto in grembo.”

Una voce irata si fece sentire da dietro la porta:

“Per questo dovrai passare sul mio cadavere.”

La porta di spalancò ed apparve Anthea, seguita da alcune guardie:

“Portate Domna Irene nella torre est e fate in modo che non possa comunicare con nessuno.”

Le guardie entrarono e, senza troppi complimenti, trascinarono via una urlante Irene:

“Tu, maledetta traditrice! Tu mi hai venduta per un uomo che non ti vuole! Me la pagherai!”

Anthea aspettò che Irene fosse lontana e si rivolse a Mary:

“Ho mandato un cavaliere a cercarli. Spero che arrivi in tempo.”

Mary fissò Anthea:

“È vero che John e Sherlock hanno una relazione?”

Anthea la guardò un po’, poi rispose:

“L’avevano prima del matrimonio. È durata un inverno. L’hanno interrotta prima che arrivaste voi due. E non credo che questo li abbia resi felici.”

L’espressione di Mary si fece dura:

“Quindi Irene ha ragione: ho tradito Aldaran e svelato la cospirazione per perdere tutto.”

Anthea provava una forte compassione per Mary:

“Forse è così. Quello che devi decidere, però, è se preferisci sapere John vivo con Sherlock o morto, senza che nessuno di voi due possa averlo. Questa decisione spetta solo al tuo cuore. – si voltò per uscire, ma si fermò ed aggiunse – Inoltre, tu aspetti un figlio da lui e John non è certo un uomo che abbandoni la moglie e la madre di suo figlio, di qualsiasi cosa si sia macchiata. Se hai deciso di salvarlo, sai che è così.”

Anthea uscì dalla stanza. Altre due guardie erano in attesa di scortare Mary nella torre, dove avrebbe atteso il ritorno del marito e del signore di Armida per conoscere il proprio destino.

 

 

Il secondo giorno di viaggio, il sole era alto in cielo e la giornata era più calda, un caldo strano per il periodo.

Malgrado fossero a cavallo, tutti avevano deciso di viaggiare con la sola camicia.

“Dove stiamo andando? – chiese John – Perché non stiamo seguendo un animale. Tu hai una meta.”

Sherlock sorrise:

“Ti ho parlato spesso delle Cascate Reichenbach. Voglio fartele vedere.”

John lo fissò a lungo:

“È il luogo che hai scelto per parlare. – era un’affermazione, non una domanda – Deve essere una cascata molto rumorosa.”

Sherlock evitò di guardarlo:

“Se vorremo litigare, potremo anche urlare e nessuno ci sentirà.”

Sherlock percepì l’irrigidimento di John anche senza guardarlo.

Per il resto della mattina, cavalcarono senza parlare.

 

 

Le cascate erano meravigliose. Il fiume cadeva in una gola da più di cento metri, prima di proseguire il proprio percorso. Il rumore era assordante. La miriade di goccioline d’acque causate dalla caduta, incontrando la luce del sole, formava diversi arcobaleni.

Si trovavano su una specie di terrazzamento naturale a poco meno di metà altezza fra l’apice della cascata ed il fiume in cui si riversava.

Gli alberi del bosco avevano una varietà infinita di sfumature del verde, del giallo, del rosso e del marrone, tipiche dell’autunno inoltrato, quando le piante ed il sottobosco si preparavano al lungo inverno.

John era rapito dalla bellezza del paesaggio e lo contemplava, rimanendo sul bordo del dirupo.

La brezza fresca provocata dall’acqua lo faceva rabbrividire, ma non si allontanò per prendere la giacca.

Sherlock gli era di fianco, appena spostato un po’ indietro.

Aveva deciso di lasciare a John il tempo che gli serviva, prima di affrontare l’argomento per cui aveva voluto fare quell’escursione.

Sherlock contemplava la figura di John stagliarsi contro il paesaggio.

Il riflesso del sole sui capelli biondi di John provocava uno strano riflesso rosso e l’arcobaleno, che sembrava scaturire dal suo corpo, gli donava un aspetto quasi irreale.

John era immerso nella pace del luogo, quando si rese che conto che non erano soli e che non erano gli uomini della scorta, quelli che percepiva, ma qualcuno di minaccioso e pericoloso.

Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sull’esterno, come gli aveva insegnato Beltran, immergendosi nella propria matrice per amplificare i propri sensi.

C’erano cinque uomini che li stavano sorvegliando da molto vicino ed un sesto si trovava a diversa distanza da loro.

Era quest’ultimo uomo, però, il più pericoloso: era un terrano ed aveva una di quelle loro armi che uccide dalla grande distanza e che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, dato che erano illegali fuori dal territorio della loro base, nella terra degli Aldaran.

John lesse chiaramente nella mente dell’uomo che aveva inquadrato Sherlock in quello che definiva mirino e che stava per sparare.

Con un movimento improvviso, John spinse Sherlock a terra, sentendo un colpo violento ed una fitta di dolore alla spalla sinistra.

“È un agguato!” urlò, cercando di sovrastare il fragore della cascata.

Dal bosco spuntarono alcuni uomini incappucciati ed armati di pistole e coltelli.

John e Sherlock si rialzarono immediatamente cercando riparo fra gli alberi, in modo che il cecchino non potesse avere la visuale libera.

Sherlock raggiunse i suoi uomini rapidamente, ma John, più lento nei movimenti a causa della ferita, venne ostacolato da un uomo.

Nella lotta che seguì, l’uomo con cui lottava John perse il cappuccio e, con sua grande sorpresa, si vide davanti il viso ghignante di James Kermiac Moriarty Aldaran!

Preso alla sprovvista, John non riuscì a reagire ad un ulteriore attacco di James, che si portò alle sue spalle e gli puntò il pugnale alla gola.

Sherlock, raggiunti i suoi uomini, aveva usato la Voce del Comando per ridurre all’impotenza gli attaccanti e costringerli ad arrendersi.

Quando si voltò verso John, si rese conto che lui e James erano sull’orlo del precipizio.

James aveva uno sguardo furioso negli occhi, quasi folle:

“Ti ha salvato! – urlò sopra il rumore della cascata – Questo maledetto bastardo ha mandato a monte il mio piano perfetto per eliminarti!”

Sherlock si avvicinò di qualche passo ai due uomini: aveva paura ad usare il proprio potere perché temeva che James potesse avere una reazione scomposta, che li facesse precipitare entrambi nella cascata:

“James – chiamò con voce calma – ormai hai fallito. Arrenditi. Sarà il Consiglio dei Comyn a giudicare il tuo operato. Lascia andare John. Nessuno ti farà del male.”

James ghignò:

“Nessuno mi farà del male? Tu dovevi morire! Solo portando a termine il mio piano mi sarei salvato. Se tu vivi, io non arriverò a vedere la prossima estate.”

Sherlock fece un altro mezzo passo avanti:

“Ti proteggerò io, James. Hai la mia parola.”

James aveva portato l’altra mano sul petto di John. Prima di rispondere a Sherlock, tastò, con espressione sorpresa, il sacchetto in cui John custodiva la matrice:

“Ma senti cosa abbiamo qui. – disse maligno – Questo spiega tanti misteri su di te, piccolo John. Una matrice.”

Con un gesto brusco, liberò la matrice dalla stoffa e la prese in mano.

John sussultò vistosamente, come se fosse stato brutalmente percosso, ed il coltello gli ferì la gola facendo scendere un rivolo di sangue lungo il collo, che finì per mischiarsi a quello della ferita alla spalla.

Sherlock impallidì recependo, attraverso il loro legame, la sofferenza di John. La sua rabbia aumentò, ma era totalmente impotente: sapeva che doveva agire con cautela perché James era imprevedibile e, ora che aveva in mano la matrice di John, poteva fare qualsiasi cosa.

Moriarty appoggiò la matrice alla pelle del petto di John, tenendovi sopra le dita aperte, in modo che Sherlock potesse vederla, poi usò il pugnale per disegnare un’altra sottile linea rossa nel collo di John.

La luce azzurra della matrice brillava intensamente attraverso le dita semiaperte.

La mano di James sulla matrice era una tortura per John, molto più dei tagli che gli procurava con il coltello.

A John sembrava che James lo penetrasse violentemente, che violasse la sua mente e la sua anima, senza che potesse opporre nessuna resistenza.

“Cosa ti avevo detto Sherlock? Ti avevo promesso che avrei avuto il tuo cagnolino fra le mie mani e che tu non avresti potuto fare altro che stare a guardare.”

La lama del pugnale tagliò ancora la carne di John, vicino alla ferita sanguinante alla spalla.

“Cosa farai per fermarmi e salvare il tuo amante? – lo canzonò James – Dimmi Sherlock, cosa farai ora?”

John sapeva che James aveva una delle armi terrane e che lo stava usando per distrarre Sherlock il tempo sufficiente per estrarla e sparare per uccidere Holmes.

John immerse la propria coscienza nella matrice e tagliò il proprio legame con Sherlock.

Fu come se un delicato fiore venisse dolcemente reciso.

Sherlock sentì un brivido lungo la schiena e l’inquietante sensazione di non percepire più John come prima.

Cercò con gli occhi color del ghiaccio quelli azzurri di John, ma l’ombra di una pianta gli impediva di vederli:

“Cosa hai fatto, John?” chiese telepaticamente, preoccupato.

Una dolce brezza spostò le fronde delle piante, illuminando il volto pallidissimo, ma sereno di John:

“Ho reciso il nostro legame, precioso. James non mi lascerà mai andare. Distruggerà la matrice e cercherà di ucciderti.”

Sherlock inorridì, intuendo le intenzioni di John:

“NO! NON FARLO!”

John sorrise:

“Io devo farlo. – ribatté con calma – Non ho possibilità di salvarmi e ti amo troppo per permetterti di vedermi ridotto ad un vegetale senza anima e coscienza.”

“C’è sempre un’altra soluzione, John, dammi tempo.”

John spostò gli occhi verso Lestrade che lo udì distintamente nella propria mente:

“Non permettergli di farsi del male. Non permettergli di seguirmi. Devi proteggerlo a qualsiasi costo. Soprattutto da se stesso. Digli che te lo ho chiesto io. Che deve salvare Darkover. Per me. Grazie, Greg, sei stato un amico prezioso.”

Sherlock percepiva il cuore calmo di John, che aveva trovato una pace innaturale nella decisione che aveva preso.

“John! Non lasciarmi!”

“Devi impedire ad Aldaran di portare a termine il suo piano. Fallo per me, precioso. Ti amo.”

Sherlock si slanciò in avanti, verso John e James, urlando per sovrastare il fragore della cascata:

“NO JOHN! NON FARLO!”

Urlò con la voce.

Urlò con la mente.

Urlò con il cuore.

Un grido disperato scaturito da ogni parte del suo essere per impedire quello che stava per accadere.

James aveva sul volto un sorriso maligno e soddisfatto: ora poteva portare a termine il suo piano.

John guardava Sherlock, direttamente in quegli occhi color ghiaccio che aveva visto scaldarsi per lui.

Sentì che James afferrava la matrice, strappandogliela dal petto e gettandola lontano.

Per John, fu come se gli avessero strappato il cuore.

Sherlock vide come spegnersi una parte della luce che brillava negli occhi azzurri di John.

Continuava a gridare il suo nome, ma lui non rispose.

Con su sorriso malinconico, in un ultimo slancio cosciente, John spinse con forza indietro, con tutto il proprio peso, travolgendo e sbilanciando James.

La spinta e la vicinanza al bordo della cascata fecero sì che entrambi scivolassero oltre il baratro.

James urlò ed agitò disordinatamente le braccia e le gambe, mentre precipitava verso il fiume.

John volò composto e silenzioso, come se non vi fosse più un alito di vita in quel corpo che stava cadendo verso il turbinio della cascata.

Era come una foglia che, strappata dall’albero, sia costretta a sottostare ai capricci del vento, lasciandosi trasportare fino alla propria ultima ignota destinazione finale.

Sherlock continuò la sua corsa verso John, urlando ripetutamente il suo nome, pronto a tuffarsi per seguirlo, ma Lestrade si era mosso verso Holmes appena lo aveva visto correre verso il precipizio e lo afferrò, chiamando in aiuto altri due uomini.

Sherlock tentò di divincolarsi, lottando con tutte le sue forze e continuando a chiamare John, ma i tre uomini non cedettero e gli impedirono di lanciarsi nel baratro, trascinandolo lontano dal bordo del terrazzamento.

“John non vuole. – gli gridava Lestrade – John vuole che lei viva per salvare Darkover.”

Disperato, Sherlock cadde in ginocchio, non lontano dalla matrice di John.

La raccolse delicatamente da terra, avvolgendola in un fazzoletto di seta.

La luce azzurra della matrice, lentamente, si spense e Sherlock si ritrovò fra le mani una inutile e fredda gemma che non conteneva più la splendente anima di John.


	12. Who Wants To Live Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi ha distrutto il cuore di Sherlock?

Sherlock stava tenendo in mano, sul fazzoletto di seta, la matrice di John.

La fissava come se si aspettasse che si mettesse a brillare ancora e sembrava sperduto in un altro mondo, incapace di reagire, quando, improvvisamente, balzò in piedi:

“Andiamo al fiume! Potrebbe essere solo ferito.”

E, senza aspettare oltre, iniziò a correre per il bosco, incurante dei rami che lo ferivano, precipitandosi verso valle, dove la cascata finiva nel fiume.

Non guardò se qualcuno lo stesse seguendo, volendo solo arrivare alla riva il prima possibile, per recuperare John e curarlo: perché lui doveva essere ancora vivo.

Non importava che la matrice non brillasse più.

Avrebbero risolto tutto una volta che lo avessero trovato.

Arrivato alla riva del fiume, Sherlock si fermò, senza fiato.

Scrutava le acque agitate, mentre il rumore delle cascate lo stava assordando.

Più che sentire quello che Lestrade gli disse, Sherlock ne percepì la presenza, al suo fianco.

Greg stava indicando qualcosa che galleggiava nel fiume: un corpo!

Senza riflettere, Sherlock si gettò in acqua, seguito da Lestrade.

Quando raggiunsero il corpo, capirono subito che non era John perché i capelli neri non lasciavano adito a dubbi.

Trascinarono ugualmente il corpo a riva e lo rivoltarono per vederne il viso: il volto di James Moriarty era pieno di graffi e quasi deformato, probabilmente per un impatto contro delle rocce, ma era senza dubbio l’Aldaran ed era morto.

Sherlock fissò James con un profondo odio e tornò a guardare le acque turbolente del corso d'acqua.

“Non puoi restituire Moriarty e tenerti John! – urlò rivolto al fiume, come se potesse capirlo – Ridammelo!”

Il fiume non rispose alla richiesta disperata di Sherlock, continuando a scorrere, indifferente al dolore dell’uomo.

 

 

Lestrade osservava Sherlock, che continuava a scrutare il fiume in attesa di vedere comparire il corpo di John. Avevano percorso un tratto della riva, sperando che la corrente avesse trascinato il corpo a valle.

Il comandante delle guardie di Armida era preoccupato per il giovane Holmes, perché non sapeva come avrebbe reagito alla perdita dell’amico: se non fossero riusciti a recuperarne il cadavere, temeva che non si sarebbe mai convinto della morte di John.

E John doveva essere morto.

Se fosse sopravvissuto alla caduta, lo avrebbero già trovato.

Avevano mandato due uomini a proseguire le ricerche, mentre loro erano tornati alla riva del fiume nel punto in cui John e James erano precipitati, cercando meglio.

Si sentì arrivare un cavallo e si voltarono per vedere comparire tra gli alberi una delle guardie che era rimasta ad Armida.

Lestrade si avvicinò al cavaliere:

“Jasper, cosa ci fai qui?”

L’uomo scese da cavallo:

“Signore, mi manda Domna Anthea. – rispose – Abbiamo saputo di un agguato ai danni di Dom Sherlock.”

Il cavaliere si stava guardando intorno e notò sia i prigionieri che il cadavere protetto da una coperta. Alzò uno sguardo interrogativo verso il proprio comandante e Lestrade rispose alla domanda muta:

“Siamo già stati aggrediti da uomini di Aldaran. Come avete fatto a saperlo ad Armida?”

“È stata Mary Morstan a riferire a Domna Anthea che Domna Irene aveva mandato un falco ad Aldaran per informarli dove potessero trovare Dom Sherlock per ucciderlo.”

Finalmente Sherlock si riscosse dal suo torpore e si diresse a grandi passi verso il soldato appena giunto da Armida:

“Cosa hai detto? – chiese con voce feroce – Mia moglie e la moglie di John sono complici di Aldaran?”

L’uomo si ritrasse, spaventato dallo sguardo furioso di Sherlock.

“Allora? Rispondi! Chi fa parte del complotto!”

“Domna Irene e Mary Morstan, signore, ma non so altro.” rispose l’uomo atterrito.

Sherlock si rivolse a Lestrade:

“Partiamo subito per Armida. Lasciamo qui i due uomini che stanno controllando le sponde del fiume.”

Si stava dirigendo al proprio cavallo, quando Lestrade lo raggiunse:

“Dom Sherlock, la notte calerà fra breve e viaggiare di notte sarebbe rischioso …”

Sherlock si girò verso Lestrade rabbioso:

“Stai cercando di disobbedire ad un mio ordine?” domandò gelido.

Greg non si fece intimorire:

“No, Dom Sherlock, sto solo cercando di salvaguardare la sua vita, come mi ha chiesto di fare John.”

Sherlock afferrò Lestrade per le braccia:

“Cosa ti ha detto?”

“Di proteggerla anche da se stesso e di aiutarla a fermare Aldaran.”

Sherlock lo stava stringendo così forte da fargli male, ma Lestrade non protestò.

Holmes abbassò gli occhi e lasciò le braccia del comandante della guardia:

“Va bene, partiremo domani mattina, all’alba.”

Lestrade fece un sorriso di sollievo:

“Come comanda, Dom Sherlock. Farò preparare un cavallo per il cadavere di Moriarty …”

“Lascialo ai corvi!” disse furente Sherlock.

Lestrade non sapeva quanto potesse insistere, ma tentò:

“Signore, è un Comyn …”

“È l’assassino di John!” sibilò Sherlock.

“Che non approverebbe se lei non avesse rispetto per un cadavere.”

Sherlock lo fissò irato. Lestrade temé di avere superato il limite, ma Holmes si voltò verso il fiume:

“Hai ragione. – disse – John non approverebbe. Portiamo il corpo ad Armida.”

Si girò nuovamente a fissare Greg, minaccioso:

“Però stai attendo, Lestrade: non pensare che il nome di John ti conceda una qualche immunità, perché non sarà così. Supera ancora il limite ed avrò la tua pelle. Letteralmente.”

Detto questo, Sherlock tornò al fiume, a scrutare le acque che stavano diventando sempre più scure, con il calare della sera.

Lestrade capì che la morte di John avrebbe causato tanti problemi ad Armida, soprattutto ora che Rafael e Mycroft erano a Thendara: sarebbe stato difficile far capire a Sherlock cosa fosse giusto fare o non fare e non c’era nessuno che potesse contenere la sua furia ed il suo dolore.

 

 

La mattina dopo, partirono al primo levare del sole e si trovarono in mezzo ad una bufera di neve, decisamente fuori stagione: l’inverno sembrava essere arrivato improvvisamente e con notevole anticipo.

Sherlock non permise nessuna sosta che non fosse per mangiare.

A tappe forzate, arrivarono ad Armida prima del calare della notte.

Il cadavere di James Moriarty venne scaricato dal cavallo senza tanti complimenti.

Sherlock si rivolse a Lestrade, indicando il corpo di Aldaran:

“Fanne quello che vuoi.”

Holmes si diresse verso il castello. Sulla porta lo stava aspettando Anthea, che scrutava con ansia i volti degli uomini che erano rientrati. Quando Sherlock le fu vicino, Anthea gli chiese:

“Dov’è John?”

Sherlock non rispose, non si fermò ed entrò a passo spedito nel castello dirigendosi verso la torre est, in cui erano state imprigionate Mary ed Irene.

Anthea fu quasi costretta a correre per tenere il suo passo.

Aveva intravisto il volto di Sherlock e non vedere John in mezzo a quelli rientrati dalla battuta di caccia, la stava spaventando.

Sherlock fece irruzione nella stanza di Mary:

“Per chi lavori?” chiese senza preamboli.

Mary non si lasciò impressionare dalla furia di Holmes e si alzò, guardando alle spalle dell’uomo, cercando il marito, ma vide solo una pallida ed ansante Anthea entrare nella cella con gli occhi sbarrati:

“Dov’è John? – chiese – Dov’è mio marito? Voglio vederlo. Parlerò solo in sua presenza.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock erano di un azzurro così chiaro da sembrare veramente di ghiaccio, come la sua voce:

“Il tuo amico Moriarty ha strappato la matrice a John e lo ha trascinato con sé nelle cascate Reichenbach: il fiume non mi ha restituito il suo corpo, ma la sua gemma ha smesso di brillare. Sai cosa voglia dire?”

“John mi ha detto che non era dotato di laran.” Sussurrò Mary interdetta,

“Si vede che aveva capito che non poteva fidarsi di te e ti ha mentito. – ribatté Holmes acido – Lo aveva, ma questo non gli ha salvato la vita.”

Mary si portò una mano alla bocca, ma non riuscì a soffocare un urlo disperato.

Sherlock le afferrò i capelli biondi e le tirò indietro la testa:

“Non ti azzardare a piangere per lui! – sibilò furioso – Tu sei responsabile della sua morte!”

Mary ricacciò indietro le lacrime, perché non voleva farsi vedere debole da quell’uomo che aveva in mano la sua vita e quella di suo figlio:

“Io ho tentato di salvarlo. – rispose con voce ferma – Amo mio marito.”

“Non osare dire che lo ami! – urlò Sherlock – Se fosse stato così, ci avresti detto che pericolo stavamo correndo, invece hai taciuto e John è morto! Dimmi per chi lavori!”

Sherlock aveva usato la Voce del Comando. Persino Anthea, a cui non era diretto l’ordine, rabbrividì.

Mary non ebbe scelta che rispondere:

“Gli Aldaran hanno pagato Irene per venire ad Armida, affinché si sposasse con te e rimanesse incinta. Poi doveva informare James su quando fosse stato possibile ucciderti, in modo da avere il controllo di Armida, come reggente dell’erede. Ho tentato di convincere Irene a non realizzare il piano di James, ma di usare il sesso per controllarti e farti fare quello che lei volesse. Pensavo di averla convinta, ma quando ho visto che il falco non c’era più, ho capito che aveva contattato Moriarty per assassinarti. Ho rivelato tutto ad Anthea, per salvare John.”

Sherlock le lasciò la testa:

“Perché hai sposato John?”

“Perché Moriarty voleva farti soffrire e solo ora ho capito come. Tu amavi mio marito e vederlo con me doveva essere una sofferenza. John mi ha giurato che avrebbe rispettato i voti matrimoniali e che non mi avrebbe tradita.”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock era un misto di dolore, rimpianto e rabbia:

“John ha mantenuto la sua parola. Da quando ha saputo che avrebbe dovuto sposarsi con te, ha messo fine alla nostra relazione. Lui è stato onesto e sincero, a differenza di te.”

Sherlock si avviò verso la porta per andarsene, ma Mary lo richiamò:

“Cosa ne sarà di me e mio figlio?”

Sherlock si voltò e la sua voce era tagliente come una lama:

“Il figlio di John sarà allevato ad Armida. Tu pagherai per la sua morte.”

“Mi porterai via mio figlio?” domandò Mary con un tono pieno di angoscia.

Sherlock si avvicinò così tanto a Mary che lei poté sentire il suo alito caldo sul viso:

“Ti farò controllare dalla leronis. Se confermerà che questo sia il figlio di John, ritieniti fortunata perché ti lascerò in vita finché lui non sarà nato. Altrimenti, non vedrai calare la prossima notte.”

Ed uscì dalla porta, seguito da una sempre più spaventata Anthea.

 

 

Anthea corse dietro a Sherlock e lo bloccò prima che facesse irruzione nella cella di Irene:

“Per favore, fermati! – lo supplicò – Non puoi condannare a morte Mary né Irene. Né puoi strappare loro i figli.”

Sherlock si fermò e le parlò con voce profonda e bassa:

“Anthea, non osare dirmi quello che posso o non posso fare. Sei la moglie di Mycroft, certo, ma sei SOLO la moglie di Mycroft. Sono stato chiaro? Vai nelle tue stanze ed occupati di tuo figlio. Di questa faccenda me ne posso occupare io, senza il tuo aiuto. Non costringermi a farti rinchiudere.”

Detto questo, Sherlock si diresse verso la cella dove era tenuta prigioniera la moglie.

 

 

Anthea non si mosse per qualche secondo, poi andò a passo deciso verso la torre ovest, dove erano custoditi i falchi messaggeri.

Quando arrivò alla voliera, Anthea trovò Lestrade che stava preparando un messaggio.

“Domna Anthea – la salutò con un inchino – penso che abbiamo avuto entrambi la stessa idea.”

“Lo penso anch’io. – rispose la donna – Il dolore per la perdita di John sta accecando Sherlock. Mio marito o mio suocero devono rientrare ad Armida per farlo ragionare.”

“Stavo mandando un messaggio a Thendara, ma mi preoccupa questa tormenta. È molto presto, però non sarebbe la prima volta che la strada viene bloccata da una valanga. Se non riescono a tornare, sarà un lungo inverno.”

“Comunque, questo messaggio a mio marito lo spedisco io.”

Lestrade la guardò sorpreso:

“Perché?”

“Quando scoprirà che è stato inviato un messaggio al padre ed al fratello, Sherlock non ne sarà contento. Lei è il comandante delle guardie, io sono la moglie di Mycroft. Sherlock mi ha appena fatto notare come io sia solo la moglie di Mycroft, ma sono pur sempre la moglie di suo fratello e dovrà per forza limitare la sua ira. Cosa che potrebbe non fare verso di lei, comandante.”

“Ha ragione. – fu costretto ad ammettere Lestrade – Speriamo di sbagliarci e che Dom Sherlock riprenda presto il controllo di se stesso.”

Anthea sospirò:

“Lo spero tanto anch’io, comandante, ma non ci conterei. Spero solo che Mycroft riesca a tornare il più presto possibile.”

La tormenta di neve infuriava violenta.

Sembrava che il pianeta stesso fosse furioso per la morte di John.

Anthea sperò che il tempo avverso non impedisse a Rafael e Mycroft di ritornare in fretta ad Armida: in preda al dolore per la perdita di John, Sherlock avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa.

 

 

Sherlock, intanto, era entrato nella cella di Irene sbattendo la porta.

Irene aveva lentamente girato la testa per guardare il marito negli occhi, ma non era per nulla intimorita dal suo ingresso. Gli fece un sorriso e chiese in tono derisorio:

“Vedo che stai bene, maritino mio, ma cos’è quel visetto imbronciato? Sei arrabbiato con me perché il grande deduttore non ha capito che sua moglie lo stava tradendo?”

Sherlock aveva uno sguardo indecifrabile:

“Mary mi ha detto che avevate un piano di riserva che non avrebbe comportato la morte di nessuno. Perché hai preferito assoggettarti ad Aldaran, piuttosto che cercare di controllarmi? Era troppo difficile per te?”

Irene si alzò e lo fronteggiò furiosa:

“Il piano di riserva prevedeva che ti facessi innamorare di me e che ti controllassi attraverso il sesso, ma sappiamo entrambi che non sarebbe mai stato possibile. Non sono io l’oggetto dei tuoi desideri.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Le prime sere, per renderti più malleabile, ti ho somministrato una droga afrodisiaca, ma sai cosa hai fatto tu all’apice del piacere? Hai chiamato John. JOHN! – urlò Irene – Stavi facendo l’amore con ME e tu non hai nemmeno chiamato un’altra donna, cosa che avrei anche potuto sopportare, ma un UOMO!”

Sherlock le si avvicinò minacciosamente:

“Quell’uomo che tu disprezzi tanto, ti ha salvato la vita. Quella droga che mi somministravi mi rendeva impossibile controllare il mio potere e ti avrei distrutto la mente, se non fosse intervenuto John!”

Irene non si fece impressionare:

“Vorrà dire che lo ringrazierò la prossima volta che lo vedrò e che gli spiegherò alcuni dei giochetti che ti sono tanto piaciuti. – aggiunse con tono dispregiativo – Immagino che ora vi libererete entrambi delle vostre mogli infedeli ed indegne per tornare a rotolarvi sotto le lenzuola insieme.”

Sherlock si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza e sibilò:

“Una parte del piano di Moriarty è riuscita. John è morto.”

Irene stava per scoppiare a ridere felice, ma si rese conto che la morte di John non sarebbe stata un vantaggio per lei. Ora Sherlock avrebbe cercato vendetta e lei era nelle sue mani.

“Posso testimoniare contro James Moriarty e denunciare il suo complotto contro gli Hastur e gli Alton per prendere il controllo del Consiglio dei Comyn.” Propose velocemente.

Sherlock si lasciò sfuggire una risata beffarda:

“È tutto qui quello che puoi offrire per salvarti la vita? – chiese – James Moriarty è morto, trascinando con sé John. Se non mi credi, posso farti vedere il cadavere del tuo complice.”

Irene, per la prima volta da quando Sherlock era entrato nella cella, ebbe paura.

Sherlock la sollecitò con tono sarcastico:

“Ti stai spaventando, cara mogliettina? Hai finalmente capito che mi sei rimasta solo tu? Moriarty ha ucciso John ed ha avuto il cattivo gusto di morire, togliendomi ogni possibilità di vendicarmi su di lui. Puoi dimostrare che James fosse in combutta con qualcun altro della sua famiglia o era il tuo unico complice?”

Irene indietreggiò:

“Aspetto tuo figlio.” affermò, cercando di sembrare sicura di sé.

Sherlock sbuffò:

“Non sarai incinta per sempre, Irene. E non pensare che ti lascerò il bambino. Quando lui sarà nato, non ci sarà nulla che ti proteggerà.”

Detto questo, Sherlock uscì dalla stanza.

Irene si lasciò cadere in ginocchio: era completamente in balia di un uomo che nessuno poteva controllare.

 

 

Sherlock entrò nella propria stanza.

Non c’erano luci accese, a parte il fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto.

Ovunque posasse lo sguardo, vedeva John sorridergli.

Una furia cieca si impadronì di lui:

“Perché mi hai lasciato? – urlò al nulla – Perché non hai aspettato che trovassi una soluzione? Sapevi che lo avrai fatto! Sapevi che avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarti! Mi hai voluto punire perché non ho mai smesso di amarti? Avrebbero dovuto strapparmi il cuore! Quel cuore che solo tu hai saputo raggiungere!”

Gli oggetti nella stanza iniziarono a volare da ogni parte: Sherlock rivoltò e sbatté in terra tutto quello che incontrava sul suo cammino.

Arrivato al letto, vide davanti a sé l’immagine di John, che aveva quello sguardo di disapprovazione che gli riservava ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di sbagliato.

Conosceva quello sguardo di John tanto quanto quello che gli rivolgeva quando diceva qualcosa che lo sorprendeva o meravigliava.

Sherlock ricordava e conservava nella sua prodigiosa mente ogni sguardo, ogni sorriso ed ogni parola che John gli aveva rivolto da quando si erano conosciuti, bambini, nel Supramondo.

Ed ogni ricordo era un colpo al cuore, perché sapeva che non ce ne sarebbero stati altri.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Castello Armida si svegliò sotto una spessa coltre di neve.

Lestrade stava guardando con preoccupazione verso l’unico passo che collegava Armida a Thendara, quando sentì dei passi leggeri avvicinarsi a lui. Si girò e salutò Anthea con un inchino :

“Ho mandato degli esploratori a controllare il passo. – disse con voce tesa – Temo che non porteranno buone notizie.”

Anche Anthea si mise a scrutare l’orizzonte:

“Cosa ne ha fatto del cadavere di Moriarty?”

“L’ho fatto imbalsamare. – rispose Lestrade – Cercherò di convincere Dom Sherlock a consegnarlo alla famiglia, per una degna sepoltura.”

Anthea strinse le labbra in una linea sottile:

“Non so se riuscirà a convincere Sherlock. Se almeno aveste recuperato il corpo di John …”

“Lo so.” concordò Lestrade.

Un silenzio irreale avvolse il castello, isolato dal resto del pianeta dalla barriera di neve.

 

 

A Thendara, Rafael e Mycroft Holmes stavano discutendo su chi dovesse rientrare ad Armida:

“Padre – stava dicendo Mycroft – tu devi restare qui a Thendara. Gli Aldaran potrebbero tentare qualche altro colpo di mano e devono essere fermati. Dobbiamo impedire che Regis Hastur nomini Ranald Moriarty suo erede.”

“Oramai sei tu il rappresentante degli Alton in Consiglio. – ribatté Rafael – Sarà difficile far ragionare tuo fratello e, come padre, io ho più influenza di te su di lui. Inoltre, voi non siete mai andati particolarmente d’accordo. Non sono sicuro che tu riusciresti a farlo ragionare.”

Si sentì un lieve bussare.

“Avanti.” disse Rafael.

Una guardia degli Alton si presentò ai due uomini:

“Il passo è impraticabile, Nobile Alton. – disse facendo un inchino – A causa della bufera di neve, si è staccata una grossa valanga e non si può passare. È bloccata anche la strada per Neskaya. Non c’è modo per raggiungere Armida.”

I due Holmes imprecarono. Se non c’era modo per tornare ad Armida, il castello era in balia di un uomo reso furioso dal dolore.

 

 

Erano giorni che Sherlock non usciva dalla sua stanza.

Anche quando era arrivato un falco da Thendara con un messaggio di Rafael che gli ordinava di non fare nulla, senza prima avere il suo consenso, Sherlock non aveva reagito.

Non si era arrabbiato con Anthea, perché aveva previsto che la cognata avrebbe fatto una mossa del genere e non gli importava che lo avesse fatto.

Anthea gli faceva portare i pasti nelle sue stanze, ma tornavano indietro quasi intatti, così convocò Lestrade:

“Non riesco a farlo uscire e mangia pochissimo.”

“Sa che Dom Sherlock ha sempre mangiato poco, quindi non si dia pena per questo. Sa se abbia dormito?”

“Non lo so. Non risponde alle mie domande.”

“Posso provare io, se crede.”

Anthea rifletté un po’:

“Non si lascerà morire, perché deve portare a termine la sua vendetta. Lasciamogli ancora un po’ di tempo. Forse ragionerà e ci stiamo preoccupando per nulla.”

“Speriamo.” sospirò Lestrade.

 

 

Sherlock era seduto sulla poltrona davanti al caminetto, con le mani congiunte sotto il mento.

Fissava il fuoco, che si rifletteva nei suoi occhi colore del ghiaccio, dando l’impressione che dietro le iridi si muovessero delle lingue infuocate.

Non riusciva a dormire.

Non voleva finire nel Supramondo.

Si immaginava che lo spirito di John lo stesse aspettando per dirgli addio e lui non era ancora pronto a farlo.

Il fatto di essere isolato ad Armida lo faceva infuriare ancora di più.

Se avesse potuto, avrebbe marciato su Aldaran per raderla al suolo.

Prima, però, voleva sapere chi fossero i responsabili dell’attentato alla sua vita.

Sia Irene che Mary, coinvolgevano nel complotto solo James Moriarty, ma lui era già morto e non poteva fargli altro.

Sherlock, tuttavia, non credeva che James avesse architettato tutto da solo: era sicuro che fosse solo il braccio dietro la vera mente della trama che voleva portare gli Aldaran a capo del Consiglio.

All’inizio della primavera sarebbe andato a Thendara ed avrebbe scoperto tutto.

Non gli importava nulla delle conseguenze che le sue azioni avrebbero avuto sugli equilibri fra le famiglie Comyn, nemmeno se avessero scatenato una guerra.

Nel suo futuro vedeva solamente la vendetta.

Doveva solo avere pazienza.

Aveva tutto l’inverno per pianificarla nel migliore dei modi, prevedendo ogni scenario.

E quando avrebbe colpito, non avrebbe avuto pietà per nessuno.

 

 

Era trascorso quasi un mese dalla morte di John.

Sherlock si era addormentato nel letto e si ritrovò nel Supramondo.

Stava osservando un gruppo di spiriti che sembravano appartenere a dei morti, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce conosciuta:

“Sherlock. – gli disse John – Va tutto bene. Sono qui. Per te.”

Sherlock si girò e lo guardò: non sembrava come gli altri spiriti.

L’immagine di John non era diversa da come appariva quando era vivo.

Il sorriso, che gli rivolgeva, era caldo e dolce, anche se i suoi occhi erano tristi e malinconici, pur conservando quella scintilla di vita che li illuminava ogni volta che lo guardavano.

Sherlock sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stare lontano da lui: nel Supramondo lo spirito di un morto aveva la capacità di attaccarsi a quello di un vivo e di trascinarlo via con sé, verso l’oltre.

Quello, però, era John.

Come poteva stargli lontano, quando gli sorrideva in quel modo?

Come poteva cacciarlo via da sé, quando apriva le braccia, invitante ed accogliente?

Sherlock si diresse verso John e lo abbracciò, con tutta la forza che poteva avere come spirito.

Non gli importava se il giorno dopo lo avrebbero trovato in coma.

Non gli interessava se avrebbe vissuto il resto della sua vita come un vegetale.

Non aveva importanza se fosse morto in quel momento.

Perché, senza John, la vita reale era insignificante e vuota.

Non contava nemmeno più il suo desiderio di vendetta.

Era con John.

Lo stava abbracciando, stringendo.

Maledisse il corpo astrale che non gli faceva sentire il suo calore ed il suo odore, che non gli permetteva di accarezzare la sua pelle.

“Sherlock va tutto bene, è tutto a posto.” diceva l’anima di John.

E Sherlock iniziò a baciarlo, come se volesse assorbirlo dentro di sé, per non perderlo ancora.

John non si dissolse né cercò di trascinarlo via, ma rispose ai suoi baci.

I loro corpi astrali si unirono sempre più, in un amplesso che non era corporeo, ma ugualmente sensuale.

Sherlock non poteva credere che quello fosse lo spirito di una persona morta, perché sentiva il piacere che i suoi baci e le sue carezze procuravano a John, lo sentiva eccitato e coinvolto nel rapporto che stavano avendo. Gli sembrava persino che si fosse leggermente riallacciato quel legame psichico e profondo che John aveva reciso prima di cadere nella cascata con James.

Decise che non voleva più pensare né capire e si lasciò trasportare dalla passione e dal desiderio.

Quando raggiunse l’apice del piacere, Sherlock urlò il nome di John e si svegliò, nella sua stanza ad Armida.

 

 

Impiegò qualche secondo per rendersi conto di essere sveglio.

Era ancora notte. Il vento sibilava all’esterno delle finestre.

Il fuoco nel caminetto era l’unica fonte di luce nella camera ed anche quello stava scemando.

Sherlock si rese conto di essere venuto, come se avesse veramente fatto l’amore con John.

Essendo perfettamente sveglio e cosciente, arrivò alla conclusione che non si era proiettato nel Supramondo, ma che aveva solo sognato di esserci andato e di avere trovato John.

Non c’era altra spiegazione: se quello fosse stato veramente lo spirito di John, lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare indietro.

Con un gesto rabbioso, colpì diverse volte il cuscino.

Cacciò lontano le coperte, si pulì e si infilò la vestaglia viola, andando a sedersi nella poltrona davanti al caminetto, ad osservare la danza di quelle fiamme morenti che non riuscivano a cacciare il freddo che sentiva sempre dentro di sé, da quando John lo aveva lasciato.

Non poteva ammettere che la sua mente gli avesse fatto quello scherzo.

Come aveva potuto permettergli di sognare John e di fare l’amore con lui?

Avrebbe preferito mille volte perdersi nel Supramondo e seguirlo nell’oltre, senza più tornare indietro.

Gli tornarono in mente gli occhi tristi e malinconici che lo guardavano nel sogno.

La sua mente gli aveva tolto anche questo: perché non gli aveva fatto vedere John felice?

Inoltre, stava per rinunciare alla propria vendetta, facendosi trascinare dai sentimenti.

Questo non sarebbe mai successo.

Non avrebbe permesso a niente ed a nessuno di togliergli la vendetta contro Aldaran.

John era sempre stato il suo cuore ed ora gli era stato strappato.

Si era avverata la profezia di Moriarty.

John lo aveva lasciato e Sherlock non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di arrivare al suo cuore, perché i sentimenti erano solo un ostacolo, un peso inutile e dannoso che doveva essere cancellato per sempre dalla sua vita, dato che, per ottenere quello che voleva, non ne aveva bisogno: gli bastavano la sua mente ed il suo laran.

Ed avrebbe usato la propria mente ed il proprio potere per distruggere tutti quelli che gli avevano lacerato il cuore.


	13. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primavera è arrivata.   
> Sherlock è pronto a vendicarsi di chi abbia ucciso John.  
> Qualcuno riuscirà a fermarlo?

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dalla notte in cui Sherlock aveva sognato John.

In una rara giornata di sole, Sherlock si trovava a passeggiare sugli spalti e vide, in lontananza, un gruppo di cavalieri.

Era, probabilmente, un gruppo di leronis che stava approfittando della pausa del maltempo per trasferirsi da Nevarsin a Neskaya.

Si chiese quali impellenti impegni li avessero costretti a viaggiare con il rischio di rimanere travolti da qualche valanga.

Persino lui aveva rinunciato ad andare a Thendara prima del disgelo ed aveva convinto il padre ed il fratello a rimanere nella capitale, assicurando loro che non avrebbe fatto nulla senza informarli.

Sapeva che non erano state le sue assicurazioni a placare l’ansia dei suoi familiari, ma il fatto che Anthea avrebbe immediatamente riferito loro qualsiasi mossa strana avesse deciso di fare.

Sherlock non si era arrabbiato, avendo deciso di attendere la primavera per fare le sue mosse.

Uno dei cavalieri si fermò e sembrò osservare il castello.

Sherlock si stava chiedendo chi potesse essere, quando Lestrade lo chiamò con una certa urgenza:

“Dom Sherlock, Mary ha le doglie.”

Sherlock si girò verso il comandante delle guardie, preoccupato:

“Non è troppo presto? – chiese – Il bambino non avrebbe dovuto nascere fra un mese?”

Intanto aveva iniziato a scendere dagli spalti per andare verso la torre in cui erano prigioniere Irene e Mary.

Arrivato alla torre, vide un indaffarato andirivieni nella cella di Mary.

Anthea era dentro e stava tenendo la mano della moglie di John.

Vedendo Sherlock sulla porta, si allontanò un attimo da lei e raggiunse il cognato:

“Sono iniziate le doglie, il bambino vuole nascere, ma potrebbe non farcela. E Mary con lui.”

Sherlock guardava la partoriente, ma Anthea non riusciva a capire cosa pensasse o provasse.

La sua voce era bassa e profonda, ma il tono era indifferente e freddo:

“Non mi importa che Mary viva o muoia, ma il figlio di John deve sopravvivere.”

E lasciò la cella per tornare nelle proprie stanze.

Il destino non poteva privarlo dell’ultimo legame che avesse con John.

 

 

Le ore trascorsero lente, fino a un leggero bussare alla porta.

“Avanti.”

Anthea entrò con un fagottino fra le braccia:

“È un maschio. – annunciò – E sta bene.”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e si avvicinò, prendendo dalle braccia della cognata il piccolo fagotto che si mosse appena. Scostata leggermente la coperta. Sherlock scoprì un piccolo essere rugoso, con un ciuffetto biondiccio di capelli, che dormiva tranquillo.

Il bambino era piccolo e minuto ed aveva il naso e la bocca di John.

Sherlock era sicuro che, una volta aperti gli occhi, anche in quelli avrebbe riconosciuto il suo amante perduto.

Holmes sorrise a quel piccolo essere:

“Benvenuto al mondo John Watson.”

Anthea stava guardando il cognato con un misto di tenerezza e di rabbia:

“Non mi chiedi della madre?” chiese con tono freddo.

“Non mi importa nulla di quella donna. – rispose Holmes senza staccare gli occhi dal neonato – Soprattutto se mi stai chiedendo di lasciarle il bambino. Non se ne parla. Quella donna non lo toccherà per nessun motivo.”

“Non ti devi preoccupare di questo. – ribatté arrabbiata Anthea – Mary è morta. Questo bambino ha perso entrambi i genitori.”

Sherlock non alzò gli occhi dal neonato:

“Li aveva già persi entrambi quando John è caduto nella cascata. – disse, indifferente all’ira della cognata – Ora, scusami, ma credo sia meglio portarlo dalla nutrice.”

Ed uscì dalla stanza, lasciando sola Anthea.

 

 

Anthea non si diede per vinta.

Quando Sherlock tornò nelle sue stanze, la trovò ancora lì, che lo stava aspettando.

“Cosa vuoi Anthea?” chiese con fredda impazienza.

“Voglio fare un funerale a Mary.” Rispose decisa Anthea.

Il lampo furioso che attraversò gli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock non intimidì Anthea, che non distolse lo sguardo:

“Voglio seppellirla nel cimitero all’interno delle mura …”

“NO! – l’urlo di Sherlock era rabbioso – Quella donna non riceverà una degna sepoltura quando John non ha potuto averla. Non in questo castello. Dovrebbe essere data in pasto ai cani ed ai corvi.”

“Non puoi negarle una sepoltura, non è umano!”

Sherlock le si avvicinò minaccioso e sibilò:

“Quella donna che tu tanto difendi ha ucciso John, il padre di suo figlio! E tu vorresti renderle omaggio?”

Anthea sostenne lo sguardo del cognato:

“Mary amava John. Ha tradito Irene e Moriarty per salvarlo. Ha portato in grembo il figlio di John, quello stesso bambino che tu hai deciso di crescere. Il giorno in cui ti chiederà dove siano sepolti i suoi genitori, cosa gli dirai? Che hai dato in pasto agli animali il corpo di sua madre perché eri geloso del fatto che lei avesse amato suo padre quanto te?”

“Tu … come osi …” gli occhi di ghiaccio scintillarono furiosi, mentre la voce era bassa e rabbiosa.

Anthea temé di avere superato il limite, ma non fece vedere di essere intimidita.

Continuò a fissarlo negli occhi, sfidandolo a colpirla.

Sherlock si allontanò da lei, dirigendosi verso il caminetto, trattenendo a stento la rabbia:

“Se proprio vuoi seppellirla, che sia fuori dai confini di Armida. Non voglio che il corpo di quella donna infetti l’aria che respiriamo.”

Anthea si accorse di avere trattenuto il fiato. Respirò a fondo e disse:

“Grazie, Sherlock. La seppelliremo fuori dalle mura. Posso farmi aiutare da Lestrade?”

Sherlock non si girò nemmeno:

“Fatti aiutare da chi ti pare, basta che la facciate sparire presto.”

Anthea fece un cenno con il capo ed uscì.

Sherlock continuò a fissare le fiamme.

Non sopportava l’idea che Mary venisse seppellita, mentre il corpo di John era finito chissà dove.

Anche Mary, dopo Moriarty, si era sottratta alla sua vendetta.

Però, gli rimaneva Irene.

Inoltre, doveva esserci qualche altro Aldaran coinvolto nel complotto.

E, quando lo avesse trovato, avrebbe pagato anche per coloro che erano morti.

 

 

Anthea andò da Lestrade e lo trovò nel cortile, dove stava dando disposizioni ai suoi uomini:

“Ho ottenuto da Sherlock il permesso di seppellire Mary, basta che sia fuori dalle mura di Armida.”

Lestrade guardò la donna con ammirazione:

“Avete avuto un bel coraggio ad affrontare Dom Sherlock.”

Anthea non ribatté, ma chiese:

“Ha idea di dove potremmo seppellirla?”

“Che ne dice del laghetto sul lato ovest? – propose Greg – C’è un grande albero, sulla riva, che in primavera ed in estate si riempie di bellissimi fiori rosa. Non conoscevo molto Mary, ma penso che avrebbe apprezzato di riposare all’ombra di quelle fronde rosate.”

Anthea rifletté un attimo:

“Mi sembra un buon posto. – rispose – Cerchi qualcuno che ci possa aiutare. Dica pure loro che Sherlock non se la prenderà con nessuno.”

Lestrade alzò gli occhi verso le finestre di Sherlock:

“Lui come sta?” domandò.

Anthea sospirò:

“Speriamo che l’inverno trascorra in fretta. – rispose – Forse, avuta la sua vendetta, Sherlock troverà un po’ di pace.”

 

 

Il mese dopo nacque anche la figlia di Irene e Sherlock.

La bambina, mora di capelli e con la pelle bianchissima, raggiunse il piccolo John nella nursery di Armida, allontanata anche lei dalla madre.

Il piccolo John stava crescendo bene, malgrado fosse nato prematuro.

Nell’azzurro dei suoi occhi, Sherlock rivedeva il suo John.

La nascita dei due bambini aveva portato un po’ di gioia nella fortezza, ma la primavera si stava velocemente avvicinando.

Con sempre più impazienza, Sherlock mandava dei cavalieri ad accertarsi che la strada per Thendara si stesse liberando.

Le quattro lune di Darkover stavano iniziando a mostrarsi insieme, nel cielo notturno.

Presto sarebbero state tutte completamente visibili e si sarebbe svolto il Consiglio dei Comyn.

Presto avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta.

 

 

Arrivata la primavera, il passo era abbastanza libero da poter transitare con i cavalli.

Sherlock partì con una scorta di uomini comandata da Greg Lestrade, portando con sé Irene ed il cadavere

di Moriarty, affinché fosse reso alla sua famiglia.

Il piccolo drappello arrivò a Thendara di notte, entrando nel Castello dei Comyn quando tutti, ormai, erano andati a letto.

Ad attenderli trovarono Rafael e Mycroft, che erano stati avvisati del loro arrivo da una guardia degli Alton, mandata in avanscoperta.

Sherlock salutò il padre ed il fratello molto freddamente, perché sapeva che avrebbero cercato di impedirgli di portare a termine il suo piano.

Sherlock aiutò Irene a scendere da cavallo, afferrandola per la vita, poi la prese per mano, per consegnarla a Lestrade, affinché la accompagnasse nelle stanze degli Alton.

Quindi, si fermò nel cortile a parlare con il padre ed il fratello:

“Domani voglio venire anche io alla riunione del Consiglio. È mio diritto, giusto?”

Rafael fissò il figlio minore:

“Cosa vuoi fare Sherlock? Non possiamo scatenare una guerra contro gli Aldaran per uno scudiero.”

Sherlock guardò il padre con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure grigie:

“Era John, non uno scudiero.”

“Cosa vorresti fare?” intervenne Mycroft.

“Costringere gli Aldaran a confessare l’attacco.” Rispose Sherlock.

Rafael scosse la testa:

“Nella sala del Consiglio ci sono gli smorzatori di laran. – disse – Non potrai usare il tuo potere per costringerli a rivelare i loro piani. Ti posso assicurare che né Merryl né Ranald confesseranno di loro spontanea volontà. Se lo facessero, perderebbero il diritto a succedere a Regis Hastur. Non metteranno mai a rischio la possibilità di diventare i reggenti e consegnare il pianeta ai Terrani. Perché è questo che vogliono fare, ma nessuno ne ha le prove.”

Sherlock alzò un sopracciglio:

“E noi glielo permetteremo?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Se potessimo, li fermeremmo, ma senza prove non possiamo fare nulla. Anche se rivelassimo quello che sospettiamo, loro potrebbero negare e saremmo da capo.”

“Fate in modo che domani gli smorzatori siano spenti, cosicché io possa usare il mio potere.”

Rafael sbuffò:

“Per Aldones, credi che sia così semplice?! Nessuno può spegnere gli smorzatori! Sono nella sala del Consiglio proprio per impedire ai membri di usare il laran durante le riunioni.”

“Qualcuno potrà pur spegnerli!” insisté Sherlock.

Mycroft lanciò un’occhiata al padre:

“In effetti, se lo chiedessimo a Regis … lui vuole i Moriarty come eredi anche meno di noi!”

Sherlock ignorò la risposta del padre, perché la sua attenzione era stata attratta dall’ombra che si proiettava dalla torre di fronte a loro: c’era qualcuno che li stava osservando!

Senza alcun preavviso, si mise a correre verso la torre.

Gli sembrò di notare il lembo di un mantello, ma quando giunse al muro, non c’era nessuno.

Il padre ed il fratello gli erano corsi dietro:

“Cosa c’è?” chiese Rafael.

“Qualcuno ci stava spiando. – rispose Sherlock – Chissà se ha sentito qualcosa e chi era.”

I tre Holmes si guardarono intorno guardinghi e decisero che fosse meglio andare nel loro appartamento per continuare a parlare.

 

 

Quando arrivarono nel salotto, trovarono Eileen, che abbracciò il figlio minore con trasporto:

“Come stai Sherlock? Come stanno i bambini?”

Sherlock si liberò velocemente dall’abbraccio della madre:

“Sto bene, madre. Anthea mi ha assicurato che i bambini stanno crescendo bene.”

Eileen appoggiò una mano sul braccio del figlio minore, guardandolo con tristezza:

“Tu sai che i genitori di John chiederanno di avere il nipote. E noi non potremo dire di no. Gli abbiamo già tolto John, non possiamo privarli anche del figlio di John.”

Sherlock rivolse alla madre uno sguardo risentito:

“Il figlio di John crescerà ad Armida e sarò io ad allevarlo. Convincerò io i suoi nonni a lasciarmelo.”

Eileen stava per ribattere, ma vide lo sguardo del marito, che le fece chiaramente capire come non fosse il momento di insistere:

“Va bene, caro. – disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia – Ne riparleremo. Ora vado a dormire e lascio voi uomini a ordire i vostri piani.”

Rimasti soli, i tre Holmes ripresero la discussione:

“Allora? – cominciò Sherlock – Quegli smorzatori?”

“Riferiamo sul tuo agguato. – rispose Rafael – Vediamo come reagiscono gli Hastur e gli Aldaran al tuo racconto, domani. Se capiamo che Regis possa stare dalla nostra parte, come credo, gli chiederemo di spegnere gli smorzatori il giorno dopo, così potrai strappare la confessione agli Aldaran.”

Sherlock sbuffò:

“Così allunghiamo solo i tempi!”

“È solo un altro giorno. – intervenne Mycroft paziente – John è morto da quasi un anno.”

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata furiosa al fratello, ma sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto altro, quindi si diresse verso il caminetto e sprofondò in una delle poltrone mettendo fine alla discussione.

 

 

All’alba del mattino dopo, Rafael andò da Merryl Moriarty Aldaran e gli consegnò il cadavere del figlio James, affinché potessero procedere con le cerimonie per la sepoltura.

Sherlock aveva evitato qualsiasi commento, ma né Rafael né Mycroft avevano bisogno che lui parlasse per sapere cosa pensasse della restituzione del corpo di Moriarty alla famiglia.

Dopo aver fatto colazione, i tre Holmes andarono nella sala del Consiglio portando con loro Irene.

La sala del Consiglio era circolare e ogni famiglia aveva un proprio palco, aperto sul davanti per permettere l’accesso al centro della stanza, dove si svolgevano cerimonie particolari.

Il palco degli Alton era di fronte a quello degli Hastur.

Quando gli Holmes fecero il loro ingresso, la sala era già gremita, l’unico palco ancora vuoto era quello degli Hastur.

Sulla loro destra, si trovava il palco degli Aldaran, in cui c’era molto fermento.

Sembrava che Merryl stesse impedendo al figlio di precipitarsi fuori.

Dalle occhiate che stava lanciando a Sherlock, doveva essere lui l’oggetto dell’ira di Ranald Moriarty.

Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo furioso di Aldaran con un’occhiata gelida.

Nella stanza c’era un fastidioso ronzio di sottofondo, che non era provocato dalle tante voci che stavano parlando contemporaneamente.

“Cos’è questo ronzio?” chiese Sherlock.

“Sono gli smorzatori di laran. – rispose Rafael – Ti avevamo detto che sarebbero stati in funzione.”

Sherlock fece un smorfia di disgusto.

Finalmente gli Hastur fecero il loro ingresso nella sala ed il vociare si attenuò.

Sherlock si voltò a studiare i due uomini anziani che erano entrati nel palco.

Malgrado si vedesse che fossero decisamente più anziani di suo padre, sia Regis che Caryl sembravano più giovani di quello che dovevano essere, dimostrando di avere una vivace intelligenza e non apparendo per nulla fragili ed insicuri.

I due Hastur, però, non erano soli: la presenza di Beltran stupì un po’ tutti, dato che il minore dei fratelli raramente partecipava al Consiglio dei Comyn.

Quello, però, che attirò maggiormente l’attenzione di Sherlock, fu una quarta persona presente nel palco.

In realtà di quell’uomo non si vedeva nulla, perché aveva il cappuccio del mantello sulla testa, messo in modo tale che non si potesse vederne il volto, ma Holmes era sicuro che fosse la stessa ombra che aveva inseguito la sera precedente e che era sparita nel nulla.

C’era qualcosa di stranamente familiare nel portamento dell’uomo, qualcosa che fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Sherlock.

Inoltre, era sicuro che l’uomo col mantello lo stesse osservando, ma la presenza degli smorzatori non gli permetteva di sondarlo.

“Siete sicuri che gli Hastur non siano in combutta con gli Aldaran?” chiese parlando lentamente.

Mycroft fece una specie di risata strozzata:

“Stai scherzando, vero? – domandò scandalizzato – Gli Hastur pensano che gli Aldaran abbiano ucciso Danvar, anche se non hanno le prove. Sono anni che procrastinano la nomina di Ranald ad erede di Regis, figurati se si alleano con loro! Piuttosto, raderebbero al suolo tutto il pianeta. Se gli diamo un appiglio valido, si schiereranno con noi. Perché hai dei dubbi?”

Sherlock non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall’uomo col cappuccio:

“Il quarto uomo nel loro palco. Perché nasconde il volto con il cappuccio? Sono sicuro che sia l’ombra che ieri sera ci stava spiando.”

Rafael e Mycroft rivolsero lo sguardo al palco degli Hastur:

“Potrebbe essere una delle loro guardie. – disse Rafael – Non è improbabile che ieri notte fosse in giro e che gli abbia riferito del tuo arrivo. Probabilmente si aspettano guai e hanno pensato di portarsi dietro qualcuno che li aiuti.”

Sherlock non era convinto della risposta del padre, ma non aggiunse altro: l’uomo col mantello si era seduto dietro ai fratelli Hastur.

Regis era rimasto in piedi ed aveva fatto un cenno chiedendo il silenzio.

Il brusio si acquietò completamente: l’ora della vendetta si stava avvicinando.

 

 

Regis Hastur iniziò a parlare con voce ferma e stentorea:

“Benvenuti a tutti i membri del Consiglio dei Comyn. Sono molti i temi all’ordine del giorno e pensavo di iniziare …”

“Da noi.” lo interruppe Ranald Moriarty.

Regis alzò un sopracciglio per mostrare la propria disapprovazione all’interruzione, ma non fece commenti.

Moriarty continuò:

“Accuso gli Alton di omicidio! Hanno assassinato a sangue freddo mio fratello James e hanno fatto scempio del suo corpo!”

Regis fece un cenno, affinché Ranald tacesse. Merryl appoggiò una mano sul braccio del figlio per fargli capire che fosse meglio che obbedisse.

“Nobile Alton – disse Regis, volgendo il capo verso il palco degli Holmes – le accuse rivolte da Aldaran verso la sua famiglia sono molto gravi. Come rispondi?”

Rafael si alzò in piedi e rispose con calma:

“Nobile Hastur, in realtà è stato James Moriarty a tendere un agguato a mio figlio Sherlock, tentando di ucciderlo con la complicità dei Terrani. Nello scontro ha perso la vita anche lo scudiero di mio figlio, John Watson …”

Rafael non riuscì ad aggiungere altro perché Ranald lo interruppe:

“Quel bastardo senza laran ha ucciso mio fratello, se non fosse già deceduto dovrebbe essere condannato a morte per aver causato il decesso di un Comyn!”

Sherlock riuscì a controllare la rabbia, ma fu Regis a rispondere con tono duro:

“Non spetta certo a te, Ranald, condannare a morte un non Comyn, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto. Se poi, come sembra, è stato tuo fratello ad attaccare gli Alton, a maggior ragione uno scudiero che abbia difeso il suo signore, non ha fatto altro che il suo dovere!”

Merryl e Ranald erano lividi di rabbia:

“Chi dice che mio figlio abbia attaccato questo Sherlock?”

“Lo dico io.” rispose Sherlock.

Ranald lo squadrò furioso:

“Sappiamo tutti quanto sia strano il figlio minore di Rafael Holmes. Inoltre, è dotato del potere puro degli Alton, quindi ha sicuramente usato il proprio dono per costringere mio fratello ad attaccarlo.”

Sherlock non fece una piega:

“A parte il fatto che si vede chiaramente che stai mentendo e che sapevi tutto dell’agguato, abbiamo un testimone del complotto ordito da James Moriarty ai miei danni.”

Regis intervenne nella discussione:

“Chi sarebbe questo testimone?” chiese con tono fermo.

Sherlock fece alzare la moglie e la portò davanti all’assemblea:

“Irene Camilla Adler Ridenow.”

Ranald Moriarty fece una risata sarcastica:

“La testimone principale dell’accusa sarebbe la moglie del giovane Alton? E dovremmo crederle? Chi ci dice che lui non la stia obbligando, usando il proprio potere, a mentire? O che lei non menta semplicemente per compiacere il marito?”

Improvvisamente, Rafael e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso: il ronzio di fondo degli smorzatori di laran non si sentiva più.

Anche Sherlock se ne rese conto e ne approfittò subito per usare la Voce del Comando:

“Ordino agli Aldaran di dire la verità sul complotto ordito ai danni degli Alton.”

Padre e figlio Moriarty si sentirono invadere da una forza predominante che li costrinse a confessare:

“Sono stato io ad incaricare James di eliminare Sherlock. – disse Ranald – Mio fratello ed il più giovane degli Alton si sono conosciuti durante il periodo di addestramento alla torre di Neskaya e si sono odiati fin dal primo momento, quindi mi è sembrato giusto che fosse James a liberarci da Sherlock. Il piano consisteva nel far sposare il giovane Holmes ad Irene Adler, che doveva rimanere incinta ed informare James, quando Sherlock avesse lasciato Armida, per tendergli un agguato. Mio padre ed io, qui a Thendara, avremmo fatto in modo di uccidere Rafael e Mycroft, provocando un incidente. Una volta soppressi gli Alton ed ottenuta la nomina come erede di Hastur, avrei avuto il controllo del Consiglio ed avrei consegnato il pianeta ai Terrani.”

“Cosa ne avresti ottenuto in cambio?” domandò ancora Sherlock, sempre usando il proprio potere.

“I Terrani vogliono sfruttare le risorse del pianeta. – rispose Moriarty – Noi saremmo stati i loro principali interlocutori e ne avremmo ricavato grandi ricchezze e potere.”

“Quali risorse vogliono sfruttare i Terrani? – chiese Regis – Non abbiamo nulla che possa interessarli.”

Moriarty non rispose, ma Sherlock intervenne ordinando:

“Rispondete!”

Con molta riluttanza, fu Merryl a rispondere:

“Vogliono le matrici. Stanno cercando di rintracciare le grandi matrici usate durante le Ere del Caos, per trasformarle in armi da utilizzare contro i loro nemici. E stanno cercando telepati che li aiutino ad usarle.”

Dall’assemblea dei Comyn, che aveva assistito con muto stupore allo scontro tra Alton ed Aldaran, si levò un forte vociare carico di rabbia e repulsione.

Regis faticò a riportare il silenzio nell’aula:

“Fate silenzio! – urlò all’assemblea – Capisco la vostra rabbia, ma per difenderci dai Terrani dobbiamo sapere come stiano le cose! Lasciate che gli Aldaran terminino la loro confessione!”

Ottenuto finalmente il silenzio, Regis sollecitò Merryl:

“Chi sono i Terrani con cui siete in contatto?”

“Il nostro contatto è il delegato Thomas Sheldon.”

“Bene. Domani convocheremo il delegato Sheldon a rispondere delle accuse che gli sono state rivolte. – disse Regis – Intanto ringraziamo Sherlock Holmes Alton per avere smascherato le intenzioni degli Aldaran.”

Sherlock si rivolse a Regis con tono distaccato:

“Il suo ringraziamento non mi basta, Nobile Hastur. – disse – Questi uomini hanno causato la morte del mio migliore amico ed amante. Inoltre, John Watson era un Comyn. Chieda a suo fratello Beltran. Lui sa anche chi fossero i genitori di John. E, comunque, Comyn o non Comyn, io voglio giustizia per la morte di John.”

“Cosa vuoi per essere ripagato della perdita del tuo scudiero?” domandò gentilmente Regis.

Sherlock rivolse lo sguardo verso gli Aldaran per usare la Voce del Comando, per costringerli ad uccidersi fra di loro, nel modo più atroce possibile, quando una voce, che lui conosceva molto bene, gli disse:

“Non farlo Sherlock. Ora puoi fermarti. Sarà il Consiglio a punirli. Non ti devi macchiare le mani col loro sangue. Non serve e non è necessario.”

Sherlock, incredulo, si voltò verso il palco degli Hastur: il quarto uomo si era tolto il cappuccio, scoprendo la testa ed il volto.

L’uomo aveva i capelli biondi, gli occhi azzurri e dei leggeri barba e baffi gli ricoprivano il mento, le guance e il labbro superiore.

Gli stava sorridendo dolcemente e Sherlock lo osservò senza credere ai propri occhi.

Beltran afferrò un braccio dell’uomo biondo, che rialzò subito il cappuccio, lasciando il palco con il Custode.

Regis aveva notato la scena:

“Credo che di questo potremo parlarne domani. – disse con voce calma – Ordino che le Guardie Cittadine arrestino gli Aldaran ed Irene Adler e che li portino nelle celle del Castello, in attesa che siano giudicati dal Consiglio dei Comyn per i loro crimini. La seduta è tolta e l’assemblea è aggiornata a domani.”

L’assemblea esplose in una raffica di commenti a voce alta.

Sherlock finalmente si riscosse dallo stupore.

Lo aveva appena intravisto per qualche secondo, ma era sicuro di non sbagliarsi: il quarto uomo nel palco degli Hastur, quello con il cappuccio, era John.


	14. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John si è salvato e ritrova una vecchia conoscenza.

Stava volando, trasportato dalle correnti d’aria, come un uccello dalle ali spiegate.

John non sentiva altro che le urla e l’angoscia di Sherlock, fino a quando subì un forte impatto.

Ed il mondo divenne nero.

 

 

Si sentì trascinare e sballottare, ma non sapeva dove.

Sentì mani che lo abbrancavano, tastavano, rudemente, gentilmente.

Gli arrivarono nella mente pensieri e parole di gente che non conosceva, ma non riuscì a fare capire loro che lui li sentiva: il corpo si rifiutava di rispondere ai suoi ordini.

 

 

Non aveva cognizione del tempo che passava.

Ogni tanto gli sembrava di percepire una presenza familiare.

Qualcuno disperato e solo che gli ricordava tanto Sherlock, ma non era Sherlock.

 

 

Il primo giorno in cui riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, John si trovò davanti una donna anziana.

I capelli grigi erano raccolti in una coda ordinata, mentre gli abiti semplici e puliti erano molto pesanti.

Doveva essere da qualche sugli Hellers.

Casa.

Si sentiva tanto stanco.

E si riaddormentò.

 

 

La seconda volta che aprì gli occhi, si sentiva più in forze.

La stanza era buia, fuori infuriava il vento e le fiamme nel caminetto si muovevano come al ritmo di una danza.

Si accorse della presenza dell’uomo prima ancora di vederlo.

Ne percepì la rabbia e il desiderio di vendetta.

Ne sentì il dolore e la disperazione come se provenissero da se stesso.

John venne travolto da quell’angoscia che lo portò a ricordare un pomeriggio a Neskaya, quando James e tre suoi amici avevano tentato di stuprarlo per vendicarsi di Sherlock.

L’uomo nella stanza era Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais.

John non aveva forze per combattere contro di lui.

E cadde ancora in un mondo di scura incoscienza.

 

 

La terza volta che riprese conoscenza si sentiva meglio.

Aveva dolori in ogni parte del corpo, ma aveva fame e questo doveva essere un buon segno.

Percepì la presenza di Moran prima ancora di riprendere completamente i sensi.

Sebastian era in piedi davanti al caminetto e dava le spalle a John.

“Finalmente sei tornato fra noi, piccolo John. – disse con voce calda e profonda – Qui dicono tutti che devi avere protettori molto in alto. Ti abbiamo trovato nel fiume più morto che vivo. Eppure, eccoti qui: vivo, anche se non particolarmente in forze. Comunque, sempre più vivo di James.”

Quando Moran pronunciò il nome di Moriarty, John percepì tutto il dolore della perdita provenire da lui.

“Gira voce che tu ti sia lanciato nelle cascate Reichenbach portandoti dietro James.”

L’immagine tornò fulminea nella mente di John: James che gli strappava la matrice e la gettava via; lui che, con le ultime forze, lo spingeva nella cascata, lontano da Sherlock, per proteggerlo e salvarlo.

Sebastian, avendo ricevuto quelle immagini nella propria mente, si voltò verso John corrugando la fronte, gli occhi verdi che lo studiavano stupiti:

“Tu avevi una matrice? – chiese – James te la ha strappata e sei ancora vivo? Come è possibile? Chi sei tu?”

John rispose con voce arrochita dal lungo disuso:

“John Watson. Nessuno di speciale.”

Sebastian ghignò:

“Permettimi di dissentire, piccolo John. Sherlock ti pagherà a peso d’oro, per riaverti intero. O quasi intero.”

Dopo questa minaccia, Sebastian uscì.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, Sebastian non si fece vedere.

John scoprì, dalla donna che lo accudiva, che era stato incosciente per quasi tre settimane, che si trovava in un campo di fuorilegge e che Sebastian era il loro capo da circa due anni.

Non c’erano guardie a controllare la porta o l’alloggio.

Del resto, John era così debole, che non avrebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte.

Si chiese come stesse Sherlock, se sapesse che lui fosse vivo.

 

 

Era trascorsa un’altra settimana.

John si sentiva sempre più forte ogni giorno che passava.

L’unica cosa che gli dava veramente fastidio, era percepire così vividamente i sentimenti ed i pensieri delle persone che gli stavano intorno, da provarne un dolore quasi fisico.

Sebastian si presentò in una mattina limpida e serena:

“Ho saputo che stai meglio. – esordì – Mi fa piacere.”

John avvertiva il suo dolore e la sua rabbia:

“Cosa vuoi fare di me? – chiese – Perché mi hai salvato se sapevi che ho causato la morte di James?”

Sebastian distolse lo sguardo, mettendosi davanti alla finestra a contemplare la bella giornata.

Dopo diverso tempo, con voce molto bassa, raccontò:

“Da quanto ne so, James se la è cercata. Gli Aldaran si sono accordati con i Terrani: se li aiutano ad eliminare gli Hastur e gli altri Comyn contrari all’occupazione del pianeta, saranno loro a diventare la famiglia dominante di Darkover. Io sono sempre stato contrario a questo. Penso che i Terrani ci distruggeranno, se non riusciremo a contrapporci alla loro sete di potere. Non sono mai riuscito a fare capire a James che il potere che gli stavano promettendo sarebbe stato fatuo e inconsistente. E con lui non ci sono mezze misure: o sei con lui o sei contro di lui. Così l’ho lasciato. Però sapevo troppo. – fece una strana risata amara – Pensa che questi banditi sono stati gli unici ad accogliermi e a darmi la sicurezza di non finire nelle mani degli Aldaran. Sono caduto in basso, vero?”

Malgrado il racconto fosse stato conciso, John aveva percepito anche tutto quello che Sebastian non aveva detto sulla nostalgia e sulla rabbia provate verso la persona più importante della sua vita.

“Cosa farai di me?” chiese ancora.

Sebastian si girò:

“Non lo so. Non ho fatto sapere nulla a Sherlock, perché voglio che soffra. Sai, non mi è mai stato particolarmente simpatico ed ho saputo che la tua morte lo ha trasformato in un uomo spietato ed indifferente, a tutto ed a tutti.”

John sentì una stretta dolorosa al cuore: da quando era tornato cosciente, non era mai riuscito ad andare nel Supramondo né a contattarlo telepaticamente per far sapere a Sherlock che fosse vivo.

“Potrei venderti come schiavo nelle Città Aride. Nessuno saprebbe più nulla di te.”

John cercò di controllare il battito del cuore, che accelerò notevolmente:

“Oppure, potresti portarmi a Nevarsin e chiedere una ricompensa.”

I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi a lungo.

“Perché dovrei farlo?” chiese infine Sebastian.

“Perché tu non vuoi che Darkover cada nelle mani dei Terrani e nemmeno io lo voglio.”

Moran strinse gli occhi:

“E sei così importante in tutto questo?”

John soppesò le parole:

“Io no, ma Sherlock sì. Se, come dici, è diventato spietato ed indifferente a tutto, non userà mai il proprio laran per aiutare i Comyn a mantenere il controllo del pianeta. Se, invece, io tornassi ad Armida, potrei convincerlo a fare la cosa giusta. Tu hai lasciato James perché voleva consegnare il pianeta ai Terrani. Vuoi che il tuo sacrificio sia stato inutile, per ottenere cosa? Vendetta? Questo ti riporterebbe James ed il tempo che non hai trascorso con lui? Davvero ti senti così in colpa per averlo lasciato, da permettere la distruzione di Darkover, solo per espiare quello che pensi essere stato il tuo peccato?”

Sebastian non disse nulla ed uscì.

 

 

Trascorsero altri due giorni senza che Moran si facesse vivo.

John non poteva aspettare oltre. L’inverno era iniziato e presto le strade sarebbero state impraticabili.

Una mattina, dopo che la donna che lo accudiva se ne era andata, John si vestì ed uscì dall’alloggio.

Non c’era nessuno di guardia.

Sgattaiolò verso le stalle, prestando attenzione a tutto ciò che percepiva per evitare di essere intercettato.

Arrivato alle stalle, sellò uno dei cavalli, lo prese per le briglie ed uscì.

Si fermò un attimo sulla porta e si concentrò su quello che vedeva per cercare di capire da che parte dovesse andare. Se si fosse perso nel bosco che circondava il rifugio dei banditi o se avesse sbagliato direzione, sarebbe sicuramente morto.

Era così concentrato, da percepire troppo tardi l’arrivo dei due uomini.

Questi capirono subito chi fosse e lo aggredirono: John cercò di opporre resistenza, ma non poté nulla contro i due uomini che, gridando a gran voce per attirare altri compagni, lo trascinarono all’alloggio di Sebastian.

 

 

Moran, sentendo tutto quel frastuono, spalancò la porta e si trovò davanti due dei suoi uomini che tenevano per le braccia John.

“Stava cercando di fuggire, capo.” Disse uno dei due.

Sebastian era furente:

“Portatelo dentro.” Sibilò.

I due uomini trascinarono John dentro l’alloggio di Moran e lo gettarono in terra.

“Andatevene e chiudete la porta.” Ordinò ed i due obbedirono.

John si rimise faticosamente in piedi:

“Dovrai farmi legare. – disse in tono di sfida – Perché io ritenterò. E se mi farai portare nelle Terre Aride, cercherò di fuggire ad ogni minima occasione. Solo perché tu hai deciso che non ti importi nulla del futuro di Darkover, non significa che debba farlo anche io.”

Sebastian gli si piazzò di fronte:

“Cosa vorresti dire?”

“Che sei un vigliacco. – rispose con calma John – Tu sei scappato da James perché hai capito che il suo piano avrebbe portato il pianeta alla rovina, ma non hai fatto nulla per fermarlo. Ora che lui è morto, continui a non fare nulla per una causa che sai essere giusta. Sono giorni che sono qui e non hai ancora deciso cosa fare di me. In realtà, non vuoi vendicarti di Sherlock o di me, perché sai che abbiamo reagito ad un attacco di Moriarty e sai che lui era in torto. Ammetterlo, però, vorrebbe dire tradire ancora James e la sua memoria e non riesci a farlo. Quindi temporeggi.”

Sebastian sbuffò sarcastico:

“Cosa dovrei fare con te?”

“Cosa vorresti fare con me?” ribatté John fissandolo negli occhi.

Sebastian afferrò John per la nuca con una mano, mentre con l’altro braccio gli strinse la vita costringendolo ad avvicinarsi a lui con il corpo.

Iniziò a baciarlo sulla bocca in modo furioso, mordendogli le labbra, infilando la lingua in vorace esplorazione dell’altro, stringendolo così forte da togliergli quasi il respiro.

John non oppose nessuna resistenza, anche se ogni tocco gli sembrava una coltellata.

Lasciò che Sebastian passasse dalla bocca al collo coprendolo di baci e morsi.

 

 

Sebastian, quasi senza fiato, si fermò ed appoggiò la fronte a quella di John, ansimando.

Non rimase a lungo in quella posizione.

Allontanò John da sé quel tanto che bastava per vedere come lo avesse ridotto: le labbra erano gonfie, in alcuni punti rotte e sanguinanti, mentre il collo mostrava segni che avrebbero impiegato giorni per andare via.

Furono gli occhi, però, a colpirlo: non c’era paura o panico, in quei profondi occhi azzurri, ma solo compassione.

Sebastian lo lasciò:

“Se volessi andare fino in fondo, me lo lasceresti fare senza opporti, vero?”

John lo fissava tranquillo:

“Sì.”

Moran urlò frustrato:

“Perché sì? Ti senti in obbligo?”

La voce di John era molto dolce:

“Sebastian, so cosa stai provando. Ti senti solo e disperato per la morte dell’unica persona che tu abbia veramente mai amato in vita tua. Non importa come sia finita, non importa che tu pensassi che James stesse sbagliando, non importa che lui ti abbia ripudiato, quando ha capito che non condividevi i suoi piani ed i suoi sogni. Tu lo amavi … lo ami e cerchi conforto, vendetta, contatto umano. Io rappresento un legame con James, per te è come se, attraverso me, tu potessi recuperare una parte di lui e fartelo sentire vicino.”

Con espressione di disprezzo Sebastian sibilò:

“Mi lasceresti fare per una forma di pietà?”

“No, non per pietà. Ti lascerei fare perché, una volta finito, tu sentiresti di avere saldato il tuo debito con James ed andresti finalmente avanti con la tua vita.”

Sebastian lo fissò a lungo, poi scosse la testa con un ghigno sul viso:

“Sei proprio uno strano ragazzo, piccolo John. Dovresti smetterla di essere così sincero. Un giorno potresti trovarti in un mare di guai, sai?”

“A che pro mentirti? Tu sei un Comyn, capiresti lo stesso che ti sto ingannando. – John fece un sorriso divertito, inclinando la testa – E poi, ti sembra che finora io abbia passato pochi guai?”

I due uomini scoppiarono a ridere.

Sebastian prese un fazzoletto, lo intinse nel vino che aveva sul tavolo e lo passò sui tagli che aveva fatto alle labbra di John:

“Tranquillo, saranno guariti per quando arriveremo a Nevarsin.”

John lo fissò sorpreso:

“Nevarsin?”

Sebastian sorrise:

“Non è lì che volevi andare?”

“Sì. – mormorò John – Cosa posso fare per te in cambio di questo?”

Sebastian alzò gli occhi verdi, malinconici e disperati, in quelli azzurri di John.

John aveva sempre controllato il proprio laran attraverso la matrice, che gli permetteva di filtrare anche i sentimenti degli altri, riuscendo a mantenere il giusto distacco.

Ora, però, non aveva più la matrice, quindi l’angoscia, il dolore, la disperazione e la solitudine di Sebastian gli arrivarono come un pugno nello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato.

Doveva portare sollievo a quel cuore ferito e mitigare quella sofferenza, anche se per poco.

Il desiderio e la necessità d’amore che sentiva provenire da Sebastian, divennero suoi.

Sorrise rassicurante a Sebastian e gli prese la mano accompagnandolo verso il letto, su cui si sdraiò.

Sebastian non chiese nulla, per paura che John potesse dire qualcosa che gli avrebbe impedito di andare oltre. La sua necessità di possedere qualcosa che gli facesse rivivere, anche solo per pochi istanti, il suo amore perso, era maggiore della consapevolezza che John non fosse James e mai lo sarebbe stato.

Gli strappò praticamente i vestiti lasciandolo nudo e costringendolo a girarsi a pancia in giù.

Si liberò velocemente dei propri vestiti e l’erezione era già pronunciata.

Si mise a cavalcioni sopra John, stringendogli i fianchi con le sue gambe, penetrandolo quando non era ancora pronto.

John si irrigidì, ma riuscì a soffocare il lamento che stava per uscirgli dalla bocca.

Sentiva l’angoscia di Sebastian, che lo stava penetrando sempre più velocemente e profondamente, muovendosi dentro di lui con movimenti bruschi e rapidi.

John sapeva che Sebastian non lo stava facendo apposta, per fargli del male.

Sapeva che, se avesse capito il dolore che gli stava provocando o se lui si fosse lamentato, Sebastian si sarebbe fermato, avvilito e umiliato da quello che stava facendo.

John non disse nulla.

Lasciò che Sebastian sfogasse il proprio dolore ed il proprio rimorso.

Per John fu rapido, intenso e doloroso, come non era mai stato con Sherlock.

Per Sebastian fu catartico e lo lasciò senza fiato.

Con la mente, si ritrovò nella stalla di Neskaya, con James che aveva la mano fra le sue gambe e gli diceva di dimostrargli il suo amore prendendo John per primo: stavolta non era arrivato Sherlock a fermarlo e lui aveva reso felice il suo amante.

Mentre veniva dentro John, sentì la risata e la voce di James, che gli sussurrava sensuale nell’orecchio:

“Tu sei il mio unico vero amore. Tu sei la mia vita. Ti amo Sebastian.”

Uscito da John, si spostò sul letto al suo fianco.

Nessuno dei due parlò.

 

 

John si addormentò subito, stremato per la giornata.

Da quando era caduto nella cascata, non era mai riuscito ad andare nel Supramondo, ma quella notte ci arrivò con estrema facilità.

Cercò immediatamente Sherlock e ne percepì la presenza, forte e chiara.

John fu guidato a Sherlock dalla disperazione e dalla solitudine, così simili a quelle di Sebastian, che sentiva provenire anche dal giovane Holmes.

La figura di Sherlock fluttuava chiara e splendente, luminosa nell’oscurità del Supramondo.

“Sherlock.” lo chiamò.

Questi si girò e lo osservò a lungo.

John si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò il viso:

“Va tutto bene Sherlock. – mormorò – Sono qui. Per te.”

Sherlock lo abbracciò forte, come se temesse che potesse svanire.

John percepì la frustrazione di Sherlock per il fatto che si trovassero in un posto irreale e che non potesse stringere a sé il corpo fisico, sentendone il calore ed il profumo.

“Sherlock va tutto bene, è tutto a posto.” Gli disse John.

Sherlock iniziò a baciarlo dolcemente.

John si aprì completamente a lui.

 

 

Sebastian non riusciva a prendere sonno e si era appoggiato su un gomito, girato verso John, contemplandone il corpo, segnato dalle cicatrici, ancora rosse, provocate dalla caduta nelle cascate Reichenbach. Quella più evidente, però, era la cicatrice causata dall’arma terrana, che si trovava sia sul petto che sulla schiena, segno indelebile della vigliaccheria dell’uomo che la aveva usata.

Sebastian rifletteva sul fatto che avesse preso John con quella violenta disperazione che usava spesso con James, che si divertiva sempre a giocare con lui e con la sua coscienza, di cui tentava di eliminare i limiti.

E James era riuscito anche troppo spesso a fargli fare quello che voleva.

Ancora non poteva credere di essere riuscito a dire basta, quando si era reso conto che il piano degli Aldaran avrebbe messo il pianeta nelle mani dei Terrani, che lo avrebbero distrutto.

Sebastian era fuggito da quella follia, ma non aveva fatto nulla per impedire a James di portare a termine il suo piano, perché sapeva che non si sarebbe fermato e che si sarebbe fatto uccidere.

Non voleva essere responsabile della morte dell’uomo che amava, anche a costo della salvezza di un intero pianeta.

James era sempre sopra le righe, era sempre agli estremi, era disperatamente eccitante e travolgente.

Ed ora Sebastian aveva preso con quella stessa foga l’uomo che aveva ucciso il suo amore.

Sarebbe stato facile mettere fine alla vita di John Watson, chiunque egli fosse veramente.

Era lì, inerme, fra le sue mani.

Gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe portato a Nevarsin, ma lui era un fuorilegge e poteva anche rimangiarsi la parola data senza rimetterci l’onore.

Che non aveva più da tanto tempo.

Sebastian accarezzò la schiena di John, passando un dito sulla spina dorsale, come se stesse valutando dove fare pressione per spezzarla.

John, però, non si era ribellato a quello che Sebastian gli aveva fatto, lo aveva lasciato fare.

Di più, lo aveva incoraggiato a prenderlo, afferrandogli la mano e portandolo al letto.

Sebastian si ricordò di quando John aveva colpito James, nella mensa di Neskaya, per impedire che lo facesse Sherlock, cosa che avrebbe provocato una faida fra gli Alton e gli Aldaran, di cui nessuno aveva bisogno.

Poi, ripensò a quando lo avevano aggredito nella stalla: John non aveva supplicato, ma si era dimostrato coraggiosamente incosciente, promettendo a James che avrebbe pagato.

John era così diverso da James.

Si era già chiesto cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se, invece di conoscere James, avesse conosciuto un ragazzo come John Watson.

Ora lo aveva qui, nel suo letto.

James era morto.

Doveva andare avanti.

Doveva trovarsi un nuovo futuro.

Era ancora possibile per lui amare qualcuno in modo normale?

Si avvicinò a John ed iniziò a baciargli la schiena, sperando che si svegliasse e che accettasse di fare l’amore con lui.

John, con voce ancora assonnata, emise un piccolo gemito di piacere.

Incoraggiato, Sebastian lo fece girare, in modo da poterlo vedere in volto, e si posizionò sopra di lui, mettendosi fra le gambe dell’altro, che divaricò infilandoci le sue, continuando a baciarlo ed accarezzarlo.

 

 

John si rese vagamente conto di quello che stava facendo Sebastian: si trovava fra le braccia di Sherlock, che lo stava baciando teneramente e lottò per non svegliarsi, per rimanere con l’uomo che amava.

 

 

Sebastian non si rese conto dell’incoscienza di John, perché il suo corpo sembrava reagire ai suoi baci ed alle sue carezze, quindi prese il lubrificante, lo applicò con calma e lo penetrò con un dito, procedendo con più delicatezza rispetto a quello che aveva fatto prima.

Quando capì che John non era più teso, estrasse il dito e ne infilò due, sempre muovendosi con dolcezza, rendendosi conto che, proseguendo in questo modo, anche la sua eccitazione aumentava, come se fosse dipesa da quella del ragazzo biondo.

 

 

John e Sherlock si sentivano l’uno l’altro come se fossero stati a contatto fisicamente.

I loro corpi astrali, galleggiando nel vuoto, eterei e splendenti come stelle in un cielo senza lune, si compenetrarono sempre più profondamente, in un amplesso che nulla aveva di corporeo, era solo di spirito e di anima, ma non per questo era meno intenso e travolgente.

 

 

John emise un gemito di piacere e Sebastian pensò che potesse finalmente prenderlo.

Estrasse le dita, immobilizzò con le mani i polsi di John e lo penetrò lentamente, dando al corpo dell’altro il tempo di adattarsi alla sua intrusione.

Mentre si muoveva delicatamente dentro di lui, sentì il membro di John diventare duro contro il suo stomaco.

John rispose alle spinte di Sebastian, muovendo il bacino allo stesso ritmo.

Sebastian sentiva il corpo di John rilassato, caldo ed accogliente, confortevole ed invitante, quindi aumentò la velocità delle spinte entrando sempre più in profondità, ma muovendosi sempre con dolcezza e delicatezza, per prolungare il più a lungo possibile quella sensazione di benessere e di soddisfazione che provava dentro di sé e che gli era sconosciuta.

Quando venne, lo fece con un urlo di piacere.

 

 

John riusciva a percepire solo Sherlock, era completamente inconsapevole di ciò che Sebastian stesse facendo al suo corpo fisico, reagiva emotivamente e fisicamente a quello che stava accadendo nel Supramondo.

Sherlock e John raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme, gemendo e chiamandosi a vicenda.

 

 

Sebastian prima di uscire dal corpo di John, prese il membro dell’altro con una mano e lo fece venire.

John urlò il nome di Sherlock e si svegliò, divenendo improvvisamente cosciente del fatto di avere Sebastian sopra e dentro di sé.

Un lampo di panico attraversò gli occhi azzurri di John nel momento in cui incontrò lo sguardo ferito di Sebastian.

John pensò, con il cuore a pezzi, di avere immaginato Sherlock ed il Supramondo, sostituendo l’immagine dell’uomo che amava veramente a quella di Sebastian, mentre quest’ultimo lo prendeva.

 

 

Sebastian si alzò, si rivestì e si diresse alla porta. Poco prima di uscire disse:

“Riposa. I prossimi giorni saranno faticosi. Siamo in inverno ed arrivare a Nevarsin richiederà tutte le tue energie.” E se ne andò.

John rimase solo nella stanza, improvvisamente fredda.

Prese una coperta e vi si avvolse, mettendosi in posizione fetale.

Aveva tradito Sherlock.

Aveva tradito il loro amore.

Sherlock gli mancava terribilmente.

Doveva soffrire moltissimo, credendolo morto.

Non riusciva ad usare il proprio laran per comunicare con lui.

Eppure, mentre faceva l’amore con Sebastian, era certo di avere sentito Sherlock dentro di sé.


	15. True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John continua il suo viaggio per ricongiungersi a Thendara con Sherlock.

La mattina dopo, il cielo era pieno di nuvole bianche cariche di neve.

Il viaggio dal villaggio dei fuorilegge a Nevarsin non sarebbe durato più di un giorno, un giorno e mezzo, se il tempo fosse stato bello.

Se si fosse messo a nevicare, avrebbero potuto volerci giorni per arrivare alla torre.

Partirono alle prime luci dell’alba, John, Sebastian e due uomini di fiducia di Moran.

John non era più riuscito a riprendere sonno.

Sebastian non parlava con lui, ma solo con i suoi uomini.

Un vento gelido li investì appena uscirono dalla palizzata che circondava il villaggio.

La foresta era piena di alberi fantasma, tronchi spogli e scuri che sembravano non poter supportare la vita.

La prima neve invernale era già caduta, quindi dovevano stare attenti a dove i cavalli mettessero le zampe, per evitare che se ne rompessero una.

I tre fuorilegge parlavano allegramente fra di loro, raccontandosi aneddoti e storielle sconce, ignorando completamente John.

Watson, da parte sua, era contento di quella tregua, che gli permetteva di riflettere su quello che era accaduto.

Non riusciva a capire cosa lo avesse spinto a fare l’amore con Sebastian, se così si poteva chiamare il primo rapporto che avevano avuto.

Il secondo … il secondo era stato tutta un’altra cosa. 

John sentiva, in maniera irrazionale certo, ma pur sempre profonda, di essere stato con Sherlock, non con Sebastian.

Gli dispiaceva, comunque, aver ferito Moran, chiamando il nome di Sherlock.

Aveva letto una frustrante delusione negli occhi di Sebastian, che gli faceva capire quanto si fosse sentito tradito e ferito per il fatto che lui avesse pensato ad un altro mentre facevano l’amore.

E non era né l’unica né la prima persona che John avesse ingannato.

Sentiva profondamente la mancanza di Sherlock e non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciarlo e baciarlo e stare con lui, ma non provava la stessa cosa per sua moglie Mary, la donna che lo avrebbe reso padre.

Questo lo metteva a disagio.

Pensava di essere ingiusto e crudele verso una donna che, dopotutto, lo amava.

John provava un profondo affetto e rispetto per Mary, ma non era amore.

Quando fosse tornato ad Armida, avrebbe dovuto affrontare questo problema, una volta per tutte, e trovare una soluzione che non ferisse troppo i sentimenti della moglie.

 

 

Per battere la tempesta che stava sferzando la parte alta degli Hellers e che vedevano avvicinarsi, dovevano mantenere un ritmo di marcia molto serrato.

La stanchezza iniziava a farsi sentire ed anche i tre fuorilegge avevano meno voglia di parlare, così il pomeriggio trascorse nel silenzio.

Prima che il sole calasse all’orizzonte, trovarono rifugio in una grotta, dove avrebbero potuto trascorrere la notte al riparo dagli animali, che vivevano nei boschi, e dalla neve, che aveva cominciato a cadere, leggera e rada, dalla seconda metà del pomeriggio.

John stava accudendo i cavalli, mentre i due uomini di Moran stavano preparando il fuoco e qualcosa da mangiare di caldo.

Sebastian si avvicinò a John ed accarezzò il cavallo che l’altro stava strigliando.

“Sei bravo con i cavalli, piccolo John. – disse con voce calda – Lo sei sempre stato. Anche quando eravamo a Neskaya, si riconoscevano sempre i cavalli di cui ti eri preso cura tu perché erano più calmi e tranquilli, come se tu gli trasmettessi sicurezza ed amore.”

John non sapeva cosa rispondere perché le sensazioni che gli arrivavano da Sebastian erano contrastanti.

Si limitò quindi ad un timido: “Grazie”, rimanendo in attesa di capire cosa volesse Moran.

“Se la neve non fa scherzi, arriveremo vicini a Nevarsin poco prima di mezzogiorno. – continuò Sebastian – Ti lasceremo al limitare del bosco. Capirai bene anche tu che non possiamo avvicinarci alla torre. Comunque, sarai al sicuro. Una volta lì, potrai contattare Sherlock e tornare da lui.”

John sospirò, sapeva che doveva dire qualcosa:

“Mi dispiace.” Disse infine.

Sebastian lo guardò curioso:

“Per cosa?”

“Per ieri notte … quando ho chiamato Sherlock … io …”

Sebastian gli sorrise triste:

“Non devi scusarti. Hai solo chiamato il nome della persona che ami. Sono io quello che dovrebbe scusarsi per averti preso senza il tuo permesso.”

“Non è vero! – ribatté John in tono accorato – Tutto quello che è accaduto ieri notte lo ho voluto anche io. So che se ti avessi detto no, tu ti saresti fermato. Io … io so che forse ho solo finito per peggiorare le cose, ma volevo aiutarti, farti capire che puoi amare ancora, anche se James è morto.”

“Peccato che la persona che potrei amare abbia già donato il proprio cuore ad un altro. – controbatté malinconico Sebastian – Vorrei sapere cosa ci trovi in quel manico di scopa con il cuore di ghiaccio.”

John fece un sorriso divertito:

“Potrei chiederti cosa tu trovassi in James.”

Sebastian scoppiò a ridere:

“Hai ragione. – tornò serio – Spero solo che Sherlock ti renda felice. Sappi che, se non dovesse essere così e tu volessi tornare da me, io sarò più che contento di accoglierti fra noi. Anche solo come amico.”

John porse la mano a Sebastian per stringergliela.

Moran la prese. La sua stretta era calda, forte e sicura. 

Tenne la mano di John più tempo del necessario, ma non chiese altro.

 

 

La mattina dopo, un timido sole faceva capolino tra le nuvole cariche di neve,

Durante la notte, era caduta una coltre bianca di circa dieci centimetri, che non ostacolò il loro cammino.

Come previsto da Sebastian, poco prima di mezzogiorno, nella pianura si stagliò il profilo imponente della torre di Nevarsin.

John e Sebastian non avevano altro da dirsi, quindi scesero da cavallo e si strinsero la mano:

“Buona fortuna, piccolo John. Non metterti troppo nei guai. E sii felice.”

“Grazie di tutto, Sebastian. Non farti prendere. E non chiuderti agli altri. Qualcuno là fuori ti sta aspettando, non farlo attendere troppo a lungo.”

John rimontò a cavallo, salutò con un cenno della testa i due uomini di Moran e si diresse verso la torre.

Sebastian aspettò a ripartire fino a quando vide John quasi alle porte della cittadella, dove era al sicuro.

Moran poteva tornare al villaggio, andando avanti con la propria vita.

 

 

Arrivato alla porta della cittadella, John si tolse il cappuccio dalla testa. 

La guardia si trovò davanti un giovane uomo dai capelli biondi su cui i timidi raggi del sole facevano splendere un alone rossastro; i profondi occhi azzurri erano vivaci e gentili; barba e baffi curati gli coprivano il mento ed il labbro superiore, impedendo di definire un’età precisa.

“Dovrei vedere il Custode. – disse John – Mi chiamo …”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché una voce conosciuta lo chiamò:

“John! Sei arrivato, finalmente!”

John si girò verso la voce e si trovò davanti Beltran Felix Winston Hastur!

Watson lo fissò sorpreso, percependo il sollievo e la felicità di Beltran nel vederlo.

“Ti stavo aspettando da tanto tempo. – disse Hastur – Pensavo di essermi sbagliato.”

John scese da cavallo. Beltran lo abbracciò con una foga tale, da soffocare quasi Watson, che si irrigidì.

Hastur lo lasciò subito andare:

“Allora è vero! Non hai più la matrice!”

“Moriarty me la ha strappata. – rispose John – Sherlock sa che sono vivo?”

Beltran gli fece segno di seguirlo, ordinando alla guardia di prendersi cura del cavallo.

“Andiamo dal Custode di Nevarsin.”

Rimasero in silenzio, fino a quando raggiunsero uno studio elegantemente arredato, colmo di libri.

Furono raggiunti da un uomo di mezza età, con i capelli grigi, i cui riflessi denunciavano un antico colore rosso. Il fisico era ancora atletico e gli occhi nocciola erano venati di pagliuzze dorate.

Sorrise gentile a Beltran:

“Ancora una volta il tuo laran non ha fallito! – esclamò felice l’uomo – Il ragazzo è arrivato.”

Beltran ricambiò il sorriso:

“John Regis Watson Di Asturien permettimi di presentarti Rakhal Dannil Watson Di Asturien. Tuo zio.”

John studiò l’uomo ancora più attentamente: era la prima volta che incontrava qualcuno della famiglia del padre. Non che avesse incontrato tanti parenti da parte della madre! Giusto solo Beltran.

Rakhal gli sorrise felice e caloroso:

“Sono uno dei fratelli maggiori di tuo padre. – disse l’uomo – Mi ricordi tanto Gabriel alla tua età. Sia io che mio padre che Gareth, il maggiore di noi fratelli, avremmo voluto che i tuoi genitori si rifugiassero a Castel Hastur, dopo la loro fuga. Sarebbero stati protetti dalla famiglia. Invece, hanno preferito nascondersi.”

“Sono stato io a dirgli di non rimanere in contatto con nessuno della famiglia.” Rivelò Beltran.

I due Di Asturien si girarono verso lui, sorpresi:

“Perché?” chiese John.

Beltran tergiversò:

“Prima di rispondere, ho bisogno di chiarire una cosa. John, so che sei stanco, ma potremmo sottoporti ad un esame con le matrici? Dopo risponderò alle domande.”

John era perplesso, ma voleva delle risposte: da quando era un bambino, Beltran gli aveva chiesto di fare delle cose senza spiegarne il motivo ed ora, finalmente, avrebbe potuto avere delle risposte.

“Va bene. – replicò – Però ricorda che mi devi delle spiegazioni.”

 

 

Nel giro di pochi minuti, i tre uomini vennero raggiunti da due donne: una era Haramis Lanart, l’altra fu presentata a John come Jaelle Syrtis.

I quattro leronis presero posto intorno a John, come se fossero i quattro vertici di un quadrato di cui lui fosse il centro.

Estrassero le loro matrici e si concentrarono in esse, unendo le loro coscienze in un’unica, con cui entrarono delicatamente nella mente di John.

Non era la prima volta che Watson veniva sottoposto a questo esame del laran.

Da quando si era svegliato dopo la caduta nella cascata, John si era chiesto come fosse possibile che fosse ancora vivo, dal momento che aveva sempre pensato che essere separati dalla matrice portasse alla morte od alla distruzione della mente, mentre lui stava bene.

Questa volta, però, l’esame gli stava dando fastidio, lo stava percependo come un’invasione e, inconsciamente, vi si oppose, respingendo le quattro menti dei leronis lontano da se stesso.

John cadde in ginocchio e venne soccorso da Beltran, mentre Haramis si precipitava verso il tavolo a prendere qualcosa da mangiare di molto sostanzioso.

John cercò di allontanare Beltran perché gli dava fastidio che fosse così vicino e che lo stesse toccando.

“Va tutto bene, John. – gli disse con voce calma Hastur – Non preoccuparti, è tutto a posto.”

Haramis li raggiunse e mise in mano a John un pezzo di dolce:

“Mangia, ne hai bisogno.”

John prese il dolce e lo portò alla bocca, ma non riuscì nemmeno a staccarne un pezzo, perché gli venne la nausea. 

“Devi mangiare. – gli disse dolcemente, ma con fermezza Haramis – Hai bisogno di energia e zuccheri.”

John, a fatica, riuscì ad ingoiare un pezzo del dolce, ma non il resto.

Beltran e Rakhal lo aiutarono ad alzarsi e lo portarono in un’altra stanza, dove lo adagiarono su un letto.

Haramis lo coprì, ma John era già addormentato.

 

 

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò che era già giorno inoltrato.

Si sentiva ancora intontito, ma si alzò perché aveva una fame da lupi.

Quando entrò nell’altra stanza, Beltran e Rakhal lo stavano aspettando.

In un tavolino, nell’angolo sotto una finestra dello studio, c’era apparecchiato per una persona ed il profumo di cibo che proveniva da lì, era davvero invitante.

“Immagino tu sia affamato. – gli sorrise Rakhal – Vai pure a mangiare.”

John si diresse al tavolo e scoprì le pietanze: erano cibi semplici, ma invitanti, che gli ricordavano quelli che gli preparava sua madre quando viveva sugli Hellers.

I suoi genitori e casa sua non erano distanti da lì. Avrebbe potuto finalmente rivederli, dopo tanti anni.

“Mi spiace, ma non puoi andarci.” Disse Beltran con voce addolorata.

John alzò uno sguardo perplesso verso di lui: era sicuro di non avere parlato a voce alta.

Possibile che suo zio stesse violando le regole dei telepati e gli leggesse la mente senza il suo consenso?

“No, John. – rispose Rakhal – Sei tu che non hai più il controllo del tuo laran e spandi i tuoi pensieri.”

“Fantastico! – esclamò irritato – Così non avrò più un pensiero privato.”

Beltran e Rakhal gli sorrisero.

“Imparerai di nuovo a controllare il tuo dono. – gli assicurò Beltran – Andremo a Thendara. Haramis ed io ti insegneremo a gestire il tuo laran senza bisogno della matrice.”

John smise di masticare il pane ancora caldo che aveva in bocca:

“Come faccio ad essere ancora vivo, senza la matrice? E perché andiamo a Thendara? Non possiamo restare qui a fare l’addestramento? O andare a Neskaya? Perché non posso andare dai miei genitori? Avete fatto sapere a Sherlock che sono vivo e che sto bene?”

Beltran sospirò:

“Sarò conciso nelle risposte, perché voglio che tu rifletta attentamente su quello che ti dirò. Sei ancora vivo perché il laran puro degli Hastur ti ha protetto: ti ho detto che sei una matrice vivente e che non hai veramente bisogno di un cristallo per gestire il tuo potere. La matrice ti aiutava a controllare il laran, ma, ora che ne sei stato separato, dovrai imparare a gestirlo senza. Sarà un po’ più difficile, perché essere una matrice vivente ti rende molto sensibile a tutto, ma sei forte e riuscirai a gestire la cosa. Andiamo a Thendara perché sei l’erede di Regis Hastur e devi iniziare ad imparare a governare Darkover ed il suo popolo. Questo spiega perché non possiamo restare qui né andare a Neskaya: Haramis ed io verremo con te per addestrarti, ma, allo stesso tempo, Regis e Caryl ti istruiranno per il tuo nuovo altro compito. Avrai tanto da fare a Thendara, non ti annoierai. I tuoi genitori e Sherlock devono crederti morto per la tua stessa sicurezza. Gli Aldaran stanno preparando un colpo di stato, approfittando del fatto che tutti credono che Regis non abbia eredi. La morte di tuo zio Danvar, il fratello di tua madre, ha lasciato vacante il posto di erede. Nessuno sa di te e nessuno deve saperlo fino al prossimo consiglio dei Comyn, quando Regis ti adotterà e ti nominerà suo erede. Si tratta di tenerti al sicuro fino ad allora, per evitare che tentino di ucciderti.”

John aveva smesso di mangiare. Tutte quelle informazioni gli stavano facendo girare la testa.

“E se io non volessi? – chiese stizzito – Avete deciso tutto senza chiedermi cosa ne pensassi!”

Beltran lo fissò severo:

“Non avevamo scelta. Erano secoli che non nasceva un vero Hastur. Quando mi sono reso conto che tu avevi il laran puro e ho avuto delle visioni sul tuo futuro, sapevo che dovevo far sì che tu diventassi amico di Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton e ti ho mandato ad Armida proprio per questo. Ho costretto i tuoi genitori a rinunciare a te, dicendo loro che un giorno avresti governato Darkover e che dovevi essere preparato per questo. Per loro è stato difficile rinunciare a te, ma non potevano fare altro, per il bene del pianeta. Tu e Sherlock siete il futuro, siete coloro che guideranno Darkover ed il suo popolo verso il suo destino, qualsiasi esso sia. Potrai non approvare quello che ho fatto, ma non avevo scelta.”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

John fissava i due uomini con la testa piena delle informazioni che aveva appena ricevuto.

Lui era l’erede alla reggenza di Darkover.

Lui e Sherlock erano destinati a stare insieme per il resto della loro vita, per il bene del pianeta.

Lui era stato e sarebbe stato prigioniero per sempre del proprio laran.

John sapeva che non poteva che accettare il proprio destino: aveva detto a Sebastian che era un vigliacco perché non aveva fatto nulla per salvare il suo pianeta e sarebbe stato ipocrita se si fosse tirato indietro, ora che toccava a lui sacrificare se stesso.

“Quando partiamo?” chiese.

“Domani.” Rispose Beltran.

John fece cenno di sì con la testa.

 

 

Era un inverno molto nevoso ed il viaggio verso Thendara fu molto faticoso. 

John, Beltran ed Haramis erano scortati da quattro uomini della guardia di Nevarsin scelti personalmente da Rakhal, che aveva salutato il nipote stringendolo in un caloroso abbraccio.

In una rara giornata di sole, passarono abbastanza vicino ad Armida da poterne ammirare la possente struttura stagliarsi nella pianura. 

John si fermò un po’ ad ammirarne le forme e non poté non pensare a Sherlock, che si trovava all’interno delle robuste mura del castello.

Si chiese come stesse, se pensasse ancora a lui o se fosse andato avanti con la propria vita.

Gli mancava tantissimo, avrebbe dato tutto per potersi precipitare verso Armida e fargli sapere che era ancora vivo, che lo amava e baciarlo e fare l’amore con Sherlock.

Nulla di tutto ciò poteva avverarsi.

John sperava che Sherlock fosse riuscito ad andare avanti e a trovare il modo di essere felice.

Girò il cavallo e seguì gli altri.

 

 

Dopo ancora qualche giorno di faticoso viaggio, arrivarono a Thendara.

Presero alloggio in una locanda ai confini della città, dove salutarono la scorta, di cui non avevano più bisogno.

John non poté visitare la città, ma rimase rinchiuso nella stanza, con Haramis, per tutto il giorno.

Beltran tornò a notte inoltrata ed uscirono immediatamente diretti al Castello dei Comyn.

Arrivati ai piedi della torre ovest, si diressero verso il giardino esterno e da qui ad una grotta. 

Dopo un percorso tortuoso, si trovarono davanti una grata, oltre la quale un uomo anziano li stava aspettando. L’uomo, malgrado l’età, era ancora imponente e guardò John con dolcezza.

Non disse nulla e lo seguirono in silenzio su per una scala a chiocciola che portava ad una grande stanza, dove li aspettava un altro uomo, che somigliava molto a quello che li aveva condotti lì ed a Beltran.

Haramis li lasciò soli per andare a procurarsi qualcosa da mangiare.

Beltran fece le presentazioni:

“John, questo è tuo nonno, Caryl Rakhal Winston Hastur e questo è Regis Garris Winston Hastur, il Nobile Hastur.”

John li fissava freddamente:

“Buonasera.” Disse in tono gelido.

Caryl sembrava a disagio, ma Regis gli sorrise:

“Hai il diritto di essere arrabbiato con noi, John. Per lungo tempo sei stato tenuto all’oscuro di chi tu fossi e di cosa ci aspettassimo da te. Ed ora, ti è piombato tutto addosso, senza che tu potessi opporti. Purtroppo, nessuno di noi ha scelto il proprio destino. Questo è essere un Hastur: dobbiamo sempre anteporre il dovere alla nostra felicità.”

“È quello che ho fatto, Nobile Hastur. – rispose John – Non per te, non per me, ma per Darkover.”

Regis sorrise:

“Non avrei potuto chiedere di più. Ora ti aspetta un lungo periodo di addestramento. Sei pronto?”

“Sì, Nobile Hastur. Sono pronto.”

 

 

I mesi seguenti trascorsero lenti e monotoni, con la stessa alternanza di addestramento del laran da parte di Beltran ed Haramis, di politica con Regis ed alle armi con Caryl.

John vedeva solo queste quattro persone, non poteva lasciare la stanza in cui alloggiava per non correre il rischio di incontrare qualcuno che potesse capire chi fosse.

Solo qualche volta e sempre di notte, era stato accompagnato a fare un giro, uscendo dal passaggio segreto.

Del resto, l’inverno fu rigido e non invitava a fare lunghe passeggiate.

Nei rari momenti in cui era solo, il suo pensiero correva a Sherlock.

John aveva saputo che Mary era morta dando alla luce suo figlio e che era Sherlock ad occuparsi di lui.

Malgrado non amasse Mary, fu molto rattristato dalla morte della moglie, perché, comunque, provava un grande affetto per lei.

Si chiese quando sarebbe riuscito a conoscere il figlio, ma era felice che fosse Sherlock a prendersi cura di lui e che l’amico avesse qualcuno su cui riversare il proprio amore.

Qualche volta John si era trovato nel Supramondo e aveva percepito la presenza di Sherlock, ma lo aveva guardato da lontano.

In quelle rare occasioni, aveva percepito tanta rabbia e tanto dolore, da togliergli il fiato.

 

 

Era finalmente arrivata la primavera.

Durante il Consiglio dei Comyn, Regis avrebbe adottato John e lo avrebbe nominato suo erede.

La notte prima dell’inizio del Consiglio, John era uscito dalla stanza, usando la scala a chiocciola.

Arrivato alla base, aveva iniziato a percorrere il giardino.

I primi fiori e l’erba verde, facevano capolino in mezzo agli ultimi avanzi di neve.

La notte era frizzante, ma serena.

In cielo splendevano le quattro lune, anche se Mormallor non era ancora completa.

Lo sarebbe stata fra due giorni, quando sarebbe stato nominato erede.

Improvvisamente sentì provenire una gran confusione dal cortile del castello.

Incuriosito, si diresse verso la torre, in modo da poter vedere senza essere visto.

Con sua grande sorpresa, si trovò davanti un distaccamento di uomini di Armida.

Riconobbe Lestrade e, poco lontano da lui, vide Sherlock che teneva per mano Irene.

Il cuore gli si strinse. Quel gesto poteva solo significare che Sherlock si era adeguato alla vita da marito.

John si fermò ad osservarlo: sembrava che Sherlock fosse dimagrito, ma, forse, era solo un effetto del mantello da viaggio.

Stava parlando con Rafael e Mycroft, quando si voltò dalla sua parte, come se lo avesse notato.

John sapeva che non doveva farsi vedere, quindi corse lontano dalla base della torre per tornare nella sua stanza.

Passò la notte senza riuscire a prendere sonno: sapere di essere sotto lo stesso tetto di Sherlock e non poter andare da lui per abbracciarlo, baciarlo ed accarezzarlo, era una tortura.

 

 

La mattina dopo, il Consiglio si riunì.

John si mise un mantello con il cappuccio alzato a coprire il viso e seguì Regis, Caryl e Beltran nel palco degli Hastur.

Appena entrato nel palco, il suo sguardo fu attratto da Sherlock, che si trovava in quello di fronte.

Notò subito che Sherlock lo stava fissando e John si domandò se lo avesse riconosciuto o se si stesse chiedendo chi fosse.

Durante il confronto fra Aldaran ed Alton, John aveva spento, dal palco degli Hastur, gli smorzatori di laran per permettere a Sherlock di costringere i Moriarty a confessare.

Quando li smascherò, provò un forte orgoglio per lui, ma John si rese subito conto che Holmes stava per usare la Voce del Comando per obbligare i cospiratori ad uccidersi fra di loro, così intervenne: calò il cappuccio dalla testa, in modo che Sherlock lo vedesse, e gli mandò un messaggio telepatico: 

“Non farlo Sherlock. Ora puoi fermarti. Sarà il Consiglio a punirli. Non ti devi macchiare le mani col loro sangue. Non serve e non è necessario.”

Aveva visto Sherlock girarsi di scatto verso di lui. 

I loro occhi si erano finalmente incrociati, dopo tanto tempo.

Gli aveva sorriso.

Beltran aveva afferrato il nipote per un braccio, così John si era coperto il capo ed aveva seguito lo zio negli appartamenti degli Hastur.

In attesa di Sherlock.

In attesa del compimento del suo destino.


	16. Gocce di Memoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Sherlock e John si ritrovano.

Sherlock si precipitò fuori dal palco degli Alton e si diresse a grandi falcate verso quello degli Hastur: era sicuro di avere visto veramente John.  
Arrivato, spalancò la porta, ma il palco era vuoto.  
“Dove sono gli Hastur?” chiese perentoriamente alla guardia.  
L’uomo rispose immediatamente:  
“Sono andati nell’appartamento del reggente.”  
“Da che parte si trova?”  
“Nell’ala est, Dom …”  
Sherlock non ascoltò altro, ma si girò su se stesso e si diresse verso le stanze che gli Hastur occupavano all’interno del Palazzo dei Comyn.  
Mycroft e Rafael lo raggiunsero, cercando di bloccarlo:  
“Sherlock, sei impazzito? – chiese Mycroft – Non puoi comportarti in questo modo! C’è un’etichetta da rispettare, non puoi fare irruzione negli alloggi degli Hastur come se nulla fosse.”  
Sherlock non rallentò il passo e spostò il fratello con un braccio:  
“C’era John nel palco degli Hastur.”  
Mycroft lo afferrò per un braccio:  
“Per Aldones, Sherlock, fermati! – ordinò furioso – Non essere assurdo! John è morto un anno fa.”  
Il minore degli Holmes fissò il fratello maggiore negli occhi:  
“Tu sei sempre stato qui. – disse lentamente – Dovevi sapere che John fosse vivo e che abitasse in questo castello. Perché non me lo hai detto?”  
Mycroft sostenne lo sguardo del fratello minore:  
“Ti stai sbagliando. Non so chi tu abbia visto, ma John è morto. Lo hai visto tu stesso cadere nella cascata.”  
“Il corpo non è stato mai ritrovato. – ribatté Sherlock – Non l’ho solo visto. L’ho anche sentito. Mi ha detto di fermarmi, di non uccidere gli Aldaran perché sarebbero stati puniti dal Consiglio.”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes sbuffò:  
“Nessuno può sentire qualcuno che parla nel palco degli Hastur stando in quello degli Alton, perché sono troppo lontani. Gli smorzatori impediscono l’uso del laran …”  
“Dimentichi che gli smorzatori erano spenti.” Puntualizzò Sherlock, che si liberò dalla presa del fratello e riprese a dirigersi verso gli appartamenti degli Hastur.  
Stranamente, nessuna delle guardie fece nulla per impedirgli il passaggio.  
Arrivato alla porta, non si prese il disturbo di bussare, ma la spalancò.  
Nella grande stanza che faceva da ingresso e salotto, c’erano Regis, Beltran e Caryl seduti sulle poltrone poste davanti al caminetto.  
I fratelli Hastur alzarono gli occhi verso l’ingresso, ma non sembrarono sorpresi per l’irruzione di Sherlock.  
Subito dietro a lui, apparvero Mycroft e Rafael trafelati e mortificati dal comportamento del più giovane degli Holmes.  
Regis rivolse un sorriso divertito ai nuovi arrivati:  
“Per fortuna ho dato ordine di lasciarti passare, giovanotto, od avrei avuto molte guardie da curare, oggi.”  
“Nobile Hastur – iniziò a dire Rafael – sono dispiaciuto per il comportamento di mio figlio e mi scuso.”  
Regis alzò una mano per fermarlo:  
“Stai pure tranquillo, Nobile Alton, è tutto a posto. Lo stavamo aspettando.”  
Mycroft e Rafael lo guardarono sorpresi. Sherlock aveva finito di studiare la disposizione della stanza e stava per dirigersi verso una porta, quando un uscio davanti a lui si aprì e ne uscì un uomo con i capelli biondi, una leggera barba sul viso, vestito elegantemente e con un libro in mano.  
Il volto di Sherlock si illuminò in un grande sorriso e si diresse dal nuovo arrivato, prendendogli il viso con le mani ed iniziando a baciarlo sulle labbra, con sempre più passione.  
John lasciò cadere a terra il libro e rispose al bacio.

 

Mycroft e Rafael assistevano alla scena senza credere ai loro occhi, mentre Regis e Caryl osservavano i due giovani, che si erano ritrovati, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.  
Sherlock aveva spostato le mani dal viso di John, prendendo con una la nuca e circondandolo con l’altro braccio in modo da bloccarlo contro il proprio corpo per sentirne la solidità ed assicurarsi del fatto di non stare abbracciando un fantasma o un’illusione.  
Finalmente John riuscì ad allontanarsi da Sherlock lo spazio sufficiente a riprendere fiato:  
“Mi stai soffocando!” si lamentò ridendo.  
Sherlock non lo lasciò, ma ne studiò i lineamenti e si perse in quegli occhi azzurri che gli erano tanto mancati.  
“Sono proprio io. – lo rassicurò John – Mi dispiace averti fatto credere che fossi morto, ma dovevamo smascherare il piano degli Aldaran e non sapevamo di chi fidarci. Ero sicuro, però, che tu avresti scoperto i responsabili del complotto per distruggere i Comyn e portare il pianeta nelle mani dei Terrani.”  
John gli rivolse uno di quei sorrisi speciali, carichi di meraviglia, compiacimento ed orgoglio che rivolgeva solo a lui. Sherlock riuscì finalmente a parlare:  
“Come hai fatto a salvarti? Come sei arrivato a Thendara?”  
Intervenne Regis:  
“Per favore, ragazzi, sedetevi. Anche voi. – aggiunse invitando Mycroft e Rafael a sedersi, mentre una delle guardie chiudeva la porta – Permettetemi di presentarvi l’erede di Hastur.”  
I tre Holmes si sedettero, scambiandosi sguardi sbigottiti:  
“L’erede di Hastur?”  
Caryl non stava più nella pelle per l’orgoglio:  
“La nomina sarà ufficiale da domani, ma, visto che siamo fra amici, possiamo darvi questa anticipazione. Questo giovanotto che voi conoscete come John Watson, si chiama, in realtà, John Regis Watson Di Asturien ed è il figlio di mia figlia Liriel Deanna e di suo marito Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien.”  
“Ma sono morti da anni!” esclamò Mycroft.  
Caryl arrossì vistosamente, mentre Regis sorrideva sornione:  
“In realtà, mio fratello litigò con la figlia perché aveva preferito sposare Gabriel invece di Mikhail Aillard.”  
“Donna intelligente tua madre. – intervenne Sherlock rivolto a John – Non conosco tuo padre, ma sono convinto che sia decisamente un uomo migliore di Dom Mikhail. Del resto, non ci vuole molto per esserlo e solo uno stupido non si accorgerebbe che sarebbe meglio far sposare la propria figlia ad un Arboricolo, piuttosto che a lui.”  
Regis si schiarì la voce, mentre Caryl divenne ancora più paonazzo:  
“Come dicevo, mia nipote e suo marito sparirono ed ebbero due figli. Harriet svolge il compito di meccanico alla Torre di Tramontana, mentre John è qui con noi. Mio fratello Beltran ha sempre mantenuto i contatti con Liriel e Gabriel. Quando si è reso conto che Sherlock e John si erano conosciuti nel Supramondo, ha agevolato l’arrivo di mio nipote a Castel Armida. Beltran voleva che John fosse mandato a Neskaya e sapeva che avrebbe seguito Sherlock come scudiero.”  
“Perché doveva andare a Neskaya in segreto? – chiese Rafael – Se Beltran avesse rivelato chi fosse veramente il ragazzo, John sarebbe stato addestrato senza nessun problema: è un figlio legittimo, non c’era bisogno che rimanesse nascosto.”  
“In realtà c’erano diversi motivi. – rispose Regis – In primo luogo, Ranald Aldaran voleva ad ogni costo essere nominato mio erede ed avrebbe eliminato chiunque, come, probabilmente, ha fatto con Danvar. Perciò, dovevamo essere sicuri che John diventasse adulto senza che nessuno capisse chi fosse. Un altro problema nasceva anche dal dono di John. Se avesse avuto un normale laran, sarebbe potuto andare a Neskaya come Di Asturien e nessuno avrebbe avuto sospetti sulla sua reale identità. Il fatto è che John ha un laran che lo avrebbe immediatamente identificato come Hastur, per cui gli Aldaran avrebbero tentato di ucciderlo e la casata Hastur avrebbe definitivamente perso il suo legittimo erede.”  
Sherlock fissò uno sguardo indagatore su John, che arrossì:  
“Hai il potere puro degli Hastur! – affermò con sicurezza – Sei una matrice vivente!”  
“Non è possibile! – esclamò sorpreso Mycroft – Sono secoli che non nascono bambini dal laran puro.”  
“Veramente, – sorrise Regis – per quanto ne so, anche Sherlock è dotato di un laran puro.”

 

Sherlock era sorpreso e non voleva interruzioni, così contattò John telepaticamente:  
“Tu lo sapevi. – constatò – Lo hai sempre saputo. Come sapevi che il mio potere non ha effetto su di te.”  
“Sì, lo sapevo.” Confermò John.  
“Allora non capisco. – continuò Sherlock – Quella volta che pensavo che mi avessi tradito, ho usato il mio potere per costringerti a venire a letto con me e tu non ti sei ribellato. Perché?”  
“Non potevo farti capire di essere immune al tuo potere. Io non sapevo ancora chi fossi, ma tu lo avresti capito subito. Beltran mi aveva fatto giurare che nessuno avrebbe saputo quanto io fossi potente, nemmeno tu. Mi dispiace tanto averti tenuto nascosto questa cosa, Sherlock, ma non potevo fare altrimenti.”  
“Ecco svelato quale fosse il segreto che continuavo a percepire in te! – disse Sherlock – Ed io che pensavo che non mi amassi veramente.”  
“Davvero pensi che non ti ami?” chiese John rattristato.  
Sherlock balzò in piedi allontanandosi da John, che lo fissò addolorato:  
“Sei così arrabbiato con me per questa bugia? Non potevo mancare alla parola data.”  
Sherlock scosse la testa, sorridendo:  
“No, non sono arrabbiato. Però ho sempre sentito dire che un Hastur con il laran puro è particolarmente sensibile a tutto e che per lui ogni tocco è come ricevere una coltellata. Io ti ero così vicino, ti ho…”  
John sorrise, interrompendolo:  
“In effetti, ora che non ho più la matrice a mediare fra me ed il resto del mondo, non mi piace essere toccato da chiunque, ma tu non sei certo chiunque. Torna a sederti.”  
Sherlock tornò a sedersi di fianco a John e lo baciò sulle labbra, con tenerezza:  
“Non ho mai capito nulla di sentimenti, lo sai.”

 

Stavolta furono in quattro a schiarirsi la gola. Sherlock si separò dalle labbra di John con un grugnito di disappunto, mentre l’altro era diventato ancora più rosso.  
“Ed ora, figliolo, devo chiederti una cosa.”  
“Mi chiamo Sherlock.” Lo interruppe il giovane Holmes.  
Mycroft, esasperato, gli rifilò una gomitata nelle costole e Sherlock si affrettò ad aggiungere un: “Nobile Hastur.” con un tono piuttosto seccato.  
John ridacchiò e Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.  
Rafael alzò gli occhi al soffitto:  
“Chiedo ancora scusa per mio figlio, Nobile Hastur. Ti garantisco che li ho allevati entrambi allo stesso modo, ma uno dei due non ha mai voluto capire l’importanza dell’etichetta.”  
“Stupide regole, inutili e false.” Borbottò Sherlock.  
Regis sorrise malinconico:  
“Non preoccuparti, Nobile Alton, qualcuno ama tuo figlio proprio per questo. Inoltre, tu non puoi ricordarlo, ma anche tuo padre era come lui. – Regis si interruppe un attimo – Dicevo … Sherlock … come figlio cadetto degli Alton ti spetterebbe il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara, ma è un incarico che hai sempre rifiutato, fino ad oggi, dicendoti disinteressato. Mi stavo chiedendo …”  
“Accetto.” Lo interruppe velocemente Sherlock.  
Sentendo i sospiri disperati del padre e del fratello, Sherlock sbuffò:  
“Nobile Hastur, sarà un grande onore, per me, assumere il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara per proteggere il corpo dell’erede alla reggenza.”  
John scoppiò a ridere, mentre Rafael e Mycroft si nascondevano il viso con le mani.  
Regis e Cayril, invece, fecero un lieve sorriso divertito, ma i loro occhi brillavano, come se si stessero trattenendo dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
L’unico che rimase serio fu Beltran.  
“Cosa ho detto di sbagliato!” sbottò stizzito Sherlock.  
“Assolutamente nulla. – rise Regis – Bene. Penso che i nostri due ragazzi abbiano molte cose da dirsi, quindi proporrei di congedarli, mentre noi adulti organizziamo la giornata di domani.”  
Stavolta Sherlock attese un cenno del capo da parte del padre, per alzarsi e prendere per mano John.

 

John lo guidò alla stanza di Regis.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese Sherlock perplesso.  
“Nella mia stanza.” Rispose John.  
Entrati nella stanza privata di Regis, si diressero ad un’anta di legno. John spinse un meccanismo e l’anta di aprì rivelando una scala a chiocciola. Saliti i gradini, si trovarono in un’altra stanza, spaziosa e luminosa, finemente arredata.  
Un enorme letto faceva bella mostra di sé di fronte all’ingresso della scala. Sulla destra del letto, c’era un caminetto con un caldo fuoco scoppiettante ed un paio di poltrone davanti. Sulla sinistra del letto, una enorme finestra mostrava il paesaggio intorno alla città. Nella parete di fronte al letto c’erano un armadio ed una libreria.  
“Come mai gli Hastur hanno una stanza segreta nel castello?”  
John sorrise:  
“Non è una prigione, se è quello che pensi. Serve per ospitare persone di cui si vuole tenere segreta la presenza: amanti, spie, alleati.”  
“Da quanto sei qui?”  
“Da poco più di un mese dopo la caduta nella cascata Reichenbach. Mi stanno addestrando a controllare il mio laran ed a svolgere il mio nuovo ruolo.”  
“Mi stavo chiedendo …” iniziò Sherlock.  
John si voltò verso di lui, curioso:  
“Cosa?”  
Un sorriso malizioso increspò le labbra di Sherlock:  
“Fino ad un anno fa mi sono scopato il mio scudiero, da oggi posso fare l’amore con il mio re?”  
John scoppiò a ridere e gli occhi si illuminarono. Sherlock li fissò avido: quanto gli erano mancati quegli occhi così azzurri e profondi, in cui poteva dolcemente annegare.  
“Non credo che sia il caso che tu faccia delle proposte indecenti al re. – rispose John cercando di smettere di ridere – Però, potresti provare con il futuro erede alla reggenza. – divenne serio – Mi hanno detto che gli sei mancato moltissimo.”  
Sherlock alzò una mano e gli accarezzò delicatamente il volto, come se avesse paura che potesse ancora svanire nel nulla o di fargli del male. John avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock, senza toccarle:  
“Credo che tu possa fare di meglio. – sussurrò – Non sono diventato più fragile di prima.”  
Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere: afferrò il volto di John con entrambe le mani e baciò le labbra prima timidamente poi con sempre più foga, entrando nella bocca dell’altro con la propria lingua ed esplorandone ogni angolo per essere sicuro che fosse proprio lui.  
John ricambiò il bacio e lasciò che Sherlock esplorasse il suo corpo con le mani, lo tastasse, lo accarezzasse per valutarne la completezza e la concretezza.  
Quando si ritenne soddisfatto, Sherlock si staccò dalle labbra di John, appoggiando la propria fronte a quella dell’altro, abbracciandolo possessivo.  
Erano entrambi ansanti.  
“Non andrò mai più via. – mormorò John – Non ti lascerò mai più.”  
Sherlock sorrise. Senza dire una parola e guardandolo negli occhi, spogliò lentamente prima John, poi se stesso. Ricominciò, quindi, a baciarlo ed accarezzarlo, spingendolo sempre più verso il letto.

 

Quando vi si lasciarono cadere sopra, erano così eccitati che iniziarono subito a strusciare le loro erezioni una contro l’altra mentre continuavano ad accarezzarsi ed a baciarsi.  
Non ci volle molto perché entrambi venissero.  
Sherlock si adagiò sul corpo di John, cercando di non perdere il contatto con la sua pelle calda.  
Lo guardò un attimo negli occhi, poi cominciò a baciarlo scendendo dal collo sempre più verso l’inguine, usando le mani, la bocca e la lingua per esplorare ogni centimetro della pelle di John, che rabbrividiva sotto quel tocco delicato e sicuro.  
Arrivato al pene, Sherlock lo prese in bocca, succhiando e leccando per eccitarlo il più possibile.  
John emetteva dei gemiti di piacere, aprendo le gambe ed infilando le mani tra i riccioli neri dell’altro.  
Sherlock tolse la bocca dal pene di John e si sdraiò a pancia in giù accanto a lui. John gli rivolse un sorriso, vedendo gli occhi di Sherlock luccicare maliziosi:  
“Voglio che mi prendi.” Sussurrò Sherlock in un orecchio a John.  
Questi trasalì, visibilmente sorpreso. Durante tutta la loro relazione a Castel Armida, era sempre stato Sherlock a penetrare John:  
“Perché? – chiese John confuso – A me non dà fastidio, se mi prendi tu.”  
Sherlock sorrise, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio:  
“Lo spero bene. Io adoro entrare in te, perché mi fa sentire come se fossimo tutt’uno.”  
“Anche io ho questa sensazione. Sentirti dentro è come accoglierti e fondere le nostre anime, oltre ai nostri corpi.” Disse John con tono dolce.  
“Voglio sentirti dentro di me. – insisté Sherlock – Ho bisogno di sentirti dentro di me. Mi sei mancato così tanto, John. Mi sono sentito vuoto e solo, come non mai. Ho bisogno che entri in me e riempi lo spazio che hai lasciato.”  
John gli accarezzò la guancia con un dito:  
“Mi dispiace che tu abbia sofferto tanto. – sussurrò con voce triste – Avrei voluto evitare che succedesse, ma non ho potuto fare nulla. Tu lo capisci, vero?”  
“Si, lo capisco.” Rispose rassicurante Sherlock.  
“Lo sai che sei straordinario e che ti amo con tutto me stesso?” John non riusciva ad allontanare la malinconia.  
“Lo so. – Sherlock non capiva di tristezza di John ed aggiunse in tono scherzoso – Però non ti abituare troppo a prendermi: ricordati che tu sei mio e che io adoro essere quello che possiede e non essere posseduto.”  
John socchiuse gli occhi malizioso:  
“Guarda che ti lascio solo credere di essere tu che comandi, mentre, in realtà, tutto il potere è sempre stato in mano mia.”  
Sherlock sogghignò:  
“Un vero Hastur. – inclinò la testa – Allora? Mi fai vedere quanto vali?”  
John si fece di nuovo serio e lo guardò negli occhi:  
“Sherlock, davvero, non voglio farti del male.”  
“Vuoi dire che io ti faccio male quando ti penetro?” chiese preoccupato Sherlock.  
John sospirò:  
“Certo che no! Non fare finta di non capire.”  
“Ho fatto tanto lavoro per preparati. Non sprecarlo.”  
John lo fissò ancora per qualche secondo. Vedendolo risoluto, si spostò sul suo corpo, iniziando a baciargli la schiena da cima a fondo.  
Arrivato in fondo lo penetrò, delicatamente e lentamente, ascoltando ogni suono e controllando ogni reazione attentamente, pronto a fermarsi al primo segno di disagio dell’amante.  
I gemiti di Sherlock, però, gli fecero capire che stava andando tutto bene.  
Aprì completamente il proprio laran alla percezione di se stesso e delle emozioni di Sherlock.  
Le loro anime ed i loro corpi si fusero sempre più, mano a mano che John entrava più in profondità e più velocemente in Sherlock.  
Deciso a non essere solo lui a godere di quel momento, prese il membro di Sherlock con una mano e adeguò il ritmo delle proprie spinte dentro l’amante con il movimento della mano.  
Vennero insieme, in un orgasmo di corpo e di anime, completi ed uniti come non erano mai stati.

 

John scivolò fuori da Sherlock e si sdraiò di fianco a lui, ansimante e sudato.  
“Stai bene?” chiese per essere sicuro che i propri sensi non lo ingannassero.  
Sherlock si avvinghiò al corpo di John con le braccia e con le gambe:  
“Mai stato meglio. – rispose strofinando il naso contro il collo di John – Hai fatto esercizio in questo anno che sei stato lontano da me? Perché, sappi, che sono geloso e non accetto di dividerti con nessuno.”  
John si fece improvvisamente serio:  
“Sherlock, ti ricordi di Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais?”  
Sherlock fece una smorfia di disgusto:  
“Certo! L’amichetto di James Moriarty. Ho sentito dire che si sia unito a un gruppo di banditi che ha il proprio rifugio sugli Hellers. Prima o poi lo troverò e gli farò fare la fine che si merita.”  
John gli impedì di baciarlo, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra:  
“Oppure potremmo lasciarlo in pace.” Disse con tono deciso.  
Sherlock si fermò, si sedette sul letto, gli occhi color ghiaccio ridotti ad una fessura:  
“Perché mai dovremmo essere così gentili con lui?”  
John gli si sedette di fronte:  
“Mi ha salvato la vita. – rispose – Sono stati lui ed i suoi uomini a tirarmi fuori dal fiume, a curarmi ed a portarmi a Nevarsin, dove Beltran mi stava aspettando per accompagnarmi a Thendara.”  
Sherlock sentiva che c’era dell’altro:  
“E?”  
“Abbiamo passato una notte insieme.”  
Sherlock lo fissò per diverso tempo. John rimase in attesa della sua reazione.  
“Ti ha obbligato?” chiese a denti stretti.  
“No. L’ho voluto io. È stato il mio modo di dirgli grazie.”  
Sherlock volò giù dal letto furioso:  
“E non avevi altro modo che fare l’amore con lui?”  
“James è morto per colpa mia. – ribatté John – Sebastian mi ha salvato da morte certa ed io ho solo voluto donargli una notte, per fargli capire che può ancora trovare qualcuno con cui condividere la vita.”  
“Gli hai dato te stesso! – urlò Sherlock – Ad un uomo che non avrebbe esitato a stuprarti per fare contento il suo amante!”  
John scosse la testa:  
“Sebastian non è più quel ragazzo. È un uomo che sa cosa sia sbagliato e cosa sia giusto. Si sta ricostruendo una vita ed aveva bisogno di dare un taglio netto al suo passato.”  
“Sbattendosi te?” ringhiò Sherlock.  
John lo guardò ferito, ma non ribatté.  
Sherlock si diresse alla finestra: Thendara si stendeva ai suoi piedi, ma era notte e si potevano vedere solo le luci accese nelle case. Riprese il controllo del proprio respiro e del battito del cuore.  
L’idea di John che faceva l’amore con Sebastian Moran lo faceva impazzire.  
Come aveva potuto?  
Lui, che lo credeva morto e che sarebbe stato più che giustificato, non si era concesso nessuna distrazione sessuale.  
John, invece, si era donato, di sua volontà, ad un bandito ricercato.  
John disse:  
“So che non esiste giustificazione a ciò che ho fatto, ma mi sono sentito in dovere di aiutarlo. Mi ricordava tanto te …”  
Sherlock si girò furioso:  
“Non insultarmi paragonandomi a lui!”  
“Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te per tutto il tempo, sperando che qualcuno ti consolasse.”  
“Io non ti ho tradito.” Sibilò Sherlock.  
John aveva voluto confessare a Sherlock cosa ci fosse stato con Sebastian, perché non voleva che fra loro ci fossero dei segreti, dal momento che la notte che stavano passando insieme non era un semplice ritrovarsi, ma era l’inizio di una nuova vita che avrebbero condiviso in tutto e per tutto, per sempre.  
Però era spaventato dal fatto che Sherlock potesse non capire che aveva solo voluto aiutare Sebastian ad andare avanti con la sua vita, non iniziare una relazione con lui: gli aveva donato qualcosa che gli permettesse di cancellare i fantasmi del passato, facendo pace con se stesso.  
Ora, invece, la rabbia di Sherlock gli faceva temere che avrebbe potuto perderlo.  
John lo fissò avvilito:  
“Quella stessa notte ho sognato di essere nel Supramondo e di fare l’amore con te. – continuò a raccontare – Non mi ero reso conto che era con Sebastian che …”  
Sherlock si precipitò con due balzi al letto ed afferrò John per le spalle:  
“Cosa hai detto?”  
John lo guardò stranito:  
“Cosa?”   
“Hai detto che mi hai sognato nel Supramondo. Quando.”  
John rifletté un attimo:  
“È stato la notte prima di partire per Nevarsin, all’inizio dell’inverno.”  
Sherlock sorrise:  
“Anche io ti ho sognato, una notte. Eravamo nel Supramondo. È stata l’unica volta in cui ti ho visto, in tutti questi mesi. Il sogno è stato così vivido che sono venuto, urlando il tuo nome.”  
Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi.  
Sherlock sfiorò le labbra di John:  
“Non capisci? Non possiamo avere fatto lo stesso sogno, quindi non lo era. Anche io ho avuto la tua stessa esperienza, perciò dobbiamo esserci incontrati nel Supramondo ed abbiamo fatto l’amore. Solo che io pensavo che tu fossi morto e tu che stessi facendo l’amore con Sebastian. Invece eravamo noi, solo e proprio noi.”  
John si sentiva più sollevato.  
“Con Sebastian non è mai stato amore, Sherlock. Come non lo è stato con Mary.”  
Sherlock annuì lentamente con la testa:  
“E con Irene. Lo capisco. – mormorò – È l’idea di te con un altro che mi fa impazzire.”  
“Mi dispiace.” Sussurrò John, abbassando gli occhi.  
Sherlock gli mise un dito sulle labbra:  
“Ciò che quell’uomo ha fatto al tuo corpo in quel momento non c’entra con noi. Sebastian Moran non è mai esistito né esiste. – disse risoluto – Va bene?”  
John percepì chiaramente che Sherlock stava controllando a fatica la rabbia, la delusione e la gelosia. Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare nuovamente quell’argomento, ma pensò che, per quella notte, si fossero già fatti distrarre abbastanza e voleva solo far capire a Sherlock quanto lo amasse:  
“Nessuno è più importante di te per me. – rispose – Spero che tu lo sappia.”  
Sherlock sorrise:  
“Farò in modo che tu non possa scordarlo.”  
Rimase in silenzio a fissare John, poi inclinò la testa di lato:  
“Devo essere informato di altri amanti?” chiese in tono scherzoso.  
John lo guardò offeso:  
“Assolutamente no! Per chi mi hai preso?”  
Sherlock lo fissò malizioso, cercando di recuperare l’atmosfera che c’era fra loro all’inizio della serata:  
“Sai che ora ti devi far perdonare, vero?”  
Sherlock cominciò a baciare John lentamente sulle labbra, scendendo sul mento e sul collo, spostandosi sotto le orecchie, per poi risalire verso il mento e le labbra, spingendo il corpo di John a sdraiarsi sul letto e mettendosi sopra di lui:  
“C’è una cosa che dovresti fare per me.”  
Sherlock spostò le proprie labbra sul collo di John, appoggiandovi delicati baci.  
John rabbrividiva per il piacere e chiuse gli occhi, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di emettere piccoli gemiti:  
“Co … cosa?” riuscì a dire fra un gemito e l’altro.  
Sherlock smise di colpo di baciarlo e si sedette, sempre rimanendo sopra al corpo di John, che aprì gli occhi, sbuffando infelice per l’interruzione.  
Sherlock lo stava fissando serio negli occhi:  
“Barba e baffi devono sparire. Mi danno fastidio quando ti bacio.”  
John sorrise:  
“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine. Devo farlo ora o posso rimandare a domani e tu ricominci a fare quello che stavi facendo prima?”  
Sherlock sembrò riflettere sulla domanda. Un angolo delle labbra si sollevò:  
“Direi che posso aspettare domani.”  
E riprese a baciare John sul collo, scendendo sul petto e spostandosi sul torace, come a segnare il corpo dell’amante con i propri baci, per riprenderne il possesso esclusivo.  
“Non sei stanco, vero? ” chiese Sherlock fra un bacio e l’altro.  
“Di te? Mai.” Rispose John guardandolo intensamente, con amore.  
Sherlock inarcò le labbra in un ghigno soddisfatto:  
“Bene. Perché avrai bisogno di tutta la notte, per farti perdonare. E sono quasi sicuro che non sarà abbastanza. Penso proprio che sarà necessario ogni prossimo istante della tua vita.”  
John sorrise:  
“Non vedo l’ora di cominciare.”  
Il resto della notte li vide cercarsi, ritrovarsi ed amarsi.


	17. Where My Heart Will Take Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John viene nominato erede di Hastur, ma nubi nere si profilano all'orizzonte.

La mattina dopo, John si svegliò presto, si alzò, facendo in modo che Sherlock non se ne accorgesse, si rase perfettamente il viso e tornò a letto.

Tornato sotto le coperte, iniziò a baciare ed accarezzare la schiena di Sherlock.

Dopo un po’ di tempo, senza che Sherlock desse segni di voler rispondere alle sue sollecitazioni, John, deluso, si arrese e decise di aspettare che l’altro fosse in vena di tenerezze.

Si era appena sdraiato, quando Sherlock si portò sopra a John, afferrandogli i polsi e bloccandoli di fianco alla testa bionda dell’altro.

“Ero sicuro che stessi facendo finta.” Rise John.

Sherlock non rispose, ma iniziò a baciarlo, entrando con la lingua nella bocca di John.

Non vi rimase a lungo, perché scese lungo il mento fino al collo, concentrandosi in un piccolo angolo di pelle, appena sotto il collo, che faceva sempre rabbrividire John.

Mentre continuava a baciarlo, iniziò a muovere il bacino e anche John si unì a lui nel movimento.

Quando vennero, Sherlock si adagiò sul corpo di John:

“Potrei abituarmi a questo tipo di risveglio.” Bisbigliò all’orecchio di John.

John rise divertito:

“Anche io.”

Sherlock si sollevò appena, in modo da vedere il volto dell’altro:

“Ora decisamente va meglio.”

John gli sorrise:

“Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, no?”

Sherlock si chinò per baciarlo ancora, ma John si sottrasse al bacio ed alla presa dell’altro:

“Dobbiamo prepararci. Oggi sarà una giornata impegnativa.”

Sherlock emise un sospiro tragico:

“Sempre il dovere, prima di tutto!”

John si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Se farai a modo, stasera farò tutto quello che vorrai.” Promise malizioso.

Sherlock si drizzò a sedere sul letto e lo fissò serio:

“Attento a quello che prometti, perché io non dimentico nulla.”

John sorrise e Sherlock si perse a fissare quei luccicanti e splendenti occhi azzurri che amavano solo lui.

 

 

Mentre stavano dormendo, qualcuno aveva portato loro gli abiti da indossare per la cerimonia.

John indossò una casacca con i colori grigio e verde dei Di Asturien, mentre la casacca di Sherlock aveva i colori rosso e nero degli Alton.

Appena entrarono nel salotto degli Hastur, trovarono Regis, Caryl e Beltran in compagnia di altre sei persone.

John si bloccò, come se avesse visto un fantasma.

Non capendo cosa stesse accadendo, Sherlock si mise fra John e gli altri presenti nella stanza, che si voltarono a guardare i due nuovi arrivati.

Sherlock riconobbe subito Harriet Di Asturien e realizzò immediatamente che dovesse essere la sorella di John: questo spiegava perché gli fosse stata così ostile quando erano a Neskaya.

Accanto ad Harriet c’era una donna di mezza età, ma ancora bellissima e con portamento regale, che aveva gli stessi occhi di John, mentre l’uomo accanto a lei aveva la stessa forma del viso ed il colore dei capelli del giovane Watson.

Anche gli altri tre uomini sconosciuti avevano dei tratti che ricordavano il viso di John.

Quella era la famiglia a cui John era stato strappato, per essere portato a Castel Armida.

Sherlock si fece da parte.

Erano trascorsi così tanti anni, che l’imbarazzo era palpabile.

John riuscì a borbottare un timido “Madre … padre …” facendo un elegante inchino.

Si vedeva chiaramente come Liriel stesse trattenendo le lacrime.

Harriet si avvicinò al fratello minore, lo abbracciò calorosamente e gli sussurrò:

“Cosa fai stupido? Gli sei mancato da morire e li saluti come se non sapessi chi siano? Hai idea di quanto sia costato loro non correre a riprenderti ad Armida? Beltran ha faticato non poco ad impedire loro di correrti dietro ed a far capire che fosse la cosa migliore per te.”

Harriet sciolse l’abbraccio ed appoggiò una mano sulla schiena di John spingendolo, delicatamente, ma con fermezza, verso i genitori.

Fu Regis a prendere la parola:

“Oggi è un giorno speciale perché tu diventerai mio figlio, però voglio che tu sia sicuro di quello che stai facendo. Questi sono i tuoi veri genitori, John. Non ti hanno solo messo al mondo, ti hanno amato ed educato. Hanno sofferto quando sei stato portato via da loro, ma hanno accettato che accadesse perché era quello che doveva essere fatto per prepararti a questo giorno. Tu sarai un Comyn nuovo, diverso da tutti noi. Non sei stato allevato negli agi delle case dei Comyn, ma riunisci le due anime di Darkover, quella dei Comyn e quella della gente comune. Sono sicuro che sarai un ottimo governante, un giorno, e che avrai accanto a te qualcuno che ti aiuterà nei momenti difficili, che ci aspettano. Non voglio, però, che pensi che i tuoi genitori si siano disinteressati a te, non sarebbe giusto nei loro confronti.”

“Ho chiesto a Rakhal di andare a prenderli. – intervenne Beltran – Sono arrivati ieri sera. Abbiamo lasciato che voi ragazzi riposaste, visto che oggi sarà una giornata intensa, ma era giusto che tu li incontrassi prima di accettare di diventare ufficialmente l’erede di Hastur.”

John non aveva smesso un attimo di fissare i genitori.

Senza una parola, si buttò fra le loro braccia e li strinse entrambi a sé, con forza.

Rimasero così, per un tempo indefinito, che non poteva essere sufficiente a recuperare gli anni ormai persi, ma che riallacciava un legame che niente e nessuno poteva spezzare.

Quando si separarono, John disse, con voce leggermente tremante:

“Madre, padre, non ho mai pensato che non mi amaste. Ho sempre saputo quanto mi vogliate bene. Ero solo incredulo e felice di vedervi qui. Spero che siate d’accordo sul fatto che io abbia accettato di diventare il figlio del Nobile Hastur. Se pensate che non sia giusto, basta che lo diciate e io rifiuterò di cambiare nome.”

Liriel gli prese le mani fra le sue:

“Siamo Hastur. – disse sorridendo – Il nostro dovere verso il popolo di Darkover è assicurare un erede che possa garantire il giusto governo del pianeta e proteggerne la gente. Noi ti abbiamo allevato con tutto il nostro amore e non avremmo mai voluto separarci da te. Siamo orgogliosi dell’uomo che sei diventato. È giusto che Hastur abbia un erede e nessuno sarà migliore di te, come figlio per Regis, però noi non smetteremo mai di essere i tuoi genitori.”

“Tu potrai cambiare cognome, oggi. – aggiunse Gabriel – Dovrai chiamare padre un altro uomo che non sono io. Questo, però, non mi impedirà di essere tuo padre ugualmente. E Regis lo sa. Accetta pure di diventare l’erede di Hastur, John, ma niente cambierà ciò che proviamo e che siamo gli uni per gli altri.”

John abbracciò ancora i propri genitori, commosso.

Rakhal fece un gran sorriso:

“John lascia che ti presenti il resto della famiglia Di Asturien, prima che rinunci al tuo cognome. – disse indicando gli altri due uomini – Questo è Danilo Kyril Watson Di Asturien, tuo nonno, e questo è Gareth Felix Watson Di Asturien, l’altro fratello maggiore di tuo padre ed erede della famiglia Di Asturien.”

Sia il nonno che lo zio stavano guardando John con orgoglio:

“Per quanto tu non abbia avuto la possibilità di conoscerci prima, – disse Danilo Di Asturien – sappi che avremmo voluto che tu crescessi a Castel Hastur con noi. Il destino ha scelto in un altro modo, ma, anche se Regis ti adotterà e tu diventerai l’erede di Hastur, resterai sempre una parte della nostra famiglia.”

John sorrise al nonno e gli strinse la mano:

“Sono felice di conoscere i miei parenti, Nobile Di Asturien, e sono onorato di essere parte della tua famiglia.”

“Nonno.” Lo corresse Danilo.

“Nonno.” Ripeté John.

“Fino ad oggi, sembrava che tu non avessi una famiglia, ma da ora avrai intorno così tanti parenti, che farai di tutto per liberarti di noi!” esclamò Regis.

Tutti risero alla battuta del futuro padre adottivo di John.

 

 

Sherlock si stava tenendo un po’ in disparte, sentendosi quasi un intruso in quella riunione di famiglia.

Vedere John circondato dai suoi parenti, rattristò Sherlock, perché gli sembrò di avere privato l’uomo che amava del calore della sua famiglia, con un atto di prepotente egoismo.

John si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli felice e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

Sherlock, seppur riluttante, lo fece.

“Permettetemi di presentarvi Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, l’uomo che amo.” disse John con calore.

“Oh.” commentò semplicemente Liriel, squadrando criticamente Holmes.

Sherlock spostò uno sguardo perplesso da Liriel a John:

“È un tratto distintivo di famiglia commentare con un oh?”

Watson sapeva perfettamente che Sherlock si riferiva alla prima volta in cui Holmes gli aveva detto di amarlo e John aveva reagito a quella confessione con un semplice “Oh.”

John assunse un’espressione molto seria e ribatté:

“È che tu sei così meraviglioso, che non si può che dire oh, come dimostrazione del riconoscimento della tua straordinaria unicità.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock divennero due fessure di indistinto colore:

“Tu sai che io amo tutto di te, vero?” chiese con un tono dolce.

John, leggermente incerto, rispose:

“Spero proprio di sì.”

Il sorriso che si dipinse sulle labbra di Sherlock era decisamente malizioso:

“Però il sarcasmo è la cosa che meno amo di te.”

Il resto della frase fu solo per loro due:

“E credo che stanotte ti dovrai far perdonare. Ho già in mente qualcosa. Non cercare di sottrarti.”

John sogghignò:

“Non lo farei mai!”

Poi tornò a guardare i familiari:

“Sherlock ha un senso dell’umorismo un po’ particolare. – aggiunse a beneficio della famiglia – E lo amo anche per quello.”

“È ora di andare al Consiglio.” Disse Regis.

Andarono alla sala del Consiglio dei Comyn, tutti insieme, come la grande famiglia che erano.

Sherlock si era messo a fianco di John, che gli prese il mignolo con il proprio, per fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui sentirlo e saperlo così vicino.

 

 

La sala del Consiglio era piena come non capitava da anni. Solo il palco di Aldaran era vuoto: dopo quello che era accaduto il giorno prima, il capofamiglia aveva deciso che fosse più saggio non presentarsi alla cerimonia.

Al centro della grande sala, era stato predisposto un soppalco.

Sherlock era nel palco degli Alton, con i genitori ed il fratello, mentre John era in quello dei Di Asturien con i genitori, la sorella, il nonno e gli zii.

Ogni tanto il più giovane degli Holmes lanciava un’occhiata verso John e lo vedeva sorridere ai genitori, parlando in continuazione con loro.

Sherlock era felice di vedere John così allegro e sereno.

Inoltre, condividere quella felicità con lui, lo faceva sentire completo ed appagato, in pace con tutto il mondo e finalmente contento della propria vita.

Anche John, ogni tanto, si voltava verso il palco degli Alton, cercando Sherlock con lo sguardo.

Quando i loro sguardi si incrociavano, era come se il tempo, lo spazio ed il resto del mondo non esistessero.

Il brusio si acquietò, quando Regis, Caryl e Beltran fecero il loro ingresso nel palco degli Hastur.

Anche Beltran si soffermò ad osservare John con la sua famiglia, ma lo sguardo era triste, quasi addolorato.

Sherlock lo notò e si chiese cosa preoccupasse il Custode di Neskaya.

Regis, intanto, aveva dato inizio alla riunione ed aveva fatto convocare il delegato Sheldon, affinché rispondesse delle accuse che la famiglia Aldaran aveva rivolto ai Terrani.

Fu con grande sorpresa di tutti che, al posto di Sheldon, si presentò un uomo ancora abbastanza giovane, moro:

“Buongiorno a tutta l’assemblea. – esordì l’uomo – Mi chiamo Phillip Anderson e sono il nuovo delegato terrestre.”

Un lampo di rabbia attraversò gli occhi di Regis:

“Cosa è successo al delegato Sheldon?” chiese in tono duro.

Anderson fece una espressione contrita:

“Nobile Hastur, abbiamo scoperto che l’ex delegato Sheldon, senza rispettare gli ordini che arrivavano dalla Terra, ha complottato contro il libero governo di Darkover, quindi è stato rimandato sul nostro pianeta per rispondere dei suoi crimini.”

Un forte mormorio di dissenso si alzò dall’assemblea, ma bastò un gesto di Regis per riportare il silenzio:

“Perché non siamo stati informati? Anche noi avevamo il diritto di giudicare le azioni di Sheldon.”

Anderson sorrise:

“In realtà, non è così, Nobile Hastur. Come cittadino terrestre, Sheldon deve essere giudicato dalla nostra legge, non dalla vostra.”

L’espressione di Regis divenne ancora più dura e la voce gelida:

“Prima di farlo scappare sulla Terra, avreste dovuto portarlo da noi, in modo che potessimo interrogarlo. Come possiamo sapere con chi altro stesse complottando?”

Anderson rispose tranquillo:

“Lo abbiamo interrogato noi, Nobile Hastur. Le assicuro che tutti i colpevoli hanno pagato per le loro colpe.”

Dai palchi si levò un altro coro di proteste, che Regis zittì con molta calma:

“Credo che sia il caso che lei vada, delegato Anderson. Ci vedremo domani, nel mio ufficio. Non manchi.”

E, detto questo, ignorò il terrano:

“Comyn di Darkover, c’è una variazione al programma dell’assemblea. Ora procederemo con la nomina del comandante della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara e con la proclamazione dell’erede di Hastur.”

Una guardia si avvicinò ad Anderson e lo scortò fino all’uscita del palazzo.

 

 

Regis scese nel centro della sala e si fermò nel mezzo del soppalco. Con voce stentorea chiamò:

“Io Regis Garris Winston Hastur, reggente del trono di Darkover, chiedo se sia presente Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton.”

Nel silenzio della sala, una voce si levò dal palco degli Alton:

“Sono qui, Nobile Hastur.”

“Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton accetti di assumere il comando della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara?”

Sherlock percepì chiaramente che il padre ed il fratello stavano trattenendo il fiato, timorosi che lui dicesse o facesse qualcosa che potesse metterli in imbarazzo. Sentì su di sé anche lo sguardo di John e sorrise:

“Accetto l’incarico, Nobile Hastur, e giuro di dedicare la mia vita alla protezione dei Comyn e del popolo di Darkover.”

Detto questo, ad un cenno di Regis, Sherlock si avvicinò al soppalco e prese dalle mani di Hastur la spada, simbolo del suo nuovo incarico, poi si mise a fianco dell’uomo.

Regis riprese a parlare:

“Nobili Comyn, tutti sapete che mi è stato negato il dono di avere un figlio e che Danvar, il figlio di mio fratello Caryl, è morto in un incidente. Sembrava che la famiglia Hastur non dovesse avere altri eredi, ma non è così. La figlia di mio fratello Caryl, Liriel Deanna Winston Hastur, ha sposato Gabriel Alderic Watson Di Asturien. Essi hanno un figlio. Io Regis Garris Winston Hastur chiedo a John Regis Watson Di Asturien se voglia diventare mio figlio ed erede.”

John si alzò in piedi e rispose, con voce ferma:

“Io John Regis Watson Di Asturien, accetto di rinunciare al mio nome ed alla mia eredità di Watson Di Asturien per diventare il figlio di Regis Garris Winston Hastur.”

Detto ciò, scese dal palco e si diresse verso la pedana, seguito dal padre Gabriel.

Arrivato lì, Regis fece un cenno a Sherlock che si mise davanti a John ed iniziò a sbottonargli la casacca.

Sherlock aveva un’espressione seria e solenne, ma John notò la leggera inclinazione maliziosa delle labbra:

“Secondo te, cosa succederebbe se cominciassi a baciarti sul collo?”

Un lampo di panico passò velocemente negli occhi di John che si accorse che Sherlock stava mettendoci troppo tempo a slacciare dei semplici bottoni.

Lo guardò negli occhi di ghiaccio e sorrise, sapendo che Sherlock non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per rovinare quel momento così importante per lui, ma che si stava solo divertendo a spaventare il padre ed il fratello. Infatti, nella mente di entrambi si materializzò un pensiero proveniente da Mycroft, che stava stringendo con forza i braccioli della sua sedia nel palco degli Alton:

“Sherlock, se fai qualcosa di stupido, vengo lì e ti tolgo la pelle centimetro per centimetro. Personalmente”

“Direi che tu abbia avuto la tua risposta.” Disse John.

Sherlock sbuffò mentalmente in direzione del fratello:

“Il solito esagerato bacchettone.”

E, finiti di slacciare i bottoni, levò la giacca a John per consegnarla a Gabriel che aspettava dritto in piedi di fianco al figlio. Quindi si diresse da Regis che gli consegnò una casacca con i colori argento ed azzurro degli Hastur. Sherlock tornò da John, gli infilò la giacca e gli allacciò, lentamente, i bottoni.

“Preferisco svestirti che rivestirti.” Sospirò tragico.

Dimostrando un notevole autocontrollo, John riuscì a rimanere serio ed impassibile, come la cerimonia richiedeva.

Finito di allacciare la giacca, Sherlock tornò a fianco di Regis che declamò a gran voce:

“Comyn, signori di Darkover, io vi presento John Regis Winston Hastur, erede di Hastur.”

I Comyn si alzarono in piedi ed iniziarono ad applaudire, in accettazione di ciò che era accaduto.

 

 

Terminata la cerimonia in Consiglio, gli Hastur, scortati dal resto dei Comyn, si diressero al terrazzo che dava sulla piazza principale della città.

Una grande folla si era radunata, in attesa di sapere cosa fosse accaduto durante il Consiglio.

Con voce stentorea, Sherlock declamò:

“Popolo di Darkover, io Sherlock Lewis Holmes Alton, Comandante della Guardia Cittadina di Thendara, ti presento l’erede alla reggenza del trono John Regis Winston Hastur.”

John si fece avanti ed un grido unico si levò dalla folla:

“HASTUR! HASTUR! HASTUR! HASTUR!”

 

 

In mezzo alla folla che acclamava John, c’erano anche dei terrani, che si erano intrufolati per cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo nel Consiglio dei Comyn.

Charles Augustus Magnussen, un uomo alto, magro di mezza età, con i capelli tendenti al grigio, stava osservando il balcone da cui si stava affacciando John con totale disinteresse:

“Non capisco ancora perché siamo qui.” disse con voce annoiata.

Phillip Anderson gli rispose seccato:

“Lei sta studiando i telepati. Qui ci sono tutti quelli che vuole e mi può dire con chi avrò a che fare, ora che il piano ideato da Sheldon per mettere a capo del pianeta gli Aldaran è fallito.”

“Per Aldones! Non è possibile!” esclamò a mezza voce la ragazza di fianco ad Anderson.

I due uomini si voltarono verso di lei, incuriositi:

“Cosa ti ha sorpreso così tanto, Sara?” domandò Anderson.

Sara era una donna di circa venticinque anni, mora, magra, non troppo alta, ma con dei lineamenti dolci.

Aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda che le copriva il collo, come una vera donna darkovana.

“Io conosco quell’uomo e dovrebbe essere morto.” rispose la ragazza.

“A chi ti riferisci dei due?” chiese Magnussen.

“John Regis Winston Hastur. È precipitato nella cascata Reichenbach insieme a James Moriarty.”

“Ne sei sicura?” domandò Anderson.

“Certo che ne sono sicura! C’ero anch’io ed ho portato in salvo il vostro cecchino, dopo che l’agguato ad Alton è fallito. Quell’uomo biondo ha percepito la presenza del vostro militare ed ha salvato la vita di Holmes. Poi James gli ha strappato la matrice e sono precipitati nella cascata. Non è possibile che sia ancora vivo. A meno che …”

Sara stava fissando John quasi con riverenza e l’occhiata non sfuggì a Magnussen:

“Cosa ha di tanto speciale il nuovo erede?”

“Se è l’erede di Hastur e non ha una matrice, vuol dire che è dotato del potere puro degli Hastur.”

Improvvisamente, Magnussen si fece interessato:

“Vuoi dire che quell’uomo è una matrice vivente?”

“Sì.” rispose Sara.

Le labbra di Magnussen si piegarono in un lieve sorriso soddisfatto:

“Aveva ragione, Anderson. Abbiamo fatto bene a venire qui. Dobbiamo accertarci se sia vero che questo John Hastur sia una matrice vivente. Perché, se fosse così, io lo voglio.”

 

 

Mentre il popolo di Darkover lo osannava, John si ritrasse, intimorito, stringendo i pugni.

“Cosa sto facendo? Questa gente ha fiducia in me. Crede in me. Io non sono all’altezza!”

Sherlock insinuò le sue dita affusolate nel pugno chiuso di John:

“Non sei solo, precioso. Come ha notato Regis, erano secoli che non nascevano un Hastur ed un Alton con il potere puro. Ora noi due siamo qui, insieme. Non siamo soli. Siamo insieme. Un’unica anima.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock:

“L’anima di Darkover.” Disse John.

“Io non ti abbandonerò mai, sarò sempre al tuo fianco, pronto a difenderti e ad appoggiarti. – continuò Sherlock – Tu sei un uomo giusto e generoso, John, un uomo con grande cuore ed un immenso coraggio. Qualsiasi sia la situazione che ti si presenta davanti, tu sai sempre cosa dire e cosa fare. Sarai un grande regnante.”

Senza più timore, tenendo la mano di Sherlock, John si sporse ed accolse le ovazioni con un sorriso.

Il cielo di Darkover era azzurro come non mai. Il sole rosso splendeva alto in cielo e si intravedevano le figure eteree delle quattro lune, fantasmi benevoli sul futuro del pianeta.

 

 

Dopo la proclamazione di John ad erede di Hastur, iniziarono i festeggiamenti ed i brindisi.

John e Sherlock riuscirono a sgattaiolare dalla festa abbastanza presto.

“Ora che sei stato nominato erede, hai intenzione di restare in questa stanza o passerai all’appartamento?”

Chiese Sherlock.

John si guardò intorno:

“Questa stanza è molto tranquilla. Potrei chiedere a Regis di restare qui.”

Sherlock lo aveva squadrato con un sorriso strano:

“Bene. Ora penso che dovremo procedere.”

John lo fissò indeciso fra l’essere preoccupato o eccitato per l’espressione di Sherlock:

“Procedere con cosa?” chiese innocentemente.

“Stamattina mi hai fatto una promessa, ricordi?”

Il sorriso di Sherlock era apertamente malizioso, mentre John ricambiò con uno sguardo pieno di dolcezza:

“Oh.” ribatté semplicemente.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi con espressione fintamente truce:

“Mi stai provocando, John Regis Winston Hastur?”

“Oh?” ripeté John, inclinando la testa, con gli occhi che brillavano.

“Lo hai voluto tu.” disse Sherlock con voce bassa e profonda.

Con due rapidi passi si avvicinò a John, afferrandolo con un braccio alla vita e stringendolo a sé, mentre con l’altra mano gli prendeva la nuca costringendolo ad avvicinare il volto al proprio.

Il primo bacio fu quasi violento nella sua passionalità, poi divenne più tenero.

John rispose con dolcezza e passione, abbracciando Sherlock.

Si staccarono solo perché dovevano prendere fiato. Sherlock appoggiò la propria fronte a quella di John:

“Non riesco ancora a credere che tu sia qui, con me. Se è un sogno, non voglio svegliarmi.”

“Non è un sogno. Io sono qui e non me ne andrò più.” sussurrò John, accarezzando la schiena di Sherlock.

Lo sguardo triste di Beltran passò fugacemente nella mente di Sherlock.

Si fece un appunto mentale di parlare con il Custode di Neskaya riguardo a cosa lo preoccupasse, ma tornò subito a concentrarsi sugli occhi, sulle labbra e sulla pelle di John.

Per parlare con Beltran avrebbe avuto tempo, ora doveva dedicarsi a recuperare un anno d’amore perduto.


	18. Planet Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono nuovi nemici all'orizzonte, ma vecchi nemici possono trasformarsi in preziosi alleati.

La mattina dopo, Sherlock scoprì che Beltran era partito per tornare a Neskaya, quindi pensò che non ci fosse motivo di preoccuparsi.

John e Sherlock erano stati chiamati ad assistere al colloquio fra Regis ed il delegato Anderson.

Quando Phillip Anderson entrò nella grande stanza che fungeva da ufficio di Regis, si trovò in un ambiente dal soffitto a volta, molto alto.

Sulla destra un grande caminetto scaldava la stanza, con il suo fuoco scoppiettante.

Davanti a lui, c’era un grande tavolo di legno scuro, finemente lavorato con semplici decorazioni intagliate.

Al centro del tavolo, su una sedia dall’alto schienale, sedeva Regis Hastur.

Alla sinistra di Regis c’era Caryl, mentre a destra era seduto John.

In piedi, alle spalle di John, c’era Sherlock.

Anderson non era venuto solo, ma era accompagnato da una ragazza:

“Buongiorno, Nobile Hastur, grazie per avermi concesso questo colloquio. Mi permetta di presentarle la mia assistente, Sara Sawyer.”

Regis fece un cenno educato con il capo, ma si disinteressò subito della ragazza:

“Ieri stava dicendo che avete rimandato Sheldon sulla Terra. Lo avete fatto perché ha complottato contro Darkover o perché ha fallito la sua missione, facendosi scoprire?”

Anderson sorrise, mellifluo:

“Dritto al punto. – disse con tono affabilie – Nobile Hastur, posso assicurarle che la Terra non sta complottando contro Darkover.”

“Non è quello che hanno detto gli Aldaran.” intervenne con voce dura Caryl.

Anderson non apparve turbato più di tanto:

“Sheldon ha fatto loro credere che la Terra approvasse il suo piano, ma …”

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché Sherlock lo interruppe furioso:

“Crede che siamo stupidi solo perché non possediamo la vostra tecnologia fredda e metallica?”

Il terrestre alzò uno sguardo sorpreso sul giovane uomo moro, che continuò:

“Non ci vuole nulla per capire che sta mentendo, che la Terra sapeva benissimo cosa stesse facendo Sheldon e che ora lo state usando come capro espiatorio, solo perché il vostro complotto è fallito!”

Anderson scattò in piedi:

“Come osa …”

“Lei è darkovana!” esclamò, sorpreso, John.

La discussione fra Sherlock ed Anderson si interruppe bruscamente. Tutti si erano voltati verso John:

“Lei è darkovana e mi sta analizzando con una matrice.” aggiunse con voce gelida.

Sherlock portò la mano all’elsa della spada, mentre gli sguardi degli Hastur si spostarono sulla ragazza:

“Chi sei?” chiese Regis.

Oramai era stata scoperta e non poteva negare:

“Il mio nome è Sara Lynnea Sawyer Rockraven.”

“Perché stai analizzando John?” le chiese Sherlock con tono aggressivo.

“Ora basta. – intervenne Anderson – Non siamo venuti qui per farci interrogare!”

Sherlock stava per aggredire Anderson, ma John si alzò e lo fermò.

Anderson prese Sara per un braccio, facendola alzare dalla sedia:

“Torneremo quando vorrete parlare, non accusarci senza prove.”

Anderson e Sara uscirono velocemente.

 

 

Sherlock era furioso:

“Perché li avete lasciati andare via? Avremmo dovuto interrogarli!”

“Non possiamo entrare in conflitto diretto con il delegato terrestre.” rispose paziente Regis.

“Sono loro che agiscono alle nostre spalle! – ribatté Sherlock – Non possiamo continuare a lasciargli fare quello che vogliono. Dobbiamo fargli capire che possiamo difenderci da loro, che non siamo così indifesi come loro pensano.”

“Cosa vorresti fare, Holmes? – chiese con tono duro Caryl – Recuperare una delle antiche matrici ed attaccare la base dei Terrani?”

“Perché no? – rispose Sherlock – Se questo ci permettesse di essere al sicuro dalle loro macchinazioni, dovremmo farlo. Sono loro che stanno cercando le matrici per usarle come armi. Non dobbiamo tollerare le intrusioni dei Terrani. Loro pensano che siamo arretrati ed incivili perché non abbiamo la loro stessa tecnologia. Facciamogli vedere che, in realtà, siamo molto più progrediti e saggi di loro!”

Regis scosse la testa:

“Sei giovane, Sherlock, e pensi che un atto di forza metterebbe le cose a posto, ma non è così. Se facessimo vedere ai Terrani cosa possano fare le matrici, si accanirebbero ancora di più nella loro ricerca. Con le loro armi e la loro mancanza di scrupoli, ci farebbero a pezzi.”

“Le matrici …” cercò di insistere Sherlock.

“Se usassimo le matrici per fermarli, provocheremmo solo la nostra distruzione. Quando i nostri antenati misero al bando le gemme più potenti, fu perché erano riusciti a costruire armi con cui avrebbero potuto distruggere il pianeta. Allora furono saggi e riuscirono a fermarsi. Noi non possiamo essere da meno.”

“Sherlock, basta.” disse dolcemente John.

Sherlock fissò gli occhi azzurri di John:

“Hanno torto.” asserì risoluto ed uscì dalla stanza.

John lo osservò uscire, poi si rivolse al padre ed al nonno:

“È preoccupato perché la ragazza darkovana mi stava analizzando. – disse con un sospiro – Teme che questo possa mettermi in pericolo.”

Regis sorrise:

“Sta facendo il suo dovere di Comandante delle Guardie Cittadine e di guardia del corpo dell’erede. Capisco anche il suo punto di vista. Non credere che non abbiamo pensato di usare una delle antiche matrici contro i Terrani. Però loro hanno armi potenti e sono in tanti. Non possiamo sapere se, messi alle strette, si darebbero per vinti o preferirebbero distruggerci.”

John assentì:

“Penso anch’io che sarebbe un errore usare le grandi matrici. Alcune sono così potenti che potremmo non riuscire nemmeno a fermarle.”

“Potreste andare ad Armida. – propose Regis – Vi siete appena ritrovati, dopo che Sherlock ha trascorso un anno pensando che tu fossi morto. Stare voi due da soli per un po’ di tempo potrebbe tranquillizzarlo. Inoltre, hai un figlio che non hai mai visto e sarebbe una buona occasione per fare la sua conoscenza. Cosa ne pensi?”

John sorrise riconoscente:

“Penso che sia un’ottima idea, padre. Vado a parlarne con Sherlock, poi ti farò sapere quando partiremo.”

 

 

John lasciò Regis e Caryl ed andò a cercare Sherlock.

Lo trovò nel cortile principale, mentre stava litigando con Mycroft:

“Sei a Thendara e comandi la Guardia! – stava dicendo un irato Mycroft – Non puoi dire tutto quello che ti passa per la mente!”

“Non vedo proprio perché non possa farlo. – ribatté serafico Sherlock – Non mi interessano i tuoi intrighi politici e le tue manovre …”

“Buongiorno Mycroft. – intervenne John, prima che Sherlock potesse dire qualcosa che facesse davvero infuriare il fratello – Ti trovo in forma. – gli sorrise, poi si voltò verso Sherlock – Ho parlato con mio padre e mi ha concesso una vacanza. Che ne diresti di andare ad Armida? Mi piacerebbe conoscere mio figlio.”

“Sono d’accordo.” disse Sherlock ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno, cercando qualcuno.

“Lestrade!” chiamò

Greg Lestrade si avvicinò ai tre uomini e salutò con un inchino:

“Fa preparare gli uomini. – gli disse Sherlock – Fra due ore partiamo per Armida.”

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Fra due ore? Sherlock …”

“Fra due ore.” ribadì Sherlock con fermezza.

John non voleva discutere con lui davanti a tutti. Percepiva chiaramente l’ansia di Sherlock e non voleva fare nulla per aumentarla.

“Fra due ore.” acconsentì.

Sherlock gli sorrise soddisfatto.

 

 

Anderson e Sara erano arrivati alla base terrestre, dove trovarono Magnussen ad attenderli:

“Allora? È come dicevi tu? Quell’uomo è una matrice vivente?”

Sara sembrava riluttante a rispondere:

“Non ho potuto analizzarlo bene. Siamo stati interrotti quasi subito.”

Anderson si voltò verso di lei stupito:

“Lui ti ha sentito. – disse – Ha detto chiaramente che ha percepito che lo stavi analizzando.”

“Sì, certo. – ammise Sara – Però non ho avuto tempo per terminare la mia analisi.”

“Però è lui. – insisté Magnussen – L’uomo a cui Moriarty ha strappato la matrice e che è caduto nella cascata. Lo hai detto tu!”

“Eravamo lontani …”

Sara non riuscì a dire altro perché Magnussen le afferrò un braccio:

“Perché stai mentendo? Cosa ti hanno promesso?”

“Charles …” cercò di intervenire Anderson, ma Magnussen lo ignorò.

“Rispondi. – sibilò – Hai deciso di tradirci? Pensi che ti riprenderebbero con loro, se sapessero tutto quello che ci hai rivelato sulle antiche matrici e su come usare un telepate?”

“Se lui fosse davvero un Hastur dal potere puro, sarebbe unico! – ribatté Sara liberando il braccio con un gesto brusco – Non potreste usarlo per nulla. Non sarebbe un telepate come tutti gli altri e sarebbe inutile per i vostri esperimenti.”

“No, sarebbe proprio il contrario. – disse Magnussen – Potrebbe essere il tassello che mi manca per capire come funzioni il vostro laran. Un essere che non ha bisogno della matrice, sicuramente mi aiuterebbe a scoprire come individuare i terrestri adatti ad utilizzare le matrici, quando troveremo quelle che avete usato per le guerre del caos, come Sharra o la Spada di Aldones.”

Sara rabbrividì involontariamente:

“Sharra e la Spada sono state distrutte.” Affermò rabbiosa.

Magnussen fece un sorriso malizioso:

“I vostri libri non dicono così, cara. I vostri testi raccontano di come siano state nascoste, non distrutte. Io le troverò e scoprirò come usarle. Decidi da che parte ti convenga stare, prima che sia troppo tardi.”

Con questa minaccia, Magnussen se ne andò, seguito da Anderson, lasciando a Sara una sensazione di terrore che le prese lo stomaco: non poteva permettere che arrivassero a John Hastur.

Doveva fermarli.

Doveva avvertire i Comyn del pericolo che stavano correndo.

Sperava solo che la avrebbero ascoltata.

 

 

Da quando erano partiti, Sherlock era più rilassato: sembrava che tutta la tensione e l’ansia che John aveva percepito in lui, le avesse lasciate a Thendara.

Era stata una bella giornata di primavera e John si era goduto la cavalcata, dato che, da quando era arrivato a Thendara, non aveva quasi mai lasciato la stanza in cui gli Hastur lo avevano istruito.

Cominciando a scendere la sera, si erano fermati per trascorrere la notte.

Il cielo era libero da nubi e le quattro lune splendevano luminose.

La temperatura era piacevole e vedere Sherlock sereno, rendeva John felice.

Non avevano ancora parlato di come Holmes avesse trascorso l’anno in cui aveva creduto John morto, ma doveva essere stato terribile e Hastur non riusciva proprio ad immaginare quanto Sherlock potesse aver sofferto.

Mentre Sherlock stava dando ordini ai suoi uomini per la predisposizione del campo, John si avvicinò a Lestrade che fece un inchino formale:

“Nobile John.” salutò.

Hastur lo abbracciò, sorprendendo Lestrade. Quando si staccò, gli disse, sorridendo felice:

“Ho solo cambiato cognome, ma io non sono cambiato. E non dimentico chi mi sia stato amico quando non ero l’erede di Hastur. Sentiti libero di continuare a chiamarmi tranquillamente John.”

Lestrade ricambiò il sorriso:

“Non sarà sempre consono che io ti chiami per nome.” obbiettò.

John fece un cenno di assenso con la testa:

“Giusto. A Thendara non sarebbe apprezzato, ma qui siamo all’aperto e ad Armida sarebbe proprio strano, se tu mi chiamassi Nobile John. – ribatté Hastur – Quindi, ti autorizzo ad essere formale a Thendara, ma nel resto del pianeta sono e sarò sempre e solo John.”

“Grazie, John.”

Sherlock non era molto distante e sorrise allo scambio fra i due uomini. Era felice che John non fosse cambiato, anche se ora era uno degli uomini più potenti del pianeta.

Notò che John era diventato improvvisamente teso:

“C’è qualcuno.” disse Hastur.

Sherlock e gli altri uomini della scorta estrassero le spade. Dal folto del bosco emersero una decina di uomini vestiti con abiti pesanti e semplici. John ne riconobbe alcuni:

“Sebastian. – chiamò – Fatti vedere.”

“Piccolo John. – disse una voce proveniente da un punto oscuro di fronte a Hastur – Se avessi saputo che avevo in mano niente meno che l’erede degli Hastur, non ti avrei lasciato andare via così facilmente.”

Sebastian Dyan Moran Ardais emerse dal folto degli alberi sogghignando:

“Sai mantenere bene i tuoi segreti. – proseguì – Anche se ho capito che eri speciale fin dal nostro primo incontro. – si voltò verso Holmes – Ciao Sherlock, come stai? Ti vedo in forma. Immagino che tu sia stato molto felice di rivedere John.”

Sherlock stava puntando la sua spada verso Sebastian.

Anche gli altri uomini di Armida erano pronti a combattere, come gli uomini di Sebastian.

 

 

Sara Sawyer Rockraven tentò di lasciare la base terrestre, ma al cancello le fu proibito di uscire:

“Perché non posso andare in città? – chiese – Ci sono sempre andata a raccogliere notizie.”

La guardia alzò le spalle:

“Sono gli ordini che ho ricevuto direttamente dal delegato Anderson: nessun darkovano può lasciare la base fino al suo ritorno.”

Sara sussultò preoccupata:

“Dove è andato?” domandò.

“Non lo ha detto certo a me! – sbottò la guardia irritata – Ora vattene, stai bloccando la fila.”

Sara desistette e ritornò verso il proprio alloggio, meditando su come fare per avvisare gli Hastur del pericolo che correva il loro erede.

 

 

Mike Stamford Ardais era un altro giovane darkovano che, proveniente dagli Hellers, lavorava presso la base terrana.

Le mansioni che svolgeva erano di basso livello, ma gli permettevano di girare per quasi tutta la base senza che nessuno sospettasse la sua attività di informatore di Sebastian Moran.

Per scoprire quello che stavano complottando i Terrani ai danni del pianeta, Mike non si era mai fatto particolari scrupoli ed aveva violato la regola principale dei telepati, leggendo senza problemi la mente delle persone che lo circondavano.

Avendo assistito all’allontanamento di Sara dall’uscita principale e percependone l’ansia, l’uomo si era introdotto nei pensieri della donna e decise di avvertire Sebastian del pericolo che stava correndo l’erede di Hastur: i terrani sapevano come costringere qualcuno a collaborare con loro e non era il caso che potessero ottenere quello che volevano da un uomo che poteva fare quello che voleva.

 

 

John intervenne, mettendosi fra Sherlock e Sebastian ed allungando un braccio per appoggiare la propria mano su quella con cui Holmes stringeva la spada:

“Rinfoderate le armi! – ordinò – Questi uomini sono qui solo per parlare. Il primo che alzerà anche solo una mano, se la vedrà direttamente con me! E io sono John Regis Winston Hastur. Sono stato chiaro?”

Mentre pronunciava la fine della frase, si voltò verso Sherlock, intercettandone lo sguardo.

Sherlock era decisamente furioso, ma non poteva sminuire l’autorità di John.

Con un gesto di stizza, rinfoderò la spada ed allontanò la mano dall’elsa.

Sia gli uomini di Armida che quelli di Moran seguirono il suo esempio.

Sebastian sogghignò:

“Sei diventato autoritario, piccolo John. Proprio un vero Hastur. Comunque, mi piaci anche così.”

“Dì quello che sei venuto a dire e vattene.” sibilò Sherlock.

Sebastian strinse gli occhi, fissando Holmes:

“Lo sa. – sussurrò sorpreso e si girò verso Hastur – Ti piace vivere pericolosamente, piccolo John.”

Sentendo che Sherlock stava per esplodere, John si portò ulteriormente in mezzo ai due uomini:

“Cosa sei venuto a dirci?”

“Giusto. Dritto al punto. I Terrani stanno cercando le grandi matrici del passato.”

“Lo sappiamo. – ribatté Sherlock – Se non hai altro da dire, vattene!”

“No. – intervenne John – Non sei venuto qui solo a dirci questo. Sei preoccupato.”

Sebastian aveva gli occhi fissi in quelli di John. Hastur poteva vedere la battaglia che si stava combattendo dentro di lui: Moran amava ancora James e gli sembrava di tradirlo, pur non approvandone i piani.

John si avvicinò a Sebastian, ignorando di proposito il grugnito di protesta proveniente da Sherlock.

“Sebastian, cosa ti preoccupa?” chiese dolcemente.

“Dicono che i Terrani siano vicini a recuperare Sharra dal Popolo delle Forge.” rispose.

“Non è possibile. – ribatté Sherlock con tono sprezzante – Sharra è stata distrutta secoli fa.”

“Ne sei così sicuro Holmes? – controbatté Sebastian con lo stesso tono – Vuoi davvero rischiare la salvezza di Darkover pensando che le vecchie leggende ci abbiamo tramandato la verità? Perché i vecchi custodi dell’Era del Caos non potrebbero avere detto di averle distrutte, mentre invece le hanno solo nascoste? Se è vero solo la metà di quello che si dice su quelle matrici, potrebbe non esistere un modo per distruggerle!”

“Se non sappiamo noi dove siano, come possono saperlo i Terrani?” chiese Sherlock ironico.

“Gli Aldaran gli hanno fornito dei testi antichissimi da studiare, dove si parlava delle vecchie matrici. In base a quello che contengono, i Terrani avrebbero capito dove sia stata nascosta Sharra.”

“Grazie per l’informazione. – disse John – Puoi aiutarci a capire se i Terrani abbiano davvero ottenuto dei risultati ed a fermarli?”

Sebastian si lasciò scappare una risata strozzata:

“Piccolo John, io sono un fuorilegge! Non è compito mio salvare Darkover. È per questo che sono venuto da te, perché spetta a te ed a Sherlock la parte degli eroi. Io vi ho avvisati in modo che possiate trovare una soluzione.”

“Ti sbagli, Sebastian. – disse con tono tranquillo John – Se i Terrani dovessero trovare le antiche matrici, non sarebbe un problema solo dei Comyn. Se i Terrani perdessero il controllo di una qualsiasi matrice, non distruggerebbero solo i Comyn, ma tutti gli abitanti del pianeta. Ed è per questo che sei qui: perché ne sei cosciente e ne sei spaventato. Tu vuoi fermarli, ma pensi di non esserne degno, per il tuo passato.”

John si avvicinò ulteriormente a Moran. Poteva sentire l’ansia e la gelosia crescere in Sherlock, ma John sapeva che doveva convincere Sebastian a passare definitivamente dalla loro parte:

“Devi smettere di usare il tuo passato come alibi per non agire. Se vuoi davvero redimerti, aiutaci a fermare i Terrani. Tu puoi arrivare a contattare persone che con i Comyn non parlerebbero mai. Per salvare Darkover c’è bisogno di tutti. E non importa se si sia nobili, fuorilegge o gente comune. A Darkover non importa nulla del passato di chi lo voglia salvare dalla distruzione.”

John e Sebastian si fissarono negli occhi per alcuni minuti che a Sherlock sembrarono interminabili.

Con una risata nervosa, Moran abbassò lo sguardo:

“Sei bravo con le parole, piccolo John. Come dicevo, un vero Hastur.”

Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su John. Il sorriso malizioso che apparve sulle labbra di Sebastian preoccupò Sherlock:

“Ti propongo un patto: io vi aiuto in questa impresa contro i Terrani e voi non ne approfittate per farmi finire nelle galere di Thendara. Ci stai, Hastur?”

“Ci sto.” rispose John.

Sebastian allungò un braccio afferrando la nuca di John e portando le proprie labbra su quelle dell’altro.

“Davvero Sebastian? – chiese con calma John – Vuoi mandare a monte un buon accordo per Darkover e il suo popolo per provocare Sherlock? A che pro? Tu hai già avuto ciò che volevi.”

Sebastian lo lasciò andare, ridendo:

“Tu avrai anche ragione, piccolo John, però, ti garantisco che ne è valsa la pena, per vedere la faccia che sta facendo ora Sherlock.”

John fissò con disapprovazione Sebastian, che alzò le mani in segno di resa e riprese condiscendente:

“Va bene, hai ragione. Mi sono comportato in modo infantile. Chiedo scusa. Abbiamo il nostro patto?”

“Abbiamo il nostro patto.” lo rassicurò John.

“Perfetto. Cercherò di scoprire cosa sappiano i Terrani e ti farò sapere. State andando ad Armida, giusto?”

“Giusto.” confermò John.

“Buon viaggio, piccolo John. È stato un piacere rivederti. – allungò il collo verso Sherlock – È stato bello vedere anche te Sherlock. Prenditi cura dell’erede, mi raccomando.”

E se ne andò. Pochi secondi dopo, anche i suoi uomini vennero inghiottiti dalla foresta.

John si voltò verso Sherlock, che era furioso.

Holmes girò le spalle ad Hastur e si diresse verso un sacco a pelo, dove si infilò, senza dire una parola.

John sospirò: la vacanza ad Armida sarebbe stato decisamente molto meno piacevole di quello che sperava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chi non conoscesse il ciclo di Darkover, Sharra e la Spada di Aldones sono due matrici create durante le Ere del Caos, al centro di alcuni dei romanzi di Marion Zimmer Bradley (“L’erede di Hastur” e “L’esilio di Sharra”, che è una riscrittura di “La Spada di Aldones”), che si svolgono nel periodo in cui Darkover è stata riscoperta dai Terrestri.
> 
> Nei romanzi, queste matrici sono usate come armi vere e proprie.
> 
> Soprattutto Sharra è capace di scatenare l’inferno e deve essere usata utilizzando un cerchio di telepati.
> 
> Io le userò entrambe in modo abbastanza diverso.
> 
> L’avventura è ispirata alla serie “Sherlock” per la maggior parte dei personaggi e al ciclo di Darkover per l’ambientazione, ma il racconto che ho scritto adatta le caratteristiche delle due serie per creare una storia diversa ed unica (almeno spero!!!), quindi alcune cose potrebbero non rispecchiare l’uso che ne fanno i creatori delle serie originali.


	19. Candle in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litigare favorisce solo gli avversari.  
> E si rischia di perdere la cosa più importante che si abbia al mondo.

La mattina dopo, Sherlock non aveva ancora smaltito la rabbia e John decise di viaggiare a fianco di Lestrade. Erano in silenzio da lungo tempo, quando John disse:

“È arrabbiato per il bacio che mi ha dato Moran. Non ha capito che non ho risposto e, anche se avesse capito, pensa che Moran mi piaccia … Gli uomini di Moran mi hanno salvato la vita tirandomi fuori dal fiume e lui mi ha fatto curare … Abbiamo trascorso una notte insieme … Certo che lo ho detto a Sherlock! Non potevo tenergli segreta una cosa del genere! … Non solo perché lo avrebbe scoperto lo stesso, anche se non glielo avessi detto, ma perché voglio che nella nostra relazione non ci siano più segreti … sì, relazione … ne ho parlato a lungo con mio padre Regis e nessuno ha nulla da obbiettare, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo già passato. Certamente, vogliono che entrambi diamo degli eredi legittimi alle nostre famiglie, ma nessuno si opporrà al fatto che Sherlock ed io staremo, finalmente, insieme …”

John si voltò verso Lestrade, sorpreso. Arrossì leggermente ed abbassò gli occhi:

“Scusa, Greg, non mi sono reso conto che non hai detto una parola a voce alta, ma che stavi solo pensando.”

Lestrade rise:

“Sei decisamente un Hastur. – disse – Avevo sentito dire che chi sia dotato del laran puro degli Hastur sia molto più sensibile e percettivo degli altri telepati, ma tu sei decisamente molto più potente di qualsiasi Comyn abbia conosciuto. Tornando a Sherlock, ha sofferto moltissimo, credendoti morto. Non lo avresti riconosciuto. Nessuno riusciva a stargli vicino e non sapevi mai cosa avrebbe fatto. Era infuriato con il mondo intero. Ci sono stati momenti in cui ho pensato che potesse commettere anche una follia.”

John fissava la schiena rigida di Sherlock:

“Mi dispiace molto sia per lui che per quello che avete passato voi.”

“Ormai è passato, tu sei qui sano e salvo ed è l’unica cosa che importi. Per il bacio di ieri … – Greg sorrise divertito – Io non mi preoccuperei più di tanto. La gelosia è un sentimento difficile da gestire anche per le persone comuni. Per lui deve essere un tormento. Vedrai che gli passerà. Forse dovrete farvi una bella litigata, ma ti ama troppo per tenerti il broncio a lungo.”

John sospirò:

“Spero che tu abbia ragione.”

 

 

Arrivarono ad Armida che era tardo pomeriggio.

Anthea li accolse con un gran sorriso:

“Nobile John è un piacere rivederla.”

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Domna Anthea è un piacere anche per me. Anche se alcune cose sono cambiate, proporrei di non essere così formali. Se per te va bene, potremmo darci del tu.”

“Oh, digli pure di sì, lui è sempre così disponibile con tutti.” commentò, acido, Sherlock.

Il sorriso di Anthea divenne incerto, non riuscendo a capire perché il cognato fosse arrabbiato.

Dopo aver passato lo sguardo da John a Sherlock, tornò a guardare John:

“Per me va benissimo. – disse titubante  Ti ho fatto preparare la stanza degli ospiti. A meno che tu non voglia stare da Sherlock.”

“Sicuramente preferisce la stanza degli ospiti, così potrà ricevere Moran e stare da solo con lui, quando verrà a riferire di quello che scoprirà sui piani dei Terrani. – ribatté furioso Sherlock – Moran vorrà ricevere la propria ricompensa, non sarebbe a suo agio nella mia stanza, non credi John?”

Lestrade entrò nell’atrio per chiedere ordini, nel caso fosse arrivato uno degli uomini di Moran, e vide che John sospirava.

Greg capì che doveva essere arrivato il momento della sfuriata, ma oramai era tardi perché potesse andarsene senza che nessuno si accorgesse che fosse entrato.

“Penso che non serva a nulla dire che non ho risposto al bacio, vero?” chiese John con tono neutro.

Sherlock si girò verso John:

“Non mi interessa che tu non abbia risposto al bacio! Dovevi respingerlo!” urlò Sherlock.

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare, secondo te? – chiese con tono ragionevole John – Avrei dovuto prenderlo a pugni? Così si sarebbe scatenata una rissa che non sarebbe stata utile a nessuno. Capisci anche tu che abbiamo bisogno dell’aiuto di Sebastian, per fermare i Terrani.”

“Ma naturalmente! – gesticolò stizzito Sherlock – E per suggellare meglio il vostro patto avreste potuto appartarvi nel bosco e ripetere la vostra fantastica notte! Se è stata davvero solo una, come hai detto tu.”

John divenne rosso per la rabbia:

“Adesso basta! – sibilò furioso – Capisco che tu ti senta tradito, deluso ed arrabbiato, ma ora stai passando il limite! Non ho alcuna intenzione di continuare questa discussione con te, fino a quando ti farai guidare solo dalla tua gelosia! Quando vorrai affrontare questa situazione da persona adulta, fammelo sapere che potremo riparlarne.”

Sherlock rimase a bocca aperta a fissare John, incredulo.

John si voltò verso Anthea:

“Chiedo scusa per la scenata. – disse con voce tesa – Direi che sia meglio la camera degli ospiti. Posso raggiungerla anche da solo. Spero di non creare troppo disturbo chiedendo di cenare in camera.”

“Assolutamente nessun disturbo. – rispose prontamente Anthea – La stanza che ti ho assegnata è la camera rossa nella torre sud.”

“Hai intenzione di interrompere la discussione così?” chiese sbigottito Sherlock.

John lo fissò dritto negli occhi:

“Questa non è una discussione. – rispose arrabbiato – È una scenata di gelosia che non ho intenzione di tollerare. Quando sarai tornato razionale e vorrai parlarmi, invece di insultarmi, potremo affrontare l’argomento Sebastian e la sua collaborazione. E potremo discutere anche di quella notte, se lo vorrai. Però, se non credi a quello che dico e non ti fidi di me, non avremo molto di cui parlare.”

John fece un cenno di saluto con il capo ad Anthea e Greg, girò su se stesso ed andò verso la torre sud.

Sherlock, incapace di ribattere, evitò lo sguardo di Anthea e di Lestrade, voltandosi per andare nella propria stanza.

Nell’ingresso cadde il silenzio.

“Abbiamo appena visto quello che penso?” chiese Anthea sbigottita.

“Direi che il Nobile John abbia appena zittito Dom Sherlock.” rispose incredulo Lestrade.

Si scambiarono un sorriso divertito: sarebbe stata una vacanza interessante.

 

 

Sherlock non poteva credere a quello che era appena accaduto.

John si rifiutava di parlare con lui!

Dopo che LUI si era lasciato baciare da Sebastian Moran!

Come avrebbe dovuto reagire, secondo John?

Avrebbe dovuto essere contento che Moran lo avesse baciato?

Doveva accontentarsi del fatto che John non avesse risposto al bacio?

Gelosia!

Ma che sciocchezza!

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere geloso?

E di cosa?

Di un bacio?

E JOHN OSAVA FARE L’OFFESO QUANDO AVEVA TRASCORSO UNA NOTTE AD AMOREGGIARE CON MORAN?

Sherlock si bloccò a metà della stanza.

Ecco.

John aveva ragione.

Era questo che gli dava fastidio.

Non il bacio.

Non la collaborazione con Moran.

La notte che John aveva trascorso con Moran.

Aveva finto di accettare che fosse successo.

Aveva finto di capire perché fosse accaduto.

In realtà gli faceva male e gli dava fastidio.

Quando pensava a John con Moran, sentiva un peso enorme alla bocca dello stomaco che rischiava di soffocarlo.

Era di questo che avrebbero dovuto parlare.

Moran aveva baciato John perché aveva capito che Sherlock sapeva della loro notte.

Di cosa aveva paura?

Che John finisse per preferire Sebastian Moran a lui?

Che John si innamorasse di Sebastian Moran?

Che John lo abbandonasse per Sebastian Moran?

Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo?

John amava lui, non Moran.

Glielo aveva detto.

Glielo aveva dimostrato.

Allora perché lo aveva tradito?

Sherlock si trovò a fissare il cortile da una delle finestre della sua stanza.

Provava questa paura irrazionale che John lo lasciasse, fin da quando lo aveva conosciuto, da bambino.

Il loro rapporto era sempre stato unico e straordinario, qualcosa di così speciale che temeva di non meritare o di non esserne degno.

Lui amava John.

E lo voleva nella propria vita per sempre.

Malgrado la notte con Sebastian Moran.

Non sarebbe stato facile, ma avrebbe veramente cercato di capire perché John avesse deciso di fare l’amore con Moran.

E avrebbe cercato di superare la cosa.

Fece un gran respiro ed uscì dalla sua stanza diretto alla camera rossa.

Si sentiva pronto per parlare serenamente con John, senza lasciarsi travolgere né dalla paura di perderlo né dalla gelosia per Sebastian Moran.

Se amare voleva dire correre il rischio di soffrire, per John poteva sopportarlo.

Sapeva cosa fosse la vita senza John e non voleva più viverla.

Inoltre, loro due insieme avevano sempre affrontato e superato qualsiasi problema.

Sebastian Moran non sarebbe stato l’eccezione.

 

 

Quando arrivò davanti alla porta della camera rossa bussò leggermente.

Aspettò qualche secondo, ma nessuno rispose.

Bussò nuovamente, un po’ più forte.

Non ottenne alcuna risposta.

Sherlock si chiese se John fosse così arrabbiato con lui da non rispondere.

“John sono fuori dalla tua stanza. Mi dispiace essere stato così aggressivo con te. Posso entrare?”

Non avendo ottenuto ancora risposta, aprì la porta ed entrò nella camera.

John non c’era.

Sherlock si chiese dove potesse essere andato e lo cercò telepaticamente:

“John? Dove sei? Vorrei parlare con te.”

Ancora niente.

Sherlock iniziò a spazientirsi: se quello infantile era lui, cosa era John che non rispondeva?

Deciso a non lasciarsi scoraggiare, Sherlock ritentò:

“John, per favore, dimmi dove sei. Non voglio litigare.”

Intanto si guardava intorno nella stanza.

John aveva appoggiato il proprio bagaglio sul letto, ma non lo aveva disfatto.

Gli venne in mente che uno dei motivi per cui avevano deciso di tornare ad Armida, era che John voleva conoscere il figlio.

Sherlock si avviò verso la nursery.

“So che sei da tuo figlio. Aspettami. Ti sto raggiungendo. – dopo un attimo aggiunse, in tono gentile – Per favore.”

In pochi minuti arrivò alla nursery, dove trovò Anthea:

“Hai visto John?” chiese Sherlock guardandosi intorno.

“Sì. – rispose Anthea – Era qui circa venti minuti fa. Suo figlio stava dormendo, così ha chiesto dove fosse stata sepolta Mary, per poter portarle dei fiori. Glielo ho spiegato.”

Sherlock la guardò sentendo un brivido lungo la schiena:

“È andato là da solo?”

Cominciava a sentire crescere una sorta di panico dentro di sé.

“Non lo so. – rispose Anthea – Potrebbe aver chiesto a Lestrade di accompagnarlo.”

Sherlock si precipitò verso il cortile:

“John, ti prego. Dimmi che sei alla tomba di Mary con Lestrade.”

Più si prolungava il silenzio di John, più l’ansia aumentava dentro Sherlock.

Arrivato nel cortile principale di Armida, notò subito Lestrade che stava dando disposizioni agli uomini per i turni di guardia.

“Lestrade! – urlò – Chi ha scortato John alla tomba di Mary?”

Il comandante delle guardie si voltò perplesso:

“Non ho visto John. Pensavo che fosse nella sua stanza.”

Sherlock aveva raggiunto Lestrade:

“Non è in camera. È andato alla nursery ed Anthea gli ha spiegato dove fosse stata sepolta Mary. Possibile che sia uscito da Armida senza che nessuno se ne sia accorto?”

“John conosce bene il castello. – rispose Lestrade – Dalla nursery potrebbe essere andato direttamente al laghetto passando dalla torre ovest.”

Sherlock raggiunse un cavallo e vi montò sopra, partendo al galoppo.

Lestrade iniziò ad urlare ordini ed in pochi minuti lui ed altri uomini seguirono Holmes.

Il laghetto non era distante dal castello ed era facilmente raggiungibile anche a piedi.

Sherlock non smise mai di parlare con John, ma si rese conto di non percepirne la presenza:

“Non ti muovere dal laghetto. Aspettami, ti sto raggiungendo. Perché sei andato fuori senza una scorta! Per Aldones, John! Sei l’erede di Hastur!”

Arrivò velocemente in vista del laghetto, ma non si vedeva nessuno.

Smise di cercare John telepaticamente ed iniziò a chiamarlo a gran voce, senza ricevere risposta.

Ormai in preda al panico, Sherlock smontò da cavallo e si avvicinò alla tomba: c’erano dei fiori sparsi in terra, l’erba era calpestata come se vi fossero state più persone e c’erano tracce di sangue.

“No! Non ancora! – urlò con rabbia – Cercate John! Non possono essere lontani!”

Gli uomini della scorta si sparpagliarono nei dintorni, ma non c’era più nessuno.

 

 

“Da che parte sono andati?” chiese Sherlock ad uno dei soldati, che era una delle migliori guide di Armida.

“Per ora sembrano diretti verso gli Hellers, ma potrebbero ripiegare verso Thendara o qualche altra meta, arrivati ai boschi che si trovano a nord.” rispose l’uomo.

“Torniamo al castello. Dobbiamo inseguirli subito.”

Nel giro di mezz’ora erano già pronti ed all’inseguimento dei rapitori.

La guida seguì le tracce fino al bosco, poi osservò le impronte perplesso:

“Si sono divisi. – disse – Un gruppo sta andando verso gli Hellers, mentre l’altro è diretto verso Thendara. Non è possibile sapere in quale gruppo si trovi il Nobile John.”

Sherlock era preoccupato e frustrato:

“Dividiamoci anche noi. Lestrade, tu guida il gruppo verso Thendara, io andrò verso gli Hellers. Ci terremo in contatto con i falchi. Il primo gruppo che individua John, informa l’altro e lo segue senza intervenire. La vita di John non deve essere messa in pericolo, chiaro?”

“Certo, Dom Sherlock.”

Il gruppo delle guardie di Armida si divise.

Sherlock tentava di comunicare con John, ma doveva essere incosciente perché non riusciva a percepirlo.

Chiunque lo avesse rapito, non aveva motivo di fargli del male o lo avrebbe ucciso sulla tomba di Mary.

Sherlock si chiese se fosse stato Moran a rapirlo, ma la parte razionale di lui gli diceva che Sebastian non aveva un motivo logico per farlo.

 

 

Stavano cavalcando da circa un’ora, quanto la guida fermò il cavallo e scese per controllare le tracce.

Dopo qualche minuto, si girò verso Sherlock, con il volto teso:

“Ho perso le tracce. – disse – Su questo terreno non è possibile seguire la pista.”

Sherlock scese da cavallo e si guardò intorno.

Decise di tentare un’ultima carta:

“Moran! So che sei nei dintorni. Riportami John!”

Trascorse circa un quarto d’ora prima che succedesse qualcosa.

Sherlock stava per desistere, quando sentì qualcuno muoversi nel sottobosco.

Lui ed i suoi uomini estrassero le armi.

“Sono solo e disarmato. – disse Moran – Sto uscendo allo scoperto.”

Sherlock controllò mentalmente la zona: in effetti non c’erano altri uomini, nei dintorni.

Moran si presentò nello spiazzo con le braccia alzate ed il viso preoccupato:

“Io non ho preso John. Non gli farei mai del male. Se non mi credi, sono disposto a lasciare che utilizzi su di me il rapporto forzato. – disse Moran – Ho una spia alla base terrana di Thendara. Mi ha fatto sapere che un medico terrano è interessato al laran di John. Stavo venendo ad Armida per avvisarvi, ma, da quello che vedo, sono arrivato troppo tardi.”

Sherlock studiò a lungo Sebastian per valutare se stesse mentendo.

Con suo grande disappunto, fu costretto ad arrivare alla conclusione che non solo Moran stesse dicendo la verità, ma che fosse anche sinceramente preoccupato per John.

Dato che Sherlock continuava a tacere, Sebastian aggiunse:

“Ho messo i miei uomini a caccia di eventuali terrani presenti sugli Hellers. Se vuoi seguirmi al mio campo base, possiamo sentire insieme cosa abbiano trovato. So che la mia parola per te non vale nulla, ma ti giuro che non si tratta di una trappola. Voglio proteggere John almeno quanto te.”

Finalmente Sherlock rispose:

“Ti credo. Andiamo.”

E rimontò a cavallo, seguendo Moran fino al campo base.

 

 

Durante tutto il tragitto, Sherlock non disse una parola e Moran rispettò il suo silenzio.

Arrivati all’accampamento, lo trovarono in subbuglio: gli uomini di Moran avevano catturato dei terrani e si stavano divertendo a prenderli in giro.

Quando videro avvicinarsi il capo con una scorta di guardie degli Alton, i fuorilegge si misero in tensione, ma non estrassero le armi e si limitarono a seguire attentamente le mosse dei nuovi arrivati.

Moran scese da cavallo:

“Dove li avete trovati?” chiese ad un suo luogotenente.

“Stavano attraversando il bosco, andando verso le terre degli Aldaran. Abbiamo gentilmente chiesto loro cosa ci facessero qui, ma questi terrani non conoscono proprio l’educazione e non ci vogliono rispondere.”

La risposta del luogotenente di Moran fu seguita dalle risate sguaiate dei suoi uomini.

“Risponderanno a me.” disse con tono gelido Sherlock, superando Moran e dirigendosi verso i prigionieri.

Le risate cessarono di colpo e i malviventi si allontanarono dai prigionieri facendo spazio a Holmes.

Senza nemmeno estrarre la propria matrice, Sherlock fissò uno dei terrani e ne cercò la mente.

L’uomo iniziò a sentire come se qualcosa cercasse di lacerargli il cervello e gridò.

Sherlock non si fermò e continuò ad imporre la propria volontà sull’uomo:

“Dimmi dove è l’erede di Hastur.”

“Lo stanno portando alla base di Thendara.” rispose l’uomo, contorcendosi per il dolore.

“Sta bene?” chiese ancora Sherlock.

“Ha cercato di resistere e lo abbiamo dovuto sedare. Ha solo una lieve ferita.”

“Perché vi siete separati?”

“Dovevamo incontrarci con una nostra squadra che ha rubato una matrice al Popolo delle Forge, per portarla a Thendara. Ti supplico, basta. Fermati. Qualsiasi cosa tu mi stia facendo, smettila. Ti prego.”

L’uomo stava singhiozzando, perché il dolore alla testa era insopportabile.

“Dove dovevate incontrarvi e quando?” chiese Sherlock, ignorando le suppliche del terrano.

L’uomo non rispose, ma cadde riverso sul terreno, con il sangue che gli colava dal naso e gli occhi sbarrati.

Sherlock, senza nessun rimorso, si rivolse al terrano vicino.

L’uomo, terrorizzato, lo supplicò:

“Non so cosa tu gli abbia fatto, ma risponderò a tutte le tue domande. Ti prego, non farmi del male.”

Gli occhi di ghiaccio lo fissarono senza mostrare emozioni:

“Io saprò se stai mentendo. – disse Sherlock con voce fredda – Se tenterai di ingannarmi, non solo rimpiangerai di averlo fatto, ma pregherai perché io ti riduca nelle stesse condizioni del tuo complice, velocemente.”

“Dobbiamo incontrarci domani mattina all’alba alle rovine di Hali.”

Sherlock si voltò verso i suoi uomini:

“Manda un falco a Lestrade e digli che sta seguendo i rapitori dell’erede di Hastur. Noi li raggiungiamo appena possibile.”

“Andiamo ad Hali.” gli propose Moran.

Sherlock si girò lentamente verso Sebastian, guardandolo sospettoso:

“Sarebbe una perdita di tempo. – disse – Io voglio salvare John.”

“Hai già degli uomini sulle sue tracce. – ribatté Moran – Se i terrani hanno recuperato una matrice dal Popolo delle Forge, non può che essere Sharra. Hai idea dei danni che potrebbero fare se riuscissero ad attivarla? John non vorrebbe certo che una matrice tanto pericolosa cadesse in mani così incoscienti.”

Negli occhi di ghiaccio di Sherlock, passò un lampo furioso:

“Non osare mettere in mezzo John.” sibilò a voce bassa e profonda.

“John è sempre in mezzo a noi, non credi? – domandò Sebastian, senza nessun timore – Entrambi stiamo agendo pensando a lui, non a noi stessi.”

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche minuto.

La tensione era palpabile.

Sherlock rifletté a lungo, ma capì che Moran aveva ragione: John avrebbe voluto che Sharra venisse recuperata.

“D’accordo. – disse infine – Non si tratta di una grande deviazione. Recupererò Sharra, poi andrò a Thendara.”

“Vorrei che accettassi il mio aiuto. – propose Moran – Voglio aiutarti perché John aveva ragione: i Terrani sono un pericolo per tutti gli abitanti di Darkover, non solo per i Comyn.”

Sherlock esitò, poi allungò una mano. Moran la fissò sorpreso, ma la prese e la strinse:

“Per John.” disse Moran.

“Per John.” rispose Sherlock.

I due uomini si strinsero la mano, due alleati strani ed improbabili, uniti dall’unico desiderio di salvare la persona a cui tenevano di più al mondo.


	20. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strani alleati cercano di impedire che una matrice pericolosa finisca nelle mani sbagliate.  
> Mentre l'erede di Hastur deve lottare contro un nemico antico e pericoloso.

La stanza in cui John si svegliò non aveva nulla di familiare, tutto l’ambiente gli era alieno.

Le pareti erano bianche e le luci tanto forti, che gli davano fastidio agli occhi e rendevano l’ambiente freddo ed impersonale.

Sentiva delle persone muoversi intorno a lui e degli strani suoni che avevano un che di metallico, ma che non riusciva ad identificare.

L’ultima cosa che ricordava, era di trovarsi sulla tomba di Mary quando aveva sentito qualcosa pungerlo al collo ed era stato aggredito da un paio di uomini.

Aveva lottato, ma si era sentito debole e non era riuscito ad opporre resistenza.

Nel tentativo di inviare un messaggio telepatico a Sherlock, si era reso conto che il rumore di fondo che sentiva non era quello della natura, ma quello di uno smorzatore di laran.

Di come fosse arrivato in quella stanza, non ricordava nulla.

Non sapeva nemmeno quanto tempo fosse trascorso.

Un uomo in camice verde con una mascherina sul volto, si avvicinò a John:

“Bentornato dal mondo dei sogni, John. – disse con voce melliflua – Come stai?”

“Dove sono? – chiese con voce impastata – Chi è lei?”

L’uomo portava gli occhiali, ma John vide gli occhi sorridere senza alcun calore:

“Non sai chi io sia e dove ti trovi? Mi deludi. Mi hanno parlato di te quasi come se fossi un dio in terra e non sai queste piccole cose?”

John aveva capito di essere legato ad un lettino e sentiva di avere qualcosa attaccato alla testa ed alle braccia. Decise di non utilizzare il proprio laran, perché aveva compreso che i Terrani volevano studiare come funzionasse, quindi chiuse la propria la mente e si comportò come se non avesse alcun potere.

In fin dei conti, lo aveva fatto per una vita, ingannando telepati potenti ed esperti:

“Non vedo come potrei sapere chi lei sia e dove mi teniate.” rispose con freddezza.

Sentì una voce di donna provenire da un punto imprecisato della stanza:

“Dottor Magnussen, non c’è più traccia di quella strana attività mentale rilevata poco fa.”

L’uomo che stava parlando con John si tolse la mascherina dal volto e sorrise soddisfatto:

“Davvero? Bene. – tornò a rivolgersi a John – Qualcosa l’ho ottenuto lo stesso, come vedi. So che hai fatto qualcosa, ma non so cosa. Ora, caro John, hai due possibilità: o collabori con noi e cercheremo di farti meno male possibile o non collabori ed allora soffrirai tanto. – fece una piccola pausa – Davvero tanto.”

Fissò John negli occhi con uno sguardo duro e freddo.

“Ti lascio la notte per pensarci, caro John. Prendi la decisione più saggia.”

Le luci vennero spente e John rimase solo nella stanza fredda.

Sapeva già quale sarebbe stata la sua decisione.

 

 

Era buio e l’alba era ancora lontana, quando Sherlock e Moran lasciarono l’accampamento dei fuorilegge e partirono per la Torre di Hali, insieme ad alcuni dei loro uomini.

I due uomini cavalcavano distanti, ognuno con la propria scorta.

Dopo un po’ di tempo, Moran si affiancò a Sherlock:

“Penso che dovremmo parlare.” esordì con un sorriso.

Sherlock non si voltò nemmeno a guardarlo:

“Quando arriveremo a Hali, valuteremo la situazione e faremo un piano. Ora non abbiamo nulla da dirci.”

Moran non si fece scoraggiare:

“John?” domandò con tono neutro.

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Riguardo a lui, abbiamo ancora meno di cui parlare.”

Sebastian sorrise:

“Direi che sia proprio il contrario. – lo contraddisse con calma – Come ti ho detto ieri sera, John è quello che ci lega. È il motivo per cui entrambi siamo qui.”

Moran poteva sentire la rabbia di Sherlock, ma era deciso ad andare fino in fondo:

“John è una persona speciale e non solo per il suo potere. È decisamente l’uomo giusto da cui farsi amare, quello che vorresti avesse scelto te, per condividere la sua vita. E sei profondamente invidioso, se non sei tu quello che lui abbia deciso di amare.”

Si fermò in attesa di un commento da parte di Sherlock, che non arrivò.

Moran, allora, continuò:

“Voglio parlarti di quella notte …”

Sherlock fermò il cavallo, si piazzò davanti a Sebastian e parlò con voce bassa, ma minacciosa:

“È proprio quello di cui è meglio che non parliamo. Sto facendo di tutto per dimenticarla. Non provocarmi.”

Sebastian notò che gli uomini di scorta di entrambi erano nervosi per la piega che stava prendendo la situazione. Scese da cavallo ed afferrò le redini di quello di Sherlock:

“Se vogliamo che questa alleanza abbia successo, – disse con voce altrettanto bassa – dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa. Solo fra noi due.”

Sherlock scese da cavallo:

“Facciamo una sosta. Fate riposare i cavalli.” ordinò ai suoi uomini e si allontanò con Sebastian.

Si fermarono poco distanti, in una radura:

“Se vuoi colpirmi, puoi anche farlo. – ricominciò Moran – Probabilmente me lo meriterei anche, però prima ascoltami.”

“Parla in fretta, prima che mi penta di questa alleanza.”

“John ti ha detto della notte che abbiamo passato insieme. – cominciò fissando Holmes negli occhi – Per me quella notte ha significato tantissimo. È stato come se fossi rinato, come se avessi messo la parola fine ad un capitolo doloroso e ne avessi aperto uno nuovo.”

“Sei innamorato di John.” Sibilò Sherlock, con rabbia appena repressa.

“No. – rispose di getto Sebastian – Oppure, forse sì. Il fatto è che non è importante cosa io provi per lui, ma cosa senta John per te. La nostra non è stata una notte d’amore, non certo per lui. La prima volta sono stato quasi violento …”

“John mi ha raccontato che non lo hai costretto, mi stai dicendo che ha mentito?” l’ira di Sherlock stava salendo sempre più in superficie, pronta ad esplodere.

“Certo che no! – rispose subito Moran – Non l’ho stuprato, ma sono stato decisamente poco delicato, va bene? Ho portato a temine la missione che mi aveva assegnato James, l’ho fatto felice e ho chiuso con lui. E John mi ha lasciato fare, perché ha capito, non so come, che era quello di cui avevo bisogno.”

Sherlock lo fissò perplesso:

“Ti rendi conto che non ha senso quello che stai dicendo, vero?”

Moran fece una risata triste:

“So cosa sembro. Patetico, giusto?”

Lo guardò negli occhi:

“Eppure per John non ero patetico. Così ho pensato che potesse essere la mia seconda possibilità. John stava dormendo ed ho cominciato ad accarezzarlo e baciarlo. Lui rispondeva ai miei stimoli, almeno pensavo che fosse così. Mi sono reso conto che non era con me che stava facendo l’amore, quando è venuto chiamando il tuo nome. Ha aperto gli occhi ed era completamente sconvolto dal fatto che ci fossi io dentro e sopra di lui. Lui era veramente convinto di stare con te. – Moran si fermò un attimo, poi aggiunse, con appena un filo di voce – Non hai idea di quanto ti abbia invidiato in quel momento. È stata la prima ed unica volta, in vita mia, in cui non avrei voluto essere me stesso. Avrei voluto essere te. Per un attimo ho pensato che non avrei mantenuto la parola che avevo dato a John di accompagnarlo a Nevarsin. Ho pensato che tenendolo lì con me, avrebbe imparato ad apprezzarmi e ad amarmi. Però, sapevo che non sarebbe stato così. Lui ama te. Aldones solo sa cosa ci trovi in un pezzo di ghiaccio come te, ma John ama solo te. Anche il bacio dell’altro giorno … l’ho fatto per ripicca. Infantile, lo so.”

Sherlock non sapeva cosa rispondere. Lui avrebbe voluto parlarne con John, non con Moran.

“Vi ho fatto litigare, vero? – chiese Sebastian con voce triste – È per questo che i Terrani sono riusciti a rapire John. Perché vi ho fatto litigare e tu lo hai lasciato solo.”

I due uomini si guardarono senza dire nulla.

Erano entrambi coscienti del fatto che si sentissero in colpa per quello che stava succedendo a John.

Stavolta fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio:

“Se ho deciso di accettare questa alleanza, è perché John è convinto che ci sia qualcosa di buono in te. È vero che abbiamo litigato per colpa tua, ma sono stato io a non gestire nel modo migliore questa cosa. Sono geloso di te. Ho paura che lui mi possa vedere con i vostri occhi, che decida che non sono più degno del suo amore e che mi lasci. Per te. O per qualcuno come te.”

Sebastian scosse la testa:

“Come fai a non capire che non potrebbe mai accadere?”

“Hai appena finito di dire che solo Aldones sa cosa ci trovi John in me! – rispose irritato Sherlock – Credi che non me lo sia mai chiesto io?”

Moran lo fissò sorpreso:

“Non avrei mai detto che tu potessi essere insicuro.” sorrise incredulo.

“Non capisco perché tutti vi sorprendiate quando dimostro di avere dei sentimenti!” sbottò risentito Holmes.

Moran trattenne una risata:

“Se ti dovessi rispondere, diventeremmo vecchi entrambi.”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Il sarcasmo lo sopporto solo se lo fa John.” sibilò.

Sebastian alzò le mani come se dovesse arrendersi:

“Giusto. Siamo a posto?”

Sherlock lo studiò un po’.

Poteva capire cosa John vedesse in Moran.

Ne sentiva il desiderio di redimersi e il bisogno di fare la cosa giusta.

“Non saremo mai amici.” rispose Holmes.

“Né io te lo chiedo.” ribatté serio Sebastian.

“E se tocchi ancora John, ti uccido.” aggiunse Sherlock con voce bassa.

Moran stava per dire che non avrebbe sfiorato John, a meno che non glielo avesse chiesto lui stesso, ma decise che non fosse il caso di fare una battuta:

“Va bene.” disse serio.

Sherlock allungò una mano e Sebastian gliela strinse.

Fu una stretta diversa da quella guardinga della sera precedente.

Ora i due uomini erano consci del fatto di potersi fidare e poter contare l’uno sull’altro.

 

 

Le luci si accesero all’improvviso e furono come un lampo durante un temporale.

John chiuse d’istinto gli occhi e li tenne socchiusi, fino a quando non si abituarono alla luce abbagliante.

L’uomo dal sorriso mellifluo entrò nel campo visivo di John, insieme ad alcune guardie e a Sara.

La ragazza aveva un labbro spaccato ed un occhio talmente gonfio da essere chiuso.

Magnussen lasciò a John il tempo di mettere bene a fuoco la ragazza e disse:

“Hai riposato bene?”

“Sì.” Rispose secco John.

“Come vedi la cara Sara ha avuto un piccolo incidente. – raccontò Magnussen – Devi sapere che la notte scorsa ha tentato di introdursi in questa stanza per liberarti, ma non c’è riuscita. Le guardie non sono state troppo gentili con lei, perché avevo bisogno di capire se avesse dei complici, nella base. – fece una piccola pausa drammatica – Ti interessa la risposta, caro John?”

“Mi dispiace che abbiate picchiato quella ragazza, ma io non so chi sia né conosco qualcuno che viva in questa base.” Rispose John.

“Ah, sì. – sorrise Magnussen – Questo lo so, ce lo ha confermato Sara.”

“Mi dispiace, Nobile John. – sussurrò Sara con voce flebile – Quando ho capito chi tu fossi, avevo già parlato troppo con loro.”

“Sono l’erede di Hastur. – la interruppe John – È una cosa di pubblico dominio.”

“Secondo Sara sei molto di più. – si intromise Magnussen – Qualcosa di raro e prezioso.”

“Per favore, dottore. – lo supplicò Sara – Lei non capisce. Se un normale telepate è dieci volte più sensibile di un essere umano, un uomo con il potere puro degli Hastur è dieci volte più sensibile di un telepate. Se lo sottoponete ai vostri esperimenti, lo distruggerete. Per favore. Lasciatelo andare!”

“Portatela via. – ordinò Magnussen – Rinchiudetela e fate in modo che non possa scappare.”

“La prego dottore! – gridò Sara mentre veniva trascinata via – Non gli faccia del male! Nobile John, non opporre resistenza. Collabora con lui o ti farà a pezzi! Ti prego, perdonami!”

La voce di Sara si allontanò sempre più.

“Allora, John caro? – chiese Magnussen con un tono così dolce che a John si accapponò la pelle – Cosa hai deciso?”

“Non capisco cosa vogliate da me. – rispose risoluto John – Io sono l’erede di Regis Hastur e quello che mi state facendo potrebbe compromettere le relazioni fra Darkover e la Terra.”

La risata di Magnussen fu agghiacciante:

“Ma nessuno sa che tu sia qui. – disse – Deciditi a collaborare o sarà solo peggio per te.”

John lo fissò dritto negli occhi:

“Non so che collaborazione vogliate. Mi avete rapito. Lasciatemi andare e le permetteremo di tornare sulla Terra senza pretendere altro.”

Il volto di Magnussen divenne di pietra:

“Come vuoi tu. – alzò la testa per parlare con qualcuno che si trovava alle spalle di John – Cominciamo con gli esami clinici, poi lo porteremo nella stanza del suono.”

Una ragazza con uno sguardo infelice si avvicinò a John:

“Mi dispiace tanto. – disse con tono addolorato – Avresti dovuto collaborare. Sappiamo già che ci sono dei telepati fra di voi. Che senso ha non spiegarci come funziona il tuo potere?”

Mentre parlava, la ragazza aveva prelevato del sangue a John con una siringa.

Un’altra voce disse:

“Dottoressa Hooper, siamo pronti per la risonanza magnetica.”

“Bene. Iniziate.” ribatté la ragazza e si allontanò da John.

Il lettino iniziò a muoversi, infilandosi lentamente in quello che sembrava un tunnel appena sufficientemente largo da lasciarlo passare.

John cercò di controllare il panico che stava crescendo in lui: abituato agli spazi aperti, quel luogo così angusto gli dava l’impressione di essere stato sepolto vivo.

 

 

Sherlock e Sebastian avevano raggiunto i loro uomini e avevano ripreso a dirigersi verso Hali.

La popolazione di Darkover stava alla larga il più possibile dal sito dell’antica torre, perché si diceva che si potessero ancora sentire le urla di dolore degli abitanti che venivano lentamente distrutti dalla pece nera.

La torre di Hali era un monumento a ricordo della follia umana delle Epoche del Caos, quando i Darkovani avevano utilizzato le matrici come armi.

Una delle più terribili era la pece nera, una sostanza in grado di distruggere la materia organica, lasciando intatta quella inorganica.

La pelle di chi veniva colpito dalla pece nera si dissolveva lentamente e la persona moriva fra indescrivibili dolori, perché non c’era modo di fermare l’avanzamento della pece, una volta che avesse colpito la pelle.

Durante l’attacco alla Torre di Hali, i leronis e gli studenti presenti avevano inviato il loro dolore ad ogni essere dotato di un minimo di laran, rendendoli partecipi di quello che stavano soffrendo.

Questo aveva convinto tutti, o quasi, a non utilizzare più le matrici come armi.

Hali era rimasta disabitata, ma c’era chi giurava che i lamenti dei morti si potessero ancora udire.

Per questo, tutti i Darkovani cercavano di evitare di passare vicino alla torre.

Nell’osservare la struttura intatta della torre, sia Sherlock che Sebastian sentirono un brivido percorrere la loro schiena.

Dei Terrani, comunque, non c’era ancora traccia.

“Siamo riusciti ad arrivare prima di loro.” disse Sebastian.

“Bene. – concordò Sherlock – Li aspetteremo, li cattureremo, poi li interrogherò. Hai qualcosa in contrario?”

Sebastian pensò al povero terrano a cui Sherlock aveva distrutto la mente le sera prima:

“Assolutamente no.” rispose.

 

 

John venne fatto uscire dal lungo tunnel e riportato alla luce della stanza.

Poteva sentire diverse persone muoversi intorno a lui, anche se non ne vedeva nessuna.

“Vede questa parte del cervello? – stava dicendo la Hooper – Nei cervelli normali è inutilizzata, mentre negli esper darkovani si nota che viene in parte usata. Ora, guardi questo soggetto.”

“Interessante. – disse la voce fredda di Magnussen – È decisamente più sviluppata che in qualunque altro darkovano che abbiamo studiato fino ad ora. Dobbiamo capire come funziona, costringerlo ad usare il proprio potere.”

“Cosa vuole fargli?” c’era una nota di tristezza nella voce della giovane donna.

“Portarlo nella stanza delle voci e lasciarlo lì per tutta la giornata. – rispose Magnussen – Voglio che sia sottoposto a sollecitazioni sensorie e visive per tutto il giorno, utilizzando anche delle droghe. In questo modo, sarà costretto, prima o poi, ad usare il proprio potere per mettere fine alla tortura.”

“Dottor Magnussen, si ricorda che Sara ci ha detto che lui è speciale. – nel tono di Hooper c’era una certa esitazione – Lo si vede anche da questi esami. Non potremmo …”

“Sta mettendo in dubbio le mie decisioni, dottoressa Hooper?” il tono di Magnussen era minaccioso.

“Certo che no, dottore.” rispose in fretta la Hooper.

“Bene. Portatelo via.” ordinò Magnussen.

La dottoressa Hooper si avvicinò a John e gli fece un’iniezione.

John si sentì più debole ed iniziò a fare fatica a tenere il proprio laran sotto controllo.

I legacci che lo tenevano al lettino vennero slacciati e John fu sollevato da due uomini che lo spostarono su una sedia a rotelle e portato in un’altra stanza.

A John girava la testa, gli sembrava di non riuscire a stare seduto.

Arrivato nella nuova stanza, lo sistemarono su una sedia a cui legarono i polsi, le caviglie e la fronte.

Lasciato solo, le luci iniziarono a lampeggiare, con un’alternanza di colori forti e fastidiosi, nella stanza arrivarono suoni fortissimi di musica ed urla, mentre sullo schermo davanti a John si susseguivano immagini violente.

John fu costretto ad usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non utilizzare il proprio laran per mettere fine a tutto quello che gli stavano facendo.

Con una disperazione crescente, si chiese fino a quando avrebbe resistito.

 

 

I Terrani arrivarono poco dopo. Era un gruppo di una decina di uomini e Sherlock riconobbe fra loro Phillip Anderson.

Sherlock, Sebastian e i loro uomini, rimanendo al coperto nel bosco, li aggirarono e li sorpresero.

Il combattimento fu molto breve e i Terrani vennero tutti presi prigionieri.

Sherlock e Sebastian si avvicinarono ad Anderson:

“Non sapete chi sono io! – disse Anderson con voce irata – Io sono il legato terrestre. Se non mi rilasciate immediatamente, avrò le vostre teste!”

“So benissimo chi tu sia. – ribatté Sherlock con voce bassa e fredda – Sappiamo che avete rapito l’erede di Hastur e che avete rubato una matrice al Popolo delle Forge.”

“Non so chi vi abbia dato queste informazioni …”

Anderson si interruppe: sentì una pressione lacerante al cervello e non riuscì ad impedirsi di gridare.

“Cosa stavi dicendo?” chiese con tono indifferente Sherlock, allentando la presa sulla mente del terrano.

“Co … co … cosa mi hai fatto … bastar …” urlò nuovamente.

“Ti conviene essere gentile, terrano. – disse Sherlock – Potrei essere anche meno cortese di così.”

Anderson respirava a fatica:

“Va … va … bene … cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio la gemma che avete rubato al Popolo delle Forge.” disse Sherlock.

“Quella pietra è stata portata a Thendara dal gruppo che aveva l’erede di Hastur.” rispose Anderson.

Sherlock e Sebastian rabbrividirono al pensiero che una matrice come Sharra fosse stata portata nella città più popolosa del pianeta.

“Cosa siete venuti a fare qui?” chiese Holmes.

“Abbiamo saputo che qui è nascosta un’altra matrice. – rispose Anderson – È una spada.”

“Dove? – domandò Sherlock – Nella torre?”

“Sì. Nei sotterranei.”

Sherlock e Sebastian si guardarono negli occhi: se veramente Sharra era stata portata a Thendara, la Spada di Aldones era l’unica matrice sul pianeta in grado di limitarne i danni.

Si avviarono alla torre, ma sentirono una forte pressione alla testa: le urla di centinaia di persone entrarono nelle loro orecchie e nelle loro menti, rendendogli impossibile avvicinarsi.

Si allontanarono velocemente, abbastanza da non sentire più le urla.

“È una barriera mentale. – disse Sebastian – Ecco perché non si riesce ad entrare nella torre. I custodi del passato hanno nascosto la matrice in modo che chi avesse il laran non potesse prenderla.”

“Oppure bisogna avere un potere particolare.” suppose Sherlock.

Il pensiero di entrambi corse a John che, essendo dotato del potere puro degli Hastur, era l’unico in grado di controllare la Spada di Aldones.

“Forse chi non è dotato di laran riesce ad entrare. – disse Sebastian – In fin dei conti, una matrice in mano a qualcuno senza il dono è solo una gemma senza alcuna utilità.”

“Abbiamo tanti esemplari.” ribatté Sherlock.

Si avvicinò ad Anderson ed usò la Voce del Comando:

“Devi andare dentro la torre, prendere la Spada di Aldones, avvolgerla in una pezza di seta e portarmela.”

Liberò le mani di Anderson. L’uomo andò verso la torre e si accasciò a terra.

“Evidentemente non deve essere qualcuno sottoposto al controllo del laran. – constatò Sherlock, senza scomporsi, e si voltò verso gli altri prigionieri – Chi vuole andare a recuperare la gemma e salvarsi la vita?”

Un uomo si alzò in piedi e si offrì volontario.

Sherlock fece un cenno e il terrano venne liberato.

L’uomo andò verso la torre e riuscì a passare senza problemi.

Impiegò quasi mezz’ora prima di tornare, ma riportò una gemma, avvolta in un fazzoletto di seta elegante.

Sherlock e Sebastian potevano percepire l’enorme potere emanato dalla matrice.

Holmes la avvolse e la mise nella tasca interna:

“Ora andiamo a Thendara. C’è un erede da salvare.”

 

 

Le immagini, i suoni e le luci vennero spenti e John si ritrovò avvolto dal buio e dal silenzio totale.

Vide una striscia di luce formarsi sul pavimento e sentì qualcuno entrare ed uscire quasi subito.

La luce si spense, ma John sapeva di non essere solo.

Avvertì una presenza inquietante e maligna, che gli arrivava direttamente nella mente.

Sapeva che non era un essere umano, ma qualcosa di molto più antico e pericoloso.

“Sono qui. – gli diceva la voce suadente – Prendimi. Usami. Lascia che ti aiuti a vendicarti. Unisciti a me e scatena il mio potere. Fallo diventare parte del tuo. Distruggiamo tutto. Uccidiamo tutti. Io sono qui. Solo per te.”

John inorridì, sentendo che questa presenza stava facendo appello alla sua parte più oscura, alla sua rabbia, al suo desiderio di vendetta.

Nella sua mente, si materializzò l’immagine di una lingua infuocata, che, lentamente, assumeva le sembianze di una donna seducente ed invitante, che cercava di prenderlo e avvolgerlo per scatenarne il potere distruttivo.

Quella parte di John che era il potente laran puro deglii Hastur si ribellò a questa intrusione e cercò di respingerla, ma il desiderio di vendetta e la rabbia erano talmente forti che avrebbero voluto incendiare e distruggere Thendara, i Terrani e Darkover fino a non lasciare più nulla.

E John non sapeva fino a quando avrebbe potuto resistere.


	21. With the Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La missione per salvare John, si trasforma presto in una corsa contro il tempo per salvare il pianeta dalla distruzione.

Sherlock e Sebastian avevano lasciato in fretta Hali ed erano arrivati a Thendara all’imbrunire.  
Moran si era fermato in una locanda vicino alla base terrana, mentre Sherlock era andato a Castel Comyn per riferire su quello che aveva scoperto.  
Trovò il fratello ad attenderlo:  
“Lestrade è arrivato nel pomeriggio. – esordì Mycroft – Non sono riusciti ad intercettare il gruppo che ha rapito John. Lui dovrebbe trovarsi all’interno della base terrana.”  
“Cosa vuole fare Hastur?” chiese Sherlock.  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia? – sbottò il fratello maggiore – Non possiamo attaccare la base terrana. Regis ha convocato il legato, ma lui non si è fatto vedere.”  
Sherlock si concesse un sorrisetto maligno:  
“Oh, se Regis aspetta Anderson, attenderà per molto tempo.” disse con tono enigmatico.  
Mycroft studiò il fratello minore cercando di capire cosa volesse dire:  
“Non voglio sapere nulla. – decise infine – Credo che meno so di quello che fai, più sia sicuro per tutti noi.”  
Sherlock non contraddisse il fratello:  
“Dov’è Lestrade? – chiese, invece – Voglio che mi accompagni alla locanda a bere.”  
“È nelle scuderie. – rispose con tono rassegnato Mycroft – Cerca solo di non farti uccidere, va bene? A tutti gli altri guai che combinerai, potremo trovare una soluzione.”  
“Come? – domandò sarcastico Sherlock – Non saresti contento di liberarti di me?”  
Mycroft sospirò:  
“Sei l’unico fratello che ho. – ribatté con tono di finta rassegnazione – Mi sono così abituato a te che se ti succedesse qualcosa, sentirei la tua mancanza.”  
Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:  
“Mycroft non diventarmi sentimentale, non ti si addice.”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes emise una sorta di lamento:  
“Vai a fare quello che hai in mente e stai attento.”  
Sherlock gli sorrise e andò alle scuderie a cercare Lestrade.

 

Sherlock trovò Greg Lestrade, che stava dando disposizioni ai propri uomini per trascorrere la notte. Holmes gli si avvicinò:  
“Che ne diresti di una serata in una locanda?” propose, fissando l’uomo negli occhi.  
Lestrade esitò un attimo a rispondere, perché capì subito che la domanda nascondeva un secondo fine:  
“Quale locanda?” domandò a propria volta.  
“Quella vicina alla base terrana. – rispose Sherlock – Hai presente?”  
Lestrade fece cenno di sì con la testa:  
“In quanti siamo invitati?” chiese ancora.  
“Oh è una festa solo per tre persone. – ribatté Holmes – E il terzo ci aspetta già alla locanda.”  
“Sono sempre pronto a fare festa.” rispose Lestrade.  
Sherlock gli sorrise riconoscente ed i due uomini uscirono da Castel Comyn con la testa coperta da un cappuccio.  
Mycroft li osservò uscire e pregò che il fratello riuscisse a portare termine il suo piano senza farsi uccidere.

 

Nella base terrana, John era sempre più in difficoltà.  
Ad intervalli irregolari, le luci, i suoni e le immagini riprendevano a martellarlo, alternati a periodi di buio e silenzio totali, durante i quali la voce misteriosa prendeva il sopravvento su tutto ed invadeva la mente di John, sobillandolo a scatenare il proprio potere per distruggere i Terrani, i Comyn e Darkover.  
A causa della stanchezza, John stentava sempre più a controllare il proprio laran, che spingeva per scatenarsi e liberarlo dall’agonia.  
Una parte di lui, però, era cosciente del fatto che, se si fosse lasciato andare, avrebbe causato tanto dolore e sofferenza, colpendo anche persone innocenti.  
Era questo pensiero che lo faceva resistere.  
Oltre alla speranza che Sherlock arrivasse presto a salvarlo.

 

Sherlock e Lestrade arrivarono alla locanda che era buio.  
Entrarono e furono accolti da un odore misto di cibo e sudore, da risate sguaiate e grida indistinte.  
Si diressero verso un tavolo a cui era seduto un unico commensale, che li guardò avvicinarsi a lui alzando su di loro i suoi occhi verdi.  
“Stavo per andare da solo. – disse Moran – Anche se apprezzo il vostro aiuto.”  
“Dove dobbiamo incontrare il tuo uomo?” chiese Sherlock.  
“Ci aspetta al lato sud della base terrana. Ha creato un varco da cui può entrare ed uscire senza che i terrani se ne accorgano.”  
Passò lo sguardo da Sherlock a Lestrade, poi tornò a guardare Sherlock:  
“Siete pronti? Se ci prendono, io sarò l’unico a cavarsela a buon mercato. Voi rischiate più di me.”  
Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso sardonico:  
“Non ti permetterò di fare la parte dell’eroe con John.”  
Sebastian ricambiò il sorriso, senza commentare.  
I tre uomini si alzarono ed uscirono dalla locanda.

 

Con il favore del buio e con il capo coperto, si diressero verso la base terrana e ne percorsero il perimetro evitando le violente luci artificiali che lo illuminavano.  
Nel lato sud, c’era un punto scarsamente illuminato, in cui si intravedeva una figura di altezza normale, ma di corporatura robusta, in attesa.  
Quando si avvicinarono a sufficienza, la figura alzò un lembo della recinzione, facendoli entrare all’interno del perimetro della base terrana.  
L’uomo abbracciò Moran con trasporto:  
“È bello rivederti, Seb!”  
“Questo è mio cugino Mike Damon Stamford Ardais. – lo presentò Moran – È riuscito ad infiltrarsi nella base terrana e mi ha sempre passato informazioni dettagliatissime su quello che avviene qui.”  
“Sei troppo buono. – disse Mike arrossendo – Ho solo fatto il mio dovere per proteggere Darkover dalle brame e dall’incoscienza dei Terrani. Ho scoperto dove è tenuto prigioniero l’erede di Hastur. Lo stanno sottoponendo ad una tortura mentale per costringerlo a scatenare il proprio laran. Inoltre, dalla mente di una dottoressa che si occupa di Hastur ho saputo che hanno messo nella stanza una matrice, per vedere se ne attivasse il potere. Non so che tipo di matrice sia, ma l’ha portata la squadra giunta con il prigioniero.”  
Sherlock ebbe un brivido:  
“Hanno messo John nella stessa stanza con Sharra?”  
Mike sussultò:  
“Sharra? – chiese con un leggero panico nella voce – State dicendo che i terrani hanno trovato Sharra?”  
“Così sembra. – rispose Moran – Speriamo che sia un fraintendimento. Andiamo?”  
Con il favore delle tenebre e con la conoscenza che Mike aveva della base, arrivarono presto in un edificio costruito con un materiale freddo, dentro cui vennero quasi abbagliati da luci gelide ed intense.  
“Indossate questi. – disse Mike porgendo loro dei camici – Penseranno che siate degli aiutanti darkovani. Per fortuna i terrani ci considerano poco e non si ricordano troppo le nostre facce. Potremo girare la base abbastanza tranquillamente.”  
Camminando a testa bassa, come se avessero una meta precisa e tanta fretta per arrivarci, i quattro uomini attraversarono l’edificio, senza essere disturbati da nessuno.  
Arrivati in prossimità di un corridoio, Mike si fermò:  
“La stanza in cui si trova John Hastur è quella in mezzo, davanti a cui c’è la guardia. – informò gli altri – Oltre a mettere fuori combattimento la guardia, dovremo sopprimere il medico e l’altra guardia che si trovano nella stanza di fronte e che stanno monitorando ciò che avviene nella camera in cui c’è il prigioniero.”  
“Bene. – disse Sherlock – Lestrade, tu e Mike occupatevi della guardia nel corridoio. Moran ed io penseremo a quelli nell’altra stanza.”  
Con assoluta indifferenza, i quattro uomini si avviarono per il corridoio.  
Lestrade, una volta superata la guardia, si girò improvvisamente e con un colpo ben assestato lo stordì.  
Moran e Sherlock entrarono nella stanza di sorveglianza. Appena dentro, Holmes usò la Voce del Comando:  
“Fermi.” ordinò.  
I tre uomini e la donna presenti nella stanza si bloccarono.  
Moran controllò velocemente che non vi fossero altre porte o persone, ma la stanza non presentava altre uscite e nessuno era sfuggito all’ordine impartito da Alton.  
L’attenzione di Sherlock fu attratta dal rumore proveniente da una strana tavola con un rialzo davanti a cui erano seduti due degli uomini e la donna.  
Era sicuro di sentire un suono simile ad una voce umana che gridava e supplicava di smettere.  
Arrivato davanti ad uno strano specchio, vi vide dentro John, legato ad una sedia, che urlava e implorava che mettessero fine a quello che gli stavano facendo.  
L’immagine provocò un profondo dolore ed una violenta rabbia in Sherlock, che si girò verso la donna:  
“Chi ha ordinato questo?” domandò con un sibilo.  
“Il dottor Magnussen.” rispose la donna con un filo di voce.  
“È in questa stanza?” chiese ancora Sherlock.  
“Sì.” ribatté la donna.  
“Indicamelo.”  
La donna alzò un dito verso l’uomo con gli occhiali seduto al suo fianco.  
Sherlock lo fissò con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di Magnussen ed ordinò:  
“Spegni quelle maledette cose.”  
Magnussen spense le luci, i suoni e le immagini. Lo strano specchio divenne scuro e non si vedeva più John, ma si continuava a sentire la sua voce che, supplichevole e stanca, diceva:  
“Ti prego, smettila, non voglio distruggere nulla ed uccidere nessuno. Lasciami in pace.”  
Sherlock fece un cenno a Moran, per fargli capire che sarebbero andati da John.  
“Tu vieni con noi. – disse a Magnussen, sempre usando la Voce del Comando, mentre aggiunse rivolto agli altri – Voi rimanete qui e non muovetevi per nessun motivo per le prossime quattro ore.”  
I tre uomini uscirono dalla stanza per tornare al corridoio, dove li attendevano Greg e Mike, che si erano liberati, in qualche modo, della guardia messa fuori gioco.

 

Quando entrarono nella stanza buia, Sherlock e Moran sentirono subito la pressione di Sharra sulle loro menti, invitante e suadente, desiderosa solo di scatenare l’inferno.  
Sherlock la ignorò e si diresse da John, seguito da Lestrade e Magnussen.  
John era pallidissimo e si vedeva che stava facendo uno sforzo tremendo per non soccombere a Sharra.  
Sherlock gli toccò delicatamente un braccio e gli sussurrò in un orecchio:  
“Sono qui, precioso, è finita. Sono venuto per riportarti a casa.”  
Alzò gli occhi verso Magnussen:  
“Liberalo, senza fargli male!” sibilò.  
Magnussen obbedì.  
Liberato John da ogni costrizione, Sherlock e Lestrade lo sollevarono dalla poltrona, facendo attenzione a non provocargli del dolore.  
Si stavano avviando verso l’uscita, quando videro Sebastian Moran stringere Sharra in pugno.  
Nei suoi occhi ardeva una luce diversa:  
“Sappiamo tutti che ha ragione, vero?” chiese rivolto a tutti ed a nessuno.  
Sherlock si immobilizzò:  
“Cosa vuoi fare Sebastian?” domandò, conoscendo già la risposta.  
Moran sospirò:  
“I Terrani non desisteranno, fino a quando non gli avremo fatto capire che possiamo difenderci da loro.”  
Mike impallidì:  
“Vuoi scatenare Sharra?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
“Sì. – anche la voce di Moran era flebile – Io non verrò con voi. Sharra mi consumerà e non possiamo portarla in giro per Thendara. Dato che il mio laran non è potente come quello di un Alton o di un Hastur, dovrei riuscire a mantenere il suo potere distruttivo nei limiti di questo edificio. Sono sicuro che come esempio della nostra possibilità di distruggerli sarà più che sufficiente. E, comunque, avete la Spada di Aldones ed un Hastur. Potrete contrastare Sharra, se ne dovessi perdere il controllo.”  
John scostò la testa dalla spalla di Sherlock e fissò lo sguardo negli occhi verdi di Sebastian:  
“No. Non devi farlo. – disse con tono accorato – È la matrice che parla, Sebastian, non tu. Non lasciarti irretire da lei. Puoi resisterle. Ti prego. Avvolgila in una fazzoletto di seta. Vedrai che smetterà di provocarti.”  
Moran sorrise dolcemente a John:  
“Guarda cosa ti hanno fatto. – gli sussurrò – Non vuoi punirli?”  
John fissava Sebastian con uno sguardo triste:  
“Voglio che paghino, ma non in questo modo. – ribatté – Non perdendo te e la tua anima. È un prezzo troppo alto. Sharra è troppo potente, ti consumerà, ma non ti lascerà morire fino a quando non avrà distrutto tutto. Non è possibile controllarla. Ti prego, Sebastian, non unirti a lei. Fallo per me.”  
Sebastian si avvicinò a John:  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa per te, John. – bisbigliò – E lo farò per te.”  
John allungò una mano ed afferrò il polso di Sebastian, disperato:  
“Non voglio che tu lo faccia. Non servirà. Ti supplico, non devi morire per redimerti, lo hai già fatto. Sei qui, hai aiutato Sherlock a salvarmi. Parlerò con mio padre, con il Consiglio dei Comyn, sarai riabilitato!”  
John capiva che quello che stava dicendo non avrebbe convinto Sebastian a rinunciare al suo piano.  
Si girò verso Sherlock in cerca di appoggio:  
“Diglielo anche tu. – lo sollecitò – Digli che sacrificarsi non ha senso.”  
Sherlock guardava Sebastian: occhi di ghiaccio fissi dentro occhi verdi.  
“Su Sherlock, dimmelo. – disse Sebastian ironico – Dimmi che non dovrei morire, dopo avere avuto John per me tutta una notte.”  
John era allibito:  
“Questo non c’entra! – l’urlo gli uscì strozzato – Non devi morire per quello!”  
“Sei d’accordo, Sherlock? – chiese Moran – Sei sicuro che io non debba pagare per quella notte? Sei certo che non ti porterei via John, se rimanessi in vita?”  
John scuoteva la testa:  
“Nonononononono. Non succederebbe. Ti prego, Sebastian, smettila. Sherlock, per favore …”  
John si accasciò fra le braccia di Sherlock, stremato.  
Sebastian lo fissò preoccupato:  
“Dovete portarlo via, presto.”  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi su Moran:  
“Sai che lo farei io, se non temessi che il mio laran scatenerebbe Sharra in modo più distruttivo, vero?”  
Sebastian gli sorrise:  
“Tu capisci.”  
“Sì. E non lo dico perché temo che mi potresti portare via John.” puntualizzò.  
“Lo so.” ribatté Moran.  
Sherlock spostò dolcemente e delicatamente John fra le braccia di Lestrade.  
Si piazzò davanti a Moran, allungando una mano:  
“Farò in modo che tutti sappiano che il vero eroe sei tu. – disse – Racconterò che ti sei sacrificato per salvare John e Darkover dalla cupidigia e dalla stupidità dei Terrani. Nessuno si ricorderà del tuo passato legame con Moriarty.”  
Moran fece una risata strozzata:  
“Io non mi pento di avere amato Jim. – obbiettò – L’unico mio rimorso è che non sia riuscito a salvarlo da se stesso. Non hai bisogno di riabilitare il mio nome. È meglio che i Terrani pensino che io non sia legato al Consiglio. Avranno la loro punizione, ma non potranno incolpare i Comyn. Tutti vincono. Persino io. Finalmente avrò la mia pace. Potrei persino ricongiungermi con Jim, non credi?”  
Sherlock non ritirò la mano:  
“I Terrani non sono obbligati a sapere tutto. L’importante è che i Darkovani sappiano che sei tu quello che ha fermato questa follia.”  
Sebastian prese la mano di Sherlock e la strinse.  
I due uomini si fissarono negli occhi, riconoscendosi molto più simili di quello che avrebbero mai ammesso.  
Lasciata la mano di Sherlock, Sebastian si avvicinò a John e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte:  
“Ti ho conosciuto troppo tardi, piccolo John. – sussurrò – Ti cercherò in un’altra vita.”  
Si voltò verso Mike:  
“Devi andare con loro e portarli fuori di qui. Addio cugino.”  
Mike lo abbracciò senza dirgli una parola.  
“Andiamo. – sollecitò – Non vorrei che arrivasse qualcuno.”  
Sherlock sollevò John fra le braccia.  
John era sempre stato minuto, ma ora sembrava fragile e delicato, come se potesse rompersi facilmente.  
Sherlock lo strinse con tenerezza e si girò verso Magnussen:  
“Non muoverti da questa stanza e non parlare. – ordinò ed aggiunse, voltandosi per un’ultima volta verso Sebastian – Immagino che non ti dia fastidio avere compagnia.”  
Moran sogghignò soddisfatto:  
“Si deve pur alimentare l’incendio con qualcosa, non credi? Abbi cura del piccolo John.”  
Magnussen impallidì per il terrore, avendo intuito qualcosa del piano di quegli uomini, ma non potendo fare nulla per impedire quello che sarebbe accaduto.

 

Sebastian Moran era nella stanza buia e stringeva in mano la potente matrice Sharra.  
Fino a quando erano stati presenti anche gli altri, la voce suadente della matrice era rimasta sullo sfondo.  
Ora che c’era silenzio, la sua mente fu invasa da parole e desideri che non erano solo suoi:  
“Avanti! Cosa aspetti! – diceva la voce invitante – Unisciti a me. Scatenami. Libera la nostra rabbia.”  
“Non farlo Sebastian. – questa voce era di John – Ti prego, non lo fare. Non ne vale la pena.”  
“John vattene. – ribatté secco Moran – Esci dalla mia mente. Mi sto legando a Sharra.”  
“Non farlo andare via. – sussurrò la voce di Sharra – Lascia che lui si leghi a noi. Saremo più forti. Distruggeremo di più. Anche lui vuole lasciarsi bruciare fino al cuore.”  
“Non ascoltarla. – il tono disperato nella voce di John strinse il cuore a Sebastian – Vieni fuori. Raggiungici. Non morire, ti prego. Troveremo un altro modo per punire i Terrani. Io non ti lascerò solo, Sebastian. Non ti permetterò di morire da solo. Se vorrai andare avanti, dovrai portarmi con te. Dovrai uccidermi.”  
“Tienilo con noi. – intervenne la voce melodiosa di Sharra – Staremo insieme per sempre.”  
Moran era tentato di tenere legato a sé John per sempre, loro due insieme, il suo nuovo inizio.  
Però lui stava per farsi bruciare dal fuoco distruttore di Sharra e non poteva trascinare con sé John.  
John aveva Sherlock.  
John era di Sherlock, non suo.  
Non aveva il diritto di uccidere John e di portarlo via da Sherlock.  
Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, Sebastian cacciò John dalla propria mente, lo chiuse fuori violentemente, per essere sicuro di non avere ripensamenti e di non lasciarsi influenzare da Sharra.

 

John era semi incosciente fra le braccia di Sherlock.  
Erano arrivati al perimetro esterno della base terrana senza incontrare nessuno.  
Data l’ora tarda, la maggior parte dei Terrani era nel proprio alloggio a dormire.  
Con il favore delle tenebre, arrivarono a Castel Comyn in brevissimo tempo.  
Entrando dalla scala esterna, Sherlock portò John nella stanza segreta che occupava negli alloggi degli Hastur e lo depose delicatamente sul letto.  
Lasciò Lestrade a sorvegliarlo e corse da Regis Hastur, per spiegare cosa stesse per accadere e per chiedere se Beltran fosse stato richiamato al Castello, in modo da poter soccorrere John.

 

Sebastian Moran immerse la propria mente nella matrice e si legò ad essa, espandendo i propri sensi.  
Poteva vedere chiaramente l’edificio in cui si trovava, come anche quelli intorno.  
Poteva percepire la presenza dei Terrani e dei Darkovani che dormivano nella base, ignari del pericolo.  
Espanse i propri sensi fino a sentire tutta Thendara ed il Castello dei Comyn.  
Trovò John e con lui, trovò il proprio nemico.

 

John era debole e confuso.  
Sapeva che Sherlock lo aveva portato via dalla base terrana e che avevano abbandonato Sebastian.  
Solo.  
Con Sharra.  
Nello stato di semi incoscienza in cui si trovava, John aveva percepito una presenza familiare che lo invitava ad unirsi a lui:  
“Ti sto aspettando da tanto tempo, John. – diceva la voce dolce ed amichevole – Non possiamo salvare Sebastian, ma possiamo limitare il potere di Sharra. È nostro compito fermarla. Impedirle di distruggere. Siamo stati creati per questo.”  
Senza quasi rendersene conto, John aveva preso la Spada di Aldones dalla tasca di Sherlock e si era legato alla matrice.

 

Sebastian si era sentito travolgere da una furia incendiaria e distruttiva.  
Il suo nemico era debole e poteva essere ridotto in cenere.  
Senza la sua presenza, sarebbe stato libero di distruggere tutto il pianeta.  
Bruciato lui, nessuno avrebbe più potuto fermarlo.

 

John si mise a sedere sul letto.  
Lestrade fu subito al suo fianco:  
“Sta arrivando Sherlock con un leronis. – gli disse sollecito – Ti riprenderai presto.”  
John lo guardò negli occhi con una determinazione che Lestrade non gli aveva mai visto prima:  
“Devo alzarmi ed andare alla finestra. – affermò con un tono flebile, ma inflessibile – Sebastian sta per scatenare Sharra e pensa di poterla controllare. Non sa quanto si sbagli.”  
Lestrade osservò John: era così pallido e le occhiaie erano così profonde che quasi non si vedeva l’azzurro delle iridi. Non capiva come riuscisse a stare seduto e non sapeva cosa volesse fare, ma il suo istinto gli urlava di non permettere a John di muoversi.  
John si alzò, ma perse l’equilibrio.  
Lestrade lo sorresse immediatamente, impedendogli di cadere.  
Stava per aiutarlo a riappoggiarsi al letto, ma John oppose resistenza:  
“Devo andare alla finestra.” ripeté con tono deciso.

 

Sharra aveva percepito il suo nemico e voleva distruggerlo, ma Sebastian, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, riportò la propria attenzione sull’edificio in cui si trovava.  
Individuò il punto debole della struttura nel suo generatore di energia e lo portò ad un punto di calore tale che esplose.  
Anche il corpo di Sebastian venne travolto dall’esplosione, ma Sharra non gli permise di morire: mentre bruciava, si insinuò nella sua mente per portare distruzione alla base ed a Thendara, fino al suo nemico, fino ad Hastur.

 

Lestrade sentì l’esplosione e si voltò verso la finestra.  
“Sharra è stata scatenata e non si fermerà da sola. – sussurrò John – Vuoi che distrugga tutta la città?”  
Greg non sapeva cosa fare. Vedeva John fragile e debole, ma sapeva che le antiche matrici non potevano essere fermate facilmente.  
“Per favore! – lo sollecitò con voce accorata John – Non possiamo permettere che ci sia una strage, nemmeno fra i Terrani!”  
“Va bene.” Si arrese infine Lestrade ed accompagnò John alla finestra.  
Arrivati lì, lo spettacolo che si presentò ai loro occhi era splendido e raccapricciante al tempo stesso: sullo sfondo della città, un violento incendio stava illuminando la notte buia.  
Le fiamme avevano assunto una strana forma, come se fossero una donna bella ed affascinante che balla in modo sensuale per attrarre il proprio amante.  
John sentì la matrice ed il proprio laran reagire come se si trovassero davanti ad un nemico di antica data, atteso e desiderato a lungo.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò immergendo la propria mente nelle profondità della potente matrice e cercò di connettersi a Sharra, per fermarla.

 

Sebastian Moran sentì un’altra mente entrare in contatto con lui.  
Era qualcuno di familiare, qualcuno che una parte di lui amava, ma un’altra parte odiava e voleva distruggerlo.  
“Sebastian è ora di fare pace con il mondo. – gli disse la voce gentile di John – Lascia andare Sharra, poni fine alla distruzione. I Terrani hanno capito. Sono stati puniti a sufficienza.”  
“No. – rispose Sebastian – Non hanno ancora sofferto abbastanza. Mi hanno portato via l’amore della mia vita. Ho perso Jim a causa loro. Devono pagare.”  
“Non hai perso Jim a causa dei Terrani. – rispose John – Sono stato io ad ucciderlo. Ed io sono pronto a pagare. Non devi distruggere tutta Thendara, per avere la tua vendetta. Devi solo uccidere me.”

 

Sherlock e Beltran entrarono nella stanza di John insieme.  
Notando il letto vuoto, Sherlock si sentì sollevato, ma il sollievo durò pochissimo perché vide John davanti alla finestra, sorretto da Lestrade, concentrato e con in mano qualcosa che brillava intensamente.  
Istintivamente, Sherlock si portò una mano alla tasca in cui aveva riposto la Spada di Aldones e si rese conto che non c’era più.  
Capì subito che John gli aveva sottratto la matrice e che ora la stava usando per fermare Sharra.  
Si precipitò verso John urlando:  
“John fermati! Non cercare di collegarti con Sharra.” Nella sua voce c’era una profonda disperazione.  
Beltran lo afferrò per un braccio, prima che arrivasse da John:  
“Fermati! Lascialo fare.”  
Sherlock si voltò verso Beltran, furioso:  
“Così si farà uccidere!”  
Beltran lo fissò con uno sguardo addolorato:  
“Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Questo è il destino di John. Deve fermare Sharra prima che distrugga Thendara e Darkover.”  
“Tu lo sapevi!” Sherlock non riusciva a credere quello che aveva sentito.  
“È da quando siete nati che ho delle visioni su voi due. – rispose Beltran – Non potevo dirvi nulla per non cambiare il futuro. Devi stare a guardare che John porti a compimento il proprio destino. Poi dovrai salvarlo.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese Sherlock.  
Beltran gli lasciò il braccio e si girò verso il nipote, senza rispondere.  
Sherlock decise che non voleva sentire altri indovinelli ed andò di fianco a John.  
La luce della matrice brillava intensa nelle mani di John.  
Sherlock non aveva mai visto nulla di simile: la luce azzurra era così luminosa da fare quasi male agli occhi.

 

John sentì che l’attenzione di Sharra si era spostata dal pianeta a lui.  
“Hai capito chi io sia? – chiese – Perché io so che non sto parlando con Sebastian Moran, ma con Sharra.”  
La figura nella mente di John si trasformò da Sebastian in una lingua di fuoco violenta e devastante.  
“Come io so che non sto parlando solo con il piccolo mortale John Hastur. – rispose una voce crepitante – So che ci sei anche tu, Aldones. E questo è il nostro ultimo scontro.”  
“Devi mettere fine alla tua distruzione. – disse una voce che non era solo quella di John – Il nostro tempo è finito. Basta distruggere.”  
“Gli uomini non sono cambiati. – rispose Sharra – Non senti quanto sia grande la loro rabbia? Ascolta le voci del rancore e dell’odio, che nascono e crescono ogni giorno dentro di loro. Percepisci la voglia di distruggere ed uccidere che ognuno di questi uomini nutre dentro di sé, cantando canzoni di vendetta. Tutto questo alimenta la mia fiamma. Come farai a fermarmi, piccolo uomo, tu solo contro tutti?” lo scherno traspirava da ogni parola di Sharra.  
John sorrise:  
“Io non sono solo. – ribatté – Accanto a me ho Sherlock, Greg e Beltran. E non sono gli unici. Quello che ti alimenta è molto più debole di ciò che sorregge me: amore, amicizia, solidarietà, altruismo. Sono più difficili da vedere perché l’odio, la rabbia e la vendetta hanno delle forme di manifestazione plateali, mentre l’amore e l’amicizia sono più intimi e riservati. Non è così Sebastian?”  
John aveva pronunciato il nome di Moran con un’immensa tristezza.  
La lingua di fuoco vacillò, come se per qualche secondo avesse perso parte della propria potenza.  
“Sebastian. – disse John con dolcezza – Tu non le permetterai di distruggere Darkover, vero?”  
John vide la forma di Sharra tremolare.  
“Lui è mio! – urlò furiosa – Lui ha deciso di unirsi a me per portare a termine il piano del suo amante!”  
“Di quale amante? – chiese John – Sebastian, non lasciarti travolgere da Sharra. Tu non vuoi distruggere Darkover. Lo vuoi salvare.”  
La forma di fuoco tornò ad assumere le sembianze di Sebastian Moran:  
“Stai lontano! – gli disse Sebastian con voce spaventata – Potrei farti del male!”  
Mentre parlava, la forma eterea di John si avvicinò sempre più a quella di Moran, allargando le braccia, senza lasciarsi intimorire.  
Circondato da un alone azzurro, John abbracciò Moran:  
“Non sei solo, Sebastian. E non devi espiare nessuna colpa.”  
Moran cercò di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio, quasi disperato:  
“Lasciami John! Se non lo farai ti distruggerà!”  
John non lo lasciò:  
“Devi scegliere, Sebastian. Solo tu puoi fermarla. Solo tu puoi privarla della tua energia, non facendo più da catalizzatore fra lei ed i sentimenti negativi degli abitanti del pianeta.”  
John sentiva la disperazione di Moran, percepiva la battaglia interiore che stava combattendo.  
“A giocare col fuoco si rimane bruciati, piccolo John.” sussurrò con amarezza Sebastian.  
“Io posso bruciare con te, se vuoi. – ribatté John – L’importante è fermare Sharra ed impedirle di distruggere tutto. Non è questo che vuoi anche tu?”  
“Non te ne andrai, vero, piccolo John? – chiese tristemente Sebastian – Perché hai deciso di morire?”  
“Tu mi ucciderai?” domandò John.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Sebastian sorrise e ricambiò l’abbraccio di John.  
L’alone rosso che circondava la figura eterea di Moran si attenuò, sfumando sempre più verso l’azzurro.  
John sentì un urlo lancinante squarciargli la mente, quando Sebastian spezzò il proprio legame Sharra, ma non si fece spaventare, non abbandonò Moran.  
Lo ascoltò lasciarsi spegnere fra le sue braccia, cercando di alleviare il più possibile il dolore di Sebastian, accogliendolo in sé e condividendolo con lui.  
Quando capì che Sebastian era morto serenamente, John si lasciò finalmente andare, sfinito, cadendo in un mondo oscuro e freddo, da cui non aveva le forze per uscire.  
Sentiva di avere Sherlock accanto a sé, ma era una presenza così lontana ed ovattata che non riusciva a capire che cosa volesse da lui.  
John si lasciò avvolgere da quell’oblio oscuro, incapace di raggiungere la voce di Sherlock, sempre più lontana, che lo chiamava disperato.


	22. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'ultima lotta per raggiungere la felicità.

Sherlock stava osservando con grande preoccupazione l’incendio che si era sviluppato alla base terrana.

Intorno alle fiamme, altissime e dalla forma simile ad una donna, sembrava essersi formata una cortina azzurra che dava l’impressione di contenerle, come se due amanti si stessero abbracciando.

Sherlock percepiva che le forze di John stavano diminuendo e si sentiva impotente, non potendo aiutarlo.

Improvvisamente, la fiamma divenne più simile ad un normale incendio.

E John si accasciò fra le braccia di Sherlock.

“John! – iniziò a chiamarlo con preoccupazione – John, apri gli occhi, per favore. Ti prego, John!”

Alzò gli occhi verso Beltran:

“Cosa è successo? – chiese con tono disperato – Perché non mi risponde?”

Negli occhi di Beltran si leggeva un dolore immenso:

“Quello che gli hanno fatto i terrestri lo ha indebolito. – rispose Beltran – Ciò che ha fatto per fermare Sharra deve avere prosciugato le sue ultime energie. La mente di John si è persa nello scontro fra le due matrici.”

“Dove si è persa? – domandò ancora Sherlock – Come facciamo a riportarlo indietro?”

“Nessuno lo sa. – ribatté Beltran – Solo tu, Sherlock, puoi capirlo e riportare John da noi. Questo è il tuo destino. Se fallirai, John sarà perso per sempre.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo da Beltran al volto pallidissimo di John: avrebbe trovato il modo per riportarlo indietro, a costo di dover percorre tutti gli inferni gelati di Zandru.

 

 

Sherlock e Lestrade adagiarono delicatamente John sul letto.

Nella stanza fecero irruzione i genitori di John e gli Alton.

Sherlock era infastidito dalla presenza di tante persone perché gli impedivano di pensare lucidamente.

“Cosa è successo a mio figlio?” chiese Liriel preoccupata.

“Si è legato alla Spada di Aldones. – rispose Beltran – È riuscito a fermare Sharra, ma ora è in coma.”

“Cosa possiamo fare per svegliarlo?” domandò Regis.

“Nulla. – disse Beltran – Solo Sherlock può trovare un modo per svegliarlo.”

“Non se ne parla. – ribatté Rafael – Non farò correre dei rischi a mio figlio.”

Beltran alzò uno sguardo severo su Rafael:

“Se non lasci che tuo figlio salvi John, la famiglia Hastur rimarrà senza eredi.”

“Non mi importa. – controbatté Rafael – Non permetterò che mio figlio metta in pericolo la propria vita.”

“Non sta a te decidere, padre! – sbottò stizzito Sherlock – Non sono un bambino e non puoi decidere per me.”

Rafael lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Sei mio figlio. – sibilò – E, come tale, mi devi obbedienza.”

Sherlock e Rafael si guardarono in cagnesco senza aggiungere altro, ognuno dei due furioso con l’altro.

“Quando ci hai portato via nostro figlio, non ti sei interessato di ferire altri genitori. – intervenne Gabriel – Anche ora pensi solo al bene di tuo figlio. Posso capire che tu sia preoccupato per la sicurezza di Sherlock, ma non credi di essere in debito con noi, Rafael? Avremmo potuto venire a riprenderci John, senza curarci della salute di tuo figlio, ma non lo abbiamo fatto.”

“Ti ringrazio di questo. – ribatté Rafael – In cambio del vostro sacrificio, però, ho dato un’educazione a John che, altrimenti, non avrebbe ricevuto.”

“Questo è vero. – controbatté Beltran – Però, se i ragazzi non si fossero conosciuti nel Supramondo, avrei fatto in modo che John arrivasse lo stesso a Neskaya. Pensi, forse, che avrei permesso che l’erede di Hastur non ricevesse la giusta educazione?”

“Comunque, non permetterò a mio figlio di correre dei rischi.” insistette caparbio Rafael.

 

 

Mentre i genitori stavano discutendo su cosa permettere o non permettere a Sherlock di fare, lui si era seduto sul letto al fianco di John e lo stava osservando.

John appariva pallido e stanco, con il respiro così debole che si faceva fatica a vedere il torace sollevarsi.

Sherlock non sapeva cosa fare, ma non poteva permettere a John di morire: lo aveva appena riavuto nella sua vita ed avrebbe lottato contro tutto e contro tutti pur di trattenerlo con sé.

Cercò di isolare la mente dalla confusione che regnava nella stanza e di comunicare con John:

“Mi senti? Perché non sei tornato da me? Cosa ti tiene lontano? Come posso raggiungerti?”

Da John non gli arrivò nessuna risposta.

Sherlock era frustrato e disperato.

Improvvisamente la sua attenzione fu attratta dalla matrice nella mano sinistra di John.

La Spada di Aldones splendeva vivida e calda, di un azzurro così intenso da fare quasi male agli occhi.

Sherlock aveva già notato come la matrice brillasse in modo anormale e capì che attraverso quella gemma sarebbe arrivato a John.

Con un balzo scavalcò il corpo di John e si sdraiò al suo fianco, stringendo la mano sinistra dell’amante.

In questo modo, la Spada di Aldones si trovò stretta fra il palmo di John e quello di Sherlock.

Sherlock si sentì strappare dalla realtà e catapultare in un mondo oscuro, simile al Supramondo, ma allo stesso tempo più buio ed inquietante.

Al centro di questo mondo, brillava la figura eterea di John, contornata da uno strano alone rosso.

 

 

Rafael notò il movimento di Sherlock con la coda dell’occhio, ma prima di poter intervenire, il figlio si era già collegato con John attraverso la matrice.

I corpi dei due ragazzi ebbero un violento sussulto, poi si adagiarono sul letto, come se stessero dormendo.

Rafael si voltò furibondo verso Gabriel, Liriel e Regis:

“Mi avete distratto apposta per permettere a Sherlock di legarsi a John! – urlò – Se succederà qualcosa a mio figlio, sarà colpa vostra e me la pagherete.”

“No, padre. – intervenne Mycroft con voce dura – Non sarà colpa loro. Nessuno di loro ha costretto Sherlock a sacrificarsi per John. Sherlock lo ha fatto di sua spontanea volontà, perché voleva farlo. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo, nemmeno tu. Questi due ragazzi sono profondamente legati l’uno all’altro e disposti a qualsiasi sacrificio pur di salvare l’altro. John si è lanciato in una cascata per proteggere Sherlock, pur sapendo di andare incontro a morte certa. Ora Sherlock si è collegato alla Spada di Aldones per riportare indietro John. E non lo ha fatto per gli Hastur o per il futuro di Darkover, ma per se stesso. Per riavere la persona più importante della sua vita con sé.”

“Non contraddirmi anche tu Mycroft!” gridò Rafael, minaccioso.

“Ora basta!” la voce bassa di Eileen sorprese tutti.

Rafael si voltò sbigottito verso la moglie:

“Eileen … si tratta di nostro figlio!”

“Siamo sempre stati egoisti, Rafael. – ribatté Eileen – Abbiamo pensato troppo a lungo che la serenità dei nostri figli venisse prima di quella di tutti gli altri. Ora il destino ci presenta il conto. Dovremmo essere orgogliosi del fatto che Sherlock non sia egoista come noi e che abbia deciso di sacrificarsi per qualcuno che ama così profondamente come John.”

Rafael stava per ribattere, ma vide negli occhi della moglie una determinazione simile a quella del figlio minore e capì che non l’avrebbe mai avuta dalla propria parte. Si voltò verso Beltran:

“Possiamo fare qualcosa per aiutare i ragazzi?” chiese rassegnato.

Beltran rifletté per un po’:

“Non so cosa stia cercando di fare Sherlock, ma potremmo formare un cerchio e monitorare le loro condizioni fisiche, cercando di mantenere i loro corpi fisici nelle migliori condizioni possibili.”

Hastur ed Alton fecero dei cenni di approvazione con la testa.

“Direi che tre alla volta basteranno. – continuò Beltran – Con qualcuno di riserva.”

Gabriel e Rafael estrassero subito le loro matrici.

Beltran nascose un sorriso:

“Direi che abbiamo i componenti del primo cerchio. – disse – Liriel, per favore resta di riserva. Gli altri vadano a riposare, non sappiamo per quanto ne avremo.”

“Io resto.” Disse Eileen.

Il tono non ammetteva repliche e nessuno cercò di convincerla ad uscire dalla stanza.

Liriel le prese le mani fra le sue:

“Aspetteremo insieme, amica mia. – le sorrise – Vorrei che mi raccontassi di mio figlio.”

Eileen ricambiò il sorriso:

“Sarà un piacere. Era un bambino dolcissimo, sai?”

Eileen iniziò il proprio racconto a Liriel, con voce sommessa.

Gli altri uscirono dalla stanza, mentre Beltran, Gabriel e Rafael si concentravano sulle loro matrici e si collegavano, formando un cerchio per proteggere i loro ragazzi.

 

 

“John? – chiamò con voce esitante Sherlock – Stai bene?”

L’immagine evanescente di John si voltò verso Sherlock, che notò la presenza di un’altra figura alle spalle dell’amante. Solo a quel punto Holmes si rese conto che John era circondato da un alone azzurro che gli ricordava il colore della matrice, mentre il riflesso rosso che aveva visto era provocato dalla seconda figura.

John fissò Sherlock sbalordito:

“Cosa ci fai qui? – domandò preoccupato – È pericoloso! Devi tornare indietro!”

“Non andrò mai via senza di te. – rispose Sherlock, avvicinandosi – Torniamo indietro insieme o rimaniamo qui insieme. Non ti lascerò solo.”

La figura alle spalle di John si spostò in modo che Sherlock potesse vederla bene.

Sebastian Moran era una lingua di fuoco rossa.

 

 

Regis Hastur aveva raggiunto il proprio studio e si era seduto alla scrivania, chiudendo gli occhi.

Non poteva credere che, dopo aver atteso così a lungo un erede, stesse per perderlo.

Secondo Beltran, Sherlock avrebbe salvato John e tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio, però un margine di errore, nelle profezie del fratello, c’era sempre.

Non poteva nemmeno prendere in considerazione la possibilità che il giovane Holmes fallisse.

Un lieve bussare alla porta, lo strappò alle riflessioni che stava facendo:

“Avanti.”

Darryl Sirtys, il suo attendente personale, entrò nella stanza:

“Nobile Hastur. – lo salutò – C’è una rappresentante della base terrana che chiede di essere ricevuta.”

Regis si raddrizzò sulla sedia seccato:

“Cosa vogliono ancora? – domandò arrabbiato – Non hanno già fatto abbastanza danni?”

Darryl non rispose al reggente, che si alzò in piedi, andando alla finestra:

“Dovrei non riceverla, ma non posso permettermi di interrompere completamente i rapporti con i terrani. Falla aspettare per un po’, poi accompagnala dentro dicendole che ho pochissimo tempo da dedicarle.”

Darryl fece un inchino:

“Come tu comandi, Nobile Hastur.”

L’attendente uscì, lasciandolo di nuovo solo con i propri pensieri.

Se avesse potuto, avrebbe spazzato via i terrani dal pianeta da molto tempo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stata una fatua vittoria, perché i terrani avevano una tecnologia troppo avanzata ed avrebbero finito per distruggerli.

Sperava solo che i sacrifici di John, Sherlock e Sebastian potessero servire a imporre ai terrani trattative fra pari, mettendo al sicuro il pianeta ed i suoi abitanti.

 

 

Sherlock fissò Sebastian Moran e sentì un brivido freddo percorrere la spina dorsale.

Qualcosa non andava.

Quello che percepiva dalla lingua di fuoco alle spalle di John, non aveva nulla a che fare con l’uomo che aveva conosciuto e che, malgrado tutto, aveva imparato a rispettare.

“Tu chi sei?” chiese con tono duro.

“Non mi riconosci? – chiese facendo un sorriso denigratorio la lingua di fuoco – Sono Sebastian Moran, l’amante di John.”

John si girò verso la lingua di fuoco:

“Non dire così Sebastian. – lo rimproverò – Sai che non abbiamo avuto una relazione. Siamo amici.”

“Gli amici non fanno l’amore.” ribatté dolcemente la lingua di fuoco.

“Tu non sei Sebastian Moran. – intervenne Sherlock – Allontanati da lui, John. Sei in pericolo. Vieni da me.”

Allungò una mano affinché John la prendesse.

Con grande sorpresa di Sherlock, John non si mosse e fissò la mano che gli veniva porta come se non capisse cosa dovesse farne.

“Devi andare via Sherlock. – disse invece – Non posso lasciare Sebastian da solo. Ha scelto di sacrificarsi per me e non posso abbandonarlo.”

Sherlock sentì la rabbia crescere in lui e vide la fiamma rossa farsi più vivida e grande, mentre la figura eterea di John veniva sovrastata e l’alone azzurro intorno a lui si attenuava.

 

 

La giovane donna venne finalmente introdotta alla presenza di Regis Hastur.

L’uomo era seduto alla sua scrivania ed aveva al proprio fianco il fratello Caryl.

L’espressione del volto dei due anziani uomini era molto severa ed austera.

“Buongiorno, Signor Hastur. – esordì timidamente la dottoressa Hooper – Io sono …”

“Nobile Hastur. – la corresse seccamente Regis – Il giusto modo per rivolgersi a me è chiamarmi Nobile Hastur.”

“Oh, sì, mi scusi. – disse Molly arrossendo – Io non sono abituata ad incontri di questo genere, ma sono la persona con il più alto grado alla base, dopo quello che è accaduto la notte scorsa.”

“Spero che non abbiate avuto troppe vittime.” ribatté Regis, con tono gelido.

“Un edificio è stato distrutto dall’incendio. – lo informò Hooper – Tutti quelli che erano dentro sono morti. Sia terrestri che darkovani. Ventisette persone.”

“Sono spiacente per le vostre perdite. – il tono di Regis, però, sembrava contraddire quello che stava dicendo – Cosa posso fare per lei?”

“Dopo quello che è successo, vorrei trasferire il personale alla base sugli Hellers. Vorrei essere sicura di poter fare questo trasferimento senza subire altri attacchi.”

“Non siamo stati noi ad attaccarvi. – sottolineò duramente Regis – Non so chi abbia appiccato l’incendio, se è stato causato da qualcuno.”

“Non volevo offenderla. – ribatté velocemente Molly – Non abbiamo capito cosa abbia provocato l’incendio, ma i nostri capi non sono più alla base. È per questo che vorrei trasferire il personale nell’altra base terrestre.”

“Per quanto mi riguarda, – rispose Regis – potete tranquillamente lasciare Thendara. Nessuno, che sia agli ordini dei Comyn, vi attaccherà. Non posso rispondere per i fuorilegge, ma immagino che abbiate delle guardie ben armate per potervi difendere.”

“Sì, certo. – disse Hooper – Grazie. Volevo anche restituirvi questa.”

Così dicendo, estrasse da una tasca un contenitore di plastica trasparente al cui interno era presente una gemma di colore rosso cupo.

Sia Regis che Caryl capirono che quella era Sharra, la matrice contro cui aveva lottato John.

La matrice emetteva una flebile luce rossa.

“Questa gemma è stata trovata nella stanza in cui l’incendio è divampato più violento. – spiegò Molly – Era nella mani di un uomo che non siamo riusciti ad identificare, ma che deve essere darkovano. Il cadavere è stato portato al castello, affinché possiate riconoscerlo e seppellirlo.”

Molly rimase con la scatola a mezz’aria, senza che nessuno dei due Hastur la prendesse in mano.

“Grazie. – disse Regis – Appoggi pure il contenitore sulla scrivania. Penseremo noi al cadavere che avete portato.”

Molly Hooper capì di essere stata congedata e si alzò per uscire.

Prima di arrivare alla porta, si fermò e si voltò indietro:

“Spero che John Hastur stia bene. – sussurrò – Avrei voluto fermare il dottor Magnussen, ma era il mio capo, capite?”

Né Regis né Caryl dissero nulla, così Molly uscì.

 

 

Sherlock vide il viso di John impallidire e si accorse che era la sua rabbia a provocare quel dolore.

Preoccupato per John, Sherlock gli si avvicinò:

“John guardalo! Non è Sebastian!” urlò.

John si voltò verso la forma rossa e vide Sebastian sorridergli.

Una parte di lui, però, vibrava come se percepisse un pericolo.

Si girò a guardare di nuovo Sherlock:

“Ti prego, vattene. – disse – Questo posto non è sicuro per te. Lasciami qui. Io sono stanco.”

“No. – ribatté Sherlock con veemenza – Non ti lascerò qui. Se non vuoi tornare indietro con me, rimarrò io qui con te.”

La fiamma prese ulteriormente forza:

“Ci sono già io qui. – sibilò melliflua – Lui non ha bisogno di nessun altro che di me. John non ti ama. Non ti mai amato. John ha sempre amato Sebastian Moran.”

Sherlock stava per infuriarsi, quando comprese cosa stesse accadendo: una parte della matrice di Sharra era riuscita a contaminare la Spada di Aldones e stava cercando di uccidere John, sfruttando la rabbia e la gelosia che il giovane Holmes provava verso Sebastian.

Sherlock decise che non avrebbe permesso a quella matrice maledetta di usarlo per vincere la sua battaglia secolare contro la Spada di Aldones.

“Ho capito chi sei e cosa sei. – disse tranquillamente – E non mi fai paura. Io lotterò contro chiunque e contro qualunque cosa pur di riavere John con me e per sempre!”

“È John che non vuole te nella propria vita, stupido ragazzino. – ribatté con tono malvagio la forma di fuoco – John non si è concesso a Sebastian una sola notte, ma tutte le notti che è stato nel villaggio. Si è lamentato del tuo amore ossessivo e ha riso del tuo modo infantile di amarlo. È stanco di averti intorno, con tutte le tue paure e le tue insicurezze, celate dalla tua fredda logica. John si vuole liberare di te.”

“Non è vero! – si ribellò John – Non credergli Sherlock. Io ti amo!”

Sherlock allungò di nuovo la mano verso John, sorridendogli:

“Lo so. – rispose – Prendi la mia mano, insieme la sconfiggeremo. Noi siamo l’anima di Darkover, ricordi?”

John si allungò verso Sherlock per prendere la mano, ma la forma di fuoco si oppose, avvolgendolo con la propria fiamma.

“Sherlock!” urlò John.

“John!” gridò Sherlock.

La paura di perdere John travolse Sherlock che, senza riflettere fece appello al proprio laran ed usò la Voce del Comando:

“Lascialo andare!”

Nell’ambiente oscuro si propagò una enorme onda di energia che travolse John e la fiamma.

John non venne ferito dall’energia sprigionata, mentre la fiamma arretrò, perdendo forza e colore.

John si avvicinò a Sherlock e prese la mano che gli veniva porta.

Insieme fronteggiarono la forma furiosa di Sharra, che stava perdendo sempre più forza.

“Non ti lascerò portare via il giovane Hastur! – urlava nelle loro menti – Non mi farò sconfiggere! MAI!”

La forza primordiale cercò di attaccarli, ma Sherlock e John strinsero la mano unendo i loro laran e respinsero l’assalto.

Sherlock raccolse le proprie forze e quelle di John, usando la Voce del Comando:

“Vattene.” sibilò.

Con un urlo disperato, la fiamma si spense.

Il luogo divenne oscuro.

Le forme evanescenti di John e Sherlock si guardarono negli occhi.

“Ora mi sveglierò. – disse Sherlock con voce risoluta – Se non riprenderai i sensi, accanto a me, ti verrò a prendere. E non sarò gentile!”

John avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock:

“Niente mi potrà tenere lontano da te.”

 

 

Sherlock aprì, finalmente, gli occhi.

Eileen gli fu subito accanto, ma Sherlock ignorò la madre e si girò verso John:

“Svegliati. – la voce aveva un tono misto fra la supplica e il comando – Apri gli occhi o mi arrabbio davvero.”

John non rispose né aprì gli occhi.

Sherlock attendeva impaziente e alzò uno sguardo preoccupato su Beltran:

“La Spada era stata contaminata da Sharra. – riferì Sherlock – Dovremmo essere riusciti a decontaminare la matrice di John. Perché non si sveglia?”

“Con tutto quello che ha passato, potrebbero volerci ore.” Rispose Beltran.

“Ore?” sbottò Sherlock in tono ansioso.

“Diciamo di no. – sussurrò John – Potresti togliere la mano dalla matrice? Mi sembra che tu mi stia prendendo a pugni.”

Sherlock sobbalzò, levando la mano dalla gemma.

John aprì gli occhi.

Era pallidissimo e sembrava completamente privo di forze.

Sherlock gli spostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte:

“Te lo meriteresti, perché mi hai spaventato moltissimo. – disse con tono dolce – Non farlo mai più, va bene? Per colpa tua, in questo ultimo anno sono invecchiato di dieci anni!”

John sorrise a Sherlock:

“Non si direbbe. – ribatté – Sei bellissimo.”

Sherlock ricambiò con un ampio sorriso:

“Non pensare che le lusinghe ti salveranno dalla sgridata che ti darò appena starai meglio.” Promise con un finto tono minaccioso e baciò delicatamente le labbra di John, che chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì subito, percependo l’ansia di Sherlock:

“Dovevo farlo. – disse – Dovevo fermare Sharra. Avrebbe distrutto il pianeta.”

“Non parlare. – intervenne dolcemente Beltran – Devi recuperare le forze. Anche tu, Sherlock. Hai fatto qualcosa di molto pericoloso e coraggioso.”

Sherlock spostò lo sguardo sui presenti nella stanza:

“Io non mi sposterò da questo letto fino a quando John non starà più che bene. Chiaro?” disse in tono risoluto.

Rafael fissò il figlio. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a portarlo via da quella stanza.

“Non combinerete altri guai, vero?” chiese in tono paziente.

“Se nessuno tenta di separarmi da John, farò assolutamente il bravo.” Assicurò Sherlock.

“Vi faccio portare qualcosa da mangiare. – si intromise Beltram – Sherlock, puoi assicurarti che John mangi? Non preoccuparti, se si dovesse addormentare. Nei prossimi giorni dormirà molto.”

“Farò tutto quello che mi dirai affinché stia bene.” Promise Sherlock.

“Anche io.” Aggiunse John.

Uscirono tutti e li lasciarono soli nella stanza.

Sherlock si sdraiò di fianco a John, stando attento a non toccarlo.

John mise la matrice nell’altra mano:

“È solo la matrice che non devi toccare. – disse con voce bassissima – Se vuoi abbracciarmi, puoi farlo senza problemi. Anzi. Ne sarei solo felice.”

Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere due volte e passò un braccio ed una gamba sul corpo di John, come se dovesse proteggerlo da qualche pericolo.

“Dormi pure. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Ci sono io a vegliare su di te.”

Si addormentarono entrambi, esausti, ma felici di essere di nuovo insieme.

 

 

Erano trascorse due settimane dall’incendio della base terrana.

I terrani avevano lasciato Thendara.

John si era ripreso quasi completamente, sotto le attente cure di Sherlock.

Era l’alba di una mattina d’estate.

La palla rossa del sole si stava alzando lentamente sull’orizzonte, illuminando Thendara.

Sherlock si svegliò percependo che il letto fosse vuoto.

Si alzò di scatto, cercando John con lo sguardo e lo vide sul balcone, intento a osservare l’alba.

Regis aveva insistito affinché John lasciasse la stanza in cui aveva trascorso l’anno precedente e prendesse possesso di quella assegnata all’erede di Hastur.

Sherlock si alzò, si infilò la vestaglia e si fermò sulla porta che dava accesso al balcone.

Aveva notato che, a volte, John sentiva il bisogno di stare da solo.

Probabilmente tutte le sensazioni ed i pensieri che riceveva dalla gente che aveva attorno dovevano essere fastidiosi.

Non osava pensare cosa volesse dire avere il dono puro degli Hastur ed essere legato ad una matrice potente come la Spada di Aldones.

“Ricordatelo, così non mi farai arrabbiare.” disse John, senza voltarsi.

Sherlock sussultò, sorpreso dal fatto che John si fosse accorto della sua presenza.

“Io ti sento sempre.” Ribatté John, come se Sherlock avesse parlato a voce alta.

Scosse la testa:

“Scusa. – continuò – Sempre più spesso non mi rendo conto che qualcuno non stia parlando, ma solo pensando. Beltran dice che mi abituerò anche a questo cambiamento. Io spero solo che sia l’ultimo perché sono stanco di dover sempre ricominciare l’addestramento dal principio.”

“Stai bene?” riuscì finalmente a chiedere Sherlock.

“Sì sto bene. – rispose rassicurante John – Mi sono svegliato presto e volevo vedere l’alba sulla città. Ho sempre pensato che l’alba fosse il momento più magico del giorno. È come se fosse il regno della pace e della serenità. Tutto sembra perfetto e possibile.”

Sherlock si era avvicinato a John, gli aveva circondato i fianchi con le braccia ed aveva appoggiato il mento sulla spalla sinistra di John.

“Non è uno spettacolo meraviglioso?” chiese John, osservando il sole che era quasi completamente visibile.

“Hai ragione. – rispose Sherlock – È davvero uno spettacolo fantastico.”

Così dicendo, baciò il collo di John che sorrise, alzando una mano per accarezzare la testa di Sherlock:

“Non mi sembra che tu stia guardando l’alba.” Sussurrò.

“No. – ribatté Sherlock risalendo con le labbra il collo di John – Però ti garantisco che anche quello che sto guardando io è altrettanto meraviglioso.”

John rabbrividì.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Sherlock preoccupato.

“Sì, tranquillo. – sospirò John – Puoi continuare, se vuoi.”

“Come il signore comanda. – scherzò Sherlock spostando il volto sull’altra spalla – Non vorrei che una parte del suo collo si sentisse trascurata, mio signore.”

Iniziò a baciare l’altro lato del collo di John, che appoggiò le proprie mani su quelle di Sherlock:

“Ho saputo di Irene. – disse – Come ti senti?”

Irene Adler era stata condannata alla prigione a vita dal Consiglio dei Comyn per alto tradimento, cospirazione e tentato omicidio. Sarebbe stata rinchiusa nelle prigioni di Caer Donn per il resto della sua vita. Mycroft aveva ottenuto l’annullamento del suo matrimonio con Sherlock, anche se la bambina nata dalla loro unione era stata riconosciuta come figlia legittima del più giovane degli Holmes.

“Non è mai stata davvero mia moglie. – rispose Sherlock – Mi dispiace per mia figlia, ma sono felice di essermi liberato di quella manipolatrice. Ho saputo che Regis pensa di farti sposare Lyanna Lindir.”

John si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Non posso dirgli di no. – disse guardandolo negli occhi – Devo dare un altro erede alla famiglia. Il figlio che ho avuto da Mary è stato riconosciuto mio legittimo erede perché hanno scoperto che è dotato di laran, ma deve esserci qualche altro bambino, nel caso capiti qualcosa a lui. Però sono stato chiaro: non mi separerò mai da te.”

“Lo spero bene! – sbottò Sherlock – Non ti liberai di me facilmente, John Regis Winston Hastur!”

John accarezzò il volto di Sherlock:

“Né io lo voglio.”

John tornò a voltarsi ad ammirare il cammino del sole nel cielo di Darkover.

“Pensi che i terrani torneranno alla carica?”

Sherlock si mise al suo fianco:

“Probabilmente sì. – rispose – Non credo che si arrenderanno facilmente. Affronteremo tutto insieme, come sempre. Niente può farci male o paura, fino a quando saremo uniti.”

John si girò verso di lui:

“E noi staremo insieme per sempre.”

Sherlock abbassò il volto fino a portare le propria labbra su quelle di John.

Il bacio era delicato e tenero.

John si girò in modo da poter abbracciare Sherlock, che lo circondò con le propria braccia.

Il sole rosso continuò il proprio cammino nel cielo azzurro di Darkover, illuminando i due giovani uomini, uniti da sempre e per sempre, che si stavano baciando, scambiandosi una promessa di eterno amore che niente e nessuno poteva più ostacolare.

 

 

FINE


End file.
